


Пункт третий, подпункт четвертый

by Peresvet



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Bromance, Drama, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-05-14 09:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 64,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14767062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peresvet/pseuds/Peresvet
Summary: Даже титанам, увлеченным праведным геноцидом, при столкновении с древними волшебными штучками не мешает полистать инструкцию по эксплуатации.Иначе есть шанс получить не совсем то, что планировал.Много Паучка, Стрэнджа, оставшихся Мстителей.СПОЙЛЕРЫ к "Войне бесконечности", история-продолжение, еще одна попытка все пофиксить :)





	1. Пролог

_Никто не видел, а пепел превращался, осыпаясь, в маленьких мотыльков. Сотни, тысячи, миллиарды невесомых крыльев._  
Воздух нес их, поднимал от влажной земли в тугую стратосферу, и оболочка, сжигающая металл, щадила их.  
Мотыльки летели на свет.  
Домой. 

— ...короче говоря, этот тупица получил доступ к кодам разработчика, но облажался? Типа как… полез качать музыку с левого какого-то сервера и словил нехилый вирусняк, да? Как…  
— Господи Боже, довольно! — воскликнул Стрэндж, замахав руками, как злая огромная птица, и поморщился: — Что ж, но ты, по крайней мере, меня слушал. Несколько альтернативно, но в нынешней ситуации…  
— На большее рассчитывать как-то тупо, да?  
Стрэндж уставился на него так, что Питер подумал — вот сейчас этот заумный чародей вернет ему кошмарную фразочку мистера Старка про “не перебивай взрослых!”, но Стрэндж только терпеливо кивнул и поднял голову, осматриваясь. Словно надеялся, что из молочного марева там, где заканчивалась их солнечная лесная опушка, сейчас выплывет кто-то еще.  
— Мне тоже все время кажется, что вот-вот что-то произойдет, — признался Питер. — Забавно, да? Оно такое… Черт, даже в голову ничего не приходит! О, знаете, наверное, это как “Оно”, если бы до клоуна дошло, что вот такая непонятная хренотень, словно весь мир подушкой придавили, — она пугает сильнее, чем всякие прокаженные или кровавая ванная…  
— Расплата за наличие сознания, — прервал его Стрэндж, дернув плечом. — Экзистенциальный ужас. Страх небытия. Кровь и неизлечимые болезни вроде упомянутой тобой проказы, кстати, пускают корни туда же…  
— Это у вас такая попытка утешить?  
— С какой стати мне тебя утешать?  
— Ну, не знаю, вы так долго мне все рассказывали, вот про, э, все эти типа материи…  
— Иначе ты стал бы задавать вопросы. Беспорядочные и настырные. Снабдив тебя информацией, я всего лишь упростил наше взаимодействие.  
Стрэндж отмер, подошел к границе, засунул руку по локоть в белую холодную кашицу — фу-у, как он не морщится, это же как медузу хватать, точнее, совать пальцы в ведро с дохлыми медузами, отвратительно, — и где-то внутри засветился бледно-зеленый волшебный круг. 

Белая фигня тут была повсюду. Словно какой-то тип, перепив на вечеринке, врубил на полную дым-машину и захрапел, так и не выдернув шнур из розетки, и в итоге весь дом заволокло по самое некуда. Вытяни руку — и пальцев не разглядишь. На вечеринке б давно уже кто-то додумался открыть окна (в опыте Питера, надо признать, это был обычно сам Питер — как наиболее трезвый и вменяемый, благодаря чуткому носу тети Мэй), а здесь не случилось ни окон, ни дверей, ни кого-то вменяемого — сейчас Питер сам себя к этой категории бы точно не причислил, потому что он последние часы провел натурально на грани истерики. Пока не появился Стрэндж.  
Точнее, его плащ.  
Болтаться в отстойном ужастике про белое нигде с плащом на плечах оказалось приятнее, чем без. Красная ткань скользнула на спину как-то незаметно, непонятно откуда взявшись, и, сделав из Питера кокон, мелко затрепыхалась. “Что, приятель, и тебе дерьмово?” — Питер кое-как выдавил усмешку, и плащ в ответ обвил его теснее. Белое нигде дышало со всех сторон и казалось то каким-то нелепым густым туманом, и тогда думалось, что это просто какая-то другая планета, а что Питер тут — это результат каких-то очередных волшебных штучек с порталами и зелеными знаками, то испарениями дыхания какого-то невидимого чудища — и тогда Питер вспоминал, как в какой-то серии “Доктора Кто” из туманного поля топорщились руки мертвецов, или не мертвецов, черт их вспомнит, кто они были, но под ноги он на всякий случай начинал смотреть в два раза внимательнее… 

— Это действительно всего лишь туман! — воскликнул Стрэндж не то с досадой, не то с осуждением, и вытащил руку из сгустившегося Белого Нигде — черт, да оно уже звучит как будто с заглавных букв, с ума сойти, прям как Звезда Смерти или еще что. — Поразительно. Крайне густой, но полагаю, это особенности местной гравитации. И прочих исходных данных.  
Питер, вздохнув, подошел к нему поближе. Поежился, натягивая плащ поудобнее, и тот с охотой зашевелился, подстраиваясь: после широкой спины чародея Стрэнджа худые плечи Питера, наверное, казались ему какой-то неудобной вешалкой.  
Стрэндж покосился на возню и хмыкнул:  
— Предатель.  
— Сэр, — начал Питер. И замолк, неожиданно шмыгнув носом. Нет, Стрэндж его уже порядком успокоил этой своей речью о том, что бывает, если древние первокристаллы использует не мастер, а криворукий ремесленник с омертвевшими мозгами, но уточнить все-таки не мешало бы… — Сэр, мы с вами точно, ну, не того? — Стрэндж вздернул бровь. Черт, что за зануда! — Ну, я имею в виду, не умерли, да?  
Стрэндж выдержал паузу, а потом великодушно кивнул:  
— Совершенно точно, мистер Паркер.  
Говорят иногда, дескать, камень с души свалился — так вот у Питера этот камень был таких размеров, что его бы и Халк на плечи не взвалил.  
— Тогда где мы, сэр? Вы так и не сказали.  
— Разумеется, не сказал, — Стрэндж отвернулся и воззрился вникуда. — Потому что я не имею ни малейшего понятия.


	2. Глава 1

Из лесов Ваканды, выкорчеванных из земли с кровью и костями, они возвращались как разбитая в пух и прах армия. Поредевшая и поседевшая, молчаливая, оглушенная. Никто не отдавал команд и никто о них не спрашивал — там, в развороченных землях Ваканды, они провели несколько часов, отыскивая своих и не находя, в полном молчании, хватало кивков — “нашел?” — и поджатых губ — “нет”. Ваканда пересчитывала выживших и на глазах из маленького и гордого государства превращалась в разрушенное поселение с количеством жителей, каким можно было бы заселить некрупную деревню времен его, Стива, юности, — а им выпало не пересчитывать, а смиряться с тем, что ни Ванда, ни Баки, ни Сэм из пепла не восстанут.   
Не восстанут прямо сейчас — а это все равно что никогда.   
Стив видел это много раз — как те, кто уезжал в дребезжащих грузовиках бравыми солдатами, знающими толк в ножках медсестер и в хороших песнях, возвращались измученными, немыми, посеревшими враз; и кроме того — обозленными и напряженными, дай им врага и оружие — и приказа не потребуется.   
Стив знал, что смывается все — следы сажи, глиняно-земляное месиво окопов, засохшая кровь, своя и чужая, и ярость смывается тоже, но тут не поможет вода в лицо, смоченная спиртом марля или новомодное средство из тех, что рядами стоят в современных магазинах. 

— Дамы и господа. Всемирная история не помнит прежде дня, в который скорбь охватывала бы не страну, не нацию, не континент, но весь мир. Сегодня же мы все говорим — мы помним, ушедшие, и мы скорбим.  
— Кто, господи помилуй, писал этому двуногому придурку текст? — фыркнул Ракета. На него даже не зашипели — только устало покосились, и он фыркнул снова, уже себе под нос: — С ума сойти, какая тошниловка.   
Госсекретарь тем временем выдержал паузу, склонив голову, и принялся за новый пассаж.   
— Земля пострадала, как не страдала никогда. Самые кровавые, самые разрушительные войны не стоили нам и половины того, что мы потеряли сегодня. Словно невидимый жнец прошелся по нашей планете, и жатва его жестока.   
Стив медленно выдохнул, надеясь, что выпустить разгоряченный воздух сквозь зубы поможет не заорать сейчас изо всех сил и не швырнуть в экран железным табуретом.   
Табурет остался стоять, сиротливо привалившись к стене. Его отшвырнул туда Роуди, срывая злость, и Стив ему, на самом деле, завидовал: он считал, у них у всех есть право не сдерживаться, швыряться вещами и рыдать, запершись в холодном душе, — что сделала Наташа и о чем Стив, конечно, никому никогда не расскажет, — у всех них, да. Но не у него.   
— Не только граждане Соединенных Штатов, но граждане всех ныне существующих стран имеют право спросить: по чьей вине это произошло? — госсекретарь все распинался, зрачки у него не ползали влево-вправо — он слыл знатоком политической импровизации и официальные тексты рождал с полпинка, но таких громких и, стоило признать, сентиментальных речей прежде не выдавал. — По чьей вине половина человечества уничтожена рукою беспощадного жнеца?   
— Эй, парень, да отцепись ты уже от этого жнеца! — не выдержал Ракета. — Столько соплей, что я сейчас плюну на вежливость и перегрызу провода этой адской слащавой телемашины!   
— Эй, пушистик, — хрипло позвала Наташа. — Не шуми.   
Она протянула руку — почти не шелохнувшись, так и замерев в глубоком черном кресле неподвижно, как притаившаяся на темном камне гадюка. Ракета, крутанувшись на высоком стуле, оснащенном проворными колесиками, оттолкнулся от стола и подкатился ровно к ней, и Наташа опустила руку ему на холку и рассеянно взлохматила шерсть.   
Случись это в любой другой день, Стив бы нашел силы удивиться. Сегодня сил не было.   
— ...Так вот, человечество. Мы готовы дать вам ответ. Простой, прямой и крайне печальный ответ — вина чудовищного вторжения, стоившего нам стольких жизней, лежит на плечах тех, кто называл себя защитниками Земли.   
И даже теперь Стив дернулся где-то внутри, но не поднял головы. Секретарь на экране откашлялся, обвел присутствующих внимательным взглядом и закончил:  
— На плечах тех, кто называл себя Мстителями.   
Повисла тишина. Паузу Росс держал недолго — его голос умолк на секунду и сразу же вернулся, наполняя помещение увещевательным бормотанием.   
Роуди присвистнул и засмеялся.   
— Да этот ваш двуногий совсем крышечкой поехал! — выдал Ракета, затыкав черным мягким пальцев в экран. — Совсем, конкретно, основательно шизанулся ваш головастик!   
Наташа промолчала, разглядывая морщинистый лоб Росса. Молчал и Тор — то ли не нашлось слов, то ли и вовсе не услышал: он несколько часов бушевал, понося Таноса на все лады и в пух и прах чихвостя провальную битву и неудачливых вояк, а потом вдруг выдохся и уселся возле высокого аквариума, положив голову на скрещенные руки и сгорбив спину, и замолчал, наблюдая за красными рыбками в густых водорослях.   
— Хах, это… Это не очень хорошо, да? — Брюс нервно засмеялся, взлохматив челку. — Они ведь не могут всерьез… Я имею в виду, ох, не могут же они всерьез спускать на нас собак?   
— Большой зеленый парень слишком верит в смертных, — мрачно сказал Тор. — Мой брат говаривал — у смертных память что платье в латках, да латки ветхи.   
— Зато как дерьмо какое припомнить — ничего не ветхо, — буркнул Роуди. — Слушайте, что он говорит… “Бесконтрольная инициатива”, бла-бла, “привела к самоубийственной попытке..." “Результат игнорирования правительственных рекомендаций..." Рекомендаций, ха! “Группа государственных преступников”, нет, ты послушай!   
— Память что платье, — подтвердил Тор. 

Печальное лицо госсекретаря исчезло с экрана, сменившись новостной заставкой, а затем кадрами улицы Токио, разгромленной рухнувшим самолетом. Оператора заметно качало, дым лез прямо в камеру, обнажая то зубья обрушенных высоток, то охваченные пламенем автомобили, то оплывшие крыши киосков, изъеденные жаром. Иногда камера выхватывала нечитаемые в дымовой завесе лица пожарных или медиков, мелькали чьи-то сгорбленные спины, перекошенные криками рты...   
Волна еще не схлынула — оператор иногда не успевал перевести глаз камеры в сторону, и тогда весь мир видел, как кто-то безымянный осыпался пеплом.   
Токио. Нью-Йорк. Варшава. Пекин. Загреб. Берлин. “За последние два часа поступило более трех тысяч заявлений о пропавших…” “Телефонные линии перегружены от рекордного количества звонков…” “В парижской больнице хирург исчез во время операции по пересадке почки…” “В Мюнхене женщина выбросилась из окна родильной палаты после того, как на ее глазах исчезли ее супруг, две медсестры и новорожденный ребенок..." Стив не раздумывая разбил бы кулаком проклятую плазму, были бы брызги осколков, тряс бы мохнатой головой Ракета, морщилась бы Нат, — ничего паршивого, только он, Стив, потом бы не остановился.   
“Президент Франции исчез во время пресс-конференции. Его последними словами была просьба позвонить его маме”. 

Наташа встала, оставив Ракете взъерошенный затылок, и скрылась в коридоре.   
— Куда? — вполголоса вздохнул Стив.   
— Вещи собирать, — хмыкнул за нее Роуди. — Есть что ценное, кэп? Я б тоже завязал узелок.   
Твою мать. Твою, черт возьми, мать. 

***

— Нет, — сказал Питер, — нет, вы же понимаете, я не могу сейчас, я не хочу, я…  
— Да, — сказал Стивен Стрэндж, — да, Питер Паркер, ты сделаешь это.  
И вот так вот просто. У Стрэнджа даже без пафосного плаща получалось заставить человека сделать вещи, ну, плохо представимые в обычной жизни. Скажем, явиться призраком к собственной тёте — это как, а?  
— В сотый раз повторяю, — вздохнул Стрэндж, хотя повторял всего-то в восьмой, Питер сосчитал, — в сотый раз повторяю, мистер Паркер. Или Человек-Паук, как тебе больше нравится. Так вот, с чисто научной точки зрения ты не призрак.  
— Ну и кто тогда? Серьёзно, как вы себе это представляете — явиться к тёте Мэй, не знаю, в окно заглянуть, или в зеркале в ванной отразиться, — и заявить, мол, отправляйся-ка в штаб Мстителей, и скажи им, чтобы они были готовы? Да она спросит — готовы к чему, и будет права. И почему это я, Питер, говорю с ней из зеркала, мог бы проявить немножко понимания. И ещё я…  
— Да, ты боишься, — согласился Стрэндж этим своим холодным голосом, и почему-то от этого его согласия стало только хуже, — но ты единственный из нас чувствуешь связь. У тебя у единственного есть шанс.  
— Да, уж пожалуй, — согласился сержант Барнс, а Николас Фьюри просто посмотрел. Единственным глазом, но Питер всё равно вздрогнул. Вообще-то он начинал думать, что быть Мстителем не всегда весело. То есть не то чтобы он раньше не думал об ответственности и всём таком, но проявлять ответственность под началом мистера Старка — это одно, а оставаться Мстителем в компании одного мага, одного киллера и одного чертовски внушительного бывшего или не бывшего главы всяких там тайных организаций — это, ну, другое. Даже тогда, в аэропорту, когда Питер отобрал у Кэпа щит, все на него смотрели как-то иначе. Не так оценивающе. Не так — как будто каждый из них был готов пожертвовать Питеру самое ценное, что у него было. Просто чтобы у Питера всё получилось.  
— Ещё раз, — начал Питер довольно грубо, потому что, конечно, он боялся, а когда он боялся, он дерзил, — ещё раз объясните, что там я должен ей сказать, мистер Стрэндж, ну?  
— Скажи — ты жив, просто пока не можешь к ней вернуться. Пусть найдёт способ передать Старку и Роджерсу, что изменения обратимы. И что работа, — Стрэндж неспешно развернулся, по привычке рассчитывая, видимо, что плащ красиво взметнётся за его спиной, но плащ всё ещё обнимался с Питером, и Питера это более чем устраивало, — работа должна вестись с обоих сторон.  
— Но как? Какая работа? Вы просто с ней не общались, мистер Стрэндж, она начнёт докапываться до конкретики, она химию знает, она так просто не отступит, и…  
— Прекрасно. Значит, точно сумеет донести до Мстителей, что не терять надежду сейчас — главное.  
Стрэндж говорил спокойно, как на уроке, ещё и прохаживался из стороны в сторону, и как же Питера это раздражало. То есть всё это — то, что Стрэндж походил на школьного учителя, то, что они сидели на какой-то поляне посреди белизны, непонятно где, и Барнс сидел на перевернутом ржавом ведре, а Фьюри — в кожаном кресле на колёсиках, и то, что мистер Старк наверняка прямо сейчас сходил с ума от горя, ну конечно, с этой его вечной ответственностью за всех и вся, и то, что все от него, Питера, чего-то хотели.  
— Точно, — хмыкнул Барнс, — надежда — круто. А то на Стива вид этой херни, что от меня осталась, подействовал как-то угнетающе. Наверное.

Под ногами у них хрустели листья — это опять Питер, разозлился, пнул белизну, а она возьми и стань всякими там — дубовыми, кленовыми, коричневыми от старости и просто жёлтыми, тётя Мэй, помнится, вечно твердила, что в этом гнилье водятся всякие ползучки, ужасные, Питер, просто отвратительные.

— Стив бы сейчас велел не выражаться, — поделился Барнс снова, и снова Питер понятия не имел, что сказать. Его опыт общения со взрослыми как-то не включал в себя сколько-то раз замороженных, отформатированных и снова восстановленных людей с выжженным взглядом. Как будто солнце светило сквозь дымку, а дымка пахла мерзко, палёной резиной, и ничего на той планете не осталось, разве что пепел. Тьфу ты, опять пепел.  
— Сухие листья, — продолжал Барнс, глядя в пустоту, — это как в сказочках про лепреконов. Знаете такие?  
— Знаем. В них в старые листья превращалось золото.

Законов, по которым Николас Фьюри вмешивался или не вмешивался в беседу, Питер тоже не понимал. Вообще это всё сильнее напоминало те душные застольные разговоры, которые типа должны скрыть неловкость, только вот беда — чем дольше длятся, тем сильнее обнажают. Как когда к тёте Мэй приходили подруги, ну, то есть, не совсем настоящие подруги, короче, те, кто слетается на чужое горе и слушает чужие жалобы только затем, чтобы потом упиться осознанием: у меня лучше. Так вот, они стекались к Мэй в дом таким надушенным, писклявым ручейком, и всё хотели услышать, как Мэй тяжело его, Питера, растить, а Мэй ни жаловаться не собиралась, ни принимать всякие там соболезнования. Ну и вот, все эти неловкие паузы — Питер, короче, был по ним спец с детства.  
Но ведь не посреди же пустоты. Ведро под Барнсом превратилось в садовую скамью.  
— О, — возвестил Барнс, — это с той барахолки.

Это нормально вообще для него, такая разговорчивость? Ну, то есть, если бы Питера пытали, замораживали и всё такое прочее, он бы потом не очень жаждал говорить с людьми, наверное. Барнса нашёл Стрэндж — Барнс лежал в тумане на таком островке зелёной травы и жевал травинку. Увидел Стрэнджа и расстроился:  
— Что, не в раю?  
— Нет, — сказал Стрэндж в этой ужасной бархатной манере, — это определённо не рай, мистер Барнс. И мы ещё живы.  
— Вот же засада, — сказал Барнс, — я так и знал.  
И медленно поднялся со своего островка спокойствия. Трава растаяла, да здесь вообще всё тает, блин.  
— Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, — проговорил Стрэндж, обращаясь к Питеру, — сержант. Друг Стивена Роджерса. Прошёл войну и пытки. Был заморожен пятьдесят четыре раза.  
— Да? — удивился Барнс. — Я думал, больше.  
А дальше просто стоял и смотрел на них двоих — на Питера всё ещё в паучьем костюме и в плаще Стрэнджа сверху, и на самого Стрэнджа. Питер понятия не имел, как выглядит он сам, но со Стрэнджа все отметины битвы никуда не делись — ни царапины, ни ожоги, и порванная одежда не заштопалась. У Барнса лицо блестело от пота, а одежда была в крови и местами в чьих-то прилипших внутренностях. И он стоял и смотрел. И Питер смотрел.  
— Да ладно вам, — сказал Стрэндж тоном «я не могу поверить, что вы все тупы настолько». — Пойдёмте. Найдём остальных. Ушедших много, и мы — первая волна.  
Стрэндж постигал законы этого места на ходу, и Питер ему, по чести сказать, завидовал. Какой прок от паучьего чутья, если оно отказывается работать? Он украдкой проверил паутину — выстрелил в землю перед собой — и долго потом не мог ни втянуть нить обратно, ни разорвать. Блин. Всё получалось как-то по-дурацки, всё сбоило.  
— Неплохое оружие, — сказал Барнс, и Питер не понял — это он всерьёз или издевается. Сам-то Джеймс Бьюкенен наверняка и голыми руками мог положить сколько-нибудь плохих парней — по крайней мере, одной рукой  
точно. У Питера язык чесался спросить, делал ли её мистер Старк или как, а потом Питер обнаружил Фьюри, и вопрос как-то вылетел из головы.  
Фьюри залёг в кустах. Вот так вот просто, в пиджаке, в офисных брюках этих дорогущих залёг в засаде, даже без оружия.  
— Эй, — сказал Питер, вспомнив встречу с другим Питером, — эй, мы, ну, тоже против Таноса.  
— Приятно слышать.  
Вот так вот их и стало четверо, и Стрэндж утверждал, что скоро они встретят остальных. Кого остальных?  
— Мы — те, кого он убил первыми. Мы на границе. Те, к кому он, в некотором роде, неровно дышал.  
— Занозы в заднице, — пояснил Барнс. Фьюри смерил его взглядом. Всё просто, да, у Стрэнджа плащ, у Фьюри Взгляд, а Питер — что Питер, может бегать между ними и как-нибудь разряжать обстановку. Вроде Нэда. Но у него, вообще-то, есть паутина, и он небесполезен, и он почти стащил перчатку, и если бы не…

— Я боюсь, — сказал Фьюри примерно четверть часа спустя, — мы не совсем осознаём степень угрозы. Если Безумный Титан и правда испепелил половину жителей нашей планеты, то очень скоро они окажутся здесь. Растерянные, гневные, во всём своём недоумении. Грудные младенцы. Старики. Фанатики и мародёры. Человечество.  
— Надо придумать план защиты, — сказал Барнс.  
— Помощи, — сказал Стрэндж.  
А Питер промолчал, потому что тогда-то и вспомнил о тёте Мэй. Ну то есть если и она превратится в пепел, это же… Господи боже. Да она его _убьёт_.

А потом где-то на высоте его коленей развернулся экран и повис в воздухе. Как будто он заглядывал в окно, только вот в кухне его дома с той стороны никакого окна отродясь не было. Пару секунд они все четверо смотрели, как Мэй в бледно-розовой футболке высыпает в кастрюлю пачку риса. Рис тёк тоненькой струйкой, а тётя Мэй смотрела в пустоту. Она знает про пепел? Она видела? Она догадывается, что Питер был с мистером Старком, и что, ну, что потом случилось? Как она там? И ведь не может же она рассыпаться прямо на его глазах?  
— Она по ту сторону, — успокоил Стрэндж, — и останется там. Отлично, Питер.

Кадр сменился: Мэй кричала в телефон, но Питеру не было слышно, он как будто смотрел кино без звука. А теперь плакала.  
— Питер, — сказал Стрэндж, — заговори с ней.  
И Питер дёрнулся, и окно схлопнулось и исчезло.  
— Тоже мне, Аслан, — буркнул Питер себе под нос, — Питер то, Питер сё. Ещё скажите сейчас, что я рыцарь Нарнии.  
Питер любил быть полезным. Дружелюбным соседом, Мстителем ли, не всё ли равно. Но являться собственной тёте с того света, ну ладно, с того, что она точно примет за тот свет — это совсем не то же самое. Это неправильно. Это как будто мистер Старк опять забрал костюм, и Питер, получается, совсем один против всех. Тут — против троих. Тётя — это же, ну, запретная территория. 

— Питер, — сказал Фьюри, — время не ждёт.  
— Да отстаньте уже от парня, — зевнул Барнс, — такие вещи из-под палки не выходят.  
Сидел он теперь на краешке старой автомобильной шины. Огромной шины.  
— Мда, — сказал Стрэндж. — Питер, скажи пожалуйста: а если бы Тони Старк попросил тебя…  
— А почему вам самим не связаться с кем-то?

И дальше они мерились привязанностями, точнее, их отсутствием, вот так-то.   
— Я не могу, — сказал Барнс. — Я пробовал дозваться до Стива сто сорок пять раз, пока там лежал. Ну, думал: рай, последнее желание, но нет, всё так же глухо, как этот чёртов туман. Будто то ли его нет, то ли меня, то ли Стиви в меня теперь не верит. Даже обидно.  
— Да, — кивнул Стрэндж, — фактор веры, в нём-то всё и дело.  
Дальше выяснилось, что единственный человек, к которому был привязан директор Фьюри, рассыпался пеплом чуть раньше него самого. Потом Стрэндж сухо объяснил, что в его ордене личные связи не приветствовались как факт.  
— Но почему у меня получается связаться с Мэй, а у вас…  
— Потому что она не знает, что ты ушёл. Скатерть со стола, уставленного посудой, пробовал сдёргивать когда-нибудь?  
Питер не пробовал, но аналогию худо-бедно уловил. Это как вбежать в класс после звонка, но впереди учителя: как бы, выходит, и не опоздал.

— Давай, Питер.  
Мистер Старк бы в него поверил. И друг Барнса, тот самый Капитан Америка, который как-бы-преступник-но-выходит-не-совсем, он же заслуживает хотя  
бы знать, что с Барнсом всё в порядке. Это честно.

Почему-то во второй раз Питер уверен был, что надо закрыть глаза.

***

Время — глупая штука. Когда волнуешься за кого-то, кто тебе дорог, оно уплотняется до предела. Сидишь, сидишь в кресле, вроде бы засыпаешь, просыпаешься.  
Вот так время растягивается, когда дежуришь у больничной палаты. Спишь, не спишь. Вот в такую звенящую колодец-тишину она проваливалась каждый раз, когда только позволяла себе по-настоящему представить, что с Питером что-то случилось. Эта дурацкая экскурсия!  
И сама же себя поправляла — не в экскурсии дело. С улицы пахло дымом, в форточку нанесло чёрного пепла — плотного, жирного. Он намертво впитался в кожу рук и не смывался ни мылом, ни гелем, и тогда Мэй схватила средство для очистки труб. Ха. Она представила, как поделится этой своей глупой победой с Питером, и тут же вспомнила. Невидимые часы тикали: Питер не отвечает пять часов, десять, двенадцать…  
На улице что-то куда-то падало, летали обрывки жестяных крыш, поднялась вьюга из цементной крошки и тут же стихла. Кто-то жёг автопокрышки, а может быть, они горели сами. Ужасный район, она всегда говорила.

На самом деле, иногда Мэй думала, что иметь девочку-племянницу было бы самую чуточку проще. Потому что. Девочки не являются домой все в синяках. С девочками можно смотреть мелодрамы сколько душе угодно. Девочки не мастерят костюмы Людей-Пауков и не врут насчёт стажировок в Старк Индастриз.  
Красно-синий костюм. Рехнуться можно. Она даже зашла в комнату Питера, чтобы привычно обнаружить там этот его школьнический бардак и разозлиться, может, злость придала бы ей сил, только злости не было. Нет, конечно, она звонила в полицию, но линия перегружена, чего вы ждали? И кто-то даже объявил эвакуацию, только плевала Мэй на эти их приказы. У них с Питером с детства уговор: встречаемся дома. Если что, беги домой.

— Я тебя жду, — сказала вслух, — очень жду, Питер Паркер. Не смей меня бросать. Мы договаривались.  
А этого Старка, если он только попадётся ей на глаза, она лично… — что она  
лично, Мэй придумать не успела, потому что так и уснула — на диване, с зажатым в руке мобильным.

Когда она проснулась, пропахший дымом день сменился ночью, и эту ночь с улицы освещал пожар, и в комнате, кроме неё, был кто-то ещё.  
Не оборачивайся. Первое правило всех страшных снов и фильмов ужасов заодно: не оборачивайся.  
— Привет, тётя Мэй.  
Она подскочила. Не обернулась, потому что стука двери она не слышала, а в окно Питер влезть не мог бы, она задвинула все замки. Постучит, если что.  
— Тётя Мэй, ты… я…  
Не оборачивайся. Обернёшься — увидишь что-то, чего видеть не должна. На кухне не горела одна лампочка, а оставшийся свет был каким-то слишком сухим. Ломило виски.  
— Тётя Мэй, ты только не бойся, я не совсем… я… Это же я, Питер, господи боже мой, да как тебе сказать…

И даже речь его стала похожей на речь Тони Старка, подумать только, как быстро к детям липнет всё плохое, и видит Бог, она хотела обернуться, посмотреть, как там он, наверняка в грязи и в паутине, и сказать: срочно в душ, и подогреть еду, — но что-то внутри говорило ей: не смей, не смей.  
Она смотрела на тень на стене, и эта тень шла помехами, как экран старого телевизора.  
— Привет, Питер. Что тебе нужно?  
— Я не мёртвый, тётя Мэй!  
Живые люди не появляются из воздуха. Мёртвые люди… Мёртвые — не люди.  
— Что тебе нужно? — повторила Мэй, дрожа. Тень переместилась, и Мэй развернулась тоже.  
— Да посмотри же ты на меня! — голос его то отдалялся, то приближался, будто качался старинный фонарь в чьей-то руке. Может, Мэй напасть первой? Может, всё получится? Кошки так же бросаются на тени на стене. И на огонёк лазерной указки. А существо, кем бы и чем бы оно ни было, продолжало настаивать голосом Питера:  
— Мэй, послушай, времени очень мало, правда, мало, извини, я так облажался, ой, то есть всё испортил, мистер Старк… Мэй, тебе нужно добраться в Башню Старка, там будет Роджерс, Капитан Америка, скажи ему, что мистер Барнс жив, и мистер Старк тоже, и что идёт надежда, ой, идёт борьба, и что у нас  
есть шанс, и что им нужно выждать, и камни у Таноса работают не так, слышишь, не так как надо, всё потому что он поганый читер, и у нас…  
Обычно, когда Питер начинал вот так частить, всё это заканчивалось фразой: «я люблю тебя». И она отвечала: «Я тоже, малыш», и Питер морщился примерно лет с четырёх, но Мэй ничего не могла с собой поделать.

— Мэй, ну пожалуйста, это я, Питер, я дружу с Нэдом Лидсом, ты недавно спалила… обнаружила мой костюм, мистер Старк обожал твой пирог с финиками, хотя сами финики он терпеть не может, и…

И вот тут-то она вскочила. Обернулась — и ничего не увидела.


	3. Глава 2

Вообще-то Мэй Паркер была разумным человеком. Правда, совсем недавно она висела на высоте шестого этажа и молилась, чтоб паутина её племянника и правда оказалась суперпрочной, а так разумным, да. Вполне себе.  
Внизу, под ней, творился такой ад, что вверх никто особенно и не смотрел. Люди с плакатами. Люди, испачканные пеплом. И всем им было что-то нужно от Мстителей вот сейчас, немедленно.

Полиция даже не совсем бездействовала. Пока Мэй ехала сюда — ужасно медленно, огибая вдруг опустевшие машины, потерянных собак, чьи поводки волочились по асфальту, — так вот, пока Мэй ехала к башне Старка, она видела полицейских. Те успокаивали людей и брали на руки чужих детей. Проблема в том, что никакой координации в этом хаосе не было и не могло быть. Какая-то пожилая леди в розовом плаще рассыпалась в пепел прямо перед Мэй.  
Этого не могло случиться с Питером. Чёртов, чёртов, да хоть бы пятикратно чёртов Старк.  
На самом деле Старк был не причём, не он же распылял людей по ветру, но ведь без Старка Питер, может, был бы дома. Мэй не могла перебороть уверенности, что, будь рядом Питер с ней, всё было бы в порядке.  
Ей нужно было злиться хоть на кого-то, и она злилась на Старка, на Питера, на вездесущий пепел, который ветер швырял в лобовое стекло, на свои потные ладони. Ты трусиха, Мэй Паркер. Тебе пришлось бы выйти в город так или иначе.

Она взяла с собой клубничный йогурт, бесполезные влажные салфетки и паутину Питера. На всякий случай. Сколько у них времени? Где там Питер? Не страшно ли ему? Вдруг он окажется в плохой компании? Вдруг в этом месте, откуда он с ней связывался, час или день идут за десять? Двадцать? Тридцать?  
В комнате у него, конечно, был такой беспорядок, что Мэй нет-нет да ждала, что он сейчас заглянет в дверь и возмутится. Что-нибудь вроде:  
— Эй, тётя Мэй, не надо, я уберусь, это нечестно, эй! Мы так не договаривались!  
— Я никогда бы не полезла в твои тайники, — пробормотала она, выдвигая ящики, — если бы не всё это. Уверена, ты и сам знаешь.  
Паутина. Она на пробу выстрелила в оконное стекло, сказала: «Вау». Гораздо лучше подошёл бы какой-нибудь успокоительно тяжёлый дедушкин кольт, да вот беда, своего дедушки Мэй никогда не знала. Их так давно было двое в семье — она и Питер.  
Воображаемый кольт. Салфетки. Что ещё? Водительское удостоверение она и так всегда носила с собой. На всякий случай засунула в сумку бинты, аспирин, вынула карточку Питера из кошелька и сунула туда же. К бинтам. Набор экстренной помощи. Твою мать.

В фильмах про зомби-апокалипсис всё было проще. Убегай себе, стреляй из непонятного оружия, отсиживайся в церкви. Найди товарищей. А сейчас Мэй приходилось игнорировать чужой крик, потому что иначе она бы не доехала до Башни.  
— Мэм, подвезите, мэм!  
— Мэм, мой ребёнок…  
— Эй ты, за рулём, мне нужна машина!

Не то что Мэй желала иметь дело с Мстителями — она передаст информацию, и точка. Но чтобы эту информацию передать, нужно было сначала проехать через полгорода, полного перепуганных людей, а потом попасть в Башню. Вот Мэй и пыталась. Потому что у подножия Башни бушевали люди.  
— Всем надо внутрь!  
— Всем надо что-нибудь сказать!  
Господи. Это хуже, чем на распродажах. На Титанике, интересно, было так же?  
Лазать по стенам с помощью паутины она научилась очень, очень быстро. Давай, родная, доберёмся до дома — съешь мороженое. Только долезь куда-нибудь. Скажи что нужно.  
— Питер, — пообещала она неизвестно в какой раз. — Я тебя точно убью. Даже не надейся. Почему ты не мог явиться Капитану Америке, Чёрной Вдове, кому угодно напрямую из этой их компашки? Питер Паркер!..  
Мэй ругалась на Питера и лезла вверх. Хоть бы одно разбитое окно. Хоть бы какие-то люди на этаже, чтоб постучаться и…  
Вот что она забыла. Количество паутины ограничено. Как он её рассчитывал? Будем надеяться, не как она — не повиснув над городом. Чёрт. Чёрт. Нет, она точно запретит ему такие вылазки. Только пешком. Только со Старком. Только…  
Шум внизу резко усилился, хотя Мэй думала, что громче уже некуда. Нет, есть куда. Внизу, у входа, потеснив толпу, стоял Капитан Америка и собирался что-то им сказать. Ужасная идея.

Ужасная идея, Мэй. Просто кошмар.

***

Если бы Питера кто-то потом спросил, что они делали в своём нигде первые часы, он бы ответил: ходили. Шуршали листьями. Искали кого-нибудь ещё.  
— Почему нас так мало? — спросил он у Стрэнджа; прозвучало по-идиотски жалобно. — Серьёзно, пол-Земли, где они все?  
— Не все ушедшие хотят, чтобы их видели. Хотят взаимодействовать с миром. Вот, смотри.  
Справа от Питера, на расстоянии руки, туман стал гуще, засветился огоньком и снова смазался.  
— И это всё? Всё, что от них… останется?  
— Процессы обратимы, — сказал Стрэндж, — пока что.  
Барнс хмыкнул.  
— Обратимые процессы. Вся моя жизнь.

Вообще Барнс теперь говорил гораздо меньше, только смотрел по сторонам с таким видом, будто каждую секунду был готов заслонить собой и Питера, и Стрэнджа, и даже Фьюри. Почему Барнс сам себя назначил их общим сторожевым псом, Питер не понимал, но остальные взрослые не спорили, а ему было как-то, ну, неловко что ли. Заводить разговор на все эти темы. И потом, если в этом чёртовом лесу и случится какая-то битва, то у Питера, например, есть паутина, а у Барнса только рука. Ещё посмотрим, кто кого прикроет.

Поговорить с Мэй оказалось не так уж и страшно. Неясно, правда, почему она так боялась оборачиваться, может, решила, что он теперь нечисть, или ещё что, зато в конце она его услышала. Вряд ли, конечно, это им поможет, ну да ладно.  
— Слова отсюда, — объяснял Стрэндж, пока они шли всё вперёд и вперёд, а лес не кончался, — слова отсюда не могут приходить на Землю в первозданном виде.  
— Это поэтому пророчества такие путаные? Ну, знаете, как в фильмах, когда все всё неверно понимают и в итоге всё делается хуже.  
Стрэндж посмотрел на него и не ответил. Барнс хмыкнул.

А потом они встретили Квилла.  
Ну то есть как. Сначала Питер его даже не узнал, потому что одно дело — человек, который берёт тебя в заложники, мешает сладить с Таносом и всё это время выпендривается как десятилетка, а другое — который сидит на земле, прислонившись спиной к толстому стволу, и сидит неподвижно. Питер подошёл ближе, чуть ли не навис, а Квилл всё не открывал глаз. Медитировал, что ли?  
Веки у него чуть дрожали. Может, будь они все в итоге на Земле, Питер его и пожалел бы. Понял бы. В конце концов, он, Питер, тоже много лажал.

— Это ещё кто? — спросил Фьюри, и тут-то Квилл вскочил, заозирался, кинулся вытащить пушку, а её и не было. Это пространство вообще, похоже, могло исторгнуть из себя всё, что угодно, кроме оружия. Что, кстати, было хорошо. Ну, если верить Стрэнджу, что скоро здесь появится толпа.

— Э-э-э, — протянул Квилл, оглядев их всех и, видимо, с грехом пополам опознав Питера, — эм, ну, привет, пацан.  
— Я не пацан.  
— Ну да? А кто ты? Эй, эй, послушай, я не имел в виду, что…

В следующее мгновение Питер обнаружил себя далеко от земли, на ветке того самого мощного дерева, — он зацепился паутиной и держал Квилла за грудки. Тот, конечно, поморщился, и Питеру всё ещё было немного неловко, ну, вроде глупо лезть в драку, и тётя Мэй наверняка бы не одобрила, и этот взлёт на дерево, и… — но Квилл снова ухмыльнулся и попросил:  
— Ну-ну, малыш. Ты бы взрослых-то на деревья не зашвыривал.  
— Да кто тут взрослый! — возмутился Питер, чуть не уронил Квилла на землю и поймал той же паутиной. Блин, она такими темпами закончится. — Кто тут взрослый ещё, если это ведь вы нам всё сорвали, это из-за вас мы тут сейчас торчим, и вы сидите тут как ни в чём не бывало, и даже не трудитесь устыдиться, да если бы не вы!

Они упали с дерева — на той же паутине, и Квилл встал на ноги, поправил воротник этой своей пижонской куртки:  
— Если бы не я, у вас и скрутить бы того здоровяка не получилось бы, так что повежливей, малявка.

Да сам ты малявка. Наверное, мистер Старк назвал бы это всё отложенной истерикой, а Капитан разразился бы ещё одним вариантом проповеди о терпении, а тётя Мэй бы в него чем-нибудь кинула, но, в общем, он сбил Квилла с ног, и они покатились по земле. Даже деревья будто расступились. А Питер предпочёл бы, чтобы под ними вместо листьев был асфальт, потому что об асфальт можно было бы разбить Квиллу нос, наверное.  
— Я там был! — кричал Питер неведомо кому, и у него была паучья сила, но у Квилла, видимо, опыт рукопашных.  
— Я там был, я всё видел! Нам почти удалось стащить перчатку, мы бы всё сделали, если б не вы со своим…  
А потом листья под его лопатками и впрямь стали асфальтом. На мгновение Питер замер, а ещё через секунду его оторвали от земли и подняли в воздух, ну вот как котёнка. Потому что Барнс, этот мистер Я Вас Прикрою, сгрёб его за костюм и так и держал металлической рукой. Будто Питеру было десять лет.

— Мистер Барнс, господи, ну вы-то ещё что, я же ведь ничего… Он начал первый!  
— Отставить драку, — сказал Барнс, опустил Питера на землю и вразвалочку подошёл к Квиллу. Тот сидел на асфальте и потирал нос, в который Питер так и не смог ему нормально двинуть, получается. Барнс навис над ним, расставив ноги.  
— А ты, я вижу, совсем отмороженный. С пацаном драться. Он так-то меньше тебя.  
— Да и что с того?  
— Мистер Барнс! — чёрт, сколько ещё раз за это время он это повторит. — Мистер Барнс, то, что я младше, не значит, что слабее, мистер Барнс, правда, это он…  
— Он запорол задание, — кивнул Барнс, — я понял. А теперь дай мне ему объяснить, почему плохо сцепляться с тем, кто тебя меньше, только и всего.  
— Отставить, сержант, — вмешался Фьюри, — этот кадр ещё нам пригодится.  
Всё-таки хорошо, когда в группе из одного супергероя, одного киллера и верховного мага есть ещё и директор. Это тоже суперсила — чтобы тебя все слушались неизвестно где. И неизвестно когда, раз уж на то пошло. Да и сами они — вдруг они всё придумали, что было до? Вдруг никакой жизни до вовсе и не было?  
Тьфу, ну придёт же в голову, глупость какая.

***

У Чёрной Вдовы ледяные руки. Она вообще вся тоненькая, бледная, и складка меж бровей у неё не разглаживается, похоже, никогда. Вечная озабоченность, готовность. Как бродячая кошка, которая цапнет с ладони еду и отбежит на два шага назад.  
— Нет, вы действительно серьёзно? — спросила Вдова и вытерла руки бумажным полотенцем. — Ваш погибший племянник приходил к нам и передал надеяться?  
— И что Барнс с ними, — добавила Мэй, хотя уже понятно было, что не стоило, — понятия не имею, кто это. Барнс, Стрэндж. Идёт надежда, то есть идёт борьба. Вам нужно верить. Работа должна вестись с обеих сторон.  
— Звучит неплохо, — констатировала Вдова, и Мэй поняла, что та не верит ни единому её слову.  
— Вот что, — сказал Стив Роджерс, которой с этой своей бородой походил на кого угодно, но не на американский национальный символ, — вот что, мэм. Мы понимаем, что вам страшно и вам не хочется наружу. Тем не менее…  
— Погоди, Стив, — Вдова вдруг замерла и посмотрела на Мэй новым, длинным взглядом. Не оценивала как цель или как, Господи, помеху на пути — а как источник информации. Надёжен ли.  
Мэй притулилась на местном кожаном диване, который стоил, наверное, дороже, чем вся их с Питером квартира. Ну и что. Вдова зачем-то положила мокрое полотенце ей на лоб, но Мэй не возражала. Да что возражать — говорить было трудно. Прыжки с высоты никогда не были её сильной стороной, и теперь тошнило.  
— Не говорите Питеру, — сказала Мэй десять минут назад, приземлившись ровнёхонько в объятия Капитана Америки, — тьфу. Извините. У меня есть информация от ушедших.  
— От ушедших?  
— Ну, понимаете, сообщение. Может быть, вам поставить меня на пол. Мне нужно что-то сказать вам и остальным, это ужасно важно, может вам помочь, только я… надо…  
Когда Мэй волновалась, она несла чушь ещё хлеще Питера, это уж точно. Капитан всмотрелся ей в лицо так терпеливо, что Мэй захотелось закричать. Врачи так смотрят на больных в палате. На идиоток в собственных руках смотрят не так. Перемазанных паутиной идиоток.  
— Дайте уточнить. Вы кого-то потеряли, и вам кажется, что он приходил к вам?  
— Питер Паркер, работал на Тони Старка, вы ведь знаете Тони Старка? Конечно, знаете, простите, просто я…  
— Довольно, мэм. Боюсь, я вынужден…  
— Вы не откажете мне в помощи, — сказала Мэй, фальшиво улыбаясь и кивая на хмурую толпу, — дама в беде. Должны вы спасти хоть кого-нибудь. Представьте заголовки. Фотографии.  
— Да чёрт с вами, — сказал Стив Роджерс, оскалился в какой-то объектив и внёс Мэй в Башню.  
— Не выражайся, — хмыкнула Вдова. Она появилась из тени, из ниоткуда, сложила руки на груди, и Капитан поставил Мэй на пол, и пришлось что-то говорить:  
— Эм, я Мэй Паркер.  
— Журналистка?  
— Не совсем, Нат. Она утверждает, что у неё есть информация.  
— Какого рода?  
Мэй могла бы поклясться, что Вдова умеет добывать всё, что ей нужно, по крайней мере ста пятьюдесятью разными способами. Ужас. Надо сказать Питеру, чтобы не очень с ней общался, если ещё не.

— Погоди, Стив, — сказала Вдова в настоящем, — она упомянула Барнса.  
— Ну и что? Дело было в газетах, любой может… — Стив Роджерс сел на стул, потёр виски.  
— Мы все сейчас хотим надеяться. Но это не значит, что…

Даже с прищуренными глазами, полотенцем на лбу и тошнотой Мэй поняла — не надо было ему этого говорить. Или таким тоном. Или и то, и другое. Потому что Вдова встала с дивана и обманчиво-мягким тоном поинтересовалась:

— Мы все? Напомни, Стив, а кто это — мы все? Сколько нас осталось? Ты, я и Брюс? И Роуди? Отлично. А ты читаешь свои проповеди, как будто Тони Старк всё ещё здесь! И, кстати, я не слышала, чтобы он нанимал какого бы то ни было пацана с паутиной, извините, мисс.  
— Я говорила ему, что вы не поверите, — сказала Мэй. — Дважды испорченный телефон, Бога ради, на что эти подростки всегда надеются.  
— Мэм, — сказал Стив Роджерс, и это чёртово сочувствие в его голосе бесило сильней всего остального, сильней дурацкой головной боли, сильней паутины, которая чувствовалась на коже, как будто Мэй обклеили скотчем и потом содрали, — мэм, сожалею, но думаю, вам пора.  
— Идите к чёрту, — проговорила Мэй из последних сил и закрыла глаза. — Идите к чёрту, Кэп, и ты, Питер, туда же.  
— Подождите, — Вдова коснулась её плеча и тут же убрала руку. — Мэм. Если то, что вы говорите, правда — погоди, Стив, — если это правда, вы тоже можете попробовать связаться с вашим племянником. Как там это получается.

Да Мэй понятия не имела, как. Закрыла глаза, попыталась представить Питера, но вместо этого у неё только закружилась голова. Ну, давай же, Питер, не позорь тётушку перед людьми. Тьфу, ерунда какая.

— Мэм?  
— Нат, говорил же, это всё не имеет смысла…

Мэй пыталась нащупать хотя бы что-то, но голос в её голове по-прежнему оставался только один, и это был её собственный голос. Мэй, ты просто дура. Я знаю, знаю, подождите, но ведь можно…

— Ха. Все обливаются слезами и соплями, а Кэп девчонку притащил. Молодец, чувак.  
— Ракета, это не то, о чём ты думаешь…  
— Постой, пушистик.  
— Стив, скажи, а кто это?..

Голосов там, за веками, прибавилось — хриплый Ракета — ну и имечко, какой-то ещё мужчина, который каждым словом как будто извинялся не пойми за что, а Мэй в пустоте за закрытыми веками искала Питера. И нет, не находила. Но ведь она же знает, что он жив. Она не могла выдумать про финики.

— Мэм, боюсь, я вынужден вас проводить…  
— Нет уж, дойду сама.

Мэй сунула в руки Кэпу своё мокрое полотенце и вышла из комнаты прежде, чем он сказал ещё какую-нибудь ерунду вроде «нам всем тяжело».

Вдова догнала её в коридоре.  
— Я в состоянии добраться до собственной машины.  
— Сквозь толпу?

Вдова повела её через чёрный выход. Там тоже бушевала толпа, но продраться пока что можно было. Именно пока что.  
— Мда, — хмыкнула Вдова, — похоже, мы в осаде.

И Мэй двинулась вперёд и направо, к собственной машине, сквозь море обезумевших людей, спиной чувствуя задумчивый взгляд.  
Мстители ей не помогли. Но есть ещё кое-кто.

***

Алую Ведьму Питер встретил, когда помогал Барнсу поставить палатку. Почему-то, как они ни пытались представлять домики, хижины, вагоны, что угодно, выходили одни палатки цвета хаки. И спальные мешки. И брезентовые навесы. Один раз получился грузовик из тех, что делали, наверное, в сороковые, и Барнс усмехнулся и похлопал по кузову здоровой рукой. В смысле, биологической.  
— И надо же. Столько лет, а в башке всё то же. Питер, а Питер, ты бы представил что-то из своей гостиной, что ли?  
Но лучшее, что получилось у Питера — школьная парта. Фьюри, правда, говорил, что и то хорошо, любое дерево сгодится, потому что голода они, допустим, почти и не чувствовали, а вот холод и воду — очень даже. Поэтому нужны костры. Дежурства. Одеяла. Питер никогда не был в летнем лагере, но представлял его примерно вот таким.  
Если бы только люди через одного не смотрелись каким-то пришибленными.

Неподалёку на специально созданном холме, покрытом одуванчиками, вещал Стрэндж.  
— Мы все должны сосредоточиться. Всё, что мы можем здесь воссоздать, мы уже видели в нашей прошлой жизни. К которой мы все обязательно вернёмся, господи, мисс, не надо этих слёз. Так вот, порой мы сами до конца не понимаем, насколько та или иная вещь важна для нас. Мысленные усилия сродни мышечным. Вот что сейчас важно. Держать себя в форме.

— Он говорит как чёртов тренер по фитнесу, — фыркнул Квилл себе под нос, потому что был уверен, что его никто не услышит. Никто бы и не услышал, если б не Питер с его паучьим чутьём.

Квилл дулся, потому что, вместо того, чтоб просто двинуть пару раз, его запрягли организовывать лагерь. Ну, типа расставлять эти палатки. Вносить беженцев в бесконечные списки. Обносить всех котлами с похлёбкой, потому что, несмотря на все объяснения Фьюри, многие из них пока верили, что чувствуют голод.  
Похлёбку воссоздал опять же Барнс. Он, похоже, не то что много всего помнил, но то, что всё-таки да — помнил железно.  
— Хочешь историю у костра? — спросил у Питера, и пока тот соображал, как ответить вежливей, ответил сам себе:  
— Ну правильно, я тоже не хочу.  
— Но я не… Мистер Барнс!  
— Да уж конечно ты не мистер Барнс, — огрызнулся Квилл, который, если начистоту, и правда успевал убалтывать какую-то мексиканскую старушку, утихомиривать ветерана-старичка и скармливать суп ребёнку. В смысле, у него было право быть усталым. Может, если бы как-то ограничить его участие в той миссии придумыванием плана и болтовнёй…  
Но Квилл по-прежнему не желал признавать, что облажался, и это Питера бесило как мало что. Они бы сейчас обсуждали миссию с мистером Старком. Ели мороженое с тётей Мэй. Да мало ли что.

И хорошо ещё, что они все говорили на одном языке, неведомо каком. То есть попадались им особенно упёртые, — пара испанцев, кажется, и тут позвали Питера, и одна финка, — которые говорили только на своём родном, — но тут прекрасно можно было объясниться жестами.  
Пришельцы тоже не особо беспокоили, хотя Питер боялся, что с ними будет говорить трудней всего. Лагерь ширился, люди пытались что-то сотворить для себя сами, на огни костров стекались новые и новые. С какими-то чешуйчатыми инопланетными Квилл на удивление быстро нашёл общий язык. Ха. Пытался выслужиться. Но просто поразительно, как люди, и не люди тоже, в беде первым делом инстинктивно ищут кого-то главного, кто бы сказал им, что делать, и всё такое.  
Фьюри и Барнс на всякий случай организовывали охрану по периметру. Кто-то пытался сотворить мясо, но сотворил какую-то фигню, которая воняла на весь лагерь жжёными перьями. Питер очень надеялся, что ничего и никого живого тут создать тоже не получится. А то раз-два, туда-сюда, один какой-нибудь примитивный динозавр — и всё, прощай, покой. То есть он, Питер, конечно, подстраховка, но не может же он следить за всеми сразу.  
За это время он так часто вспоминал мистера Старка, что воспоминания о нём словно потускнели. Стёрлись от частого использования. Как вещи в стирке.  
— А вы, мистер Барнс, ну, вы знали Тони Старка?  
— Убил его родителей. Велели. А потом он чуть не убил меня.

Прекрасно, правда?  
А ещё ни один из попадающих в лагерь, правда ни один, понятия не имел, где они, если не в мире мёртвых. Замечательно.

Так вот, Питер устал ставить эти огромные, чёрт бы их, палатки и какой-то несущий штырь выскользнул у него из рук, а Ведьма подхватила. Не магией, правда, просто рукой, но всё равно отлично.  
— Ну здравствуй, Ванда, — сказал Фьюри, и Питер понял, с кем имеет дело. Даже палатку бросил, просто потому что.  
— Ух ты, в смысле, простите, мисс, приятно познакомиться и всё такое, но вы же Алая Ведьма, да?  
— Больше не ведьма.

Вообще-то она выглядела как человек, которому требуется помощь. Измученной. Ломкие волосы. Что-то не то, короче. Тонкие губы через раз дрожали, глаза на мокром месте, отвечала не сразу — ну, вы понимаете, будь они на Земле, Питер бы предоставил разбираться тёте Мэй.

— Мисс, но вы…  
— Я была ведьмой. Была — ключевое слово.  
Барнс похлопал её по плечу здоровой рукой.


	4. Глава 3

— Нэд Лидс, у меня к тебе серьезный разговор!  
— Честное слово, тетя Мэй, э-э, то есть, миссис, мисс Паркер, это не я и я не знаю, где Питер!  
Нэд судорожно попытался еще пару раз попасть по значку с красной трубкой, но курсор от вида тетушки Питера удрал куда-то за пределы экрана и там окопался, и Нэд сдался и попытался улыбнуться. Ну, так, когда ты типа сигнализируешь, что все путем.  
Но тетка Питера оказалась не из доверчивых и глянула на него так, что Нэд стушевался и зачастил — наугад, потому что никогда не поймешь, с чего пронесет, а за что из тебя душу вытрясут:  
— Нет, вы знаете, я б его всегда прикрыл, но он в этот раз не просил, честное слово, но хотите, я ему позвоню? Я уже, то есть, звонил раз пятьсот, то есть, девять и оставил ему три сообщения, но знаете, как это бывает, вдруг именно в этот момент...  
— Нэд Лидс, заткнись! — прошипела тетя Мэй, и только сейчас Нэд заметил, что выглядит она как-то необычно.  
Как минимум, устрашающе тыкает ему пальцем в экран, а сама сжимает металлический кругляш с паутиной.  
— Тетя Мэй, вы что, этой штукой… А, ну да, — Нэд потрясенно выдохнул, разглядев за ее спиной целые паутиньи джунгли, вау, как это он сразу не увидел? — А вы знаете, что у этой херни есть двадцать режимов даже без костюма?! С костюмом вообще до черта, а так…  
Тетя Мэй сурово на него посмотрела и сказала:  
— Двадцать три. И у меня к тебе по-прежнему разговор, господи, дети, вы хоть кого-то слушаете?! 

Через полчаса они сидели и ели мороженое. Огромную миску с разноцветными шариками пломбира перед ними поставил мрачный бородач и громко шмыгнул носом.  
— За счет заведения, — сказал он. — При условии, что вы не будете шуметь, как те ребята.  
Он кивнул на окно — там, на другой стороне улицы, громили “Ben & Jerry’s”. Руками, каблуками и битами — реальными, охренеть можно, битами. Бородач похлопал Нэда по плечу.  
— Я из-за них почти обанкротился. Они стали называть фисташки чертовым “Халкопломбиром”, а у меня “Солнечная — мать ее — долина” так и существовало. Угадайте, что покупали охотнее. Молодежь свихнулась, а за ними и старики. И что теперь? “Халкопломбир” топчут ногами, старкофигню с орехами топят в унитазах, а с моего заведения не слетело ни пылинки. Приятного аппетита.  
— Спасибо, — ответила тетя Мэй. — Ешь, Нэд.  
И сама первая взяла ложку.  
Вообще-то это неловко — есть мороженое в старушечьей кафешке с теткой лучшего друга, когда через дорогу крушат самую крутую лавку с мороженым спятившие вандалы, а у вас тут розовые жалюзи на окнах и музыка как из каменного века. Но ладно музыка и вандалы, но чужая тетя…  
“Тетя Мэй — крутая”, — всегда говорил Пит, и упаси боже с этим спорить — Нэд еще отлично помнил, как они с Питом устроили у него дома эпичное сражение Квай-Гона с Дартом Молом и случайно расколотили люстру и новый телек, а тетка Пита их даже не попыталась прикончить, — это-то все круто, но сейчас творилось такое, что древним ситхам и не снилось, и миска мороженого посреди этого всего — это прям-таки как если бы Люку Скайуокеру отрубили руку, а во вторую всунули хот-дог. Абсурд, короче.  
Ну а еще тетя Мэй наверняка скоро спросит, куда делся Питер. Будет долго пытать Нэда, считая, что он из солидарности не сдает друга, а когда поймет, что нет, зальет мороженое бородача слезами.  
А Нэду что делать? У него и девчонки-то никогда не было, чтоб он научился их успокаивать, а его собственная мамаша плакала только над кошмарным сериалом про восточных шейхов, или как их там, и их гаремы — словом, это все не к нему, не к Нэду Лидсу.  
Что вот ему сказать Мэй? “Знаете, мисс Паркер, вы не волнуйтесь, Пита нигде нет и трубку он не берет, но вы же знаете, он типа Мститель, наверняка у них там сейчас горячо и он совершает всякие крутые вещи, типа прям как джедай. И ну конечно, его не убили вот те ребята, которые сейчас ломают “Ben & Jerry’s”!”  
— Так, Нэд Лидс, когда ты набил рот и не будешь меня перебивать — я знаю, что Питер жив, и если ты будешь с этим спорить, я расскажу твоей матери, что ты прогуливаешь курсы математики на занятиях по джедайскому фехтованию.  
Что?! Клубничный шарик чуть не попер обратно, но тетя Мэй не проронила больше ни слова и хладнокровно окунула ложку в клюквенный сорбет.  
Черт, кажется, тогда с люстрой они офигеть как легко отделались!  
— Кроме того, Питер совершенно точно не в этой их адской башне, которую сейчас осаждают похлеще Бастилии, потому что я только что оттуда и Черная вдова утверждает, что уж кого, а Человека-паука у них там точно не завалялось, только енот, прости господи, и этот осел Капитан Америка, и еще тот, который становится зеленой тварью, только не зеленый… — Мэй хватило секунды три, чтобы это все выдать, но суть Нэд ухватил и разинул рот:  
— Вы в башне Мстителей были?!  
— Взобралась по паутине, черт бы ее побрал, там гребаных — прости, плохое слово, не повторяй его, но там гребаных полкилометра, не меньше, и я точно запрещу Питу пользоваться этой дрянью, она же может закончиться в любой момент, господи, и что тогда!  
— Охренеть! — искренне выдал Нэд. Часть, про которую Пит говорил “ну, ей типа надо вот это все сказать, а потом она снова нормальная”, он честно прослушал. — Черт, да вы крутая! Жаль нет видео, как вы там с паутиной, СуперНэд взорвался бы… Это, э-э, мой канал на ютубе, типа как Супермен, ну, знаете, это такой мужик с криптонитом…  
Мэй возмущенно фыркнула.  
— Нет, за кого ты меня принимаешь? Я год жила под одной крышей с Человеком-пауком и проверяла у него домашку по химии, не подозревая, что он удерет прыгать по крышам, когда я лягу спать, но я знаю, кто такой Супермен!  
— Ну, этот чувак уже давно непопулярен, знаете… С ума сойти, вы видели Мстителей! Они вам что-то рассказали? Вы, ну, в конце концов не кто-то, а родная тетя Человека-паука… Я имею в виду, разве это не дает, ну, приоритет?  
Облизав ложку, Мэй сердито швырнула ее на стол и сложила руки перед собой, как мелкотня в школе, только демонстрировала она явно не прилежность, а желание этими руками свернуть кому-то шею.  
— Давало бы, может, если бы я была родной тетей Тони Старка, но слава богу, пронесло. Сейчас это не Мстители, а кучка депрессующих старперов, ну кроме Черной Вдовы, она еще ничего, но я не просто так позвала тебя лопать мороженое, Нэд Лидс. Мне нужен ты, твои мозги и, прости за киношную бредовость, твоя вера в Пита.  
Нэд замер с ложкой во рту. Тетя Мэй откинула челку со лба, красиво, и правда как в кино перед главной битвой, и добавила:  
— И, пожалуй, твой канал на ютубе. 

*** 

— Спрашиваю один раз: остаешься тут ржаветь в своих соплях или садишься в чертов космолет?  
Титан состоял из красной пыли, голых скал и опоганенного долгим простоем металла. Вдалеке маячило что-то, похожее на лес, но там вполне могла оказаться свалка.  
Вся эта планета — гора металлолома. Голая, раздолбанная хуже столетнего детища старины Бенца, и воняющая как труп железного мамонта. Свихнуться можно от одного этого запаха, неудивительно, что космический фиолетовый Гитлер ходил в ясли именно здесь.  
Ржавые качели, прикрученные к полу пирамидки и один горшок на двадцать сопливых титанов. Обмоченные штаны и пунктик на нехватке ресурсов — как это там называется, детская травма?  
Пока толстокожие гении-уродцы складывают из цветных кубиков “геноцид”, нормальные карапузы лопочут свое “мамочка” и колотят палками гаражи, а когда дорастают до пушек, паутин и умных говорящих железяк, им это нихрена не помогает.  
Потому что в конечном счете железные горшки, выходит, дают какие-то плюшки, если толпа подросших карапузов так облажалась.  
Нереально облажалась.  
— Ты вообще в себе?  
Но все еще не настолько провалено, чтоб Тони Старк позволил какому-то Железному дровосеку в юбке влепить ему пощечину.  
— Эй, полегче, механическая дамочка. Ты кто, кстати говоря?  
— Та, кто тебя отсюда увезет или бросит гнить, хренов нытик.  
— Переключи-ка голосовую программу с “мисс Хамло” на что-то нейтральное, идет?  
— Еще одна шуточка, рискнешь?  
— Господи, у тебя что, натуральное глазное яблоко? Как живое сердце у Пиноккио?  
— Я могу тебя убить.  
— Попроси свекольного гиганта тебя удочерить.  
— Он уже, — сказала женщина-андроид и улыбнулась синим силиконовым ртом.  
Развернулась, поднялась по трапу космолета, и шум двигателя разрезал тишину.  
Титан был не просто свалкой, он был адски бесшумной свалкой. До того, как тут начинали кого-то убивать или развеществлять.  
Тони машинально потер заклеенный кое-как живот.  
Был бы здесь кто другой — да кто угодно, особенно гребаный бой-скаут Роджерс, — и этот кто-то обязательно бы разбубнился на тему “нельзя уйти и просто бросить тех, кто тут только что исчез в неизвестном направлении”, но им повезло — на Титане остались только Тони и механическая женщина.  
И любителем сантиментов никто из них не был.

Космолет выглядел, как какой-то паршивый диско-бар. Вырвиглазная подсветка, обклеенная этикетками от разномастного алкоголя стена — точно гордость местной горстки фриков, — четырехтысячный плейлист и недоеденные чипсы на консоли управления.  
На этом драндулете путешествовала словно группа ровесников Паучка.  
Мда.  
И судя по наклейкам, у этих застрявших в пубертате спасителей галактики должно найтись что выпить.  
Пришлось разворошить пару тайников, перерыв стратегические запасы колы и спрайта, это стоило боли в продырявленном туловище, но бутылкой виски Тони в итоге обзавелся. И, доковыляв до кресла, развалился на нем.  
— Солнышко, открывашки в твоей конструкции не предусмотрено?  
Механическая красотка его игнорировала, пришлось вскрывать самостоятельно — откручивалась современная крышка простым проворотом, участие синих андроидов-интровертов для этого не требовалось.  
Это Тони надо было молоть языком, а других собеседников на драндулете не случилось.  
Виски оказался недурным, на бар отеля с тремя звездами точно катит.  
— Так как так вышло, что наш мастер геноцида — твой папочка?  
За стеклом уже полыхал космос, и андроид делала вид, что поглощена созерцанием панели управления. Может, у них там установлен тетрис или космическое судоку рядом с регуляторами полета, от любителей колы и чипсов чего еще ждать.  
— Я не настаиваю, но раз уж нам предстоит совместное путешествие, лучше бы что-то знать друг о друге, знаешь, как всякие тим-менеджеры утверждают, это увеличивает эффективность всяких крайне важных процессов.  
— Поищи аптечку, — сказала на это синяя женщина.  
— Хочешь поиграть в медсестричку?  
— Если ты склеишь ласты, я выкину твой труп в космос.  
— Предложил бы тебе выпить, да у меня только виски, машинного масла не завезли.  
Демонстративный глоток — но только перед кем выпендриваться, перед металлическими лопатками?  
А потом громыхнула музыка, и стало ясно, на что местные тинейджеры тратили свои карманные деньги: на классные звуковые примочки. Басы жали так, что вибрировала спинка кресла. Господи, бог мой, у них хотя бы беруши есть?  
За ревом музыки он перестал слышать и хриплый голос умирающего интерфейса костюма, и стук крови в висках. Он сидел, как вип-гость в дерьмовом океанариуме, глушил виски и пялился на хвосты проплывающих комет. Скоро космос сузился до одной сверкающей точки, взорвался ослепительно-белым и затих до черноты, усыпанной точками звезд.  
Звезд Тони не увидел — он как-то длинно моргнул и не смог открыть глаза. 

В полусне он держал одной рукой перепуганного Паучка, а второй щедро хреначил по Таносу, здоровенному, как пятиэтажка, ракетами. Ракеты не кончались, хотя Пятница журчала в ушах, что за них потом придется писать отчет Россу, господи, почему Россу, — и чертов звездный придурок кидался под ракеты и что-то кричал. Потом физиономия его дернулась, и он рассыпался.  
А Паучок смотрел ошалевшими глазами.  
— Мистер Старк, позвоните, пожалуйста, тете Мэй, я потерял телефон, а она меня убьет, если я опять просто так куда-то пропаду. Только не говорите, где мы, ладно, мистер Старк?

— Куда, черт возьми, мы летим?  
— На Вормир.  
Тони поморщился, выпрямляясь. Да, стоило ожидать, что анестетика, вшитого в медицинскую систему костюма, надолго не хватит.  
Окружающее стало до того отчетливым и ярким, словно он ни глотка не выпил. За стеклом мерцал нежно-розовый шар размером с баскетбольный мяч.  
Какого черта они забыли на Вормире?  
— Планетки поуместнее не нашлось, а? У тебя что, виза на Землю кончилась?  
— У меня есть дело на Вормире.  
— Так, ладно, киберледи. Теперь серьезно. — Встать ровно удалось, остатки костюма заменяли корсет, и Тони проковылял к пульту управления. — Поворачивай штурвал, нам надо на Землю. Там штаб и умные дяди и тети, в том числе одноглазый Фьюри, а порелаксировать на Вормир я тебя свожу потом.  
Андроид посмотрела на него прямо и спокойно. Настоящими этими своими глазными яблоками в синтетической оболочке.  
— На Вормире моя сестра. И я собираюсь ее найти. А ты собираешься мне не мешать. — И отвернулась, но не заткнулась на этом. — Потому что у тебя сквозная рана, и сам ты ее не зашьешь. Хочешь жить — заткнись.  
Баскетбольный мяч становился больше и больше. 

***

— Вам нужна кликуха, — сказал ей Нэд Лидс. — Что-то крутое, понимаете? Я подумал, ничего так, если вы будете Теткой Паучка или Паучьей Мамашей, это типа сразу громкая отсылка и звучит так, будто вы сейчас всему миру наваляете. Крутяк, да?  
Боже, Нэд Лидс, да ты спятил, подумала Мэй и засунула в рот кусок пиццы.  
У них в Штабе жизненно важных ресурсов было три — фасфуд, газировка и вай-фай, и в качестве первого сегодня громоздились на столе пять картонных коробок. Прямо поверх открытого и порядком запылившегося учебника биологии.  
Мэй сегодня даже полистала и обнаружила, что нынешняя молодежь пала ниже некуда — если раньше школьники схематичным человечкам пририсовывали всяческие узнаваемые органы, то теперь они рисовали поверх какого-нибудь мышечного корсета костюм Железного человека. Нет, вы только подумайте. 

Штаб они устроили в комнате Питера. Прямо посреди раскиданных футболок, под повесившимися на дверце шкафа джинсами. Все это вышло по-дурацки, как в подростковом кино: Нэд зашел, уселся на кровать и вытащил из-под подушки пачку орешков. Потом спохватился и застеснялся, попытался вытереть руку о штаны, господи, они все, что ли, не умеют пользоваться салфетками, — и тогда-то Мэй поняла, что им нужна еда, какая-нибудь поднимающая боевой дух, и салфетки, обязательно салфетки, не дикари же они.  
А перед этим всем, еще там, в кафешке с мороженым, Мэй очень серьезным голосом убеждала мамочку Нэда, что даже в такое сложное время никак нельзя впадать в панику и бросать частные занятия, которые она, миссис-прости-господи-Элизабет-Джонсон, ведет. Потому что, понимаете, перерыв в обучении — это всегда шаг назад, а современным подросткам и так только дай повод предаться безудержной деградации.  
— У вас как-то голос сел, миссис Джонсон? — мамочка Нэда была крепким мнительным орешком.  
Потому что настоящая миссис Джонсон была дребезжащей старушенцией, а Мэй Паркер нет.  
Она замешкалась, и Нэд подсказал страшным шепотом, тараща глаза:  
— Эта бабка — нагибатор со стальными яйцами, будьте жестче!  
“Нэд Лидс!” — произнесла Мэй одними губами, а потом набралась смелости и представила, что ей восемьдесят пять и у нее по струнке даже крышечки от йогурта ходят.  
— Это у вас что-то со слухом, дорогуша! Вам, наконец, все понятно или мне потратить на вас еще час личного времени? 

Теперь мать Нэда считала, что он в разгар тихого апокалипсиса, как хороший мальчик, занимается математикой.  
Это их тайное совещание было уже третьим.  
И Нэд Лидс хотел, чтобы Мэй взяла “кликуху”.  
Подумать только.  
— Мне лично больше нравится Паучья Мамаша, немного небрежно, но знаете, образ такой супермамочки, как в “Суперсемейке” — это как раз то, что нужно. — Нэд защелкал по клавишам ноутбука. — Я думал и про что-то совсем простое, что-то вроде просто Тетя Мэй, но это, знаете, типа вопрос целевой аудитории и центрального послания. “Тетя Мэй” — это если вам надо выдавливать слезы из людей, а вам вроде нужно не это, а чтоб вас слушали и не тупили, да?  
— Нэд Лидс, ты станешь пиар-менеджером, — сказала Мэй.  
— Оу, спасибо, — Нэд поднял голову и просиял. — Я, на самом деле, не знаю, кем быть, с тех пор, как понял, что джедаями у нас типа не становятся… Так что вам нравится — Тетка или Мамаша?  
— Знаешь, выбери-ка ты сам.  
Что бы он ни выбрал, Питер будет в шоке, когда вернется. Так и представляется это его “господи, тетя Мэй, ты что… с ума сойти, ты что, это ты, господи, охренеть можно!”. Наверняка даже он понимает, что два супергеройских прозвища на одну маленькую квартиру — это слишком. Даже одно-то слишком, но что поделать.  
Мэй задумалась всего на секунду, а потом оказалась под прицелом засветившегося глазка камеры. Нэд потыкал что-то на экране и улыбнулся:  
— Итак, с вами Паучья Мамаша!.. Мэм, — он понизил голос, — а вы сможете, например, повиснуть на потолке? А потом, ну, типа рассказать, кто вы. Знаете, этап самопрезентации, чтоб отпадно смотрелось...  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы я говорила о надежде, свисая с потолка? Господи, Нэд, не перегибай, там же пыль, в конце концов, и как это будет выглядеть!  
— Ну ладно, — вздохнул он. — Тогда просто давайте про эту вашу надежду... Но сначала выпустите паутину куда-нибудь, в окно, например... Знаете, как Пит это делает, вот так руку выкидывает вперед, как будто говорит врагам "идите вы на"... Ну, вы поняли.  
— Поняла, — Мэй крепче сжала штуковину с паутиной.  
Нет, это на что такое она подписалась?


	5. Глава 4

Она почти никого не замечала, но этот схватил ее прямо за руку. Поморщился — конечно, магия с ее запястий текла, как жидкий огонь, а он не из железа, этот человек.   
Глаза у него полыхнули зеленым, и он твердо сказал:  
— Вы нам нужны, мэм.   
Она сжала вторую ладонь в кулак, даже не сжала, а только наметила движение, и мужчина коротко вскрикнул и затряс рукой.   
— Да, да, вот об этом и речь, — он, кажется, злился, но терпения преисполнен был такого, что на секунду даже показалось забавным пощекотать его сознание и по пылинке развеять это его кипящее “я ни за что не выйду из себя”.  
Он ведь был не из тех, кто долго учился заламывать себе руки. И не из тех, кому разозлиться было так же сложно, как бегом подняться на двадцатый этаж.   
Он был обычный. Такие думают обычно и обычно реагируют. Простой и понятный, как механизм, но если бы он был наручными часами, он стоил бы очень дорого, как что угодно качественное.   
Он был очень качественным.   
Ванда улыбнулась ему, и он отреагировал — медленно положил руки ей на плечи, заглядывая ей в лицо своими мерцающими глазами.   
— Вы слишком усердно пытаетесь исчезнуть, — сказал он, — в то время как остальные изо всех сил стараются остаться. Это наводит на определенные мысли.   
— А вы, наверное, были мозгоправом.   
— Я был хирургом, и отлично вижу, когда человек страдает. Поверьте, симптомы всегда одни и те же, люди до обидного одинаково устроены.   
— Стивен, — помедлив, сказала она. Его имя словно полыхало у него на лбу, прямо под кожей, даже лезть никуда не надо. Как у всех, кому привычно публично о себе заявлять. Политики, ученые, известные писатели — все, кто множество раз выходил к толпе и громко произносил свое имя. — Стивен Стрэндж.   
Стоило начать — и красное марево хлынуло в него, не встретив преграды, как бывает с детьми и с теми, кто не боится; как было с Пьетро; и с Виженом. _  
Кровь, ослепительный свет и руки в синих перчатках. Скрипка, виолончель, электронный ритмичный писк. Полумрак, ледяная вода из крана, трясущиеся руки. Падение, белое море внизу, оранжевое крыло бабочки… Зеленый круг, время в его руках миллиардами невидимых нитей. Изумление. Жадность. Упрямство._  
Он весь — это чистое упрямство.   
— Как любопытно, — сказал он. — Я не фанат метафор, но чувствую себя ключом, с которого только что сделали слепок. Вы важная деталь пазла, вам нельзя исчезать здесь, это нужно понять сейчас и понять накрепко. _  
Когда руки подвели его — он нашел путь, когда миру грозила опасность — он нашел путь…_  
И теперь знал, что найдет.   
Ванда засмеялась, глядя ему прямо в глаза.   
— Убирайся.   
И красные нити отшвырнули его в туман. 

***

Ну, ничего хорошего он и не ждал. От чего именно не ждал? Боже, да от всего. Последние несколько этих дурацких космических суток так точно. В некоторых отношениях Тони Старк был консерватором. Ну, скажем, день должен сменяться ночью, а ночь — днём, и хорошо бы ещё вечер и утро добавить в этот бутерброд. Опять бутерброд. Наверное, сказывалась тоска по «Бургер Кингу». Вам положить бесплатный сыр? О нет, благодарю.  
Если когда-нибудь всё наладится настолько, что худшей проблемой в его жизни снова станет необходимость давать бесконечные интервью, Тони расскажет, что на чужом корабле, в компании робота-убийцы больше всего скучал по гамбургерам. И по нормальным суткам.  
А на деле больше всего, пожалуй, он скучал по Пеппер. Как будто всё испортил. Как будто больше никакого шанса у них двоих не будет. А впрочем, может, и правда не будет — кто сказал, что она не рассыпалась в тот же пепел, а, Тони Старк? Вот то-то и оно. Он даже не мог ничего спланировать — попросту было недостаточно исходных данных. Недостаточно данных — отвечал мысленно сам себе почему-то голосом Пятницы.  
Недостаточно данных. Я бы рекомендовала не впадать в отчаяние. Поддерживать жизненные силы. Оптимален режим восстановления.  
Замкнутое пространство и длительные полёты над пустынной планетой в поисках то ли трупа, то ли раненой восстановлению как-то не способствовали.  
Ещё и Кэп в голове упорно вещал что-то о командном духе. Что с этой кибердамочкой нужно налаживать сотрудничество. Вы оба пострадавшие, говорил Кэп. Да чёрта с два, там сейчас пострадавших пол-Земли, так что, мне в дёсны их расцеловать? Нет уж, спасибо. И, кстати, для справки, настоящий Кэп вполне мог тоже оказаться в той половине, которая — пф-ф! — рассеялась. А что, вряд ли от Таноса спасает их хвалёная суперсыворотка, так что вполне себе…  
От нечего делать Тони прикидывал вероятности. Кого-то из Мстителей затронуть должно было по-любому, но кого? Снилось сумбурное — лица Роуди, Наташи, Кэпа, Брюса и их же фото в чёрных рамках. Вот спасибо.  
А ещё надо будет объясняться с тётей Мэй, и Хэппи не пошлёшь — поехать самому. Простите, мэм, я тут прошляпил вашего племянника и даже горстку пепла не привёз на память.  
— Ты облажался, Тони, — повторял Роджерс в его голове, — как же ты облажался. Ты ведь мог бы…  
Ой-ой-ой, что я слышу, отвечал Тони. Вы там на Земле небось тоже продули, раз уж в конце случилась вся эта милая заварушка с пеплом. Ну и кто из нас тупой?  
Вообще-то оба, — отрезала Наташа. Послушай, милая, я что-то не припомню, я тебя тоже приглашал на вечеринку?..  
Вормир бесил его, как всякая пустыня, и от раздрая не спасал. Спасала бы работа, но не совершенствовать же было эту мечту подростка прямо в полёте. В смысле корабль, а не дамочку. Её бы Тони с удовольствием улучшил, только она как-то не жаждала апгрейдов. Ну, с таким папочкой и Тони бы не жаждал, наверное, так что всё честно.  
Ничего не честно. Кровать пропахла чьим-то потом, рана болела, про Землю ничего было неясно, а он, Тони Старк, не смог защитить чёртова мальчишку-школьника. В общем, паршиво, а ещё всё время на Вормире Тони не мог отделаться от ощущения, будто за их кораблём кто-то наблюдает. Милая киборг с ним для разнообразия согласилась, но и она ничего не нашла. Может, это Танос?  
— Таноса здесь нет, — отрезала Небула, напомнив Тони какую-нибудь храбрую индейскую женщину из первых вестернов, из тех, что умрут, но в плен не сдадутся. — Его бы я почувствовала. Но кто-то есть.  
Кто это был, они так и не выяснили. Сестрицы своей, той самой Гаморы, из-за которой столько было шума, Небула не нашла ни в каком виде. Облака, облака, вершины скал, снег, лёд, того гляди какой-нибудь ледяной великан задумчиво кинет в тебя глыбой. Но никто не кидал, даже обидно, а можно было бы развлечься.  
Живот заживал, и Тони в кои-то веки старался двигаться ровно столько, сколько нужно было. Соблюдал, прости господи, режим. Он был согласен даже есть здоровую еду, если это чему-нибудь поможет, только её там не было как класса.  
— Здесь правда жили одни подростки?  
— Ты почти прав, — сказала Небула, не отворачиваясь от панели управления.  
Вот Кэп составил бы план — да хоть два десятка. Кэп бы не дал себя сломить. Кэп — он такой. Он и для тёти Мэй нашёл бы слова. Все мы претерпеваем… Нам всем нужно…  
В общем, когда они-таки направились на Землю, потому что где Танос, Небула не знала, а кроме Таноса у неё целей в этой жизни не было — так вот, когда они отправились на Землю, и Тони торжественно поклялся, что больше чипсов в жизни рот не возьмёт — он ничего уже не ждал. Вернёшься, а там пепел и не дай Бог ещё какой-нибудь снег. Даже выпить не с кем.

Но ад в Нью-Йорке оказался каким-то более специфическим. Более узконаправленным. Более даже примитивным, если можно так выразиться. Тони ожидал большего. Где, скажите, эпический размах? Где грустная музыка? Вместо всего этого на них снова спустили всех собак, и Росс — боже, и вправду Росс, — регулярно чего-то там хотел. Правда, пока на расстоянии, предоставляя отдуваться голографическому двойнику, потому что прибывать в Башню Мстителей в, так сказать, полноценной ипостаси было сейчас опасно для здоровья.  
Как понял Тони, Мстители были в осаде.  
— Мда, — сказал он, когда восторженные ахи-охи, посвященные его возвращению, утихли, и даже с Роджерсом они обменялись кивками, — мда. То есть мы теперь и пиццу заказать не можем?  
Шутку никто не поддержал. Пятница скорбно подтвердила:  
— Боюсь, что так, сэр. В настоящий момент наши запасы…  
— Ладно, ладно. Скажешь, когда настанет пора рыть подкоп. Шучу.  
— Ориентировочное время работы составляет…  
— Отставить, Пятница! Никаких подкопов.  
Он и не сознавал, как по ней скучал. По возможности быть услышанным. По ответам. Общество кибердамочки многому его научило, знаете ли. Сила контрастов. К тому же Пятницу нельзя испепелить. Если бы Питер был искусственным ребёнком, электронным каким-то разумом… Да полно, полно, от его мозга ничего не сохранилось, не оцифруешь. Да и Мэй не поймёт. Господи, хватит.  
— Меня вот что интересует, — сказал Роджерс, как будто кто-то давал ему слово, — почему нас ещё не арестовали? Если Росс…  
— Ну, спецназ, положим, сейчас нужен в другом месте, — хмыкнул Роуди, — во многих местах вообще-то. А у нас тут палаточный городок около Башни. Мы как громоотвод, понял, сынок?  
— И плохо в этом только то, — вклинилась Нат, — что мы не можем полноценно выполнять свою работу. Согласись, трудно кого-то спасать, когда в тебя метят огрызком, пивной бутылкой и осколком кирпича одновременно.  
— Один человек метит? — не удержался Тони. — Какой молодец, да это же талант, многозадачность…  
— Тебе всё хаханьки, Старк, — припечатал Роджерс, и Наташа еле заметно покачала головой. Она-то знала, он обмолвился ей про Паука, Стиву не стал. Тот оплакивал своего однорукого дружка, и Тони ни разделять с ним это горе, ни добавлять к нему своё не собирался. Каждый страдал молча, каждый смотрел свои страшные сны.  
Росс присылал голограммы чуть не каждый час.  
— Смотри, Стив, — окликнул Тони, когда многоуважаемый чтоб его черти в аду жарили госсекретарь появился перед ними в третий раз за день, — твой шанс научиться материться и сохранить лицо. Я имею в виду, если ты начнёшь выражаться вот при нём, — кивок на Росса, — это не будет считаться за грех. Ну же, давай.  
— Спасибо, Тони, — отозвался Стив, уставившись куда-то на свои руки, — я умею материться.  
Голос у Роджерса и так-то не блистал богатством оттенков, а уж при Тони делался совсем каким-то гулким. Он и забыл, как это раздражает.  
И ещё кое-что бесило: чужая наивность. План Мстителей на данный момент звучал примерно как «летим туда, не знаем куда, там отвлекаем Таноса как можем, а доблестный Тор в это время всё-таки бьёт в голову».  
— Второй раз, — мрачно пообещал Тор, от души хлопнув Тони по плечу, — я не промахнусь. Он сам мне сказал.  
— А вы не думали, что он пошутил? Нет? Ну хорошо, примем на веру его честность. Но где вы собрались его искать? Вы же не думали, что он сидит на травке и только и ждёт, чтоб остатки былой роскоши, былых, так сказать, сливок человечества прилетит по его дурную душу?  
— Былые сливки, — хмыкнула Нат, — отличное название. И да, нет, Тони, мы без понятия, где его искать. Его дочь может знать?  
Нет, Небула не знала. Она предпочитала тренировки в зале — то одна, то с Капитаном, то с Роуди и этим агрессивным пушистым любителем примитивного оружия, то с Наташей. По уму Тони тоже бы стоило потренироваться, но пока он реанимировал костюм. Потому что раны на животе отказываются быстро заживать, как ни проси.  
В общем, Наташа с Брюсом думали о Таносе, Тони воссоздавал костюм почти что заново, Роджерс, Небула и енот предавались радостям рукопашной. Может, и ещё что, Тони знать не хотел. Кэп не лезет к нему, вот и спасибо, вот и ладно.

…Звукоизоляция в мастерской была отличная, но голос Тора перекрывал даже поставленную на три четверти мощности AC/DC.  
— Твой вызов, — гремел Тор, — твой вызов, смертный, нужно понимать в прямом значении?  
Тони вздохнул, отложил чертежи и двинулся на голос. Тор обнаружился в общем зале, куда как раз явился голографический Росс.  
— Наташа сказала, — пояснил Тор, тяжело дыша и сверля Росса почему-то уже двумя глазами, вот кстати, откуда взялся второй? — Наташа сказала, что этот человек вызвал меня.  
— Вызывает, — поправил Тони, — наверняка она сказала «вызывает». Это значит, ну, связывается.  
— Раз он так глуп, чтоб связаться со мной…  
Наташа сейчас определённо хихикала где-то за углом.  
— Я хотел всего лишь сказать, — сухо заметил полупрозрачный Росс, — что господину Одинсону следует сдать свою секиру компетентным людям, которые уже на пути к вам. Иначе это будет засчитываться как сопротивление при аресте.  
Ах ты, зараза, нашёл-таки, на чём формально прижать. На костюмы он руку не наложит, и Стив, конечно, беглый преступник, но пока ты соберёшь достаточно людей, чтоб его задержать, он уже будет далеко, и ты это знаешь. А вот Тор со своей светящейся секирой, которую можно у него отнять только вместе с рукой, и то не факт…  
— Отдать секиру?! — взревел Тор. Тони давно не видел его таким разъярённым. — О казначей, память твоя короче, чем твой век!  
Почему Тор назначил Росса казначеем, Тони не понял, но с основным посылом был вполне согласен.  
— Короче, чем век бабочки-однодневки, — хмыкнул Тони себе под нос, но был услышан.  
— Согласно Соглашениям, подписанным…  
— Военное время, Росс, — воззвал Тони зачем-то к голосу разума, хотя понятно было, что у младенца в голове разума больше, — военное время и другие правила! Ну разорвёт нас через недельку-другую твоя ручная толпа, а дальше что, успел подумать? Вся Земля в руинах. Того же Роджерса припрячь к восстановлению — это какая выйдет экономия бюджета…  
— Ты глупей, чем пузатый чибис, — поддержал Тор. — Моя секира принадлежит мне. Законы вашей страны не распространяются на бога.  
— Ваши компетентные люди, кто бы они ни были, — продолжил Тони, — просрали нападение Таноса. Не одним нам ходить козлами отпущения.  
— Я бы не превращался в козлов ради этого человека, друг Тони, — посоветовал Тор. Кажется, ярость заставляла его хуже соображать.  
— Пузатый чибис, — сказал Росс, — вот как, значит. Ладно. У нас пока ещё есть и гранаты, и ракеты, в достаточном количестве, чтобы сравнять вашу безумную высотку с землёй, бог там или не бог.  
— Мда, — сказал Тони, — похоже, дружище, ты его задел. Эй, секретарь, вы хоть гражданских из квартала перед эти выведете?  
— Я задел? — переспросил Тор. — Друг Тони, я ещё не начал битву. Хотел спросить, может, тебе было бы приятно самому нанести первый удар.  
— Нет, — сказал Тони, — я с удовольствием тебе уступлю эту честь, мой могучий друг.  
Тор рубанул секирой по голограмме — по диагонали.  
— Я ответил на вызов, — сказал он медленно. — Надеюсь, что по вашим земным правилам этого было достаточно.  
— О, да, — сказал Тони, спешно придумывая, куда бы им всем теперь деться, — более чем. Ты был великолепен.

***

Вообще-то Тони избегал бесцельного сидения в Сети. Пусть этим занимаются домохозяйки, или безмозглые подростки, которым не приходит в голову потратить время на что-то более осмысленное — а ему, знаете ли, и так есть чем заняться. А с другой стороны — имеет он право предаться деградации?  
— Пятница, — спросил Тони, потому что разговаривать с Пятницей было по-прежнему легче, чем с кем бы то ни было, — как думаешь, могу я убить один вечер на бесполезное скольжение на волнах информации?  
— Сэр, — сказала Пятница.  
Что она имела в виду, Тони не понял. Иногда ему казалось, что отвечать максимально кратко и максимально же ни о чём её подучил Роджерс.  
Долбаный Роджерс умудрялся заполнять собой пространство Башни, даже когда они с Тони часами не пересекались.  
— Вы не хотите, ну, поговорить? — спросил как-то Брюс, явно чувствуя неловкость, и Роджерс отрубил: «Нет», а Тони поморщился: «Это лишнее». Отдельно бесило то, что ответили они всё равно синхронно. Тони подозревал, что и в драке, когда до неё дойдёт, а дойдёт рано или поздно обязательно — что и в драке они с Роджерсом будут до тошноты слаженно действовать.  
Ну потому что. Чтобы драться вместе, не обязательно доверять друг другу и всё такое. Вся эта муть насчёт команд, на которую Тони уже повёлся однажды и во второй раз покупаться не собирался.  
Больше всего бесило, что Роджерс перестал отвечать на его подколки: он жал плечами, уходил, просто молчал, и тогда Тони начинал чувствовать себя пустым местом и выплёскивал злость, ругаясь с Небулой. Ей это, кажется, доставляло удовольствие. И они подружились с Пятницей, насколько Тони понял.  
А иногда Роджерс говорил в ответ одно-единственное слово: «Тони», — и как-то даже возразить нечего было. Типа: меньше сочувствия в голосе. Или там: меньше снисхождения. Или: ты мне не мамочка, чтоб… А что, собственно, чтоб? Ну, к примеру, Роджерс явно замечал, как Тони устаёт, и это раздражало. Следил бы за собой, больше бы пользы было.  
Или там — он откуда-то узнал про Паучка, то ли у Небулы, то ли на этих Интернет-мать его-беззвестных новостных порталах кто-то сложил два и два и озвучил версию, а Роджерс, который круглым дураком всё-таки не был, сумел сложить два и два, поскольку Паучка явно запомнил ещё тогда в аэропорту.  
Тони сказал бы, куда Кэп может засунуть своё сочувствие, но тот ведь ничего не говорил, только смотрел. Поэтому Тони прятался в мастерской когда только мог, а мог он, в общем-то, всегда.  
— Пятница, — попросил, поморщившись, — я хочу что-нибудь максимально отупляющее. Какой-нибудь, знаешь, топ-просмотров на YouTube, только не все эти «Десять теорий насчёт пепла». О, и не городок у нашей Башни. Знаешь, мне кажется, мы теперь стали чем-то вроде ратуши…  
— Вывожу лидеров просмотров за неделю, — отозвалась Пятница, не дав себя уболтать, — пока что первую десятку.  
— Умница, детка, — сказал Тони вяло, — не даёшь папочке сбить себя с мысли, молодец.  
— Стараюсь, босс.  
В принципе, можно здесь и ночевать. Тут где-то ещё стояла бутыль минералки — а, чёрт, выпил и даже смял, и бросил в угол. Ну ладно, чёрт с ним, с питьём, но кусок пиццы-то среди пустых коробок просто обязан заваляться, согласно простейшим законам вероятности…  
Его вознаграждением за поиски оказалась заветренная пепперони — ну что же, ладно, он согласен и на это. Тони Старк — миллиардер и аскет. В душу ему пытаются пролезть чуть ли не ежедневно, кухню оккупировали остатки команды, но хоть в мастерской он ещё сам себе хозяин. И последнему куску пиццы. И этому добавочному перчику, опять забыл, как называется, вот гадость.  
Тони уселся на диван, сграбастал кусок пепперони и чуть не подавился.  
«Паучья Мамаша говорит: надежда есть!» — гласил анонс под видео. В самом видео Мэй Паркер, используя, по всей видимости, паутину Питера, прыгала с моста и взбиралась на высоту шестого этажа.  
— Когда мой племянник вернётся, — говорила она после, показывая в камеру большой палец и улыбаясь так заразительно, как Тони вообще не подозревал, что она умеет, — я хочу быть в хорошей форме, понимаете? И если некоторые утратили надежду, это ещё не значит, что её нет. У меня самые достоверные источники.  
— Господи боже мой, — пробормотал Тони потерянно, — она сошла с ума. А я так и не…  
До Мэй он, честно сказать, так и не доехал. Всё ждал, пока она сама позвонит, а она почему-то не звонила, и Пеппер, чтоб напомнить о таких вещах, не было рядом, и разговор как-то сам собой откладывался и откладывался. Ну, в конце концов, он же готов был объяснить и всё такое, и он всегда держал мобильный под рукой. Да боже мой.  
А Мэй, оказывается, резвится с паутиной. Она что, решила стать кумиром для подростков? Хотя зрелище впечатляло, надо признать.  
— Господи боже мой, — повторил Тони, — с чего она взяла, что он вернётся.  
«…и пусть Мстители временно опустили руки, но мы, подполье, не собираемся унывать!»  
Боже. Подполье. Всё это определённо требовалось чем-то запить, хотя бы той же минералкой. Ничего крепче он себе в последнее время не позволял хотя бы потому, что голова болела по поводу и без повода.  
— Ладно, — сказал он вслух и отложил планшет. — Ладно, так уж и быть. Пойду на кухню. Я, знаешь ли, не собираюсь унывать и всё такое.

***  
— Вы прогнали тётю? — сказал Старк с таким видом, как будто лично он, Стив, пинками вытолкал Мэй Паркер за порог.  
— Вы серьёзно вот так вот взяли и выгнали Мэй Паркер из моей Башни? Где же твоя галантность, Роджерс, ты ли это?  
Тони выглядел взвинченным, и Стив не мог понять, хорошо это или плохо. Хорошо — потому что Тони в кои-то веки выбрался из своей норы и даже разговаривал. Плохо — потому что говорил явно не о том, о чём стоило бы. И Наташа зачем-то подхватила, улыбнулась почти прежней, скользящей,  
латексной улыбкой: — Между прочим, Стив как раз проявил всю возможную галантность. Загугли: Стив Роджерс и неизвестная на входе в Башню Мстителей.  
— Послушай, это…  
И Старк, конечно, сориентировался немедленно:  
— Пятница, дай изображение.  
Иногда Стиву ужас как хотелось ему врезать. Нет, он всё ещё сознавал свою вину и очень бы хотел её загладить, но и врезать хотел. По-дружески, пусть даже друг себя считает тысячу раз бывшим.  
На картинке, которую показала Пятница — от потолка до пола, чего мелочиться, — Стив очень старался улыбаться в объектив, а женщина в его руках пыталась заглянуть ему, Стиву, в лицо. Ой, это зря, вот сам бы он, наверное, не стал заглядывать в такую рожу. То есть он старался в тот раз. Ну, правда, старался.  
А вот другое фото — женщина тихо машет в камерах, а он, Стив, что-то ей втолковывает, как старой знакомой. Боже.  
— Мда, — сказал Старк, — а ты, я вижу, времени даром не терял.  
— Тони, это не… Она просто свалилась на меня, и я не мог не поймать!  
— Что? — Тони потряс головой, как будто в уши ему попала вода, знакомый жест, который раздражал всё так же. — Прости? Она свалилась на тебя с небес?  
— Нет, — сказал Стив с каменным лицом, жалея, что не ушёл сегодня в комнату пораньше, — она карабкалась на Башню. Хотела влезть в окно.  
— И ты, конечно, предоставил ей убежище? Помог даме в беде? Сделал что требуется?  
— Я попросил её уйти. Тони, она…  
— Сказала, что с ней говорил её племянник, — закончила Наташа, — а мы, сказать по правде, тогда не очень расположены были слушать. Ну, ты понимаешь, некоторое волнение и всё такое.  
— Господи, — фыркнул Тони, — ну конечно. Зачем же разбираться в ситуации, которая отличается от протокола, правда, Кэп? Тебя же не для того делали, чтоб разбираться. Тебе бы устав и вперёд, левой-правой, левой-правой…  
Скажешь, не так?  
— Тони, — повторил Стив как мог терпеливо. Терпение — явно неправильная тактика, а что поделать, если другой он сейчас следовать не в состоянии? И остаётся двигаться по намеченной колее, даже если ведёт она совершенно не туда. Может, в стенку ведёт.  
— Эта женщина была явно не в себе.  
— А кто, скажи мне, кто в тот волшебный день вообще был в себе? Ты? Я? Наташа? Кто? Покажи мне этого титана духа, и я склонюсь перед ним.  
— Тони, — сказал Стив безнадёжно, — ты наскакиваешь как кобра. Перестань. Я понял, что ты хочешь сказать: я упустил женщину, которая могла обладать…  
И Старк не был бы Старком, если бы этой покаянной речи ему оказалось достаточно.  
— Она не просто могла, — сказал он, подавшись вперёд, — она обладает этой информацией, и именно поэтому кто-то из нас сейчас отправится её встречать. Вообще-то я сам могу её и забрать. Например, в костюме. А что, стартануть с крыши и…  
Да что ж сегодня за вечер такой. Если сейчас приняться его отговаривать, он сделает назло просто из-за того, что зол на Стива. Стив нахмурился, всё равно собирался что-то возразить, но Наташа шикнула на него одними губами и отрезала:  
— Скайп. Если всё-таки выяснится, что ты её переоценил, нам не придётся провожать её назад. Все эти люди снаружи, конечно, уже забыли, для чего здесь собрались, но, уверяю тебя, вспомнят они быстро. И, чего доброго, ещё и выследят твою бесценную тётушку, а ей же не нужны проблемы, правда?  
Тони вдруг принялся озираться по сторонам, зацокал языком, и Стив кожей почувствовал дурную шутку. Может, если он сейчас попросту встанет и выйдет отсюда, станет лучше?  
— Ой, послушай, — загрустил Тони, — слушай, как странно, Брюса-то здесь нет… Надо же, а мне показалось, ты с Брюсом говоришь. Какая незадача.  
— Нет, — сказала Наташа невозмутимо, — до Халка быстрее доходит, чем до тебя, когда ты окрылён энтузиазмом. Ну так, в среднем.  
— Так, — сказал Тони, — то есть вы, я вижу, не желаете убеждаться, что наши с вами близкие и знакомые живы и здравствуют? Прекрасно. Замечательно. Тогда я…  
Господи, оглушить бы его и запереть. Часов на пять так. Может, пришёл бы в себя. Какая-то липкая женщина принесла полученную из третьих рук благую весть, и Тони хотел, чтобы Стив поверил?..  
И тут, когда Стив почти решил-таки встать и уйти, на кухню вошли: Тор, Ракета и Небула. Эффектно так вошли — Тор впереди, Ракета с Небулой на шаг позади, как какая-нибудь стража. Следом за ними подтянулся Брюс, покосился на Наташу, кивнул остальным и спросил:  
— Вы тут спорили, да?  
— Да, — кивнула Наташа и скрестила руки на груди, — насчёт надежды, знаешь ли.  
— Надежда, — сказал Тор, — питает сердца.  
— Ну наконец-то, — сказал Тони, — хоть кто-то. И знаете что? Сейчас я звоню Мэй. И если окажется, что я был прав, а так оно и окажется, то я…  
Стив поднялся.  
— Мы не можем позволить себе роскошь иметь надежду.  
— Ах, ну конечно, Капитан Америка не видит смысла в…  
Пришлось выйти из кухни. И закрыть за собой дверь. В конце концов, в чём Старку не откажешь — так это в щедрости, точнее, в расточительности, точнее, в равнодушии к расходам. Груши в спортзал по-прежнему поставлялись замечательные, некоторые даже выдерживали пару подряд таких вот вечеров. Один паршивее другого, если честно.

***  
— О, Старк, — сказала Мэй и отложила в сторону кусок пиццы, — вообще-то мог бы и сказать.  
— Эм, что я мог сказать?  
Не так он представлял себе разговор с тётей погибшего по его вине, ну, как там обозвать Питера — мальчика со способностями. Ой не так. Пока Мэй вытирала рот салфеткой, в кадр вклинился тот самый школьник, что вёл эти обзоры на YouTube, и задохнулся от восторга: — Вау, тетя Мэй, это что, Тони Старк, да? А это рядом Чёрная Вдова? А Капитан есть? То есть я хочу сказать…  
— Нэд Лидс, — сказала Мэй и запила пиццу, о боже, глотком колы. Да помешались, что ли, все на нездоровой пище? Ещё и разрешение веб-камеры у Мэй было не самое высокое. Мягко говоря. Нет, может, весь мир вот таким и пользовался, но Тони, Тони-то привык к другому.  
— Нэд Лидс. Если ты будешь мне мешать, я продолжу разговор с Тони Старком в одиночестве.  
— Ух, ясно, но… я одноклассник Питера, вы знаете, да? Я его навигатор вообще-то!  
Камера круто повернулась, явив взору Тони кровать с неровно накинутым покрывалом, две коробки пиццы и две грязные вазочки для мороженого. Среди всего этого живописно проглядывали кассеты для паутины, и от их вида у Тони резко запершило в горле. Да ну, ладно тебе.  
Меж тем Мэй, видимо, благополучно выдворила навигатора из комнаты, — ну или призвала к порядку, что сомнительно, — и решительно развернула ноутбук обратно.  
— Извините за беспорядок, — сказала она, глядя почему-то на Наташу. — Это ноутбук Питера. И спальня Питера. И паутина Питера, как вы уже поняли, и друг Питера, и, Тони Старк, хотела бы я знать, почему ты не рвёшься мне поведать об одном, безусловно, трагическом событии, имеющем непосредственное отношение к моей семье?  
Тони как-то не знал, что отвечать. Я заработался? Я знал, что ты сама позвонишь? Я не решался? У меня есть уже совесть — Стивен Роджерс, не надо заводить женскую версию? В общем, Тони замялся, и спас его почему-то Ракета. Может быть, надо с ним как-то познакомиться поближе. В конце концов, невежливо: гость в Башне, а Тони о нём ничегошеньки…  
— Ой, да ладно, — Наташа взяла Ракету на руки, чтобы он оказался ровно в кадре, и теперь его жёсткие усы щекотали Тони руку, — да ладно, мэм, он тут извёлся весь, жрал себя поедом, даже на кухню не вылазил. У этих людей в голове вечно непонятно что, вы ж понимаете.  
К чести Мэй, глаза у неё округлились только на секунду.  
— Мы виделись, — сказала она, — но не были представлены. Мэй Рэйли Паркер.  
— Ракета. Не щеночек. И не панда.  
— Ох, — сказала Мэй, — от шуточек про насекомых тоже устаёшь, а я и сталкиваюсь с этим только в Интернете. Ума не приложить, каково вам.  
— Ух ты, — сказал Ракета, — вот это я понимаю, адекватная тётка!  
— Именно что тётка. Которой один склочный миллиардер до сих пор не соизволил сообщить, где её племянник.  
Правда как-то не выговаривалась. В некоторых вещах человек остаётся в одиночестве. Как ты расскажешь, что пепел падал очень быстро и в то же время медленно одновременно? И как впервые в жизни просчитывал варианты и нет, не мог придумать вовсе ничего? Какое-то дистиллированное бессилие, хуже, чем тогда в пещере, даже хуже, чем в бункере. Просто отстой.  
— Ладно, — сказала Мэй как ни в чём не бывало и облизнула ложку от мороженого, — ну что ж, начну сама. Во-первых, Питер жив, хоть этот ваш национальный символ и отказался меня слушать. Тем не менее. Я что хотела сказать, Тони — если ты ненавидишь финики, мог бы просто сказать, я же не изверг. В следующий раз я могу сделать пирог с фундуком, или…  
— Стоп-стоп-стоп. Помилосердствуй, Мэй, остановись. Кто тебе сказал эту чушь про финики?  
— Питер, — сказала Мэй как нечто само собой разумеющееся. — Говорил, их там много, все ушедшие. И некий Стрэндж, например, и какой-то Барнс. Ещё говорил, что нельзя опускать руки, вся эта духоподъёмная чушь, знаете ли. Очень частил, ну, как всегда, когда волнуется, хотя я думаю, что эту вредную привычку он позаимствовал от кое-кого…  
— Мэм, — сказал Брюс, — я извиняюсь, но вы и сами сейчас говорите очень быстро.  
— А, Халк, — сказала Мэй, кивнув чему-то, словно всё шло по какому-то её плану, — здравствуйте. Не помню вашего второго имени, уж извините. Так вот, если я говорю, что видела своего племянника, то значит, видела, а он сказал, что он не мёртв, и он, конечно, скрывал от меня свои сверхспособности и всё такое, но, думаю, в этот раз не стал бы врать.  
— То есть наша вера, — уточнил Тор, всё это время стоявший позади всех, не расставаясь с секирой, — ныне зиждется на словах некоего отрока, который говорил вот с этой женщиной?  
— Это достойный отрок, — сказал Тони быстро.  
Откуда бы Мэй знать про Стрэнджа, господи, да неоткуда. Про Барнса в общем тоже неоткуда, хотя в газеты всякое и просачивалось. Но ладно Барнс. Но Стрэндж. Но эти финики.  
— Вот я всё это время жалею, что Питер не рассказал чего-нибудь существенного, — поделилась Мэй. Мороженое в её вновь наполнившейся вазочке подходило к концу. — Типа — что ты там напеваешь за работой. Или — как выглядит кухня Башни Старка. Что-то, что не все могут знать, чтобы вы как-нибудь быстрее мне поверили и прекратили смотреть так, будто я сошла с ума. Нет, я — не сошла.  
— Ну, Царство Мёртвых существует, — сказал Тор, — существовало. Я не знаю, по-моему, в последний раз оно сгорело.  
— О, господи, — сказала Мэй, — Питер не мёртв, в последний раз вам повторяю. И потом, может быть, это другое царство, которое ещё никто не сжёг.  
Тут, конечно, не выдержала Небула.  
— Моя сестра. Он видел там мою сестру? Обычно все запоминают зелёную кожу.  
— В следующий раз я непременно у него спрошу.  
— Не буду спрашивать, видел ли он Квилла, спрошу — а морду он ему набил?  
Тор промолчал. Брюс покачал головой.  
— Поди туда — не знаю куда, — проговорила Наташа задумчиво, — принеси то — не знаю что. У русских в этой сказке всё кончилось хорошо, может, и у нас…  
— Мне нужен Капитан Америка, — сказала Мэй, — я думаю, что Питер со мной свяжется как раз с минуты на минуту. Такое странное ощущение, сложно описать. Так вот я хочу, чтобы этот упрямый… Чтобы наш Капитан тоже убедился.  
— Ну, это вряд ли. Я его не дозовусь.  
— Я дозовусь, — сказала Небула.  
— Не надо меня звать, я уже здесь.  
Сколько времени Роджерс смотрел и слушал, не заходя в кухню, Тони так и не понял. Небось решил проконтролировать всеобщий ажиотаж, должен же быть хоть один разумный человек и прочее, и прочее…  
Теперь качал головой — не верил ни слову. Тони, если бы не знал Мэй и Паучка, конечно, тоже бы не верил. Вся его вера строилась на упоминании Стрэнджа, на паутине и на фундуке.  
— Что мы теряем, если мы поверим? — спросила Небула.  
— Я хоронил Баки трижды, — сказал Кэп, — и не хочу в четвёртый. Хватит этого.  
— Не позволяй своему специфическому ветеранскому опыту стоять на пути у здравого смысла.  
— Тони, что ты…  
— Хватит, — сказала Мэй, — вы что, не видите? Ах да, конечно, вы не видите, эти компьютеры. Питер, помаши в камеру, будь умницей.  
И снова развернула ноутбук Питера, едва не уронив. В камеру какой-то идиотской голограммой ошалело смотрел самый настоящий Питер и восклицал:  
— Нет, тётя Мэй, не говори, что ты залезла в мой компьютер! Ой, мистер Старк, ой, Кэп, ух ты, и Черная Вдова здесь, Мэй, как ты этого добилась? Мистер Барнс, мистер Барнс, чёрт, где сержант, мистер Стрэндж, где сержант, Квилл, где Барнс, кто-нибудь может мне сказать? Ну почему он занят именно когда… Ладно, ладно, я понял, время не резиновое. Мистер, ой, Капитан, ваш друг передавал, что пытался связаться с вами сто сорок пять раз и не смог, потому что, ну, вы видели как он умер, то есть ушёл, но он в порядке, больше в порядке, чем многие, тут очень важны твёрдые воспоминания, а память у него прямо кремень, ну и…  
Тони так засмотрелся — в лицо Питеру, на этот окружающий ландшафт — кусок поляны, лес, дым от костров, только люди вокруг были размыты, — что не сразу заметил, как Небула скользнула в кадр впереди него. Она вообще бесшумно двигалась, даром что робот.  
— Я хочу говорить, — сказала Небула очень-очень спокойным голосом, — я хочу говорить с моей сестрой. Найди мне её, мальчик.

***

Это все ужасно напоминало компьютерную игру. Мэй в них не то чтобы разбиралась, но в современном мире хочешь-не хочешь, а наткнешься иногда на рекламу, призывающую одолеть дракона и построить свою империю, или стать магом стотысячного уровня и основать свой орден, или что-то еще. Все эти игры про средневековье и фиолетовые порталы.  
Если бы пятнадцать лет назад Мэй выбрала не химию, а какую-нибудь социологию, она бы сейчас словила научный экстаз от мысли, что вот прямо сейчас наступает какое-то новое средневековье — магия с драконами и порталами дает пинка эре господства высоких технологий.   
Потому что распылить половину человечества — это не про всяких Старков с их огнем, железом и искусственным интеллектом. Это страшнее. 

— Это охренительно круто, — прошептал Нэд, выныривая из-за плеча Мэй с телефоном наизготовку. — Сейчас вы можете видеть просто охренительно редкое явление, я не знаю, как это называется, но вот тут на экране — Мстители, а у нас с Паучьей Мамашей в комнате — ее племянник с гребанного того света! Эй, Человек-паук, помаши подписчикам, приятель!  
С гребаного того света в ответ выпучились и прошипели:   
— Паучья Мамаша?!   
— Прости, милый, — прошептала Мэй, — он меня заставил, это рекламный ход, кто-то должен был уже наконец нас услышать!  
— У Мэй уже больше просмотров, чем у тебя, — поведал Нэд. Господи, надо было его все-таки выгнать вон. — Итак, для всех, кто это смотрит — тут с экрана какая-то железная женщина требует найти на том свете ее зеленую сестру. Человек-паук, что ты на это скажешь, что у вас там, черт возьми, происходит?   
— Э-э, ну, у нас тут типа палаточный лагерь для беженцев, то есть, для ушедших, и кто-то еще нормальный, а кого-то уже превратило в светящиеся точки… Этого, наверное, не надо было говорить, да? Черт, без Стрэнджа хрен объяснишь, ой, прости, тетя Мэй. — Питер нервно сглотнул. — Ну, просто он маг и всегда лучше всех сечет, что происходит.   
Мэй только качнула головой.   
Если Нэд у них — навигатор, то она — связной. Специалист узкого профиля, прости-господи. С крайне простой задачей — держать веб-камеру включенной, оплачивать интернет, чтоб не пропала внезапно связь, и смотреть на племянника, когда он появляется.   
И вообще-то она только что выполнила свою главную задачу — доказала этим тугодумам из супергеройского братства, что она не спятила и половина человечества не погибла, а всего-то исчезла черт пойми куда.   
Только вот что теперь-то? Дальше что?

Женщина-андроид все еще смотрела с экрана ноутбука, не моргая и, кажется, не дыша.  
А потом Мэй увидела, как Питера обняли чьи-то руки с зелеными ладонями. Он ойкнул и дернулся, но высокая крепкая женщина, возникшая позади него словно из ниоткуда, оказалась сильнее.   
— Небула, — сказала она низким голосом, гулким, как из колодца.   
— Что это за “небулла”, это какое-то заклинание? — заинтересовался Нэд.  
Мэй молча схватила его за штанину и заставила сесть. Да-да, вот так, Нэд Лидс, обогащай свой канал молча, представь, что мы в театре. Потому что мы правда как будто в театре. 

— Я искала тебя на Вормире, — сказала женщина-андроид, и та, что стояла за спиной притихшего и порядком ошалевшего Питера, стиснула челюсти. — Несколько дней. Пока засранец в железном костюме зализывал свои раны и ныл. И ничего не нашла, везде только вода и проклятый песок.   
— Там ничего не осталось, Небула. Нечего было искать.   
Тут до Мэй дошло, Небула — это имя и механическая женщина и инопланетянка с зеленой кожей действительно сестры. Неужели в мире супергероев все всегда так закручено?   
Изображение качнулось, и на весь экран светились теперь светлые искусственные глаза. Как живые.   
— Расскажи, — потребовала Небула. — Расскажи все как есть, Гамора. Нормально, без этой… Шизофрении про ушедших. Ты не мертва, если сейчас говоришь со мной. Как тебе удалось провести Таноса?   
— Никак, — зеленокожая на миг прикрыла глаза. — Он… Мне не удалось. Я пыталась всадить себе нож в живот, но Танос превратил нож в проклятые мыльные пузыри и швырнул меня в пропасть. Ты… Ты помнишь скалы на Вормире. Несколько десятков метров. Голый камень. Я разбилась там, на камнях, сестра.  
— У вас тоже мурашки сейчас, да? — прошептал Нэд, ежась и зачем-то оттягивая ворот футболки. Мэй невпопад дернула головой, не сводя глаз с Питера: он опустил голову и как-то вдруг обмяк, и держало его, казалось, теперь только кольцо чужих рук.   
Черт, Питер Паркер, а ну-ка очнись, это все как-то совсем некстати! Была бы Мэй рядом — она бы уже выцарапала племянника из рук инопланетянки и нашла бы, из чего соорудить для него примитивный веер и чем плеснуть в лицо…   
— Но ты со мной говоришь! — от яростного рыка Небулы скрипнули динамики. — На Вормире нет твоих останков и мертвые не треплются с живыми, так что кончай выделываться и говори, черт возьми, что на самом деле происходит!   
— У тебя истерика. Прекрати.   
— Какого черта ты вообще потащилась с ним на гребаный Вормир!   
— Потому что дура, — устало огрызнулась Гамора. — Такой ответ устроит? Расклеилась, как полная идиотка, как будто не знала, с кем имею дело. А потом не додумалась вовремя кинуться со скал, и папочка получил очередной камень, а я теперь связана с этим чертовым камнем, как гребаный сторожевой пес на цепи.   
— Долбаная магия, — выплюнула Небула, — но если дело в ней, ты еще можешь оказаться не мертва.   
Гамора ответила не сразу. Она опустила взгляд и, придерживая Питера одной рукой, второй откинула челку с его лба. Питер вяло поморщился и, кажется, что-то пробормотал. Картинка задрожала — и за секунду до того, как их лица скрыл туман, Гамора подняла тяжелый взгляд и сказала:  
— Нет, Небула. Танос разбудил камень, когда… Убил меня. Если бы я была мертва, они все тоже были бы.   
И картинка исчезла.

Несколько секунд они сидели в тишине — Мэй, Нэд, вытаращившиеся из ноутбука Мстители. Потом Нэд сглотнул и развернул телефон камерой к себе.   
— Итак, друзья-подписчики… Вот такая дурь. Я не знаю, что еще сказать. Типа, в общем, до новых выпусков, все как всегда, ждем ваших…  
— Нэд. Еще слово — и клянусь, я выкину твой телефон из окна, — тихо сказала Мэй.   
Умница Нэд погасил камеру.


	6. Глава 5

— Мне нужен мистер Паркер и две цветные женщины, — сказал Стрэндж, появляясь из тумана.  
Исключения ради у него за спиной болтался плащ, и Питер бы сотку поставил на то, что Стрэндж специально его подговорил. Ради эпичного возникновения.   
Стрэндж огляделся и недовольно спросил:  
— Где, собственно, все?   
Питер пожал плечами, с трудом не буркнув: “Что, повыпендриваться не перед кем?”   
— Да кто где, — вяло ответил. — Фьюри засек какого-то мужика, который у них в их суперсекретной базе как суперопасный хрен числился чуть ли не вечность, и сказал, что он себе руку отгрызет, если сейчас его не скрутит. Профилактики ради, то есть, так он сказал. Собирался ему затереть что-то о возмездии и искуплении, на случай, если тот тип тоже считает, что он на том свете… Вот, а Квилл с Барнсом отлавливают этих, поехавших.   
— Они не поехавшие, они трансформирующиеся, — строго поправил Стрэндж. — Что я говорил насчет упрощения формулировок?   
Боже, опять у него этот взгляд учителя, которому ты месяц не сдаешь домашку. И еще колу пролил на его новый пиджак. Как же действует на нервы. Если б Питер сам был магом, он бы сейчас расщепил Стрэнджа на атомы и собрал назад в какую-нибудь неговорящую человеческую баранку... Можно и паутину на него навертеть, но потом снимать запаришься, ну и как-то неловко выйдет.   
— “Суперопасные хрены” они и есть суперопасные и хрены, вы хуже тети Мэй с этим вашим пунктиком, — проворчал Питер, протягивая руки к костру. — Вы б послушали, как Квилл говорит...  
Горела автомобильная шина с мшистыми корягами внутри, воняя и дымясь. Питер вытянул это зрелище из каких-то смутных воспоминаний — тогда, кажется, они с Нэдом впервые выбрались на вечеринку, им было по тринадцать, что ли, и социальное давление оказалось непомерно сильным, а пиво — дешевым и охренительно крепким, и вот потом они на заднем дворе жгли всякую ерунду в покрышках. Про социальное давление потом причитала, конечно, тетя Мэй. “Питер Паркер, умоляю тебя, выкрась волосы в зеленый и проколи пупок, только не алкоголь и наркотики!”   
Сейчас бы она сказала “только, упаси тебя господь, не Мстители”.   
— Квилла держит горечь утраты, — вернул его к действительности Стрэндж, сверкнув глазами. — На него типичная техника безопасности не распространяется. Он может скандировать древнегреческие гимны, а может лечь лицом в траву и ни с кем не разговаривать — трансформация его не затронет.   
— Круто ему, — не выразил энтузиазма Питер.   
Стрэндж говорил как всегда четко и неторопливо, этим своим чарующим голосом, как сказочник на детском утреннике, но Питеру сейчас как-то не хотелось хлопать в ладоши и скакать вокруг. После того, как его чуть не придушила какая-то зеленая дамочка, ему и моргать-то было лень. 

...Питер после того сеанса связи очнулся от того, что Барнс окатил его водой из какого-то железного ведра.   
— Порядок, парень?   
Ну, тогда, то есть, Питер подумал не “Барнс и ведро”, а “какой-то левый мужик и долбаное, мать его, ведро”, как-то так. И когда Барнс почуял неладное и позвал Фьюри, а тому зачем-то срочно понадобилось посмотреть, нормальные ли у Питера зрачки, для Питера это все выглядело так, что до него докапываются два каких-то озабоченные старпера. Которых он впервые в жизни вообще видит.  
А потом Барнс полчаса его допрашивал, заставляя вспоминать всевозможную муть — имя первой школьной училки, любимое кино тети Мэй, из чего состоит классический чизбургер, — и угрожал достать из тумана еще одно ведро воды, если Питер будет оказывать сопротивление.   
— Так, а что насчет первого танца с классной девчонкой? Как это было? — Барнс вел допрос, валяясь на земле и безмятежно улыбаясь, но таким оскалом, что принять его за нормального добродушного парня не смог бы и младенец. — Эй? Так, парень, эта пауза — это ты не помнишь или, не пугай меня, еще не дозрел до девчонок?  
— Это я вспомнил, кто вы такой. И можно мы уже сменим тему, мистер Барнс? Я тут недавно видел вашего приятеля, кстати, кажется, и он был какой-то мрачный и занудный.  
— Как всегда, ничего нового. 

Так вот, если Стрэнджу нужны зрители, пусть отыщет кого другого. Фьюри, например, он тут главный, ему не отвертеться. А Питер — Питер посидит у костра. В одиночестве.  
Но Стрэндж и “заткнуться” — это как Кэп и “веселье”, ага. Стрэндж продолжал болтать.   
— Да, Квиллу повезло, он из тех сентиментальных упрямцев, которые свое горе считают за сокровище. Абсурд по большому счету, но благодаря этому Квилл сейчас — скала. Несколько ноющая и сверхдраматичная, но скала, и камню души его личность так запросто не растворить.   
Питер невпопад кивнул и, подобрав с земли теплую щепку, кинул в костер.   
— А ты эмоциональный подросток на этапе поиска. Себя, смыслов, ответов, бла-бла — сплошные американские горки. Потеряешь концентрацию, расслабишь мозги — и ремень безопасности не спасет. Это понятно?   
— А?  
— Боже мой, — закатил глаза Стрэндж, — для кого я это вообще говорю. Мистер Человек-паук, вынь из ушей беруши!  
Питер в ответ шмыгнул носом и пнул прогоревшую шину.   
Нет, Стрэндж вообще-то неплохой тип, даже учитывая эту его дурацкую привычку болтать ему одному понятную ерунду, но... Он когда-нибудь вообще затыкается до того, как у собеседника шарики за ролики заедут?  
Костер затрещал и поблек. Туман всасывал его через невидимую трубочку, как оставшуюся на дне пенку от кофе.   
Пару секунд Питер представлял, как сейчас пошлет Стрэнджа куда подальше, навспоминает себе новый костер, нормальный, чтоб без вони, и просидит около него столько, сколько захочет; а потом вздохнул и сказал:  
— Простите. Но я вот вообще не понял, что там было у вас про камень и вот это все, которое вы говорили, можно еще раз и нормально, и вот без нотаций, ладно? И, э-э, упростите, ладно? Знаете, как будто вам надо эссе уместить на одной странице и обязательно шестнадцатым шрифтом.   
Стрэндж хмыкнул.   
— Ладно, Питер. Мы внутри камня души. Достаточно просто?  
— Э-э… Ну вот сейчас можно и поподробнее, — подумав, сказал Питер.   
Стрэндж шагнул к нему, и из тумана сформировался черный кожаный диванчик с клетчатым пледом, накинутым на спинку, и ворохом каких-то скучных журналов. Стрэндж махнул на него рукой, как на надоевшего кота; он вообще не любил сидеть, это Питер сразу заметил.   
Сидя, наверное, эффектным выпендрежником выглядеть сложнее.   
— Это, если желаешь, можно сравнить с огромным, безграничным желудком, скажем, удава, в пасть которому запихнули миллиарды кроликов, — сказал Стрэндж. — И рано или поздно пищеварительные ферменты начнут работать.   
Питер представил и промолчал, потому что его вдруг замутило. Не от картинки даже, где в желудочном соке тают кроличьи шкурки, а от того, с каким шизофреничным торжеством Стрэндж вот это все вещает.  
Как будто открытие века совершил и презентует свой доклад на каком-то всемирном сборище.   
— Отличие, впрочем, фундаментальное: этим пространством руководит не мозг, обремененный скрижалями человеческих генов, а вполне себе живая человеческая душа, благодаря которой это пространство… Ну, если снова упрощать, разморозилось. Развернулось. Проснулось.   
И тут до Питера наконец-то дошло.   
— Танос пробудил камень, — вспомнил он, — что-то такое она сказала… Погодите, цветные женщины — это вы про, э-э-э, ту зеленую мисс, которая Гамора? А кто вторая? Погодите... — Лень внезапно куда-то подевалась, как и желание умереть, свернувшись клубком у костра в долбанном Нигде. Питер почти физически почувствовал, как заискрило в мозгах, и затараторил: — Вторая — это Алая ведьма, типа зеленый и красный, да? Но постойте-ка, тогда выходит, что эта ваша душа… Постойте, но мы же не у нее в душе, правда?"   
Стрэндж посмотрел на него своим фирменным “умоляю, не тормозите”-взглядом, и Питер торопливо исправился, подскочив:   
— Нет, ну конечно, это же было бы совсем уже нереально… Значит, просто внутри камня… Охренеть физика в отстое! Слушайте, это как пояс Ориона из “Людей в черном”, вселенная в стеклянной фигне, это же охренительно, и этот пояс, то есть камень с ней как-то связан, с той зеленой, и все потому что Танос зафейлил что-то где-то там, когда…   
— Когда убил свою дочь, — медленно и торжественно сказал Стрэндж, мужественно дождавшись, пока словесный поток Питера дойдет до нужной точки, — и не удосужился заглянуть в инструкцию по эксплуатации артефакта, который приходится ровесником Вселенной. 

***

Всю эту муть про древние артефакты и технику безопасности Стрэндж попытался задвинуть и Фьюри с Барнсом, но у него не прокатило. Барнс зевнул и сказал:  
— Круто, мощная штука.  
А Фьюри плюнул тонким материям в лицо и подытожил:  
— Ты ведешь к тому, что мы можем элементарно вылезти из этого камня наружу, так?   
Питеру показалось, что Стрэндж сейчас проклянет их всех насмерть — у него даже глаза засветились и ноздри раздулись, и почему-то представилось, как мистер Старк на это все закатывает глаза и говорит: “Так, ведьмочка, а можно без спецэффектов? Потом поиграешь в Гарри Поттера”.   
— Нет, мистер Фьюри, “элементарно” мы тут ничего не можем, — Стрэндж потер переносицу, — но с приложением некоторых усилий…   
— А прикиньте, что будет, если мы такие выберемся из камня и останемся такого же размера?! — подал голос Питер. — Как в том фильме, где один папаша…   
— Я смотрел, — серьезно сказал Фьюри.   
— Про что там? — спросил Барнс.  
— Там один чувак изобрел прибор-уменьшитель и всю свою семью уменьшил до размеров букашек…  
— Нет, это были его дети, — поправил Питера Фьюри. — Чувак ничего не знал.  
— А, точно.  
Барнс присвистнул.   
— Нам что, такое грозит? Это, конечно, прикольно, как выражаются теперь, и я бы даже не отказался, но…  
— Но нам это совершенно точно не грозит! — прогромыхал Стрэндж, воздевая к ним руки, как римский царь к бушующей толпе идиотов, не внемлющих слову его. — Мистер Паркер, вы сейчас даже не “букашка”, вы настолько минимальная величина, что практически не существуете, более того, вы с каждым мигом все активнее перестаете существовать, остается лишь сгусток древней первоэнергии, так что закроем, бога ради, этот марафон кино-ассоциаций!   
Барнс переглянулся с Фьюри, и они как-то удивительно синхронно хмыкнули.   
— Ладно, Стрэндж, давай дальше говорить на твоем языке.  
— На языке пафосных прибауток, — пояснил Барнс.   
Над головой у него покачивался от несуществующего ветра большой зеленый зонт с эмблемой какой-то неизвестной пиццерии. Питер все пытался понять, чье это воспоминание — вот эти деревянные столы, плетень с искусственными подсолнухами и гигантская чашка какао на столе, — но все делали вид, что никакого отношения к этому не имеют. 

Вообще-то, будь у Питера немного больше свободных мозгов, чтобы о чем-то задумываться, он бы заметил, что они тут все как-то удивительно не парятся. То есть, ну, почти совсем.   
Фьюри вот сверкает единственным глазом направо-налево и шастает по туману, подметая землю полами пижонского плащика, и выглядит иногда так, словно попал в Диснейленд и идет покупать сладкую вату у Микки-мауса.   
Барнс — тот и вообще подозрительно щедро ухмыляется и, только выдается минутка, падает на зеленую лужайку и пялится в небо; ну, то есть, только эта минутка выпадает, и лужайка сама кидается ему под ноги. “Это нормандский лес, — говорит он. — Ты мне солнце заслоняешь, подвинься, ага?” Еще Барнс присматривает за Квиллом. Питер сначала думал, что это Барнс так следит, чтобы тот опять не накосячил, как в прошлый раз, но потом Барнс как-то сказал, что Квилл ему нравится и похож на простых ребят из его юности.   
Вот Квилл — тот еще как-то тянул на того, кто от Белого Нигде не в восторге, но Питер подозревал, что Квилл из тех парней, которые в принципе ловят кайф, когда ноют на каждую отстойную мелочь вокруг.   
Про Стрэнджа и говорить нечего — у него тут счастливые каникулы.   
Наверное, это как делать селфи на фоне рухнувшего с моста поезда, если никто не пострадал. Сначала орешь, как ненормальный, а только осознаешь, что руки и ноги на месте и вас чертовски пронесло, и все — можно шутить и выкладывать фотки в твиттер.   
Интересно, у Стрэнджа есть твиттер? 

Стрэндж покосился на Питера так, словно эту мысль про твиттер прочел у него на лбу. Да ладно вам, мистер волшебник, мы же на самом деле над вами не смеемся, просто стрессуем маленько, а у вас классный плащ и вы не обидчивый.   
— Самая главная пафосная прибаутка, мистер Барнс, звучит так: “и однажды они уничтожили камень изнутри и обрели свободу”, — сказал он и неожиданно протянул руку к сиротливо стоящему посередине стола какао. Покачал стакан в руке, надеясь убрать остывшую пенку, и сделал глоток.   
Барнс подумал и кивнул:  
— Звучит неплохо. Даже как-то, знаете, философски-симпатично. Как если бы бабуля сама вылезла из брюха волка. Только бабуле-то небось попроще было?   
— Или, напротив, сложнее. У “бабули”, — Стрэндж состроил смешное лицо, не растеряв ни капли серьезности, — были только собственные руки, а у нас есть Ванда и Гамора. Особенно Ванда, — он обвел их всех каким-то загадочным взглядом, неожиданно кашлянул и встряхнулся. — Если я правильно все понимаю, ее сил хватит, чтобы разнести в клочья каждый из камней. Даже изнутри.   
— Вообще-то она именно это и сделала недавно, — поделился Барнс. — Правда, тогда мы уже все почти просрали, так что толку было мало. Красавица успела — уничтожила камень разума, он в пыль разлетелся, но у Таноса тогда собралась уже вся коллекция и ему класть было на все на свете.  
— Камень разума? — быстро переспросил Стрэндж.  
И умолк. Если б он был андроидом, как та механическая тетка на Титане, у него бы сейчас в головных схемах все коротнуло от напряжения. Ну, знаете, такого, когда не “твою ж мать!”, а “твою ж мать, ничего себе _круто_!”  
Фьюри с Барнсом переглядывались, но терпеливо ждали. Питер помялся с ноги на ногу — после всех этих сложных разговоров его так и тянуло повиснуть вниз головой с какого-нибудь моста или хотя бы дерева.   
— Послушайте, — не выдержал он, — вот это все круто, но я что хочу сказать — Ванда, она, кажется, ну, не очень хочет кому-то тут помогать. В смысле, она сказала недавно, что она не ведьма. “Была ведьмой”, вот как она выразилась.   
— Да, да, — отмахнулся Стрэндж, явно прослушав половину. Выглядело так, словно ему присели на уши какие-то назойливые голоса, и он никак не может сосредоточиться. — Меня она тоже отшила…  
— Он серьезно сказал “отшила”? — шепотом удивился Барнс и сделал страшные глаза. Стрэндж очнулся, поставил стакан, который тут же растворился в воздухе, и напомнил:   
— Мистер Барнс, я вырос не в Нарнии и даже не в Хогвартсе и владею современным сленгом. Так вот, Ванда. Ее необходимо привести в форму, она наш главный ресурс, иного способа разрушить камень не существует, если только мы не найдем в этом тумане кого-то с аналогичными способностями. И даже если мы начнем поиск, проиграем в ту же секунду, потому что второй наш ресурс — это время, господа.   
Стрэндж замолчал, выразительно их оглядывая. На старых видеокассетах так же смотрел Кэп, обращаясь с речью к своим юным последователям.   
— И все? — наконец, удивился Барнс, обернувшись к Фьюри. — Чего-то тут не хватает.  
— Данных, — хмуро подтвердил Фьюри. — Давай начистоту, Стрэндж: ты хочешь, чтобы мы все поиграли в психотерапевтов для девчонки? У нас _действительно_ нет других задач?   
— Разумеется, есть, — прохладно ответил Стрэндж. — И они появляются быстрее, чем я могу вписать их в общую картину. Например, крайне важно донести до выживших — до вашей компании супергероев, я имею в виду, — что им придется как-то обезвредить Таноса на тот момент, когда ведьма будет уничтожать камень. И насколько я могу оценить предыдущий опыт, с этим могут возникнуть сложности, в том числе нетривиальные: если ведьма действительно разрушила один из камней, а Танос не нашел ничего лучше, чем заклеить его скотчем… — Стрэндж хмыкнул. — Разумнее было бы засунуть в задний карман гранату с вырванной чекой. 

*** 

Вот с чем у Тони определённо были проблемы, так это со сном. Он мог не спать пару ночей подряд, а потом вырубался где попало. В Башне в такие моменты ходили на цыпочках и даже Тор старался изъясняться шёпотом. Пятница аккуратно переводила все гаджеты в беззвучный режим. Наташа двигалась бесшумнее обычного. Где бы ему не случалось отрубиться, вокруг него экстренно создавалась зона тишины, и кто-то — может быть, они тянули жребий, — накидывал на него плед из Икеи того же красного цвета, что и львиная часть его костюма. Откуда, кстати, взялся плед, Тони понятия не имел — может, Пеппер принесла…  
Тор и Роджерс пару раз пытались перемещать его хотя бы на диван, но Тони только снова просыпался и не мог уснуть ещё сколько-то часов. Можно было бы пробовать всякие снотворные, но от них он хуже соображал. Пеппер, помнится, во время оно выговаривала ему, что он выдумывает и что таких побочек у снотворных нет. Ну, может быть, больше ни у кого и нет, а у Тони определённо есть, и хватит об этом.  
— Друг Тони, — говорил Тор с уважением, — когда ты спишь, слух твой чутче совиного.  
— А что, у сов чуткий слух?..  
Тони не мог сказать, что после приснопамятного сеанса видеосвязи с Мэй у них в команде всё так уж наладилось. Ну да, иногда они с Роджерсом что-то друг другу говорили помимо претензий. Да, он, Тони, стал выходить на кухню. Да, все снова стали стягиваться на общие завтраки, включая киберледи и енота, с которым они даже поспорили насчёт костюма Железного человека, поскольку енот утверждал, что это прошлый век, а Тони фыркал, что нет, очень даже будущий. Иногда енот волочил за собой по полу секиру Тора или сидел с ней в обнимку, и Тор ему позволял, потому что рукоять секиры была, оказывается, сделана из руки друга Ракеты.   
Тони и раньше иногда чувствовал, что живёт в ситкоме, а сейчас, видно, открыли новый сезон и добавили новых персонажей. Что удивительно — все как-то ужились. Пока Тони щемился в мастерской, они как-то разобрались, кому где жить, кому из какой чашки пить и кто ни на какую еду ни в коем случае не претендует. Тор переоделся в земные футболки, которые, по ходу, одолжил у Роджерса. Брюс в лаборатории пытался выяснить состав пепла — как понял Тони, не очень успешно. Сам Тони в свою очередь никак не мог уяснить, встречаются Брюс с Наташей или нет. Она его дразнила, а Брюс сжимался и принимал этот свой глуповато-виноватый вид, который Тони, честно сказать, раздражал, но было ли всё это актуальным флиртом или разминкой для Наташи — неизвестно. Роджерс ходил в спортзал утром и вечером, много читал и много рисовал. Зачем-то спрашивал Брюса о медитации. Если условный айсберг может сильнее замкнуться в себе — айсберги вообще замыкаются в себе? — то Кэп примерно это и проделал. Наверное, раньше Тони волновался бы, пытался вывести того из себя, и прочее, и прочее. Но сейчас…  
Пеппер он позвонил в первый же день и получил строгое указание не высовываться и связываться только в экстремальных случаях. Ну ладно, в экстренных так в экстренных, тоже тебя люблю, вот так однажды отменишь ужин — и гляди, что будет.  
— Не шути так, — сказала Пеппер и прервала связь. А как теперь шутить? Совсем заткнуться? Нет, Тони мог ходить с суровой миной, вот как Роджерс, только чему бы это помогло. Поэтому Тони ходил с миной сосредоточенной или растерянной, в зависимости от степени недосыпа. Он ждал ответа от Росса, но никаких ракет на горизонте пока что не наблюдалось, и это-то настораживало сильнее всего. Он бы обсудил с Пеппер, но она ясно выразилась — не звони, пока не станет совсем худо. А совсем худо — это как? Это насколько?  
Ещё и Питер, который может жив, а может и не жив. Из-за надежды Тони нервничал теперь в два раза больше, а спал в два раза меньше. Ну да, ну да, не испортил, да, пока не испортил, но кто сказал, что не упущу потом? И они всё ещё понятия не имели, где там Танос.  
Тор практиковался в метании секиры. Небула как-то раз заявила, что лучше разлетится на запчасти, чем ещё раз окажется в плену, и Тор сказал — для него будет честью нанести удар, но лучше настраивать душу на отменную месть, а не на поражение. Кэп поедал свою овсянку, Брюс — рис с овощами, Тони — что под руку попадёт, и вкуса не чувствовал.  
Он привык просыпаться сам — и удивился, когда Наташа потрясла его за плечо. Не то что ему нравилось, что все трясутся над его сном, но он привык…  
— Что там ещё? — спросил, оглядываясь наверняка дикими глазами.  
— Твой друг продался казначею, — сказал Тор.  
— Твой друг сошёл с ума, — сказала Небула.  
И почему-то Тони сразу понял, что речь не о Роуди.  
— Господи боже мой, — сказал потерянно. — Стив и Росс? Что? Они ему вкололи что-то? Как это всё…  
Он перебрал с десяток вариантов — Башню всё-таки взяли приступом и Роджерс сдался сам; Роджерс обменял себя на свободу остальных; Роджерс принял неравный бой и был повержен; Роджерс, чтоб его, поверил обещаниям сохранить свободу…  
— Твой приятель, — сказал Ракета, — ещё чуднее, чем ты, хотя все вы, люди…  
Они все были в мастерской — все, кто остался — и ждали, пока Тони Старк, властелин пустых коробок, стаканов и недобитых чертежей, придёт в себя. Наташа еле заметно качала головой — всегда знала чуть больше, чем остальные. Ракета ухмылялся, но как-то зло, невесело. Тор качал головой. Брюс вышел вперёд и виновато — снова эта вина — объяснил:  
— Понимаешь, Тони, правительство предложило Стиву сделку. Даже не Росс, какой-то новый идиот, или не идиот, как посмотреть.  
— Короче, этот дядя решил устроить всеобщие похороны. Реально опустить гроб с пеплом в большую яму, а пепел люди будут до этого приносить, несколько дней, прикинь? Стоят и тащат. Вот, а потом этот чувак произнесёт речь, а твой большой друг кинет на эту общую могилку первый ком земли. И тогда вас — как там это?  
— Реабилитируют, — сказала Нат. — Ну, ты понимаешь. Стива снова призвали поработать символом нации.  
— Но нас же ненавидят, — сказал Тони, медленно осознавая — и холодея. — Бог ты мой. Вся катавасия под нашими окнами — она что, рассеялась?  
— Толпой, — сказала Нат, — легко управлять. Может, и стоило бы переключить внимание.  
— Но это будет ложь, — сказал Тор, — мой брат… не знаю, одобрил бы он. Но слова Стива — тяжелее слов обычных мидгардцев, и этими словами он собирается закопать надежду в землю. А не нам ли велели воскрешать?  
Наташа согласно кивнула.  
— Нам стоило бы или заявить о том, что все живы, или помалкивать, пока всё не решится. Но Стив считает себя виноватым, знаешь ли.  
— И вы хотите, чтоб я с ним поговорил?  
Вообще-то Тони думал пошутить, но они, видимо, правда хотели. Собрались в его мастерской и молча ждали, пока Тони найдёт слова для старого друга, свежего врага и вынужденного союзника. Отлично.  
— Почему я-то? — спросил, уже двинувшись к выходу. — И где окопалась эта совесть нации?  
— В зале, — кивнула Небула, — груши заканчиваются.

***

И раз, и два. Попробуй хоть раз в жизни быть последовательным.  
И раз, и два. Смазанная картинка на мониторе и женщина с вазочкой мороженого против горя тысяч и тысяч людей.  
И раз, и два. Мобильные пункты по приёму пепла. Общенациональный траур. День всеобщих похорон как первый праздник новой эры. Раз, и два, и. Им никогда не узнать, где искать Таноса.  
Раз, и два. Но ведь есть слова мальчишки. Стив тоже жаждал попасть на войну, вот и этот попал и теперь вещал не пойми откуда. Раз и два. Если бы всё это не было таким домашним — какой-то одноклассник этого Питера, сам Питер, называющий Баки сержантом, вся эта пицца повсюду и разговоры про пироги с фундуком. Люди ушли, и мы понятия не имеем, как их возвращать, а мальчик говорит о фундуке?  
И раз, и два. Ещё и эта женщина с зелёной кожей. Слишком много невнятной чепухи, свойственной этому времени вообще, а люди ведь нуждаются в простых решениях! Горе нужно прожить, а не подслащивать. Даже если у них получится, хоть Стив не верит — даже если у них получится вернуть ушедших с того света, а это именно тот свет, что бы ребёнок там ни говорил и зеленокожая инопланетянка заодно, — даже если у них получится вернуть, неизвестно, сколько времени это займёт. А здешним людям нужно начинать жить дальше, и не когда-то, а прямо сейчас.   
Например, потому что Капитан Америка позволил идиотскому титану начистить ему рожу. И потому что поругался с Тони Старком. Может, действуй они сразу сообща, всё было бы…  
И раз, и два. Надо как-нибудь попросить у Тони, нельзя ли сделать так, чтоб получилось драться с копией себя.  
И раз, и два. Ты всё отдал за Баки и этого всего оказалось недостаточно.  
И раз, и два. Кто так планирует операции.  
И раз, и два. В тебе все с самого начала ошибались.  
И раз, и.  
— Роджерс, ты что, совсем свихнулся?  
У двери стоял Тони, и орал так, как будто Стив стоял на другом берегу какой-то очень шумной горной реки. Впрочем, возможно, в каком-то смысле так оно и было.  
— Я пятый раз тебе кричу, — сказал Тони спокойнее и подошёл к Стиву на расстояние двух шагов. Одного. Что тебе от меня надо?  
— Я делаю то, что должен, — сказал Стив и ударил по груше. Из той посыпалась какая-то труха. Тони слегка отклонился вбок, нахмурился, отряхнул лицо и буркнул:  
— Я заметил. Послушай, ты не мог бы перестать?  
Перестанешь — и начнёшь думать. Сомневаться.   
Брать в руки пепел, чей бы то ни было, и толкать речь, как они все, ладно, не все, лично он, Капитан Америка, раскаивается — не хотелось до тошноты. Ну вот Иуда в Библии — была же у него какая-то цель. И потом, Стив не собирался никого сдавать, только себя самого, а это не одно и то же. Ну, послужит он ручной обезьянкой на сцене — в первый раз, что ли.  
Груша рассыпалась окончательно, и Тони, в клубах неведомых опилок, закашлялся и замахал рукой.  
— Послушай, что ты… Ты вообще сейчас со мной?  
Стив смотрел на него — и не узнавал то ли его, а то ли самого себя. Тело напряглось, как будто в драке, будто остались только оголённые инстинкты — но ведь он, Стив, ни с кем не дрался сейчас, и он не хотел, и он думал как лучше, и…  
— Слушай, — сказал Старк, почему-то попятившись на пару шагов и вытянув вперёд руку, — послушай, Роджерс, э-э, Стив, приятель, разве не ты так ратовал за общую свободу? Зачем ты вдруг попёрся продаваться, ещё и так задёшево? Да, я пошёл тогда на сделку с Соглашениями, и да, я был неправ, да. Ты доволен?  
При чём тут это сейчас?  
— Люди же страдают. Им нужен путь, и если я должен быть первым на этом пути…  
— Ты это называешь путь? Это болото? Твою мать, ты же видел Питера, он же сказал: твой ненаглядный друг жив и здоров!  
— Это пока, — сказал Стив, — я его не вытащу. Никогда не мог вытащить.  
— От меня спас же.  
— Что это было за спасение.  
— Слушай, ты собираешься ввести всех в заблуждение лишь потому, что не веришь в лучший исход? Нам же ясно сказали, верить — важно, и от того, что ты сейчас прихлопнешь пол-Америки нехилой такой бетонной плитой отчаяния, лучше не станет! Нет, я понимаю, они хотят вернуть себе престиж, но ты-то! Ты-то не побоялся стать преступником, когда мог бы остаться в одиночестве, так почему теперь тебе так припекло быть законопослушным?  
— Это я виноват, — сказал Стив.  
— Да все мы виноваты! Ты, я, Наташа, Роуди, Тор — все! Нельзя жить в сложные времена, принимать сложные решения и не облажаться! Если бы это помогло, я бы первый ушёл бы в монастырь, и все костюмы маршем впереди меня, но это не поможет! Если б жизнь состояла из простых решений вроде «похоронить себя заживо во имя общей вины», я тебя уверяю, мы бы все уже гуськом туда пошли!  
— Куда, Тони?  
— На эти ваши общие, мать их, символические похороны! Это как с соглашениями, Стив, только теперь лажаешь ты, точнее, ты лажаешь первый!  
— Нет, — сказал Стив и отвернулся.  
— Господи боже милосердный, — буркнул Старк, — перепрошейте его кто-нибудь. Это невозможно. А знаешь что, Роджерс, твой прекрасный друг тебя бы первый не одобрил. Ты сдаёшься.  
— Я не сдаюсь, — сказал Стив, — а признаю необходимость. Уходи, пожалуйста.  
Старк покосился на него как-то растерянно, покачал головой, дёрнулся было что-то сказать — и молча вышел.

***

Это гребаная черная полоса, вот и все. Убийственно длинная, прямо-таки черная сраная полоса посреди черного полотна. Иначе как объяснить, что все идет настолько через задницу?

Ладно, он ничего не говорит, когда эти идиоты с манией величия, колдун и одноглазый, заставляют его заниматься местными переселенцами со всех уголков Вселенной. И когда приходится возиться с орущими детьми и старушками с паранойей, он тоже помалкивает. И даже когда туман то и дело подсовывает ему любимое кресло с корабля Стражей или всю кают-компанию сразу, он сцепляет зубы и ничего не ломает. 

Но когда он понимает, что эти кретины видели Гамору и не сказали ему ни слова, он взрывается. 

Гамору упоминает паучий пацан, между делом так, и они с колдуном бодро о ней треплются, и Квилл даже не сразу осознает, что это все значит. А когда ловит наконец нить разговора — паучонок хочет знать, не выпрыгнет ли на него “эта стремная дамочка” снова, охренеть можно, — он срывается. 

Он орет им, что они — кучка самовлюбленных дебилов, что они задрали носиться со своими секретами и чертовой магией, что ни долбанного грамма результата у них пока нет, и какого ж тогда рожна они ходят с такими серьезными рожами, и что они вообще-то могли уже обратить внимание, что в сраном этом нигде миллиарды существ, охреневающих от происходящего, которым, мать вашу, страшно, и всю эту галиматью с лагерем навесили на него, Квилла, и еще парочку вменяемых чуваков, и они, заметьте, не ноют и впахивают как на каторге, и после всего этого таких размеров болт водрузить на его, Квилла, старания и даже не сказать, что где-то здесь блуждает его, черт возьми, мертвая девушка… 

— Это весьма трогательно, но эффективнее было бы тратить энергию на поиски _мертвой девушки_ , а не на истерику, — заявил ему в ответ колдун, не моргнув. — Это совет, и весьма здравый. Воспользуйтесь.  
— Гребаный фрик, ты себя бессмертным считаешь, что ли?! — взорвался Квилл.  
— В настоящий момент да, — сказал колдун и отвернулся. 

За все время, что Квилл тут проторчал — а хрен поймешь, неделя тут прошла, сутки или, мать его, год, — он успел эту их магию возненавидеть всей душой. Потому что с магией здесь было связано все, а Квилл никогда не имел дела с волшебными палочками, даже йогой никогда не занимался, где принято медитировать на восходящее солнце и думать о вечном.  
Короче говоря, он в душе не ведал, что значит совет “поди-ка ты поищи свою мертвую подружку”, который костью швырнул ему колдун. Ему сесть в позу лотоса и воззвать к духам предков? Да пошлют они его лесом, эти предки. Воскурить тут какой-нибудь волшебной травки и хлопнуть в ладоши тридцать три раза? Ага, отлично.  
Пройтись по туману с истошным воплем “где ты, любовь моя”? Ха, а неплохой вариант, может, тогда Гамора появится хотя бы затем, чтоб заставить его заткнуться. 

— Квилл?..  
Получилось все проще — он шел, засунув руки в карманы и цедя ругательства сквозь зубы, и треснулся лбом о чей-то затылок.   
“Квилл” было не первым, что она сказала, честно говоря. Первым было то, чего в детских книжках не печатают, и если есть господь, он знает, что эти слова — лучшее из того, что наболтали люди за все минувшие тысячелетия.   
— Скажи еще раз, что ты только что сказала, — попросил он, сглотнув.   
— Квилл?  
— Нет, до. Раньше. Скажи.   
— Квилл... — Она моргнула, словно какая-то дымка сошла с ее глаз, и коснулась его лица теплыми сухими пальцами. — Ты с ума сошел.   
Ее рука почти соскользнула, но он поймал и прижал крепче. Нет, нет, милая, теперь ты никуда не денешься, не умрешь, не растворишься, никаких больше папочек-великанов и чертовых скал, ни за что на свете.   
— Не, еще не сошел, но схожу вот прямо сейчас, — признался он, недоверчиво хмыкнув и притягивая Гамору ближе, — вот в эту же секунду кукушечка едет… Господь, был бы неандертальцем — закинул бы тебя на плечо и унес.   
Она не улыбнулась, и он нервно засмеялся за нее.  
— Не смешно, да? Шучу все так же дерьмово?   
— Нет. — Гамора словно вспомнила, как это вообще делается, и уголки губ приподнялись, но тут же грустно опустились, как прежде. — Так же не вовремя.   
— Помилуй, — от наигранного шутовства становилось не по себе, но спросить напрямую, какого черта происходит, язык не поворачивался, — мы тут все в белой жопе мироздания, можно ли найти лучший момент для плохих шуток, хэй?   
Он ненавидел этот момент — когда она смотрела на него, но мимо, и можно было хоть сальсу станцевать, стоя на голове, все без толку, потому что она уже ушла в свои мысли, в свои какие-то неприкасаемые проблемы, до которых не хотела допускать никого, его в том числе. Вот и сейчас он держал ее, крепко, черт, за обе руки, и она глядела на него серьезными своими глазами, но маячила над ними двумя какая-то подстава.   
— Прости, — сказала Гамора, — прости меня, Квилл. У меня слишком мало времени сейчас, я не могу… Отвлекаться. Нужно успеть, пока я еще могу держать с ним контакт.   
— Чего? — беспомощно выдохнул Квилл.   
Гамора опустила голову, а потом вдруг отступила в сторону.   
И за ней оказалось красное море, укрытое темным, свинцовым каким-то туманом, как одеялом. Из моря тут и там вздымались песчаные барханы, на горизонте висело несколько солнц, бледных, в серебристом ореоле.   
На вершине бархана стояла девчонка. Совсем мелкая кнопка, в коротком платье, с вороньим гнездом на детской головке. Солнца ползли по пасмурному небу, ныряя в серые клочки туч и появляясь снова, и кнопка смотрела на них, запрокинув голову.   
Потом — обернулась. Медленно, словно ее окликнули, а ей очень не хотелось терять из виду местные светила; и тогда Квилл увидел зеленую кожу и знакомую улыбку.   
Маленькая Гамора смотрела прямо на него.   
_— Ты даже не хочешь прийти попрощаться?_ — с укором качнула она головой, и Квилла передернуло.   
Он зажмурился, затряс башкой, а когда снова открыл глаза, морока уже не было.   
И Гаморы тоже.


	7. Глава 6

— Попробуй еще раз, — сказал — нет, черт, приказал! — Фьюри, и тут-то у Питера сдали нервы.  
Он вообще-то не любил скандалить и мог отделаться и каким-нибудь “сэр, мне нужна передышка, правда”, но не пошло бы оно все в задницу, а? Питер развернулся к Фьюри, глотнул воздуха и выдал на каких-то девчачьих частотах:  
— Идите вы все к черту, ладно?! — и, выпустив паутину под козырек кирпичной развалюхи, крайне вовремя возникшей из ниоткуда, прыгнул далеко в туман. 

Длинные, размашистые прыжки, ветер в лицо — он даже не смотрел, куда пускает паутину, но она каждый раз за что-то цеплялась. За ветку гигантского вяза — видели на экскурсии в каком-то дремучем заповеднике, — за покореженный фонарный столб — уже лет десять стоит перед супермаркетом, покосившись, и никто не чешется демонтировать, — за штандарт американского флага под окном директорского кабинета, господи, как он не отломался-то, за пожарную лестницу больницы, где умер дядя Бен, за какую-то железку в недрах колеса обозрения, за антенну на крыше их дома…  
Оттуда бы — и сразу в окно, и пусть бы там даже стояла на пороге Мэй и увидела бы его в этом костюме в подпалинах, “какого х… черта, Питер, как ты выглядишь, господи, ты не ранен?”, и он бы ей сказал, боже, тетя Мэй, дай переодеться, потом все расскажу, все в порядке, правда, ну хватит уже...  
Окна нет, и в Белом Нигде Питер просто приземлился на подернутый дымкой асфальт и уперся ладонями в колени, пытаясь отдышаться. 

Он пытался связаться с Мэй целую долбаную тысячу раз, и теперь от одной мысли о ней голова начинала трещать. Он только произносил мысленно “Мэй”, и на автомате представлял всю эту ерунду — ее дурацкий розовый фартук для выпечки, ключи с брелком с Эйфелевой башней, трехмерную модель какого-то безумного органического соединения на книжной полке — и хотелось уже просто засунуть голову под подушку и вырубиться.  
— Да, парень, быть единственным героем — это тот еще геморрой, — вещал с невозмутимой мордой Фьюри, — и мы все тебе посочувствуем дома и сделаем сладкого молока на ночь, но сейчас не до этого, поэтому попробуй еще раз.  
— Может, хватит косить под мистера Старка с его шуточками? — огрызался Питер.  
И пробовал еще раз. Но ни черта не выходило.  
Может быть, если б они не давили на него, как на долбанного мессию.  
Или если бы та зеленая тетка не высосала из него все силы.  
Или если бы кто-нибудь объяснил ему, как вообще работает этот несчастный магический скайп между камнем и реальностью и что ему, черт, вообще надо делать! 

Питер выпрямился и чуть не выругался — его прожигала взглядом Алая Ведьма. Белое Нигде не нашло ничего лучше, чем заманить его к этой депрессивной злюке.  
Из тумана проступали полуразрушенные бетонные глыбы. Напоминало кадры из фильма-катастрофы. Выдранные с корнем оконные рамы, железные штыри, каменная пыль в воздухе, изломанные деревяшки тут и там, перевернутый матрас, усыпанный битым стеклом… Ванда сидела у стены, согнув колени, и за спиной у нее на уцелевшем куске обоев топорщили руки-палки нарисованные человечки. Выглядело это все и так паршиво, но Ванда вдобавок еще крутила в руках желтую детальку от лего, и от этого натурально бежали мурашки.  
— П-привет, — выдохнул Питер.  
И опешил, когда Ванда вместо того, чтобы кивнуть или ответить, ледяным голосом приказала:  
— Уходи отсюда.  
Нет, это вообще как? И чего она на него пялится так, словно он к ней в комнату без стука ворвался?  
Питер скрестил на груди руки, дернул плечом и хмуро отрезал:  
— Сама уходи, если надо.  
И вот ну просто протеста ради — сел на пол.  
На жесткий холодный пол, щедро посыпанный осколками бетона. Вот черт, почему иллюзии такие натуральные, когда не надо?  
Ванда еще с минуту на него потаращилась, мечтая сжечь на месте, но Питер из упрямства сам уткнулся взглядом в тонущую в тумане стену, и в конце концов Ванда тихонько хмыкнула, тоже еще как злобно, как настоящая ведьма.  
— Ты напомнил мне Пьетро.  
Тут Питер как-то сразу понял, что сейчас пойдут откровения. По опыту, наверное: на взрослых, он знал, иногда накатывало, и они сначала купались в своем горе и молчали — тетя Мэй, например, в такие моменты уплетала мороженое и выглядела при этом как наемный убийца, который ложкой жертве глаза вырежет, — а потом их прорывало.  
Хотя кто такой Пьетро, Питер не знал вот совсем.  
— Пьетро — мой брат, — словно услышав его мысли, тихо сказала Ванда. — В детстве он был очень назойливым и упертым, и если ему приходило в голову, что я почему-либо хочу побыть одна — что ж, он делал все, чтобы меня одну не оставлять. На самом деле, когда мы выросли, он остался таким же, только выгнать его стало еще сложнее — он научился быстро бегать, а я слишком боялась случайно причинить ему вред по-настоящему… В Гидре очень интересовались феноменом близнецов и считали, что лучше всего ментальные воздействия мне тренировать на том, кто крепко со мной связан.  
Никогда не поймешь, что нужно — с важным видом покивать, будто ты такой современный доктор Фрейд, или задать вопрос, но Питер доверился чутью.  
— Вас, э-э, заставляли мучить вашего брата?  
— Недолго, — Ванда улыбнулась — очевидно, своим воспоминаниям, и эти воспоминания явно были не о сладкой вате и прогулках под солнышком. — До тех пор, пока я не показала им, что сила ментального воздействия, используемого на обычных людях, может быть ничуть не меньшей. После того, как они лишились пары своих сотрудников, они поняли намек.  
— Вы их типа убивали силой мысли?  
— Нет. Они сами себя убивали.  
— А, вот оно что, — пробормотал Питер. Ванда недоговаривала кучу всего, и от этого воображение разыгрывалось сильнее. — Гм… Знаете, я вот сейчас подумал — хорошо, что вы на нашей стороне.  
— Я ни на чьей стороне.  
— Кхм… А вот это, ну, знаете, проблема.  
Не то чтобы Питеру, вообще-то, хотелось лезть в душу ведьме, которая только что в красках — ну ладно, не в красках, но нетрудно додумать подробности! — рассказала, как она убивала сотрудников самой стремной организации последнего времени. Если честно — вообще не хотелось.  
Но соберись, Питер Паркер, Человек-паук, тебе что, оставаться в Белом Нигде хочется больше?  
Питер еще точно не знал, что скажет, когда открывал рот — что-нибудь вдохновляющее, или утешительное, или, как всегда, полную чушь протараторит, — но сказал только:  
— Ч-что за хрень?  
Потому что он вдруг оказался в своей комнате.  
Жалюзи наполовину подняты, снаружи солнечно, и все тут залито светом. Неторопливо кружится в воздухе мелкая пыль. Учебник по биологии на столе, открыт на семнадцатой главе. Кровать застелена идеально ровно — черт, это тетя Мэй опять к нему заходила навести порядок, да сколько можно… За окном голоса и смех, рев мотоцикла, застрявшего на светофоре, громко сигналит машина…  
— Питер… О господи, Питер!  
— Мэй?! — Питер развернулся прыжком. — О боже, Мэй, что…  
Тетя Мэй стояла у закрытой двери, и поперек ее груди белела клякса паутины. Огромный такой бинт, приклеенный к стене справа и слева. Как ремни в “Пятом элементе”, которые Лилу перетягивали во всех местах.  
— Ты должен это сделать, — всхлипнула Мэй. Опухшие от слез глаза смотрели требовательно, господи, словно она опять промывала ему мозги по поводу домашки, от которой якобы зависит его будущее. — Давай, Питер. Времени мало.  
— Что сделать? — беспомощно пробормотал он.  
А потом выстрелил паутиной.  
Это вышло как-то само собой, он, черт, даже ничего не делал, у него даже Карен не была активирована, и костюм вообще напоминал обычный тряпичный комбинезон, а не творение мистера Старка из каких-то сверхволокон… Питер опустил голову и увидел свою поднятую руку.  
Паутина впилась Мэй в горло и зафиксировала шею.  
— Черт, хватит! Карен, что происходит?!  
— Протокол “Паучок-трусишка”, — раздался мелодичный голос Карен.  
— Что… Карен, прекрати, выключи этот ужас!  
— Не могу, Питер! — жизнерадостно отказалась она. — Данный режим не предполагает интуитивное управление!  
— И что мне делать?!  
— Получать удовольствие, Питер!  
— Ты издева… Твою хрень, блин!  
Сгусток паутины сорвался с запястья и ударился Мэй в лоб. Питер рванул вперед — и остался на месте. Костюм держал его, как сделанный из чистого железа. Питер испуганно всхлипнул и поймал взгляд Мэй.  
— Мэй, я не могу!..  
— Я что тебе сказала, Питер Паркер?! — рявкнула она, и Питер непонимающе мотнул головой. Господи, да что, что, черт, происходит?! Мэй сощурилась, и Питер знал, что если бы она сейчас могла, она бы наставила на него палец, как делала, когда у него случайно выходило довести ее до кипения. — Когда ты уже наконец-то начнешь хоть немного меня слушать? Я же сказала — ты должен это сделать, так что прекрати вести себя как ребенок и используй уже свою чертову паутину!  
Он упрямо замотал головой, сцепив зубы и пытаясь в то же время сдвинуть чертов костюм хоть немного, но не помогла даже паучья сила.  
— Вот пиздец, — срывающимся голосом выдал он.  
И когда Мэй вместо того, чтобы возмутиться, принялась говорить что-то еще — опять о том, что времени почти нет, что чертовы артефакты без жертв не работают, что первая жертва их всех спасла, а вытащить должна вторая, и что хватит уже вести бесполезные разговоры, — он просто зажмурился.  
Как вылетел еще один сгусток паутины, он услышал и так.  
И когда Мэй замолчала, он понял, что это значит.  
Паутина закрыла лицо.  
Со временем твердеющая на воздухе паутина.  
Господи.  
— Протокол “Паучок-трусишка” деактивирован, — счастливо доложила Карен какое-то время спустя — минуту, две, чертову вечность. — Питер, у тебя высокий пульс. Провести полную диагностику?  
За окном снова засигналила машина. Несколько резких, длинных гудков.  
Застывшую паутину отскрести было почти невозможно. Даже ту, старую, которую Питер изобрел сначала, а уж новую, которой даже мистер Старк восхитился…  
Но Питер не думал. Ни о том, почему паутина в этот раз застыла так быстро. Ни о том, что, отдирая ее от тела живого человека, можно содрать кожу. Ни о том, что человек сколько-то там может прожить без воздуха.  
Он просто подцеплял твердые волокна, тянул, пальцы срывались, костяшки бились об косяк, и он, тяжело дыша, пытался снова.

— А ты стерва, да?  
Его руку перехватили и прижали к телу, Питер дернулся, но теперь не костюм, а кто-то живой мешал ему двигаться. Он задергался снова, сквозь слезы уже ничего не различая и не в силах даже выдавить какую-нибудь угрозу, типа “убью!” или “отвали нафиг!”, но в ответ тиски только стали плотнее, и над ухом раздался голос:  
— Тихо, парень, эй... Я сказал тебе остановиться, ты меня не услышала?  
— Я ничего не делаю, — равнодушно ответил на это другой голос.  
— Умница. Питер, дружище, слышишь меня? Давай, приходи в норму, это всего лишь какой-то гипноз. Эй?  
— Что здесь происходит?  
— О, док. Ваша мисс, которая по плану должна всех спасти, довела парнишку.  
— Ванда? — Пауза. — Ладно. Мистер Барнс, позвольте. Питер, посмотри на меня. Ты меня узнаешь?  
Питер кое-как разлепил глаза. Сглотнул, рефлекторно пытаясь избавиться от сухого комка в горле, поморгал еще, пока не удалось поймать чужой взгляд.  
— В-вы в-в-волшебник, — выдавил Питер устало.  
— Отлично, — комментировать Стрэндж не стал. — Остальных узнаешь?  
Питер нехотя кивнул.  
— Мистер Барнс, — он скосил глаза на железную руку, все еще обнимающую его поперек туловища, и Барнс отступил на шаг. Питер перевел взгляд на Фьюри. — Директор. И… она.  
Ванда уже не сидела — стояла рядом с Фьюри, и он некрепко, но выразительно держал ее за локоть.  
Стрэндж удовлетворенно кивнул.  
— Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
— Э-э… — Сердце прекратило долбиться о грудную клетку, но умереть здесь и сейчас еще немножко хотелось. — Т-так себе. Но ничего. В смысле, ну… — Питер выдохнул, набрал еще воздуха и уже тверже сказал: — Я в норме.  
Ванда смотрела куда-то в землю, но когда он поднял глаза — посмотрела в ответ.  
Без злости, без мстительного удовольствия, с которым рассказывала об умерших засранцах из Гидры. Спокойно. Уголки губ у нее дернулись — но не приподнялись, а замерли, чуть опустившись, и Ванда чуть склонила голову набок. Красных язычков нигде видно не было, значит, никто его сейчас не сканировал, но по спине все равно пробежали мурашки, и Питер поморщился, дернув плечом.  
— Рад это слышать, — громко сказал Стрэндж. — И раз уж мы все собрались, предлагаю мисс… Ванде никуда не торопиться и все-таки поучаствовать в разговоре. Раз уж она не настолько теперь презирает свои способности, чтобы не использовать их вовсе.  
Питер уставился на Стрэнджа: тот впервые говорил так, что ни о каком предложении и подумать было нельзя.  
Он не предлагал — он требовал.  
И он был чертовски, просто нереально зол.

***

— Я вам еще раз говорю! — старушечий палец остановился ровно у Мэй перед носом. — У меня из-за вас весь потолок в пятнах и в плесени! Проверьте свою чертову воду, мисс!  
Дыши, Мэй Паркер, дыши. И улыбайся, давай-ка, поискреннее, если ты сейчас наорешь на несчастную старушку, никому не станет легче.  
— Миссис Уилкинсон, честное слово, я никак не могу вас зали…  
— Это наверняка все эти проклятые тинейджеры! — гаркнула миссис Уилкинсон, и чертов ее старушечий палец почти ткнул Мэй в глаз. — Не выключают воду, потому что сидят в своих гаджетах, и мозги все у них давно выгорели от этих радиоволн!  
— ...не могу вас залить, потому что я живу этажом ниже вас!  
— И что с того?!  
— Э-э, мэм?  
За спиной старушки замаячила тучная фигура Нэда. Он стянул наушники и неуверенно помахал рукой, опасливо косясь на худосочное тело, затянутое в пестрый китайский халат. Пышные седые кудряшки венчала бейсбольная кепка. Миссис Уилкинсон напоминала престарелую болельщицу, сбежавшую из дурдома.  
— Привет, Нэд! — бодро поприветствовала Мэй и хотела было жестом показать Нэду, чтоб он незаметно втек в квартиру и не вмешивался, но миссис Уилкинсон оглянулась и торжественно вскрикнула:  
— Вот! — Теперь острый палец достался Нэду, и прямо в живот. — Еще один! Вечно шастает, ухажер молочный! А потом накурятся своей травки и чинят черти что, и у нормальных людей потолки текут!  
— Какой травки? — ужаснулся Нэд.  
— Веселенькой! — рявкнула старушка. — Что стоишь, парень? Давай выворачивай карманы, и чтоб никакой гадости, ни тебе, ни девице твоей! И куда ты только смотришь, Мэй Паркер, — осуждающе поцокала она языком, оглянувшись через плечо, — я б на твоем месте эту дурынду вообще из дома только за руку выпускала!  
Нэд уставился на Мэй, Мэй — на старушку.  
— А то знаю я их, — продолжала вещать та, — музыка сатанинская, травка — и потом будешь младенца няньчить еще одного, так никогда сама замуж и не выйдешь, умрешь старой девой, и талия твоя никому не сгодится!  
Так, ну все.  
Мэй уцепила старушку за плечо и бесцеремонно подвинула. Та оказалась не пушинкой, но и Мэй Паркер не просто так тут по крышам на паутине скачет, знаете ли.  
— Нэд, в дом, — железным тоном приказала она.  
И видит бог, нет еще пока в этом мире подростка, который после такого тона отказался бы делать то, что она говорит.  
Дверь захлопнулась с грохотом, и Мэй без сожалений повернула замок, только фыркнув на доносящиеся снаружи угрозы вызвать полицию и — господи, вот старая дура, — инспектора из опеки.  
— По-моему, сегодня у всех крыша едет, — пожаловался Нэд.  
Без старушки он заметно расслабился и уже успел скинуть куртку и протопать в комнату. Там он уселся на стул, привычно поднял крышку ноутбука и выдохнул, словно все это время за ним гналась стая волков и наконец-то отстала.  
— Когда я уходил, ма закатила такую истерику — просто ужас, — поделился он. Мэй вышла на кухню принести графин с лимонадом, но Нэда распирало, и слышно его было отлично и так. — Заявила, что я в жизни никогда не занимался математикой, и сейчас просто обманываю и вообще смерти ее хочу. Ну, то есть, я-то реально не к репетитору по математике, это ладно, но потом… Потом она заявила, что мне надо не тратить время на ерунду, а больше играть на скрипке. На скрипке, Мэй, ты представляешь? Охренеть же можно, я эту хрень только один раз в руки брал, в семь лет! Ма всегда хотела, чтоб я был музыкантом, говорила, они все интеллигентные, но это вообще какой-то дурдом… И ваша эта соседка — это вообще улет!  
Мэй громыхнула графином об стол и устало потрепала Нэда по макушке. Ничего, может, миссис Уилкинсон не такая уж маразматичка. Вернется вот к Мэй ее “дурында” — и будет с Мэй в самом деле до школы и назад ходить за ручку, и пусть только попробуют всякие космические засранцы на них покуситься.  
— Во всем мире дурдом, — сказала Мэй. — Начать хотя бы с этой их безумной акции.  
— День Скорби, ага, по всему городу плакаты. У нас в школе организован пункт сбора пепла. — Нэд моментально помрачнел еще сильнее и щелкнул по клавиатуре так, словно это она во всем виновата. — Серьезно, они превратили спортзал в склеп, там куча свечей и все плевать хотели на пожарную безопасность, и в центре — какая-то фигня типа бассейна и рядом стенд, куда надо еще вписывать имена. Старшеклассников туда зовут волонтерами, типа там помочь кому донести банку с пеплом или подать платок, и знаете, это какая-то шиза… А правду говорят, что в День Скорби сам Генерал Америка будет говорить речь?  
Мэй кивнула, поджав губы. По этому поводу она могла бы сказать еще много чего, но ушам подростка это слушать вредно. Вот уж кто мог подумать, что мистер Я-Национальный-Символ окажется таким упертым чугунным котелком, неуклюжим на поворотах…  
— Погоди, — спохватилась Мэй, — как ты его назвал?  
— А? Генерала? — как ни в чем не бывало переспросил Нэд.  
— Капитана, — поправила она и пошутила: — Повышение в звании ему не светит уже полвека.  
Нэд уставился на нее, чуть нахмурив брови. Почесал затылок. На автомате щелкнул по паре клавиш. Это еще что такое?  
— Господи, Нэд Лидс, ну-ка не пугай меня. Сейчас еще скажешь мне, что Питер у нас Человек-таракан, и совсем отлично будет!  
— Эй, да Человек-таракан — его нелюбимая шутка, он это терпеть не может, — тут же ухмыльнулся Нэд. — На втором месте шутки про комаров, а на третьем, кажется…  
Питер как-то рассказывал про свое паучье чутье. Уже после того, конечно, как Мэй его раскрыла и поставила крест на всех его попытках отвертеться, и после того, как у них состоялся грандиозный скандал, и после первых двух недель, когда Мэй писала ему каждые полчаса, представляя его где-нибудь под крышей мэрии в миллиметре от бомбы с пищащим таймером. Так вот, когда уже все немного улеглось, Питер поведал, что у него есть особое чутье — любую опасность он чует издалека, и если даже в полукилометре от него из воздуха появится Дарт Вейдер, он это почувствует.  
Питер тогда, конечно, намекал, что Мэй неплохо бы уже перестать так уж беспокоиться, а Мэй ему намекала о своем — что на каждое, Питер Паркер, паучье чутье есть чутье тетки, которая о тебе заботится, и которая всегда чует, если с тобой что-то может пойти не так, а с тобой теперь всегда что-то может пойти не так.  
Так вот, звездный гигант, может, и распылил временно ее племянника, но чутье Мэй никуда не делось — раз, и диапазон его действия явно увеличился — два.  
Потому что сейчас Мэй смотрела на Нэда и чувствовала, что все явно идет не так.

***

Тони покинул мастерскую только для того, чтобы принести с кухни минералки. Большую такую бутылку минералки и парочку яблок, да здравствует здоровое питание, чтоб оно уже упокоилось с миром через недельку, когда закончится этап реабилитации под названием “ничего нельзя, и вот этого тоже”.  
Так вот — только ради чертовой надоевшей хуже некуда минералки, а вовсе не потому, что в девятнадцать ноль-ноль по центральному каналу будет трансляция всемирного пепельного безумия, и по этому поводу в зале организовали мини-кинотеатр.  
Вообще не потому. В гробу он видел смотреть, как чертов Капитан Истерика со скорбной мордой кидает первую горсть пепла куда-то там.

До начала трансляции оставалось минуты три, и Тони ожидал услышать в зале полные слез голоса ведущих и репортеров, но экран оказался выключенным. На столике, как и полагается, стояли, испуская аромат на все здание, ведерки с поп-корном и несколько коробок с масляными пепперони, но выглядело это все нетронутым, а Мстители, все как один, со сложными лицами таращились на Брюса.  
Брюс стоял посреди зала, растерянно улыбаясь, и смотрел на экран так, словно пытался включить его силой мысли.  
— Эй, здоровяк, — не выдержал Тони, — ты отчаялся решить проблемы с зеленым парнем и пытаешься переквалифицироваться в Профессора Икс? Так я тебя уверяю, не надо впадать в отчаяние, не все так плохо.  
— Что? А, Тони, это ты. — Брюс обернулся к нему, сфокусировал взгляд и с улыбкой нервно взлохматил волосы на затылке. — С чего ты взял… Да нет, что ты, телепатия — это совсем не мое…  
Тони еще раз оглядел присутствующих — задумчивого Роуди, енота, увлеченно копающегося в своем гранатомете двумя отвертками, подозрительно слишком расслабленную Наташу, которая единственная успела стащить из ведерка горсть поп-корна и теперь неторопливо жевала, — и раздраженно закатил глаза.  
— Тогда какого черта у вас тут происходит?  
— Э… ничего? — попытался Брюс.  
Нет, вот уж кто, а этот парень юлить не умел, у него явно творится какое-то “ничего”, а вот что у остальных… Тони скрестил на груди руки и прицельно уставился на Роуди. Тот намек понял и откашлялся.  
— Доктор Беннер, попробуйте еще раз. Если это какие-то неполадки, то кому с ними возиться, если не Тони?  
Брюс неловко кивнул и, подняв глаза к потолку, неуверенно произнес:  
— Э-э, Понедельник? Не могла бы ты включить трансляцию Дня скорби, пожалуйста?  
В зале повисла тишина. Наташа с совершенно нечитаемым выражением лица взяла банку колы и громко хрустнула кружком-открывашкой.  
Отличное начало.  
— Не понимаю, в чем дело, — Брюс виновато улыбнулся Тони, — кажется, я просто не нравлюсь больше твоему искину, Тони.  
Да неужели. Тони нахмурился, прижав согнутый указательный палец ко рту.  
— И давно ты пытаешься заставить мою девочку включить телек?  
— Ну… Несколько минут. Но честно говоря, у нас с ней уже пару дней какие-то неполадки. Это очень необычно, раньше Понедельник была славной.  
— Потому что раньше Понедельник была Пятницей, — сказал Тони. Так сразу и не поймешь, что лучше — чтоб крыша поехала у искина или у Халка. Искин-то можно починить, если только не воспылает опять жаждой уничтожить все живое и не составит парочку Таносу, а вот если заглючит Халк… Тони шумно выдохнул и позвал: — Пятница.  
— Да, босс? — тут же раздался мелодичный голос.  
— Почему не любишь доктора Беннера?  
— Он называет меня Понедельник, — пожаловалась Пятница.  
Если бы Тони не знал, что Пятница — хорошая девочка и не собирается становиться слишком уж самостоятельной, он бы сейчас подумал, что явно услышал в ее фразе обиду.  
Брюс смущенно рассмеялся — посчитал, видно, что все это забавная шутка, но смех его затих, едва до него дошло, что остальные хихикать не торопятся.  
— Это что, не розыгрыш? — разочарованно вздохнул он. — В смысле… Я не очень понимаю, что сейчас происходит. Я имею в виду, Тони, ты и Понедельник — это же такая старая песня…  
— Звучит как какой-то гипноз, — подал голос Роуди.  
— И кто его загипнотизировал, электрочайник с подушкой? — резко поинтересовался Тони. — Пятница, когда доктор в последний раз покидал здание?  
— Ни разу с момента прибытия, босс.  
— А когда доктор в последний раз ударялся головой в душе?  
— В душе нет камер, босс.  
— Какая досада, так может в этом все и дело? — Тони широко открыл глаза, наставив палец на Брюса, но тот шутку не оценил и, к тому же, заметно занервничал, и Тони поспешил подойти и приобнять его за плечи. — Ладно, ладно, здоровяк, не вздумай паниковать, сейчас Понедельник включит нам трансляцию, мы все порыдаем над нашим Капитаном Всемирной Скорби и немного расслабимся, а потом подумаем, что у нас вообще стряслось, идет? Пятница, девочка, включи нам мультики.  
Пятница послушалась молча — включила канал “Дисней”, и несколько секунд по экрану металась златовласая девица, сверкая улыбкой маньячки, пока Пятница не решила, что этого для мести хватит, и не переключила канал.  
Тони подтолкнул Брюса к дивану, где его тут же прибрала к рукам Наташа — к ногам, точнее, потому что, стоило Брюсу сесть, Наташины ноги как-то оказались на нем, — а сам остался стоять, глядя в экран и напряженно размышляя. 

***

Никогда Стив не видел настолько огромной толпы. Он знал, что на похороны некоторых, к примеру, знаменитостей собирается много людей. Но теперь люди заполонили площадь, балконы домов, кто-то влез даже на фонарные столбы. То есть полиция, конечно, что-то регулировала, но, положа руку на сердце, если возникнет давка, никому эта регуляция не поможет. Стив представил, как спрыгивает с местной сцены-трибуны, оставив символический гроб на произвол судьбы, и пытается навести порядок в паникующей толпе. Даже не надо никакого взрыва, достаточно одной дымовой шашки, намёка, и… Стив устало помассировал лоб. Журналисты, конечно, уже столпились в отсеке для прессы, но близко их пока ещё не подпускали, и слава богу. Обычно всю эту кутерьму с прессой брал на себя Старк. Стив просто выходил вперёд, кивал, говорил что-нибудь необходимое и заранее согласованное и удалялся, и господи, как же это было удобно. Он всё ещё не привык к городу — после Ваканды, где зелень была повсюду, где сам состав воздуха, казалось, был другим. И уж тем более он не привык к настолько плотным толпам. Если здесь только половина города, то каков был он весь?  
Речь ему, конечно, подготовили, и даже попытались с ним согласовать, в смысле, подсунули заламинированный лист сильно заранее, вот только текст на нём внезапно оказался дурной шуткой. Нет, предъявить раскаяние — пожалуйста, на это Стив сознательно пошёл, и был готов нести ответственность, и всё такое. Но не придумывать каких-то погибших друзей.  
— Послушайте, — сказал Стив очередной безликой милой секретарше, которая как раз приводила в порядок стаканчики и бутылки с водой. Будто у них здесь конференция, а не попытка перетянуть часть огромного горя на себя. На бейдже красовалось: «Эйлин».  
— Послушайте, — сказал Стив и осторожно взял её за плечо, — Эйлин. Я всё понимаю и готов выполнять инструкции, но то, что здесь написано, оно…  
Эйлин оглянулась и довольно быстро озарилась этой профессиональной общей на всех улыбкой, но в промежутке Стив успел заметить и страх, и брезгливость, и досаду. Ну что ж, понятно, ничего не изменилось, бывший преступник — он и есть бывший преступник. Руку с её плеча всё же убрал.  
— Я готов идти на уступки, — повторил Стив, потому что больше вокруг ни одного хоть сколько-то знакомого лица не было видно, и он понятия не имел, кто вообще сочиняет эти речи, и сколько этому кому-то заплатили, чтобы он… — я готов многое понять, но не прямую ложь. Я никогда не был дружен с Зимним Солдатом и со всей этой историей знаком только в общих чертах.  
Эйлин попятилась.  
— Мистер Роджерс, — она явно искала слова, — я, конечно, попробую согласовать вам встречу, но правки в текст надо было вносить раньше.  
Что раньше текста он попросту в глаза не видел, было, видимо, целиком проблемой Стива. Вот зачем люди нанимают пресс-секретарей, просто секретарей и прочих специалистов по связям с общественностью. Обычно Стив был просто собой и это помогало, но теперь…  
— Я не буду это читать, — сказал он негромко, но Эйлин уже повернулась к нему спиной. Палатки вокруг сцены трепетали на ветру, журналисты толпились вокруг. Если сейчас он развернётся и уйдёт, то и задание провалит, и со Старком поссорится. То есть он уже, но.  
В конце концов, никто не будет держать пистолет у его виска с тем, чтобы он говорил только то, что написано. Уговор был — появиться на похоронах и, да, сказать предписанную речь, но он может позволить себе отступление от текста, раз уж там наверху они позволили себе отступление от правды.  
На войне приходилось вдохновлять ребят, может быть, и сейчас выйдет неплохо...

— ...И хотя я сам, — проговорил Стив, отложив бумагу в сторону, — не терял в эти дни ни родственника, ни лучшего друга, — я скорблю вместе с вами. В конце-то концов, я уже просыпался один раз и обнаруживал, что все, кого я знал, либо состарились, либо мертвы. Так что я говорю вам — вы должны быть сильными.  
Почему-то лица всех этих важных шишек, сидящих за его спиной и попивающих минералку, стали какими-то не такими. Как будто на минуту они вслушались в то, что он говорит, и даже не вознегодовали, а удивились.


	8. Глава 7

— Это был _крайне_ лишний с твоей стороны поступок, — с этого Стрэндж начал, развернувшись всем телом к Алой Ведьме и рассерженно скрестив руки на груди, и в воздухе будто искры защелкали. — И сейчас я подробно расскажу, почему, с одной-единственной целью — чтобы _ничего подобного_ здесь не повторялось.  
Если б таким тоном он заговорил с Питером, Питер бы, наверное, вообще забыл, как двигаться, а Ванда ответила Стрэнджу бесцветной улыбкой, и даже когда он включил свое нотационное радио, а это было, вообще-то, впечатляюще, она и бровью не повела.  
Как будто тысячу раз уже слышала все, что говорит Стрэндж. Как будто он зудел, как комар, и она отгоняла его небрежным взмахом руки. Как будто он мог хоть лечь и умереть тут, ей было бы все равно.  
— Начнем с самого простого, Ванда, — сказал он. — Наша связь с миром выживших — _крайне_ необходимое условие для того, чтобы мы могли отсюда выбраться, и это условие нам обеспечивает вот этот ребенок. — Ворчание Питера, что они надоели уже считать его ребенком, Стрэндж ожидаемо проигнорировал. — Поэтому ребенок неприкосновенен, что бы ни случилось. Неприкосновенен для _ментального_ воздействия, я имею в виду, потому как никакое иное воздействие здесь, в сущности, не имеет веса.  
— То есть просто треснуть можно? — фыркнул тихонько Питер и вновь остался без внимания.  
— Ванда, оглядись, — Стрэндж заговорил ниже и тише, но слова его казались такими же острыми и жесткими. — Это пространство вымывает воспоминания, стирает нас всех постепенно, шаг за шагом, и если ты постараешься вспомнить любимую рождественскую песенку — ты уже не сможешь, как и я или мистер Барнс, но ни один из нас пока не впадал в полное беспамятство, в отличие от Питера. Нам повезло, что твое вмешательство, кажется, ему не навредило, но ты могла все испортить. И я скажу прямо: я не позволю тебе еще раз что-либо с ним сделать.  
Ванда вдруг тихо рассмеялась, не сводя глаз со Стрэнджа, и от этого смеха у Питера все внутри словно инеем покрылось. Умеет же она смеяться, как натуральная психопатка! Плащ Стрэнджа — и тот поежился и аккуратно, с опаской поднял полы и обвил ими Стрэнджа поперек груди, словно хотел закутать и утащить. Стрэндж не обратил внимания.  
— Попытаешься — я найду способ с тобой управиться, — спокойно пообещал он. — Ты прекрасная ведьма, но ты подавлена и действуешь интуитивно, а на моей стороне теория и система, ты в проигрыше. Замечу, впрочем, что _такого_ исхода мне хочется меньше всего.  
Между Вандой и Стрэнджем сейчас словно был натянут невидимый провод, и он нестерпимо гудел и плевался мелкими искрами. Стоило повиснуть паузе — и от этого неслышного, но отчетливого гудения у Питера волосы на руках встопорщились. Паучье чутье советовало удрать подальше — и Питер его послушался.  
Неловко шмыгнув носом, он незаметно попятился и уперся спиной в Барнса. Тот подмигнул, и отступление к ближайшим кустам, материализовавшимся из воздуха, каким-то низеньким, голым и с гроздьями крошечных ягод, они продолжили уже вдвоем.  
Со всех сторон подкрадывался хорошо узнаваемый «нормандский лес» — пышные высокие если, желтеющие клены, мягкая холодная трава. Белое Нигде, видимо, устало от искрящей драмы и решило покопаться в чьей-то памяти и хотя б заставку сменить. Почему повезло опять Барнсу, было непонятно, но Питера такое положение дел устраивало — ему лично хватило того, что ему только что безумная ведьма вскрыла череп и это, вообще-то, как сейчас сказал Стрэндж, могло им _все испортить_.  
Через минуту к ним присоединился Фьюри.  
— Сейчас чародей закончит воспитательную речь и продолжим, — пояснил он.  
— Предлагаю перекинуться в карты, — сказал Барнс и помахал колодой, которой, Питер поклясться мог, еще секунду назад у него в руке не было.  
— Эй, парень. _Нельзя_ играть в карты посреди рабочего совещания, — покосился на него единственным глазом Фьюри.  
— А у нас рабочее совещание?  
— Стрэндж отвлек меня именно с этой целью. Я допрашивал одного мерзавца, за которым мы пять лет гонялись, и он почти заговорил…  
Плащ Стрэнджа словно почувствовал недовольный взгляд и встрепенулся — ну точно фыркнул.  
Барнс покосился на карты так, словно сам удивлялся их наличию, на пробу перетасовал пару раз колоду и удовлетворенно ухмыльнулся.  
— Ладно, значит, у нас совещание. Мы должны сделать серьезные лица и играть незаметно.  
...Они успели сыграть дважды — Питер с Фьюри в пух и прах по очереди продули Барнсу — и раздать карты на третью партию, когда на траву рядом с Питером опустилась Ванда. Он невольно напрягся и откашлялся, горло внезапно пересохло, и Ванда устало вздохнула и тихо сказала:  
— Я тебя напугала. Извини. Я давно не делала этого… Не с врагами. Потому что это неправильно. Не бойся, пожалуйста. Я тебя больше не трону.  
— Э… Лады, — пробормотал Питер.  
Все время, пока они перекидывались картами под шорохи разросшихся кленов и елок, Стрэндж с Вандой разговаривали. Сначала еще можно было различить, что именно втолковывает ей Стрэндж, но потом он вдруг понизил голос и, неожиданно аккуратно положив руку ей на плечо, увел ее подальше. Питер увидел это в просвете между двумя хвойными лапами. Карты летели на землю, Фьюри, увлекшись, раздосадованно ругался, Барнс ухмылялся, а Ванда и Стрэндж прогуливались там, где лес снова превращался в туман, как влюбленная парочка. Кажется, Ванда плакала. И кажется, разок все-таки вмазала по Стрэнджу своей красной магией. Но когда они вернулись, злым или обиженным Стрэндж не выглядел.  
— Итак, — торжественно произнес он, — мы наконец-то можем приступить… Черт. Плащ, я совсем забыл. Да, да, ты знаешь, про что. Боже мой, это просто глупо. Приведи его, пожалуйста. Давай, не упрямься, ты найдешь дорогу назад быстрее, чем я.  
Плащ взметнулся и опустился, что, наверное, символизировала у него глубокий вздох, нехотя сполз со спины Стрэнджа и, юркнув под елку, скрылся в тумане.  
— Прошу прощения, — Стрэндж потер переносицу, — иногда из головы вылетает самое важное, как это ни печально. Надеюсь, он быстро вернется, я давно заметил, что он тут ориентируется лучше людей.  
— А кого мы ждем? — поерзал Питер.  
— Мистера Квилла. Я предполагаю, из его слов мы можем сделать вывод о том, где сейчас находится Танос.  
Барнс с Фьюри переглянулись и разом подобрались. Раскиданные по траве карты в ту же секунду растворились в воздухе.  
А Стрэндж вдруг сделал то, чего Питер вот вообще не ожидал. Не то чтобы он не считал Стрэнджа за человека, просто, ну, как-то странно…  
Стрэндж зевнул, прикрыв рот ладонью. И показался в этот момент не всезнающим магом и главой их небольшой секции Мстителей, а простым усталым человеком. И от этого стало не по себе.  
* * *  
Абсурд — абсурдом, но не до такой же степени. Кэп уже удалился со сцены и уступил место неизвестному большому чину, толпа вздохнула слаженно, как один человек, и затихла, какой-то хор вдобавок ко всему исполнил церковный гимн — а Тони всё переваривал сказанное.  
— Старк, — сказала Наташа, — если не хочешь есть попкорн — отдай нам.  
Тони и вправду обнаружил у себя в руках почти нетронутое ведёрко попкорна и так же молча протянул его Наташе.  
— Господи, Старк, — сказала та, — я начинаю опасаться, что с тобой кто-то что-то сделал. Ты слишком долго молчишь.  
— Барнса внезапно понизили в должности? — вопросил Тони, ни к кому не обращаясь. — Что это за «не терял лучшего друга», а, что это за новые тенденции в жизни Кэпа?..  
Вообще-то Тони не должно всё это волновать. Роджерс имеет право возводить в ранг лучших друзей и изгонять из них же кого угодно, и уж не после Сибири Тони об этом беспокоиться. Роджерс может лелеять память о Барнсе, поминать его перед сном и перед едой, возвести ему домашний алтарь, и ему, Тони, не будет до этого абсолютно никакого дела. Точно так же Роджерс может сжечь фотографии и говорить, что лучшего друга у него никогда не было, а если был, то звали его не Баки Барнс, и это тоже будет его, Роджерса, решение, которое никого больше не касается. Но тогда почему же так противно?  
Тони даже оглянулся на остальных — слышали ли они то же, что и он, и да, судя по лицам — слышали. И одно дело — Кэп, упёртый в горе, готовый на всё ради простых граждан и так далее и так далее, впишите нужное, все эти прочие душевные клише, которые в сто пятидесятый раз срабатывают. И совсем другое — когда Кэп, кажется, с лёгкостью отрекается от памяти того самого лучшего друга, за которого чуть не убил самого Тони, и всё чтобы _что_? Чтобы вдруг обелить себя в глазах правительства? Это Кэп-то, который сам себе и личное правительство, и совесть, и штаб, и команда. Почему именно сейчас он вдруг решил вот так вот принародно опозориться?  
— Старк, — сказала Наташа, — отомри, а то Брюс начинает нервничать.  
— Эм, — сказал Брюс, — не то что бы я нервничаю, но…  
Ракета фыркнул:  
— Если Барнс — это тот дядя с железной рукой, то я б с ним затусил, ох как бы затусил. Чувак понимает в жизни. А этот, — Ракета кивнул на экран, где Кэп теперь с очень прямой спиной восседал за столиками вместе с другими выступившими и выступающими. Столики выглядели, надо сказать, довольно хлипкими, и Кэпу явно не хватало места между столешницей и стулом. Вот и пусть страдает.  
— А этот, — прояснил Ракета мысль, — не понимает. Эй, Старк, ты что завис?  
— Я недоумеваю, — объяснил Тони и на всякий случай как можно быстрее вышел из зала, чтобы на весь остаток вечера скрыться в мастерской и не дай бог не пересечься с Роджерсом. Без костюма у Тони в драке никаких шансов, да и зачем им драка, не нужна ведь, один раз уже пробовали, лучше не стало. Почему он вообще рассуждает в таком неконструктивном русле? Вот Паучку небось велел бы так не делать — не драться с бывшими лучшими друзьями только потому, что они предали память своих новых лучших друзей…  
Тьфу. Ум за разум зайдёт.  
В мастерской Тони обнаружил Небулу, которая заявила, что хочет апгрейда. Пока Тони раздумывал, не является ли это завуалированным флиртом или ещё чем-то похлеще, она пояснила:  
— Люблю, когда меня разбирают.  
— Час от часу не легче, — открестился Тони ошарашенно, — извини, дорогуша, я сейчас не в форме для такого рода экспериментов.  
— Я буду ждать, — сказала Небула. — _Очень_ ждать.  
С Роджерсом они встретились только на следующее утро, и большинство деталей этой встречи Тони, честно сказать, предпочёл бы навеки позабыть.  
* * *  
Когда-то Башня была для Стива больше, чем домом — самым важным, самым любимым местом, где его знали любым и принимали таким как он есть, тоже любым. Теперь здесь жили бог, боевой енот, приёмная дочь безумного титана, ну и по мелочи — русская шпионка, один гениальный изобретатель и ещё один учёный, который на досуге превращался в монстра. Среди них Стив, государственный преступник, отвергнутый символ и просто подросток с астмой, которому вдруг обломилось лучшее на свете тело, — среди них Стив должен бы чувствовать себя своим, как раньше. Обыкновенным, да, вместе со всей историей. Так нет, — Стив тяжело вздохнул, — не получалось. Глодало чувство, что он где-то ошибается и что-то делает не так — но где, но что?  
У Старка была мастерская. У Стива — зал, но спать там было неудобно. Не перетаскивать же туда диван, в самом-то деле?  
Чем больше Стив подозревал себя в ошибке, тем меньше говорил. Наверное, со стороны это смотрелось как презрение, но, видит бог, иначе у него не получалось. Ещё слово — и он снова поссорится со Старком. Ещё слово — и он и вовсе перестанет понимать, что происходит.  
Нет, после его приснопамятного выступления на благо нации с ним никто даже разговаривать не перестал, но как они смотрели…  
— Что не так? — спросил Стив, едва появившись в зале, где Старка почему-то не было. Были — Наташа, Брюс, енот и Небула. Наташа массировала Брюсу виски. Енот развинчивал Небуле руку и что-то напевал вполголоса, смеялся в усы. Небула жмурилась.  
— Какое _не так_ ты имеешь в виду? — спросила Нат.  
— Со мной, — сказал Стив, — со мной вот что не так?  
Наташа покачала головой. Они с Брюсом сейчас смотрелись идеальной парочкой — Наташа на диване, Брюс — на полу, положил голову ей на колени, а она вот — массирует. Спокойная.  
— У нас в Японии, — сказала безмятежно, — не было принято обгонять чужое понимание.  
В Японии?  
Брюс широко раскрыл глаза, перехватил Наташину руку и сел прямо, и Стив как-то почувствовал себя лишним. Ракета разложил на диване запчасти, видимо, руки Небулы и тихонько насвистывал. Стив пошёл в душ и спать. Возможно, завтра всё наладится само собой.  
Но оно не наладилось. Стив столкнулся со Старком даже не на кухне, а у дверей спортзала, кто бы мог подумать.  
— Роджерс, — сказал Старк.  
— Тони, — сказал Стив.  
Глупо же называть человека по фамилии, если прошёл с ним огонь и воду, а после схлестнулся из-за ерунды. Стив даже не помнил, из-за чего они тогда поссорились, наверняка что-то теоретическое, а потом слово за слово, ошибка за ошибкой…  
— Не ожидал застать тебя в такую рань, — сказал Стив, когда Тони вошёл в зал вслед за ним. — Тем более здесь. Ты вроде не особенно…  
— А ты любитель клеить ярлыки, — хмыкнул Старк, и Стив сам удивился, какая злость вдруг шелохнулась где-то в глубине души. Откуда она? Что они делили?  
— Не бойся, я как паинька посижу у стенки, не помешаю, — заверил Старк и действительно уселся у стенки. На пол. Стив попытался было начать избивать грушу, как обычно, но блаженное забытье не приходило. Взгляд Старка — как щекотка. Как нытьё комара над ухом летней ночью, когда и так сон не идёт. Как соседская ругань за стеной.  
— Тони, — спросил Стив каким-то самому уже надоевшим, горестным, безнадёжным голосом, почему он вообще со Старком завёл манеру говорить именно так? — Тони. Ты что-то хотел?  
— Я — нет, — отрезал Тони, в мгновение ока оказавшись на ногах и будто бы готовясь обороняться. Он сжал кулаки и прижался к стене, а Стив всего-то подошёл поближе, да и остановился за несколько шагов. Глупости какие. Как будто Стив его когда-нибудь бил, или что.  
— Я — ничего не хочу. А вот чего ты хочешь — вот это загадка.  
По крайней мере Тони отлепился от стены и теперь обходил Стива по кругу — не на расстоянии руки, но прыжка бы, положим, вполне хватило. И до чего пакостная привычка оценивать всё и вся с точки зрения вероятной стычки, уж с Тони-то они ведь не дрались?..  
— Я не пойму, — сказал Старк, и в этой фразе Стив опознал ту же злость, что почему-то то и дело вспыхивала в нём самом, — я вот чего не пойму, Роджерс. Сперва ты ставишь всё на карту, чтоб только сохранить грёбаного мать его невинно исстрадавшегося Бьюкенена Барнса, а потом, когда Барнс по скорбной случайности превращается в пепел, ты делаешь что? Делаешь вид, будто его, Барнса, и не было никогда. И этот вид ты делаешь не в кругу обеспокоенных и опечаленных друзей, а, мать его, на публике, и всё это страшно смахивает на стремление не то выслужиться, не то забыться и сдать командование над собой кому-то другому, и даже всё равно кому, лишь бы не думать.  
Бывает иногда такое — человек говорит себе на английском, нормальный человеческий язык, но вот его слова вдруг начисто утрачивают смысл. Тони говорил, а Стив стоял и ни черта не понимал. Ни осколка, ни зацепочки, кроме того, что Старк всё-таки очень, очень зол, и это что-то личное, и что ужасно болит голова, хотя с чего бы. Потом сложилось щелчком — всё та же дурная шутка, что и вчера на площади, только неясно, с чего Старку вдруг участвовать.  
— Я был о тебе лучшего мнения, — сказал Стив.  
Старк подавился собственными словами, но посмотрел так, будто сейчас они у него хлынут носом. Как кровь. Но Стив продолжил, потому что вдруг стало очень важным объяснить:  
— Не понимаю, что всё это за шуточки о Зимнем, и почему вдруг стало модно объявлять нас с ним лучшими друзьями, но ты же помнишь, что в тот раз я даже не участвовал в задержании.  
Старк замер на месте. Протянул руку, будто бы хотел дотронуться, но опустил, не донеся.  
— Роджерс, — сказал, — ты либо где-то стукнулся башкой, либо отменный урод. И я даже не знаю, какая версия нравится мне меньше. Отец всегда недобрым словом поминал твоё упрямство, да и тебя самого, если уж быть честным, но, знаешь, лично я как-то всегда предпочитал думать о людях лучше, чем они есть. По крайней мере о таких людях, как ты. Так что давай, вспоминай-ка, где и обо что ты бился своей несчастной головой, что ты ел, пил, с кем спал, что там ещё могло пойти не так, и покончим с этим. Не пугай меня.  
Теперь уже Стив отступил на шаг, два. Глаза действительно видели хуже, всё вокруг плыло, как после хорошего сотрясения мозга, но где бы он мог удариться, скажите на милость, он вернулся вчера с этой несчастной площади и ушёл спать. Старк смотрел — озабоченно, чуть сощурившись, будто не решил, презирать или беспокоиться. Стив обмотанными бинтом пальцами — ведь собирался же тренироваться, а не это всё, — взъерошил волосы сам себе.  
— Послушай, но ты же… — всё ускользало, мысли в голове как будто размывались в предрассветном мареве, и Стив выжимал из себя слова на чистом упрямстве, — …ты же как-то обмолвился, что Говард говорил обо мне только хорошее. И даже чересчур много хорошего, надоел тебе этим хуже горькой редьки. Нет? Я ошибся? Так может, и ты ошибаешься насчёт Солдата?  
Старк только фыркнул:  
— А нет, нет, ложная тревога, всё в порядке. Твоя манера поучать всех, кто попался под руку, осталась при тебе, так что, наверное, ничем-то ты не бился, старый добрый Стив Роджерс. Который был когда-то дружен с Баки Барнсом, чуть меня за него не убил, а теперь решил притворяться, что не у дел. Бездарно притворяешься, надо сказать. Твоему топорному удивлению расти и расти до…  
Что значит «чуть не убил». Да за такие шутки…  
— Что значит «чуть не убил»? Тони? Объяснись.  
— Когда ты начинаешь говорить таким вот тоном, — буркнул Старк, — мне кажется, что в этот-то раз ты не промахнёшься.  
— Объясни, — попросил Стив, — что ты имел в виду. Это не шутки.  
— Да какие уж тут шутки.  
— Объясни, — сказал Стив, и почему-то вдруг стало понятно, насколько они с Тони друг другу чужие. Или насколько Тони чужой Стиву, если он может вот так шутить.  
— Объясни, или я…  
У Старка, видно, тоже плавились мозги, потому что он подался вперёд, как перед дракой, и почти пропел, дразня:  
— Ой, а что ты? Покинешь Башню? Довершишь начатое в бункере? Ну давай, Роджерс, конкретизируй как-нибудь уже свои угрозы, право слово, а то я как-то не проникся, самому неудобно!  
Господи боже, как же он устал. Стив уселся на пол — фу, ну и пыль, что там думают роботы-уборщики.  
— Тони, — попросил. — Объясни, пожалуйста. Я ничего не понимаю. Я и Зимний. Ты и эти болваны из правительства. И ты и Говард.  
— Чёрт возьми, а я что пытаюсь делать! Ещё с Альтрона я пытаюсь и пытаюсь хоть что-то тебе объяснить, а ты только и можешь, что «Нет, Тони, на то я не пойду, на это тоже», и погляди, где мы все оказались!  
— Нет, — сказал Стив, прикрыв глаза, потому что марево их слепило, а мельтешащий, жестикулирующий Тони просто сбивал с толку, — ты не пытаешься объяснить. Ты жужжишь, как комар. И как оставленная на полке посуда во время землетрясения. Мне тяжело.  
— А мне не тяжело?!  
И тут, когда Стив уже начал всерьёз подумывать посильнее удариться головой о стену, только бы отключиться, в зал вошла Наташа.  
— Что, Росс наконец-то отдал приказ сбросить на нас боеголовку? — язвительно спросил Тони.  
— Нет, — коротко сказала она.  
— Ну слава богу, а то у тебя такое лицо, что я уж собрался сказать Пятнице, чтоб готовила нам эвакуацию на Гавайи…  
— Тор заявил, что он уроженец Земли, — прервала его Наташа. — Общий сбор. Сейчас.  
* * *  
— Слушайте, а вот, ну, чисто в теории, — протянул Питер, — если вы вашему плащу скажете сделать что-то такое, не знаю, _ух_...  
— «Ух»? — приподнял брови Стрэндж. — Мистер Паркер, хотите что-то спросить — формулируйте как полагается.  
— Ну-у, я ни на что не намекаю, но знаете… — Питер замялся, и за него продолжил Фьюри:  
— Парень прав, Стрэндж, если бы твой плащ был полноценным живым существом, я бы завербовал его в Щ.И.Т.  
— Плащ очень полноценное живое существо, — отрезал Стрэндж. — Неспособность к вербальному контакту — это, как ни банально, не приговор, мистер Фьюри, но оставьте, пожалуйста, политические интриги с вербовками на потом. Плащ, отпусти мистера Квилла. — И прошипел недовольно: — Обязательно было вести себя так невежливо? Ты же знаешь, что людям такое _неприятно_.  
Неприятно — это уж точно. Плащ не придумал ничего умнее, как, отыскав Квилла, завернуть его в тугой кокон и в таком виде доставить на место встречи. Кокон получился качественным, только нос торчал снаружи. Питеру, когда этот кулек появился из тумана, тут же вспомнились старые фильмы про мумии и египетские проклятия.  
Плащ завозился, как будто недовольный тем, что его отчитали, и, вытряхнув Квилла под ноги Стрэнджу, взлетел на плечи Питеру и улегся, сердито подрагивая. Или обиженно? Питер на всякий случай погладил себя по плечу.  
— Ненавижу вашу магию, — буркнул Квилл, поднявшись на ноги и отряхнув совершенно чистые колени. Чем он тут думал испачкаться, в небытии?  
— Прошу прощения, — примирительно наклонил голову Стрэндж. — Предполагаю, Плащ предпочел использовать самый эффективный способ вас к нам привести, не приняв во внимание, что люди все-таки любят перемещаться с комфортом.  
Плащ заерзал особенно активно, и Питер почти услышал ворчание: «Да чего ему там некомфортно-то?!»  
Квилл заозирался и хмыкнул:  
— И что это у вас тут за скаутский кружок? Узлы вязать учитесь?  
— Здесь есть печенье, — невозмутимо сказал Барнс. — Хорошее место.  
И положил в рот крекер.  
На стене у него за спиной большими буквами было написано: «Лес — твой друг!» Ниже на пробковых стендах подробно демонстрировалось, как построить шалаш из веток и тента, как развести костер и как отличить ядовитых насекомых от безвредных. Правее стоял на полу картонный улыбающийся карапуз в полном скаутском обмундировании. Он показывал большой палец, на груди красовалась табличка: «Заправил штаны в носки? Молодец!»  
Барнс хрустел печеньем, Квилл ухмылялся, глядя по сторонам, Питер нервничал. Вот зачем чертов камень вытащил из его воспоминаний именно _это_ — мелкую комнатушку, где в начальной школе их действительно учили вязать узлы и заставляли щупать чучела птиц и определять вид по энциклопедии? Чучела — даже те были здесь, стояли на полке гурьбой и таращились искусственными глазами. Ф-фу.  
Нервничал, правда, один Питер. Остальные, когда лес Барнса сменился комнатой с мертвыми птицами, просто расселись за деревянными партами, как будто это у них такой каждодневный аттракцион — скакать между разными локациями.  
Хотя ладно уж, так и есть.  
— Мистер Квилл, сядьте, — Стрэндж кивнул на пустующий стул и дождался, пока Квилл, не придумав, очевидно, очередную тупую шуточку, усядется. — Итак, мистер Квилл недавно поделился со мной…  
— Это ты называешь «поделился»? — как-то невесело усмехнулся Квилл. — Приятель, это был фирменный допрос.  
Стрэндж вздохнул, а Питеру захотелось пнуть Квилла под столом. Вообще-то, когда они тут во втором классе трогали мертвых уток, Питер так и делал с теми, кто его раздражал.  
— О , нет, уверен, это был не допрос, — вместо Стрэнджа возразил Фьюри. — Поверь, я разбираюсь. Душу вытрясти колдун может, это да, а вот провести настоящий допрос — это вряд ли.  
— Ну да, зато вы-то спец… — вяло ухмыльнулся Квилл и вдруг с силой провел ладонью по лицу, взлохматив челку и шмыгнув носом, и словно невидимую маску снял, которая у него отвечала за роль выпендрежника.  
Квилл вдруг стал помятым усталым мужиком, и этот мужик заговорил тихо и хрипло:  
— Да ладно, на самом деле, чего мне скрывать… Если вам это полезно, я имею в виду, то чего бы… В общем, я не знаю, что там происходит, если честно, и чем она занята… — Он нахмурился, настраиваясь. — Короче, я в нее врезался.  
Пока он говорил — о том, как Гамора, разговаривая с ним, все время будто отвлекалась на что-то еще, точно на голоса в голове, и как потом появилась красная пустыня с блестящими лужами, и посреди пустыни — девчонка с зеленой кожей, — пока он говорил, его внимательно слушали. Ванда сидела, прикрыв глаза, Фьюри, скрестив на груди руки, с непроницаемым лицом ловил каждое слово и чему-то незаметно кивал, Стрэндж, сцепив пальцы в замок, отстраненно смотрел перед собой, Барнс подбрасывал в руке крекер.  
Питер тихонько царапал ногтем стол. Он пока еще мало чего понимал — боже, да как будто когда-то было иначе, — но чувствовал, что вот-вот произойдет что-то важное.  
— ...А потом она сказала: «Что, даже не попрощаешься?», — Квилл сглотнул, — или что-то такое, и смотрела она на меня, но и на кого-то другого тоже.  
Повисла пауза, и Стрэндж негромко спросил:  
— Где погибла Гамора?  
Квиллу сложно всадили нож в живот, так он скривился.  
— Она не…  
— Она погибла, мистер Квилл, — жестко оборвал его Стрэндж, но продолжил гораздо мягче: — Мне жаль, и еще больше жаль, что мне нечем вас утешить, кроме смутной надежды, что все как-нибудь разрешится само собой и Гамора окажется жива, но такая надежда — крайне дурное лекарство.  
— Бесполезное, — вдруг произнесла Ванда, и у Питера мурашки пробежали по позвоночнику. Он почти забыл, что она вообще здесь, а она смотрела теперь на Квилла припухшими от слез глазами. — Та, о ком вы говорите, принадлежит этому месту. Она и камень едины. Срослись. Это значит, что она мертва для реальности.  
Квилл вдруг вскочил и саданул кулаком по столу, так, что подпрыгнули даже соседние. Показалось, что Квилл сейчас попросту бросится на Ванду или Стрэнджа, как доведенная до предела избитая собака, и Питер почувствовал, как с его плеч ушла тяжесть. Плащ ревниво прикрыл Стрэнджа и висел теперь, как красная тряпка перед быком.  
— Уймись, — сказал Стрэндж то ли плащу, то ли Квиллу.  
Лицо у Квилла перекосилось, словно его за щеки зацепили невидимыми иглами и теперь тянули в разные стороны; он мотнул головой, судорожно втянул воздух, выдохнул… И сел.  
— Она тоже сказала, чтоб я губу не раскатывал, — едва слышно проговорил он. — Сказала… Что это расплата за то, чтоб все мы…  
— Она сейчас — разум камня души, — кивнул Стрэндж. Плащ, успокоившись, улегся ему на спину. — И это огромный подвиг, мистер Квилл. Если мы сможем исправить совершенное Таносом, то половина Вселенной останется жива благодаря Гаморе.  
Повисшая пауза напоминала минуту молчания. Питер мельком взглянул на Квилла и обалдел: тот плакал, безвольно опустив руки и крепко сцепив зубы.  
Скрежетнули по полу ножки стула. Ванда, поднявшись, подошла к Квиллу, коснулась ладонью его затылка и на секунду застыла. Затем наклонилась и поцеловала его в лоб.  
Что вообще происходит?  
— Ты понял, — бесцветно произнесла она, и теперь Питер заметил на ее пальцах, все еще лежащих на голове Квилла, красные искорки. — Ты знаешь, что она пытается сделать.  
Квилл дернул головой, но как-то беспомощно.  
Когда он заговорил, он напоминал зомби.  
— Она умерла на Вормире. — Это ответ на вопрос Стрэнджа, понял Питер. — «Адские воды». Так иногда называют Вормир. В основном в криминальной среде, лет двадцать назад ходили байки, дескать, хочешь надежно что-то спрятать — спрячь в адских водах, там сами черти не найдут. Потому что там один песок да лужи, и все, на сотни миль одно и то же, песчаные барханы, к тому же, имеют свойство перемещаться. Один мужик, помню, в шутку сказал копам, когда его изловили… А, ладно, неважно. — Квилл моргнул, вытер лицо рукавом. — Она его заманивает на Вормир, так я думаю. Таноса. И там… Черт знает.  
— Ты знаешь, — не дала ему отмахаться Ванда. Квилл дернул головой, как будто только сейчас заметил, что его кто-то лапает за затылок.  
— Хрен с вами, ладно, — поморщился он. — Гамора — она, знаете, не из тех, кто будет сопли разводить. Она как кого за яйца возьмет — так пиши пропало… Но с Таносом у нее все вот это отрубается к чертовой матери. Она когда думала, что его грохнула, рыдала так, словно ногу себе отрезала. Я имею в виду, она заманивает его на Вормир не чтоб там прикончить. А чтоб… Ну, промыть мозги, что ли. Пробудить — ха-ха — совесть.  
— Чего сделать?! — не выдержал Питер. Квилл криво ему улыбнулся.  
— Я не знаю, парень. У них там свои… Черт пойми какие отношения.  
Питер ошарашенно покачал головой. С ума сойти, эта зеленая дамочка еще и чокнутая?  
— Мистер Квилл, — подал голос Стрэндж; он один из них всех, кажется, не впечатлился разыгравшейся драмой сильнее, чем нужно. — Какова вероятность, что Танос действительно окажется на Вормире?  
Квилл пожал плечами.  
— Я откуда знаю? Этот уебок корчит из себя философа. Не удивлюсь, если он решит устроить в красных песках похороны с оркестром.  
— Звучит как неплохая возможность застать его врасплох, — задумчиво произнес Фьюри. — Разумеется, если нам удастся вычислить точное время, когда гигант доберется до Вормира, и натравить на него все вселенские армии. — Тут выражения лица у него стало ироничным. — И, разумеется, если он будет увлечен настолько, что не щелкнет пальцами еще раз. Ах да, и если нам удастся донести этот крайне продуманный, безукоризненно отточенный план до выживших.  
Тут все уставились на Питера, и он застонал.  
— Да я пытаюсь, пытаюсь! Почему бы вам пока вообще не заняться планом? Директор прав, пока что звучит это все, ну, не очень надежно… Постойте! А что, если просто взорвать Вормир?! В смысле, ну, как в «Звездных войнах»...  
Фьюри в ответ поднял руку и мрачным шепотом сказал:  
— Щелк.  
— И миллиард ракет, направленных на Вормир, превращается в мыльные пузыри, — засмеялся Квилл.  
— Так на что угодно можно сказать, — обиделся Питер. Щелк у них, видите ли, а как раньше на Таноса идти с голыми рукам, так никакой щелк не волновал.  
Стрэндж положил ладони на стол, этим простым жестом как-то умудрившись перетянуть на себя все внимание.  
— Вернемся к началу, — сказал он. — Мистер Фьюри прав, выяснить местоположение Таноса в конкретный момент времени — это огромный шаг. Дальше у нас два… три туза, которые мы можем разыграть.  
— Фактор неожиданности, — предположил Фьюри. — Если б я был гигантом-геноцидником, скорбящим где-то в пустыне, и тут в моей перчатке взорвался бы ни с того ни с сего один из камней… Так можно и пропустить летящую в голову пулю.  
— Первый туз, — кивнул Стрэндж. — И самый надежный. Танос не сможет помешать нам выбраться, мы, как это ни банально, защищены тюрьмой, которую собираемся разрушить.  
— И мы знаем, куда Танос направляется, и _потенциально_ способны, — Фьюри покосился на Питера, и тот чуть не кинул в него крекер, да сколько ж можно?! — обеспечить ему там качественную встречу. Это у тебя второй туз, колдун?  
— Верно, мистер Фьюри, — сказал Стрэндж и замолчал.  
Так же, как всегда замолкает перед тем, как выдать кусок информации, который все с ног на голову перевернет. Почувствовал это не один Питер. Барнс скорчил рожу «ну вот, опять», Квилл нахмурился, Фьюри сощурил глаз.  
— И есть третий туз, — наконец, поделился Стрэндж. — Затрудняюсь определить, в чьем он рукаве.  
— В армии за такие паузы заставили бы драить сортиры, — как бы между делом намекнул Барнс, и Стрэндж усмехнулся и повернулся к Ванде.  
— _Камень разума_ , — медленно сказал он. Так, словно эти два слова должны были все сразу объяснить, но никто не подпрыгнул с криками «черт, точно!», и Стрэнджу, как всегда, пришлось объяснять. — Ванда разрушила камень разума, Танос попытался вернуть его, но древние артефакты — это не любимая чашка с Губкой Бобом, которую можно склеить и как ни в чем не бывало пить из нее какао. Это огромный источник энергии, и повредив оболочку, смешно рассчитывать, что обойдется без последствий.  
Питер представил, как из огромной чашки с мультяшным Губкой Бобом ему на руки течет тонкими струйками какао, течет, течет, а потом чашка и вовсе лопается, и на пол в большую коричневую лужу летят осколки.  
— Как-то тревожно выходит, если переложить этот ваш пример на могущественную штуку типа камня, — честно сказал он.  
— Именно, Питер. Танос использует нестабильный, испорченный артефакт, и мы не можем угадать, какое влияние сейчас этот артефакт оказывает на Вселенную. Сила, которая призвана выстраивать логику событий, обеспечивать движение мысли, сейчас бесконтрольна. И как бы то ни было, сильнее всего она влияет на того, кто находится к камню ближе всех.  
— Тогда это ерунда, — натянуло ухмыльнулся Квилл, — Танос и так двинутый, ничего ему не сделается.  
— Ага, — подхватил Барнс, — всего-то станет еще более двинутым, и решит, что сто процентов — это как-то лучше, чем пятьдесят.  
Питера снова слегка замутило. Нет, все-таки самое сложное в супергеройских буднях — это привыкнуть, что глупые шуточки тут не прекращаются никогда, а если наступает совсем задница, еще и усиливаются.  
Стрэндж поймал его взгляд и неожиданно подмигнул.  
И как ни в чем не бывало продолжил:  
— Мистер Барнс прав, нельзя сказать наверняка, что произойдет с Таносом под действием камня. И что произойдет с остальным миром — тоже. И это мы должны выяснить как можно скорее.  
Фьюри поднялся с места, потянулся до хруста в костях и прошелся по помещению, заложив руки за спину. Остановился возле полки с птицами и, разглядывая линялого гуся, подытожил:  
— Итак, выдать задание выжившим Мстителям и получить от них информацию касательно того, не свихнулся ли весь мир разом. Прекрасно. Паркер, надеюсь, ты отдохнул.  
Господи, да он что, Питера вообще не слушал? Вот когда Питер орал ему, что он ни черта не знает и устал пробовать впустую? Как он вообще стал директором Щ.И.Т.а, если слышит только то, что хочет?!  
Питер уже открыл рот, собравшись выдать это все вслух, но вдруг услышал:  
— Я помогу, — и с ужасом обнаружил, что к нему приближается Ванда.  
— Эй, так мы не договаривались! — Стул испарился прямо под ним, и Питер еле устоял на ногах. — Давайте вот без этого, ладно?  
— А Старк говорил, пацан смелый, — сказал Фьюри, но Питер только фыркнул: нет, как будто он еще не выучил все эти манипуляции, которые взрослые включают, чуть только им что надо. Ну уж нет!  
Он твердо решил, что не приблизится к Ванде на расстояние меньше трех метров, и уже приготовился отстреливаться паутиной, ну, на всякий случай…  
Но оказалось, что красная магия Ванды бывает очень быстрой. Ощущение было такое, словно Питеру в мозг вставили электрокабель, а сверху надели тугую шапку.  
— Ого, — только и выдал он.  
— Это безопасно? — без особого волнения поинтересовался Фьюри.  
— Абсолютно, — равнодушно ответила Ванда. — Я усилю его ментальные способности. Он не умрет.  
— После лекции про непредсказуемые последствия звучит особенно обнадеживающе, — заметил Барнс, но его Питер уже не услышал.  
У него зашумело в ушах, и он, догадавшись, что от него требуется, сосредоточился на мыслях о тете Мэй. Сама возможность мыслить, складывать в голове ощутимые, гладкие, пульсирующие звуки в слова, «т-е-т-я-м-э-й», вдруг показалась чистым кайфом. Наверное, уголком сознания восторженно подумал Питер, так себя чувствовал Чарльз Ксавьер в Церебро. Чумовое наслаждение!  
И он не особенно удивился, когда знакомый экранчик, задрожав, возник перед ним.


	9. Глава 8

— Росс — мудак? — закатил глаза Тони.  
— Да, — хором ответили все.  
— Ну слава богу, хоть в этом сходимся!   
Самая здоровенная засада этого чертового мира состоит в том, что Пятница не может продиагностировать людей, как заглючивший костюм. Боже упаси, конечно, чтоб у Тони что-то когда-то глючило в последние лет десять, ну, не считая гипер-фейла с Альтроном, но могла б сейчас Пятница запустить программу и через минуту выдать бодренькое «босс, ошибка найдена!» — как было бы отлично.   
Но мир неидеален, поэтому они полным составом выживших Мстителей и сочувствующих уже   
черт знает сколько сидели в общем зале и играли в «вычисли психа».   
Очень простая игра, кто-то что-то утверждает — «Африка в Сибири», например, или «Кэп — зануда», а остальные хором подхватывают, правда это или нет. И если тебе повезло оказаться тем единственным идиотом, у которого мнение отличается, тебя тут же начинают препарировать. 

Игра тянулась уже полчаса, и начали они с Тора.   
— Друзья, к чему тревога? — Крепыш поерзал на узком табурете, плюнул и выкинул его в угол, а сам подтащил к столу какую-то тумбу и уселся на нее. Как и Тони, он вообще не понимал, с чего все всполошились. — Вижу я, что мои слова взбудоражили вас, но в толк не могу взять, что тому виной?   
— Видишь ли, — Роуди откашлялся, — мы тебя все это время немного считали богом, а ты тут заявляешь, что ты обыкновенный смертный и вообще родился на Земле…   
— Друг, — всерьез изумился Тор, — на тебя, видно, помутнение нашло, ты с чего удумал меня к смертным причислять? Я Тор, сын Одина, Бог Грома и Молнии, и с радостью спущу на твою хижину сотню диких молний, чтобы успокоить твое сердце!  
— Не-не-не! — открестился Роуди, когда Тор в подтверждение своих слов поднял могучий кулак. — Я, э-э, то есть, мое сердце спокойно как никогда!   
Наступит однажды великий день, раздраженно подумал тогда Тони, когда у них всех тут войдет в привычку перед началом заумных совещаний выдавать хоть какую-то удобоваримую порцию информации, а не гнать литрами всякую чушь, пока у кого-то не сдадут нервы и…  
— У меня есть предложение, — вмешался Роджерс, и у Тони заныла челюсть, как будто ему всадили кулак в лицо. — Давайте для начала определим, с какой проблемой мы имеем дело?  
— Давайте, — передразнил его Тони. — Чур я первый: кого еще, ребятки, тут бесит, что Кэп прикидывается, что забыл своего чудного дружка?   
— Эм, — Брюс неуверенно поднял руку, — только, Тони, я бы сказал «беспокоит», а не «бесит»...   
Когда Наташа привела Тони с Кэпом в зал, они уселись максимально далеко друг от друга, в разных углах, но вот засада — так ни одному из них не удавалось исключить второго из поля зрения, и Тони отлично увидел, как Кэп на секунду спрятал лицо в ладонях. Господи, рыдать он там вздумал, что ли?   
Кэп растер и без того красные глаза и опустил руки.   
— Ну хорошо, — развел руками Тони, — послушаюсь профессора. Кого еще тут беспокоит, что…   
— Тебе обязательно нужно снова заводить этот разговор? — прервал его Роджерс.   
— Помилуй, а мы тут разве не для того собрались, чтоб заводить разговоры?   
— Знаешь, ты не очень-то помогаешь.  
— А ты, может, хочешь подать пример?  
— Вы двое, — произнесла Наташа, — если не угомонитесь, я вырублю вас обоих.   
— Нат… — Брюс протянул к ней руку — аккуратно и с немой просьбой в глазах, господи, да вы посмотрите, это как будто Халк и Романофф поменялись местами. Интересно, что она будет вопить, круша все вокруг и откручивая головы бывшим соратникам, вместо типичного «Халк крушить»?   
— Старина Брюс, теперь твоя очередь сочинять колыбельную, — фыркнул Тони.   
Наташа сверкнула на него глазами и убийственно улыбнулась:  
— Не поможет, Старк.   
Тони скрестил на груди руки и откинулся на спинку стула. Роджерс, конечно, принялся тут же строить Наташе глазки, изображая понимание, раскаяние и зашкаливающую святость, и Тони сдался: встал, вразвалочку дошел до дивана и уселся рядом с Небулой. Эта механическая дамочка таращилась на свою руку с живописно торчащим винтом и явно находилась в каком-то своем мире — с железными лошадками, наверное, и реками парного масла. По крайней мере, за покушение на личное пространство она его не убила. Вот и славно. С дивана открывался прекрасный вид — много встревоженных лиц, злая Наташа, и только на самой периферии — Роджерс.   
— Так что там с Тором? — напомнил Тони. — Крепыш, мы с тобой разобрались, ты ужасный бог молний и вовсе не уроженец нашей планеты, можно дышать спокойно?   
— Молний и грома, — поправил Тор. Выглядел он расстроенным, ну прямо как карапуз, которому сахарной ваты не осталось. — С вами, смертными, все же что-то неладно, уж сколько раз рассказывал я, что Мидгард — моя колыбель, и, соки ее впитав, я обязан стоять на ее защите?  
В зале синхронно вздохнули — Тор, сам того не ведая, растоптал чудом дожившую до этого мгновения надежду, что все как-нибудь само разрешится. Роуди почесал подбородок и протянул:   
— А что там, гм, с Асгардом?   
— Горе, — Тор помрачнел, — горе великое. Асгард пал. Проклятый титан пришел и развеял воинство, и землю, и выжившие, которых я пытался увести, пали от его руки, и мощи моей оказалось недостаточно... Недостаточно даже нашей с братом мощи, когда стояли мы спина к спине… Неужели вы и это забыли? — осуждающе пробасил он.   
— Нет, приятель, это мы помним, — негромко отозвался Тони, и остальные зашевелились — кто кивнул, кто выдал неопределенное «угу».   
— Интересно, а про колыбель — это какая-то, кхм, метафора? — задумался Роуди. — Я имею в виду, я не очень силен в скандинавских мифах и не знаю, как там по классике…   
Тут тихо кашлянул Брюс. Он все еще приобнимал Наташу, и на лице у него то и дело мелькало что-то вроде «вот это да!», которое пошло бы скорее Питеру в его пятнадцать, чем этому застенчивому гению.  
— Я думаю, нам стоит начать с других данных. Знаете, это как будто нам нужно определить состав нескольких образцов неизвестных веществ, и если у нас нет верных реактивов, чтоб определить один, можно взяться за остальные… — Он неуверенно улыбнулся. — Если я правильно понимаю, мы можем начать, например, с меня. Тони, ты ведь утверждаешь, что твоя Понедельник… Была названа иначе? Вот, а Нат почему-то считает, что ее родина — Япония… Я думаю, разумно проверить, что еще у нас пошло не так?

...Десять минут спустя Тони захотелось выпить. То есть захотелось-то еще в тот момент, когда Роджерс упал в свои моральные корчи там, в спортзале, но именно теперь это желание затмило, как говорится, все другие.   
Помимо того, что старина Брюс путает имя искина, Романофф с какого-то перепугу обрела японские корни, а Роджерс отрицает свою связь с Зимним солдатом, они выяснили, что Небула, хоть и ненавидит Таноса, искренне ловит кайф от процесса апгрейда (и совершенно не понимает шуток про стокгольмский синдром), а старина Роуди напрочь забыл, как валялся с переломанным позвоночником, и продемонстрированная Пятницей медкарта вогнала его в глубокую задумчивость. Кроме того, Брюс с Роуди на пару подлили масла в огонь, когда попытались _вспомнить_ , кто такой Ник Фьюри: таращились на снимок, заботливо подобранный Пятницей, где Фьюри тот еще красавчик и словно вот-вот отдаст приказ выгнать их всех к чертям из Мстителей, и сошлись в итоге на том, что «это, наверное, какой-то их спецагент».   
Помянули недобрым словом и Альтрона — и вот уж тут, о чудо, никто не включил идиота и не спросил, а кто это такой молодец, который этого Альтрона создал, — все просто молча покосились на Тони и вздохнули.   
Сразу же после этого, правда, Роуди поименовал Сокола Ястребом, и несколько минут они все спорили, как же правильно; выручила та же Пятница — эта умница подсовывала официальные документы каждый раз, когда спор затягивался. Правда, даже факты не всегда спасали.  
Брюс умудрился предположить, что он вовсе не сбегал от Наташи на другой конец света, точнее, сбегал, конечно же, но «Нат, это ведь ты сказала, что мне нужно убираться подальше, разве не так?». Запахло скандалом.   
— Ладно-ладно, — поспешил спасти ситуацию Роуди, — а скажите хором «да», кто считает, что Вторая мировая началась в тридцать девятом?  
«Да» возвестили все, кроме Тора, Небулы и енота, но от них подвигов на поприще мировой истории и не ждали.   
— Атака на Нью-Йорк была в две тысячи двенадцатом? — закинул вторую удочку Роуди, и ему ответили согласным гулом. — А возглавлял это действо… Э… Черт. Кажется, хм… Короче, нет, давайте вы. А то у меня сейчас в голове вдруг закрутилась какая-то ерунда. Будто бы армию читаури возглавлял наш доблестный друг с молотом, а это совсем чушь, верно? Странно, я еще минуту назад был уверен… В чем-то другом, но теперь… Уморительное ощущение, как будто, знаете, пытаешься вспомнить сон…   
— И в этом сне рогатый братец Тора умирает от жажды порабощения всего живого, — подсказал Тони. — Если, конечно, теперь у меня не едет крыша.  
Роуди наморщил лоб, словно надеясь, что мышечное усилие выправит заклинившие извилины. А Тони вдруг поймал взгляд Наташи.   
Она сказала всего два слова:  
— Заковианское соглашение.   
Вот умеет же красотка выгадать момент. Тони усмехнулся, обнаружив, что лицо неприятно закаменело, и вот тогда-то воскликнул:  
— Отлично! Ну-ка дружно ответим: Росс — мудак?..

Дружное «да» прозвучало как-то фальшиво. Не на сто процентов, потому что отдать сердце Россу — это был бы совсем конец света, но за этим «да» скрывалось таких размеров «но», что не услышал бы его только глухой. Очень упрямый глухой.   
Так вот, если бы Пятница могла не только вправлять им всем по кусочкам картину мира с помощью задокументированных фактов, но и определить, что за деталь в каждом из них вышла из строя, все стало бы гораздо проще. Но Пятница сачковала, и разбираться приходилось своими силами. А свои силы у них были, стоило признать, _своеобразные._   
— Вспоминаем, кто на какой стороне был, — хладнокровно приказала Наташа. И — видимо, чтоб добить тут всех разом, и Тони первого, добавила: — _По очереди_. Старк, ты первый.   
— На своей, — коротко ответил Тони. — Сама-то ответишь, о славный ронин?   
— Не на твоей, — в тон ему сказала Наташа и развернулась к Роджерсу. — Стив.   
Роджерс разглядывал свои руки. Неторопливо так, обстоятельно, не приведи господь какой заусенец пропустит. Тони откинулся на спинку дивана, выпростав одну руку так, что почти что приобнял механическую дамочку за плечи, и та наконец-то перестала притворяться аутисткой и коротко прошипела:   
— Не уберешь руку — вырву и выкину.   
— Потише, милочка, кто тогда будет тебя апгрейдить? — сделал страшные глаза Тони.   
Небула не угомонилась, и еще с минуту они тихо переругивались, но краем глаза Тони поглядывал на Роджерса — завис он там, что ли?   
Наконец, Роджерс поднял голову — выглядеть он стал еще паршивее, чем в спортзале, словно сейчас торжественно стошнит на паркет, — и сказал:  
— Я не знаю. — Ровным таким, мать его, голосом, и еще выпрямился, чтоб поймать его, Тони, взгляд. — Остынь, Тони. _Пожалуйста._ Ты можешь, конечно, нацепить свой костюм и затеять драку, но подумай, стоит ли оно того. Я пытаюсь вспомнить хоть что-то про заковианское соглашение, но не могу, головная боль — и все.   
— Удивительное совпадение, — хмыкнул Тони без всякого веселья.   
— Видимо, удивительное, — не стал спорить Роджерс. — В контексте, впрочем, всей ситуации вряд ли нечто подобное настолько _удивительно_. Не менее удивительно, чем твое убеждение, что твой отец считал меня редкостным засранцем.   
— И недооценивал, — не удержался Тони, но продолжить ему не дал Роуди, который вдруг присвистнул:  
— Серьезно? В смысле, да, не помнить Заковию — это забавно, мягко говоря, но Кэп прав, на фоне всего остального чего уж там… Но Тони, чтоб твой отец считал Кэпа засранцем? Да он же на него молился!   
Тони выпрямился на диване — черт, как от этого дерьма ноет голова, прям как будто не соблюдал убийственную диету, а обнимался с мини-баром все это время, — и тыкнул в Роуди пальцем:   
— Так, приятель, ты мне хочешь рассказать, как вел себя _мой_ папаша?   
Вот уж чего не хотелось бы вспоминать, но память — та еще стерва и лекции о Роджерсе-мать-его-символе-нации всегда держит под рукой. Бла-бла, великий солдат, бла-бла, жаль, что упрямство ослиное ложкой черпать можно, бла-бла, и все-таки какой герой, какой герой.   
— Да твой папаша от него фанател! — не унимался Роуди. — У тебя же, можно сказать, детская травма!   
Так, нет, приятель, вот это уже слишком. Мы тут, конечно, все немного того, но детские, мать их, травмы…   
От язвительной отповеди Роуди спасла Пятница.   
— Босс, на связи Мэй Паркер. Соединить? 

***

Первый звоночек — это Питер потом понял — был в том, как они все на него смотрели. И на Мэй. Вот мистер Старк, например, как будто постарел года на три, и уставился такими глазами, какие у людей обычно бывают после двух-трех бессонных ночей. Как будто его, ну, врасплох застали. А Черная Вдова вообще застыла с видом «вот только скажешь что-нибудь не так — я тебя вырублю, и плевать, на каком ты свете и существуешь ли вообще». А Капитан...  
— Эм, — сказал Питер не то, что собирался. Фьюри до этого уже успел прошипеть «разговор только по существу!», но Кэп выглядел как-то совсем плохо, так не должны выглядеть всякие супергерои. Как будто его мучило похмелье и одновременно всю ночь снились кошмары. Поэтому вместо всей нужной-важной информации Питер и спросил первым делом:  
— Эм, что у вас там с Капитаном случилось, я имею в виду, ну, всё в порядке?  
— Понятия не имею, — откликнулась Мэй. Она тоже была какая-то не такая, слишком сухая, что ли, собранная, напряжённая, — Питер её такой и видел-то всего несколько раз. Нервная, вот что, но не как обычно нервная, не по-домашнему, а как-то — как чужая. Как усталая женщина на горячей линии службы спасения.  
— Питер, — прошипел Стрэндж за его плечом, — краткость и четкость!  
— Эм, да, но вам не кажется, что они все какие-то, ну, не такие, а? — Питер оглянулся на Стрэнджа, потому что Мстители всё молчали и молчали, и Мэй молчала после своего «о, Питер, наконец-то, а у нас тут…» — и дальше отвлеклась на монитор, включая скайп, так что Питеру достались в основном её спина и Нэд, который обалдело объявил: «Тут кое-кто считает, что ты девушка». Не то чтобы от этого стало сильно легче.  
Эйфория, которая заполняла Питера вместе с магией Ванды, начала неуклонно спадать: невозможно чувствовать себя абсолютно на своём месте и полностью владеющим ситуацией, когда на экране Кэпа как будто вот-вот стошнит. Кэп — он же символ, ему вроде не положено, у мистера Старка ещё может быть похмелье или чем там ещё пугала Мэй, но у него…  
— Нэд, — сказал Питер почему-то шёпотом и злясь, — Нэд, что у вас там?  
Как-то печально снова становиться таким подростком, который не вдупляет ни во что, когда минуты две назад казалось, что можешь абсолютно всё. Как-то не в кайф.  
Нэд огляделся по сторонам, поднырнул под локоть Мэй и тоже зашептал:  
— У нас тут, типа, все немного с ума сходят, представляешь, моя мамаша взяла и...  
— Так, Нэд Лидс, хватит, — отрезала Мэй. — Питер, у нас и вправду что-то не в порядке, но гораздо важнее знать, как дела у вас, и если время связи ограничено…  
— А леди дело говорит, — сказал вдруг Барнс и не то что оттёр Питера от экрана — просто как-то так ненавязчиво встал рядом, что теперь в поле зрения Мэй и Мстителей были они двоём, а не Питер один.  
— Барнс, — сказал мистер Старк и кивнул, как какой-нибудь мафиози из фильмов. Разве что шляпу не приподнял, и то её у него просто не было, а то кто знает. Чёрная Вдова тоже как-то напряглась, как будто Барнс мог их достать сквозь два экрана.   
А потом мистер Старк сказал что-то уж очень странное:  
— Посмотри, Роджерс, вот твой _отрицаемый_ друг.  
Как-то неправильно сказал, как будто в театре. Будто на самом деле не хотел, но и не сказать тоже не мог. Когда у тебя в голове, буквально, магия Алой Ведьмы, ты как-то лучше чувствуешь мотивы людей, вот только Питер предпочёл бы жить без этих знаний.  
— С тобой потом поговорим, — сказал Барнс мистеру Старку, и тут же добавил совсем другим тоном — Питер назвал бы это угрожающей заботой:  
— Стиви, ты мне не нравишься.  
И вот тогда-то Капитан Америка наконец поднял покрасневшие глаза и покачал головой:  
— Это какая-то ошибка, мистер Зимний Солдат, мы с вами незнакомы и никогда не были. Я сожалею, если вас это расстроило.  
— Что? — сказал Барнс и тут же уставился на мистера Старка так, что Питеру даже стало слегка обидно:  
— Это же ты с ним что-то намудрил?  
— Я, — сказал мистер Старк, чеканя каждое слово, — и не думал мудрить, как ты выражаешься. Возможно, кто-то из вас и в силах пролить свет на эту ситуацию, но пока вы тратите время на эти дружеские выяснения отношений…  
— Я вас не знаю, — повторил Капитан, а глаза смотрели на Барнса то ли с ужасом, то ли с отвращением, то ли с мольбой. — Я и не могу вас знать, я же не участвовал в задержании, бога ради.  
Барнс покачал головой, закатил глаза и впервые за всё проведённое в Белом Чтоб Его Нигде время показался Питеру всерьёз усталым.  
— И чёрт с тобой, — сказал. — Я тебя уже забывал, теперь, значит, твоя очередь. Старк, тогда ты скажи — у вас там всё вот так вот через задницу?  
Мистер Старк поморщился, но не успел изобрести достойный ответ, потому что вперёд вышла Вдова:  
— Всё, — подтвердила. — Я бы сказала, vs`o id`ot v pizdu.  
Краем глаза Питер успел заметить, что Мэй негодующе нахмурилась, но возмутиться тоже не успела. Что Вдова сейчас выдала что-то совсем уж неприличное — было понятно, но что именно?..  
Мысли потихоньку начинали путаться, как было в прошлые разы.  
— Короче, — сказал Барнс, — Старк. Ты вроде умный, когда не дерёшься, по крайней мере, парень тебя ценит. Поэтому тебе передаю, если уж Стив временно вышел из игры: Танос — на Вормире. А вам нужно его отвлечь, пока мы все будем выпрыгивать наружу, как Красная Шапочка из брюха волка. Ты усёк? А Стиву можешь передать, что он засранец, хотя док тут всё говорит, что это камень разума сбоит. Но камень камнем, а на вы называть — так даже я не делал.  
— Высказался? — спросил мистер Старк по-прежнему ядовито, и Питер подумал две вещи: что обычно он выдыхается быстрее и что Барнс вроде бы убил его родителей, и тогда, ой, как эти двое сейчас вообще умудряются общаться.  
— И камень разума, — добил Стрэндж из-за спины Питера, — со временем будет действовать только сильнее. Танос воспользовался… нелицензионной версией, уже… хакнутой кем-то. Я верно излагаю, мистер Паркер?  
— Угу, — сказал Питер.  
А потом Кэп на экране монитора тёти Мэй стёк на пол со стула, и Барнс рванулся вперёд, как будто хотел прыгнуть сквозь экран и подхватить, и Питер ещё успел услышать, как Нэд выдыхает: «Ух ты!» и как жалуется мистеру Старку тётя Мэй — «это кошмар какой-то, всё время не знаешь…» — и экран схлопнулся, на сей раз с громким треском.  
— Ну молодец, — сказала Алая Ведьма этим их женским покровительственным тоном, и непонятно, к кому обращалась.

***

— Стажеров Щ.И.Т.а первым делом учат рапортовать, — поделился Фьюри. — Новички обычно двух слов связать не могут в стрессовой ситуации, их приходится натаскивать на адекватную коммуникацию. Знаете, как обычно звучат переговоры стажеров по рации на первых учениях? Один начинает: «Первый-первый, о господи, матерь Божья, твою налево, нас окружили здоровенные, мать их, черт, штуковины, как гребаные динозавры!..» — и тут ему второй, дескать, «Охренеть можно, атас, тревога, первый вызывает третьего, второй сказал, у нас тут динозавры, готовьте ракеты!» И ни одному умнику в голову не придет задаться вопросом, какие еще, к черту, динозавры.   
— А на самом деле что там было, если не динозавры? — слабо поинтересовался Питер.  
— Пугалка для младенцев, — пояснил Фьюри, — послать разведчика — и он моментально разглядит, что там не гребаные-мать-их-динозавры и даже не корабли инопланетные, и не танки, а обвешанный цепями подъемный кран на колесах, в который запихнули дымовую машину. Наши инженеры забавляются на обеденном перерыве. В темноте выглядит ничего так.   
— А я думал, у вас в Щ.И.Т.е все серьезно, как в любой дохрена важной суперорганизации, — вздохнул Питер.   
— В любой дохрена важной суперорганизации есть песочница, — пожал плечом Фьюри. — Спецагентами, парень, не рождаются. Они вырастают из паникеров с динозаврами.   
Фьюри старался как мог — то есть, как мог оттягивал момент, когда Стрэндж перестанет усердно тереть переносицу и примется орать. Обычно отвлекающей болтовней заведовал Барнс, но сейчас он отсутствовал — уковылял в туман за взбесившейся Вандой. 

Ванда в отличие от Стрэнджа даже не попыталась сдержаться. Когда связь пропала и Питер рухнул наземь, вдруг перестав ощущать что-либо ниже груди, словно в него набили ваты или опилок и пнули под колени, она коршуном воззрилась на него сверху-вниз и заорала:   
— Ты все испортил!   
А потом, к ужасу Питера, наклонилась и стиснула его затылок пальцами, словно раскаленной металлической клешней. На этот раз желания восторженно завопить «вау, я Чарльз Ксавьер!» не возникло — только «господи, пожалуйста, прекрати!», и кажется, это он и крикнул, потому что к ним подскочил Барнс и, не парясь, обхватил Ванду руками, оторвал от земли и переставил, как тумбочку. Агрессивную волшебную тумбочку-телепатку. А Ванда, шарахнув Барнса магией, умчалась в туман. Почему Барнс, едва отодрав себя от земли, потопал за ней, Питер так и не понял. Может, это какой-то его джентельменский кодекс. Или он забоялся, что Ванда психанет и разнесет камень раньше, чем нужно.   
Стрэндж все это время стоял, воздев ладонь к лицу и стиснув пальцами переносицу, Квилл почесывал затылок с видом «не понял, что происходит», а Фьюри — ну, Фьюри с видом невозмутимого эксперта оценивал обстановку и, когда ведьма с Барнсом ушли, начал болтать. 

— Сколько занимает путь от Земли до Вормира? — громко спросил Стрэндж. Из глубокой задумчивости и попытки переварить, ну, не фейл, но что-то не очень классное, он вышел так резко, что Питер вздрогнул.   
Он представлял учения Щ.И.Т.а — огромные лабиринты, затянутые дымом, и механических каракатиц, выползающих из-за углов. Или, может, у них там движущийся остров, как в последних «Голодных играх»...   
— Зависит от того, на чем лететь, — ответил Фьюри. — Если подгорают задницы — вероятно, хватит семнадцати-восемнадцати, но для этого надо ограбить военные склады.   
— Это ведь не представит трудности? — приподнял брови Стрэндж и, дождавшись согласного хмыканья, кивнул. — В таком случае остается лишь определить, сколько времени выжившим потребуется, чтобы разработать план и стартовать.   
— Вы не представляете, о чем говорите, Стрэндж, — возразил Фьюри. Лицо у него сделалось такое убийственное, что Питер моментально понял: это он шутит. — Это же _Мстители_ , в конце концов. Эти ребята стартуют без плана.   
— Эй, — вяло вмешался Питер, — я тоже Мститель, и у меня всегда есть…  
— Мистер Паркер, вам уже полегчало? — прервал его Стрэндж.   
Питер под его строгим взглядом невнятно повел плечами. Ну, то есть, это здорово, что Стрэндж не стал орать, потому что мистер Старк, например, стал бы, и даже Мэй, и господи, Нэд его вообще придушил бы со словами «чувак, ну ты и лажанул!» — но смотрел Стрэндж как-то непонятно, как если бы вообще не ждал успеха от Питера, поэтому и не стал злиться. А вот это было уже нечестно.   
И попробовал бы он сам говорить заготовленное вот так запросто, если б из его мозгов ведьма выжимала сок. И процентов, ну, пятьдесят из запланированного на той стороне услышали точно, а то и все семьдесят…   
— Постарайся не переутомляться, — прохладно, как врач на приеме, сказал Стрэндж, и Питер уставился на него непонимающе. — Этот сеанс был сложнее, чем предыдущий, дай отдых сознанию.   
— Да я не устал… — попытался возразить Питер и, сообразив, что утверждать это, полулежа на земле, как-то нелепо, рывком встал на ноги.   
Фьюри поймал его за плечо — ауч, у него что, тоже железная рука?! — и с каменным лицом напомнил:  
— Песочница, Паркер. Как думаешь, почему она так нужна?   
— Я не переоцениваю свои силы, — пробормотал Питер, уловив намек, но смутно догадываясь, что отпусти его сейчас Фьюри, он зашатается, как после кошмарной вечеринки. — Не нужна мне никакая песочница.   
— Рекомендую прислушаться, Питер, — коротко сказал ему Стрэндж и устремил взгляд на Фьюри. — Нужен ваш совет, мистер Фьюри. Благодаря мистеру Паркеру нам удалось сообщить выжившим, что Танос на Вормире, а также что мы имеем намерение вернуться к жизни, но ничего сверх этого сеанс не дал.   
— Кроме знания о том, что Капитана Америка шарахнуло амнезией, — кивнул Фьюри. — И не его одного, если я правильно понял внушительную русскую речь агента Романофф.   
— Камень разума, — согласился Стрэндж. — Его влияние растет и, по-видимому, искажает восприятие реальности. Воспоминания, взгляды, вкусы — все, что связано с работой человеческого сознания, может быть искажено.   
Питер не понимал, отчего у него кружится голова сильнее — от слабости или от мысли о том, что Мэй может решить, например, что Питер ей вообще никто, или забудет, что он Человек-паук (ха, так ли уж это плохо?), или Нэд поедет крышей и заявит, что его любимый персонаж — это Чубака или принцесса Лея, или сам Питер вдруг решит, что он суперзлодей, и отправится сеять зло… Нет, ну тогда мистер Старк его, конечно, остановит — если только сам не отправится крушить высотки и обижать старушек.   
— Более того, — прервал его размышления Стрэндж, — вероятно, вблизи от камня его влияние резко возрастает, и те, кто отправятся к Таносу, могут столкнуться с чем-то непредсказуемым.   
— То есть, — вмешался Квилл, наконец-то стерев с лица непонимание, — мы мало того что запороли этот ваш спиритический сеанс и не договорились с земными пупсиками, когда у нас свидание на Вормире, так они еще могут по дороге в тамошний ресторанчик к чертям спятить и кинуться Таносу на грудь с рыданиями «спаситель ты наш»? И вылезаем мы, значит, из камня, а там сектантские пляски вокруг сраного гуру?   
Повисло молчание, в котором отчетливо звенел ответ — «да, именно так». Квилл не унимался:  
— И подождите-ка, проясним до конца: если мы вылезем слишком рано, нам кабздец, а если слишком поздно, то кабздец или им, или нам всем? Да? Так? — Тишина все еще так же намекала, что Квилл зрит в корень, и он не выдержал и рявкнул: — Так может, вы расскажете, какого хера вас понесло вмешиваться в сраные переговоры, если вы тут перед стартом договорились, как умные, что говорит только пацан? Мы вон с одноглазым не выебывались!   
Фьюри пропустил «одноглазого» мимо ушей, а Питер с недоумением обнаружил, что Квилл переводит взгляд с него, Питера, на Стрэнджа и, кажется, претензии им выставляет одинаковые. С ума сойти.   
— После того, как в сеанс вмешался мистер Барнс, участие остальных перестало иметь значение, — ответил Стрэндж невозмутимо. — В любом случае, нам предстоить иметь дело не с желаемым итогом, а с реальным. Я много лет был хирургом, мистер Квилл: представьте, как заканчивались бы операции, если бы врач, обнаружив, что допустил ошибку и у пациента посреди операции остановилось сердце, начинал вопить «какого ж черта ты не бьешься!» или «боже мой, какая я криворукая сволочь!». Давайте не уподобляться плохим примерам и смотреть на вещи трезво.   
Квилл недовольно поморщился, скрестил на груди руки и состроил такое лицо, что каждая черточка извещала о том, что в гробу он видел трезвый взгляд. Повисла пауза, и Фьюри, кашлянув, вынес вердикт:   
— Ставлю на сутки, док. У Мстителей там Старк, парень с реактором в заднице, он точно на месте не усидит. Роджерс туда же, а уж Романофф, когда влипает в полное дерьмо, рвется в самое пекло, так что моя ставка такова — сутки, не позже.   
Стрэндж кивнул и о чем-то задумался, а затем обратился к Квиллу — мягко и настойчиво:   
— Мистер Квилл, это не самая корректная просьба, но как вы считаете, вам удастся отыскать Гамору снова? У нее, судя по всему, есть связь с Таносом, и если окажется, что ей подвластно знать, чем он занят в настоящий момент, это повысило бы наши шансы на успех.   
Выглядел Квилл так, словно сейчас покажет крутому магу фак. Интересно, Стрэнджу кто-нибудь когда-нибудь показывал фак?..  
— Попробую, — буркнул Квилл нехотя и, дернув плечом, развернулся и ушел.   
Они тут все научились красиво уходить в туман. Или убегать, или прыгать в него на паутине. Даже жаль, что на Земле получится только хлопать дверьми.   
Фьюри посмотрел вслед Квиллу и хмыкнул, но заговорил серьезно:   
— Людей нужно предупредить. Тех, кто сохранил память. Если на Землю вернется половина населения, это создаст хаос не меньший, чем наверняка спровоцировало их исчезновение. Пойду выдам инструкции тем, кого найду, а они пусть разносят дальше. Организованный бардак все-таки лучше, чем просто бардак.   
Плащ Фьюри скрылся в белом мареве, и Стрэндж с Питером остались вдвоем. Стрэнджа повисшая тишина, казалось, не напрягала — он снова погрузился в размышления. Словно ему доставлял удовольствие сам процесс многоразового прокручивания в голове всевозможных сценариев будущего. Питер переступил с ноги на ногу. Вообще-то ему ужасно хотелось сесть, а лучше лечь, вот прямо лицом в долбанное Нигде, но почему-то казалось, что разговор еще не закончен. Он вздохнул и тихо выдавил:  
— Простите. Как-то… Лажово получилось, знаю. Я пытался, честно, но они там все были такие неправильные, а потом все начали говорить, и мистер Старк с мистером Барнсом…   
Стрэндж посмотрел на него так, словно Питер нес полную околесицу, да еще и на каком-нибудь испанском или японском.   
— Я попробую еще раз, — пообещал Питер, хотя при мысли о Ванде с ее красной магией ему делалось сильно не по себе. — Когда, гм, Алая Ведьма вернется…   
— Нет, — покачал головой Стрэндж. — Ты не восстановишься за сутки.   
— Да нет, я быстро восстанавливаюсь, вы не понимаете…   
— Твоя тетя не скажет спасибо, если мы вернем тебя с поврежденным рассудком, — мягко прервал его Стрэндж.   
И когда Питер открыл рот, чтоб изобрести еще какой-то аргумент, или даже несколько, и вообще он уже Мститель и может сам решить, чем ему рисковать, — Стрэндж сказал:  
— К тому же, мы не можем позволить себе тратить силы Ванды, учитывая, что ей предстоит разрушать камень.   
Питер медленно кивнул. Да, про это он не подумал… И все-таки последняя фраза Стрэнджа звучала как-то, ну, самую малость фальшиво... Разве Ванда колдует не как дышит? Но может, это со стороны так кажется, про Человека-паука в комментах к видео на ютубе часто спорят, кончается ли у него когда-нибудь паутина или он может пуляться ею вечно.   
Стрэндж удовлетворенно кивнул ему в ответ, словно они были двумя копами из какого-нибудь сериала и понимали друг друга с полуслова, и вернулся к своим размышлениям.


	10. Глава 9

Тони не помнил, когда в последний раз чувствовал себя настолько вымотанным. Даже на Титане в самый последний, паршивый момент и то, кажется, было проще, — тогда он выдохся настолько, что на переживания сил не оставалось. Дотащиться до корабля, попрепираться с Небулой и не сойти с ума в ближайшую пару дней — всего-то, ха. То ли дело теперь, когда Кэп сполз со стула на пол, как бородатое морально истощённое желе, и признаки жизни подавать отказывался.  
— Nu ofiget` teper`, — выдохнула Наташа, и Тони зачем-то уточнил, на каком это языке она ругается. Та дёрнула плечом:  
— На японском, конечно.  
Брюс деловито склонился над Кэпом: пощупал пульс, оттянул веки, проверяя зрачки, и покачал головой.  
— Не понимаю, все показатели в норме, насколько можно это утверждать вот так навскидку. Такое ощущение, что он просто не хочет возвращаться.  
— И я его понимаю, — хмыкнул Роуди. — Сам бы не против где-то отлежаться, но Кэп успел первым, ничего не поделаешь.  
— Да, — согласился Тони ядовито, — вот уж кто всегда умел _изящно_ выходить из спорных ситуаций.  
— Тони, уймись, — сказал Брюс озабоченно. — Чёрт. Никогда не думал, что он может вот так вот просто…  
— Не видел суперсолдата в обычном обмороке? Да, друг, это серьёзное потрясение для всех нас.  
— Старк, — сказала на сей раз Наташа. А вот что Старк, что Старк, если всем здесь известно — чем сильней он волнуется, тем больше треплется? Проклятье. Он ведь и правда злился только потому, что волновался за Кэпа, он же ещё в своём любимом спортзале уже выглядел хуже некуда. И что теперь?  
— Мне принести аптечку? — спросил кисло. — Понятия не имею, что нам нужно, но Красной Шапочке Барнсу не понравится, если к моменту выхода из волчьего пуза его обеспамятевший дружок так и останется валяться на полу. Эй. Кэп, хватит там нежиться, вставай уже.  
— Я могу поразить нашего друга молнией, — предложил Тор, — если это способно помочь.  
— Нет-нет-нет, — замахал руками Брюс, — погоди пока с молниями, хорошо?  
Вот эта его манера говорить с богами и супергероями точно как с пациентами Тони и раздражала, и веселила.  
— Давайте переложим на диван, — попросил Брюс рассеянно, как всегда, когда параллельно обдумывал нечто крайне занятное и важное, — и, может, нашатырь…  
— О да, о да. Специальный нашатырь для суперсолдат, с усиленным действием. Брюс, ну подумай, если его не берут ни выпивка, ни седативные, то твой нашатырь — так себе решение…  
Брюс распрямился:  
— Так предложи лучше.  
Тор сел на корточки, одним движением подхватил Роджерса на руки и действительно уложил на диван, потеснив Небулу и изгнав Тони.  
— Не след нам ссориться, друзья, в годину бедствий.  
И только Тони собрался сказать, что это вот сейчас они друзья, а что там камень разума сотворит с их мозгами в ближайшие пятнадцать минут — никому не ведомо, и, может, стоит уже составить какой-то план и завизировать его подписью каждого, — как в зал, почёсывая затылок, неспешно вошёл Клинт Бартон.  
— Мда, — сказал он, обозревая недвижного Кэпа, скривившегося Тони, замершую рядом с диваном Небулу и Ракету, который с энтузиазмом дул Роджерсу в ухо, — я смотрю, дела у вас так себе.  
Первой опомнилась Наташа — расплылась в той улыбке, которая была преддверием прыжка и захвата и означала дружелюбие и опасность.  
— О, — сказала она, медленно подходя поближе, — ты даже не представляешь, _насколько_ плохо. Случайно не хочешь объяснить, где же ты был, пока мы все старались предотвратить гибель человечества?  
— Случайно не хочу, — отрезал Клинт. — И как я понял, ключевое слово здесь “старались”.  
— Мы хотя бы пытались, а что ты? Укачивал младшенького? Успокаивал жену?  
До появления Клинта Тони думал, что злая Наташа — это та, которая велела им с Кэпом заткнуться. Но эта, с Клинтом, вся была какая-то новая, какая-то раскалённая и потому текучая.  
Клинт выдохнул через рот и снова взъерошил себе волосы. С тех пор, как они виделись в последний раз, он тоже постарел — как все они. Не то что Тони был знаток мужских морщин, но у Клинта насчитывалось явно многовато. Такое ощущение, что он не спал пару ночей, потом хлебнул дрянного кофе и двинул сюда.  
— Что, — вклинился Тони, — трактор забарахлил? Так извини, ремонтом временно не занимаюсь.  
— И тебе здравствуй, Тони, — ответил Клинт устало. Даже не попытался отшутиться. Интересно, кого он потерял и почему так долго добирался?  
— Слушай, Нат, я не каяться пришёл, — продолжил он всё с тем же хмурым выражением лица, — тут Лора говорит, что я ушёл от них, когда она носила младшего. И знать меня не хочет. И если кто-то из вас в курсе, что происходит, то пусть расскажет это побыстрее.  
— И что тогда? — поинтересовался Тони против воли.  
— А тогда, — сказал Клинт, вставая, — я пойму, кто ответственен за эти трюки, и всажу в него столько стрел, сколько понадобится. Никто не смеет копаться в мозгах у моей жены и уж тем более у детей. Вас когда-нибудь собственные дети называли дядей?  
— Некорректный вопрос, — сказала Небула, но голос звучал дружелюбно. — Своего папашу я обычно зову ублюдком.  
— Милая леди, — фыркнул Клинт.  
На него уже действовала, как бы это сказать, магия штаба — когда ты попадаешь в этот зал, где столько раз планировал миссии, разбирал ошибки, пожирал пиццу, нёс всякую чушь — когда оказываешься в стенах Башни в окружении других Мстителей, бывших ли, отступников ли — волей-неволей втягиваешься в общий поток. В потоке есть шутки, попытки как-то сдержать наступающий неиллюзорный апокалипсис и привычка держаться друг за друга. Наташа всё ещё смотрела исподлобья, Брюс мрачно пытался привести капитана в чувство, но головная боль у Тони прошла, а Небула покосилась на собственную полуразвинченную руку, как будто в первый раз её заметила. Как будто с приходом Клинта градус безумия немного, да понизился.

***

— Эй-эй, капитан, а ну давай-ка приходи в себя, не пугай дядю Клинта, он и так нервный.  
Имя и фамилия — Клинт Бартон — всплыли в голове Стива прежде всего остального. И ещё прозвище — Соколиный глаз. Стив ещё не помнил, где он, в каком он времени, зачем он здесь вообще, а вот что шлёпает его по щекам именно Клинт — уже уяснил. И сказал в бежевую пустоту за веками:  
— Я в порядке, спасибо.  
И сел, наощупь. Открывать глаза навстречу электрическому свету и чему-то до головной боли неправильному отчаянно не хотелось.  
— Эй, кэп, — позвал Клинт уже другим голосом, не бормотанием для тех случаев, когда никто не слышит, а нормальным, усталым, — ты что это тут устроил? Я уж подумал, ты это на спор тут валяешься.  
— Здравствуй, Клинт, — сказал Стив, пытаясь сфокусироваться. Сесть-то ему удалось, но вот комната шаталась как в сороковых или раньше, когда он ещё мог напиваться. — Я рад, что ты решил прийти.  
— А я вот не очень-то радуюсь, если честно, — усмехнулся Клинт и только тут Стив разглядел тот сорт усталости, который заставляет людей брать на себя больше и больше дел. Вымотанность, которая никогда не исцелится.  
— Что у тебя произошло? — спросил. Хотел спросить: “Кого ты потерял?”, но не решился.  
— Вот и мы думаем, — раздался другой голос, голос Старка, и Стив с усилием перевёл взгляд на опостылевшее и привычное лицо, — что такого произошло, что мистер Стойкость вдруг разлёгся на полу и ни на что не реагировал минут так пятнадцать. Серьёзно, Роджерс, что с тобой не так?  
А что с ним было не так? Стив попытался вспомнить. Что-то невыносимое, раздражающее, примерно как когда не спал несколько суток, заканчивая черновой вариант рисунка, а под конец понял, что сама изначальная концепция была ошибочной. Что-то неправильное. Что-то, идущее вразрез со всем, что он о себе знал и чем пытался быть.  
— Был сеанс связи с ушедшими, — сказала Наташа, и Стив кивнул. Точно, парнишка что-то говорил, только что именно? Воспоминания размывались, и это бесило.  
— Я не всё помню, — сказал Стив всем сразу: Тони с его ухмылочкой, изрядно помятому Клинту, Наташе, которая то ли сочувствовала, то ли издевалась, Небуле с её нечитаемым выражением идеально пропорционального лица, Ракете, который качал головой, Тору, который вполголоса переговаривался с Брюсом. Какой-то винегрет, а не команда, а он, Стив, в этом винегрете кто? Картошка?  
— Я не всё помню и понятия не имею, что именно со мной произошло, но мы вроде должны куда-то выдвигаться, да? Была же спешка?  
— Исключено, — сказал Тони, глядя почему-то не на него, а на Наташу, — мы не можем двинуться в путь, пока Кэп невменяем, а без Кэпа…  
— Не перегибай палку, — парировал Стив тут же. — Плохо помнить недавние события ещё не означает невменяемости.  
— Ты _давние_ события помнишь плохо, — откликнулся Тони, — в том-то и дело. Или, может, ты, пока был в отключке, снова проникся трогательной историей вашей с Барнсом дружбы?  
Ах вот оно в чём дело. Все хотели, чтобы он вспомнил Зимнего, а этого-то Стив как раз и не мог. Даже сам Зимний назвал его “Стиви”, господи боже.  
— Я в порядке, — сказал Стив быстро. — Необязательно помнить Зимнего солдата, чтоб драться с Таносом. Когда мы вылетаем?  
— Вот это, — сказал Тони, — мы и пытаемся решить всю ту часть времени, которую не кудахчем над тобой. Они нам не сказали, когда намерены вырваться наружу, и каким способом, и откуда именно. Мы точно знаем только то, где Танос, и то с чужих же слов.  
— Ты хочешь сказать, со слов Зимнего Солдата.  
— Ну да, и что с того? Мне поручиться за него, раз уж ты временно отрёкся?  
— Нельзя отречься от того, кого не знаешь.  
— Не веришь Зимнему, не веришь мне, но остальным-то можешь сделать одолжение? Наташе, Брюсу?  
— Я не думаю, что…  
— Просто смирись, Роджерс. За этого человека ты отдал всё и чуть меня не убил, так что вряд ли он станет тебе врать. И потом, там были как минимум Питер и Стрэндж, и я думаю, что если бы твой друг что-то напутал, его поправили бы. Надеюсь на это.  
Стив промолчал. Очень странное ощущение, когда пытаешься встроить в память знание, которое никогда тебе не принадлежало. Дружба с Зимним Солдатом, господи боже, что их вообще могло объединять. Слова Тони об убийстве Стив не стал принимать всерьёз — наверняка окажется, что Тони имел в виду убийство в переносном смысле, какую-то перебранку или типа того. В любом случае, сейчас у них имелась актуальная задача и что-то, похожее на задание, а значит, о своих странных отношениях с Зимним он кого-нибудь расспросит как-нибудь потом. Наташу, например.

***

Откровенно говоря, Баки мог, пожалуй, считаться экспертом по утешению девчонок. Ну, тот Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, которым он был в сороковых, однозначно мог, потому что процент неудачно утешенных им девиц стремился тогда к нулю. Была, кажется, одна красотка в веснушках, с которой он провозился добрых полчаса, а она в конце концов залепила ему пляжным зонтом по лбу и умчалась, но надо отдать должное — была до того зла, что умчалась не в слезах!  
“Запомни главное, Стиви — не мешай ей реветь, — наставлял он тогда Роджерса. — И улыбайся, черт тебя возьми, не нужна тебе для обаяния гора мышц”. Стиви с девчонками не ладил ни с какими — ни с хохотушками, ни с плаксами, но Баки не сдавался и надеялся, что однажды его уроки Роджерс вспомнит все разом и станет тем еще похитителем сердец. В итоге Роджерс его надул и начал умело похищать сердца злодеев. Не устояла даже Гидра.  
А сам Баки спустя семьдесят лет не был уверен, что в гонке за девичьими улыбками сохранил первенство.  
Особенно если дело касалось настоящих ведьм. 

Сначала Баки долго преследовал размытое красное пятно — ведьма нырнула в туман так проворно, что, даже перейдя автоматически на легкий бег, Баки удавалось улавливать только взметнувшуюся справа или слева полу плаща. Он мог нагнать девчонку в три секунды, но после первой попытки, за которую в него метнулась натуральная шаровая молния, плюющаяся красными искрами, пришел к выводу, что лучше держаться на расстоянии. Пока что.  
Потом туман вдруг расступился и вырастил вокруг сумрачную желтую аллею. Под ногами захрустели темнеющие листья. Ведьма оглянулась через плечо, угрожающе скривила губы — после такого девицы обычно расщедривались на пощечину, а то и две, — и крикнула:  
— Оставь меня в покое!  
Баки примирительно поднял руки и замедлил шаг. Ведьма круто отвернулась и зашагала дальше, раскидывая ботинками горстки листьев. Парк тянулся и тянулся, один и тот же кованый забор с завитушками, однотипные деревянные скамейки. Через каждые метров сто в траве по правую руку обнаруживался сдутый мяч с желтой полоской. Баки шел, засунув руки в карманы. Когда ведьма перестала мчаться, как сумасшедшая, он не торопясь нагнал ее и зашагал рядом.  
— Зачем ты лезешь? — она смотрела строго вперед, презрительно скривив рот. Баки промолчал. — Меня не надо ни утешать, ни контролировать. Все просто отлично.  
— Да, — равнодушно согласился Баки. — Когда у меня все отлично, я тоже бегаю, плачу и бью людей. Красной магии у меня нет, приходится орудовать вот этим.  
Он поднял и опустил левую руку. Ведьма невольно проводила это движение взглядом и холодно заявила:  
— Я не плачу.  
Была бы она чуть более дружелюбно настроена и не промотайся Баки по свету как Зимний солдат семьдесят лет, на этом месте могла бы случиться та самая чушь на грани невинной заботы и романтики: он бы провел пальцем по дорожкам от слез на ее лице, наболтал бы ерунды о том, как хорошеньким девушкам удивительно идут слезы, но улыбки точно идут больше, и тогда ведьма растаяла бы и возрыдала еще громче, чтоб потом наконец успокоиться, — но вместо этого Баки пнул попавшийся под ногу камень, а ведьма отвернулась.  
Парк сменился улицей с низкими домами, похожими на игрушечные, потом задворками какого-то рынка, потом — улицей, на которой Баки вырос. Туман постарался и выдал вместе с рядами восьмиэтажных обшарпанных домов порцию золотого солнца — такого, какое встречало ранней осенью часов в шесть, когда местные малолетние бандиты (и Баки вместе с ними), все пыльные и орущие идиотские песни, возвращались из школы или из каких-то более интересных мест.  
Это место, кажется, помнило о жизни Баки больше, чем он сам, и за проведенное здесь время он вытащил из памяти кучу всего — больше, чем смогли выудить из него в Ваканде.  
Улица, поворот, пыль в лицо, ржавые пожарные лестницы, у столба — велосипед со слетевшей цепью, ха, тот, кто его оставил, явно не отрастил пока ума и не усвоил: что оставишь без присмотра — то не твое.  
По левую руку выросла продуктовая лавка с зеленым козырьком и здоровенным искусственным батоном, выставленным в витрине, когда ведьма не выдержала снова — уставилась на этот несчастный батон, оглянулась на Баки, сердито сощурилась и вдруг припустила бегом. Красный плащ снова взметнулся вверх, когда она скрылась за углом.  
Баки подумал и пошел назад: если обогнуть лавку, он встретит ведьму в соседнем переулке, потому что дороги, которая привела бы ее куда-то еще, она не обнаружит, там повсюду тупики.  
Неторопливо дойдя до нужного места, Баки откинулся спиной на фонарный столб, дожидаясь ведьму. Вылетев ему навстречу, она чертыхнулась и рявкнула:  
— Ты отстанешь, наконец?!  
Баки пожал плечом и честно ответил:  
— Ты пытаешься скрыться от меня в Бруклине сороковых. Не злись, красотка, но я здесь знаю каждый мусорный бак. У тебя нет шансов.  
Ведьма сверкнула глазами и, скрестив на груди руки — прямо как Стиви, когда его перемыкало в ипостась дикого упрямца и невероятного зануды, — сказала:  
— Посмотрим, что будет, когда декорации поменяются, идиот. 

Декорации поменялись быстро. Вместо пыльных бруклинских фонарей в воздухе замерцали ярко-белые лампы, и спустя секунду под ними выросли темные гладкие стены.  
С ведьмой они затормозили одновременно. На стене в конце узкого длинного коридора красовался красный многолапый осьминог. Несколько секунд они молча на него таращились — опыт знакомства с Гидрой у каждого был достаточным, чтобы чертов символ узнать хоть с двадцати, хоть со ста метров, — а потом ведьма вдруг двинулась вперед, как завороженная. Толкнула неприметную дверь слева, перешагнула порог.  
— Помню эту комнату, — пробормотала она, нахмурившись.  
Помещение было почти пустым, только у дальней стены лежала гора мусора: кирпичи, гнутые металлические штыри, поленья, несколько гирь разного размера. Три стены были темными, покрытыми краской, местами сбитой до голого бетона, четвертая была белой. Та, через которую наблюдали.  
Ведьма подняла руку и медленно пошевелила пальцами, приоткрыв рот и разглядывая тонкие красные нити, как диковинных птиц, вдруг севших ей на руку. Гири взмыли в воздух одна за другой и закружились под потолком. Ведьма улыбнулась — и нет, бруклинские девчонки так не улыбаются. Вообще никакие так не улыбаются, когда у них все в порядке с головой.  
Два шага — и Баки аккуратно сжал ее локоть. Настоящей рукой.  
— Ну-ка пойдем отсюда, подружка.  
— Нет, — отсутствующим голосом пропела эта красотка.  
— Да, — но куда ей там спорить с Джеймсом Бьюкененом семидесятилетней давности или с Зимним Солдатом, когда они решили выволочь ее прочь.  
Не особо задумываясь, Баки попросту закинул ее на плечо и вынес, мощно пнув неприметную дверь в углу комнаты ногой.  
Комната вела прямиком в ад.  
В просторный ад с высоким потолком, обитый сверхпрочным металлом, с шестью белыми лампами, одна мигает. Одна всегда мигала — Гидре не хватало финансирования, ха-ха, электрик был им не по карману.  
Ведьма пнула его в грудь коленом, и Баки скинул ее на пол.  
Чертово кресло было все то же. То же сиденье с обивкой — как будто она когда-то могла сделать процесс приятнее, чтоб его, — те же ремни, жесткие и потрескавшиеся, те же серые электроды, разведенные в стороны.  
— Твое? — нахмурилась ведьма.  
— Да, — Баки не узнал свой голос. — Дерьмо.  
Ведьма помолчала, потом решительно двинулась вперед. Обошла кресло по кругу, провела рукой по спинке, неторопливо пощупала электроды. Оглянулась на Баки, скользнула взглядом по нему. Подняла руку. 

...Баки не мог вырваться из этих креплений никогда; от одного движения ведьмы кресло с адским скрежетом скукожилось в морского ежа с металлическими иглами. Подумав, ведьма отшвырнула уродливый шар в стену, оставив на сверхпрочном покрытии нехилую отметину.  
— Всегда хотел его разорвать на кусочки, — после паузы хрипло сказал Баки. — Но так тоже неплохо.  
— В твоей комнате нет двери, — огляделась ведьма. — Придется ждать, пока сама исчезнет.  
— Может, лучше проломишь стену? — предложил Баки, слабо улыбнувшись, и ведьма неожиданно дернула уголком губ в ответ.  
Ну надо же, какое взаимопонимание на фоне общих старых знакомых.  
В следующую секунду ведьма пробила потолок. Стены рухнули сами. За ними оказался Нью-Йорк. 

— Меня сюда впервые привел Стив Роджерс, — сказала Ванда. Они брели по одной из центральных улиц, сверху нависали полные дождя темные тучи и зеркальные окна высоток. — У него тогда был этот пунктик — показать _нормальную_ жизнь. Господи, сколько мне досталось болтовни про эту нормальную жизнь, с ума сойти можно! Мы шли и пили кофе из стаканчиков, Стива то и дело узнавали какие-то дети и просились пожать руку или норовили на шею залезть. Наверное, тогда нужно было думать о чем-то важном — что все эти детишки липнут к Капитану и еще не понимают даже, что он сунется за ними в огонь, зато это понимают их родители, и вот он — тот фундамент, на котором вырастает признание настоящего героя… Бла-бла. А я думала только о том, какой кофе сладкий и как отлично наконец-то оказаться в городе просто так. Гидра не поощряла прогулки.  
— Не ври, — фыркнул Баки. — Меня Гидра постоянно отправляла погулять.  
— Спускала пса с цепи, ты хочешь сказать, — хладнокровно поправила Ванда. Боже, да эта ведьма из тех девчонок, про которых говорили раньше “острая штучка” или что-то такое.  
— Вообще-то, красотка, я был как минимум диким волком. Знаешь, такие твари ростом с лошадь.  
— Бери больше — с носорога.  
— Или с носорога, — невозмутимо хмыкнул Баки. — Это когда я был в форме.  
— И когда ты был в форме? — Ванда чуть улыбнулась, щурясь на тучи.  
— Когда меня размораживали аккуратно, а не прошляпив все сроки и торопясь кинуть в дело не до конца оттаявшую котлету, — честно ответил Баки и, задумавшись, заключил: — Нечасто, вообще-то, такое случалось.  
— А остальные кошмары?  
— Какие “остальные кошмары”?  
— Что еще они с тобой делали? Кололи всякую дрянь, запирали в крошечной комнатушке, — перечисляла она деланно равнодушно, — не давали погремушки, если ты плохо себя вел?  
Баки покосился на ее, засунув руки в карманы; на то, чтобы все-таки изобразить усмешку, вырванную из дремучих сороковых, когда он был еще ого-го, ушло добрых секунд десять.  
— Мы что, хотим помериться, кто у Гидры любимчик? Уверена? У меня большой стаж.  
— Количество не качество, — парировала Ванда.  
— Заноза, — сказал Баки. — Отвяжись. Я предпочитаю называть это все “то большое дерьмо от мудаков”. К черту подробности.  
— Размороженная котлета — исключение?  
— Размороженная котлета звучит смешно.  
— Нет, — качнула головой Ванда.  
— Нет?  
— Точно нет.  
— Вот черт.  
Нью-Йорк все не таял, глянцевые высотки сменились домами пониже и попроще, появились скромные газетные киоски и палатки, где в настоящей жизни предлагали бы кофе с собой и горячие хот-доги. Местное пространство умело воспроизводить все, от городских пейзажей до мелочей вроде пятнышка от чая на ковре в твоей детской спальне, но никогда не создавало людей. Ни силуэтами, ни цветными пятнами, поэтому что Бруклин, что Нью-Йорк, что другие города, какие вырастали вокруг пленников, выглядели эвакуированными или опустошенными какой-нибудь мудреной хворью.  
В молчании они протащились, наверное, полквартала, прежде чем Ванда выплюнула:  
— Ты умный. Я долго называла твое дерьмо от мудаков торжеством науки. Непростым путем к высшему благу, знаешь, для человечества. Мы с братом сами туда пошли, нас никто за руку не тащил и не замораживал. Они обещали сделать нас супергероями. Правильными, а не как засранец в железной броне. Получились чудовища. Послушные, самоуверенные чудовища.  
— Если учесть, что ты в итоге на стороне хороших парней — не очень-то послушная ты девчонка.  
— А ты сам? — невесело усмехнулась Ванда. Баки хмыкнул в ответ.  
— Перестал быть послушным после одного инцидента. Мне, понимаешь, велели убить бывшего лучшего друга, а он любитель проникновенных бесед со злодеями. Пока он грозил мне пальцем и нес чепуху, у меня самую малость прочистились мозги. Тут-то все и пошло по наклонной.  
Ванда обернулась к нему, замедлив шаг. Ни намека на пугающее сумасшествие в ней давно уже не было, стерлось до последней черточки, но добавилось другое — что-то, что заставляло Баки вспомнить крепких молодых женщин, чьи мужья или сыновья сгинули на фронте.  
— Если бы Стив Роджерс попросил тебя убить его, ты бы убил?  
— Надавал бы по шее за такие просьбы, — после паузы серьезно ответил Баки. Ванда закрыла глаза, лицо ее словно свело судорогой. Баки не повел и бровью сначала — выждал несколько секунд, представляя лицо упрямца Роджерса, который насел бы на него с нытьем про убийство, у которого непременно была бы какая-то, мать ее, высшая цель, и негромко сказал: — А затем убил бы, если б так было надо. И это было бы паршиво.  
Ванда заплакала, и он обнял ее человеческой рукой, крепко прижав к груди. Даже не как одну из ревущих по пустякам девчонок, а как какую-нибудь оборванку в разбомбленном городе. Тогда у него была форма, пыльная и пропахшая гарью и дорогой, и прикосновение мокрых щек — детских, женских, да любых — к грубой ткани действовало не хуже, чем горячий чай с коньяком из походного термоса; сейчас была перетянутая потрепанной черной кожей грудь со следами земли и глины — и никакой возможности приправить объятия бодрым заверением, что американская армия доберется до врага. Ванда тихо всхлипывала ему в плечо, даже не пытаясь вцепиться в ответ руками. Руки у нее висели, как плети.  
И она сжимала кулаки.  
Она наверняка была любимицей Гидры. Не могла не быть.  
— Я просто больше никогда не хочу этого делать, — пробормотала она. — Никогда. Ни разу в жизни.  
— Расскажи это кому другому, подруга, — похлопал ее по спине Баки. Ванда подняла голову. Губы у нее дрожали.  
— Оно выходит само собой. Ты понимаешь? Просто… само собой. Как будто не можешь сдержаться, как будто это как дышать, я не хочу — и все равно делаю, и это… Не могу так. Только не после того, что я сделала. Господи, да он все время смотрел мне в глаза, понимаешь? _Все время_. До той самой секунды, когда камень… И что в конце концов? — Она рассмеялась, не переставая плакать. — Этот чертов урод просто щелкнул своими гребанными пальцами — и еще целое мгновение Вижен… Висел там, словно распятый… Господи, я просто хочу никогда больше этого не делать, потому что ничего не получается, понимаешь? Ничего. Все… Все сломалось. Я не могу.  
Рука Баки все еще лежала у нее на плечах. Ванда торопилась, сбивалась на шепот, сглатывала, говорила снова — и смотрела на него с такой жадностью, словно он был джинном из бутылки и мог одним махом отменить все дерьмо мира.  
Только вот он не мог.  
Он отступил на полшага и большим пальцем правой руки аккуратно стер слезы у нее под глазами.  
— Дерьмо, подруга. Но давай-ка еще раз, ладно? А потом и ты, и я — вместе пошлем этих уродов куда подальше. Я никогда больше не надену эту металлическую дуру, а ты станешь просто девчонкой без магии. Идет?  
Ванда моргнула, из глаз снова потекло — Баки с серьезным лицом вытер и эти слезы.  
И тогда Ванда вдруг прижалась к его лбу своим и прошептала:  
— Отличный план.

***

Сошлись на том, что лететь надо этим же вечером, поскольку неизвестно, что ещё выкинет сбрендивший камень разума. Вдруг они перестанут узнавать друг друга? Начнут считать худшими врагами? Решат, что Танос — их ближайший товарищ, а то и соратник и командир? Брюс пытался найти в искажениях воспоминаний какую-то закономерность, но не очень преуспел. На всякий случай Тони велел Пятнице распечатать их личные дела и разномастные базовые характеристики — от безобидных штрихов а-ля “любит зелёный” до “в бою предпочитает измотать противника”.  
Импровизированные анкеты о собственных предпочтениях все заполняли в спешке, нервно фыркая, а Клинт ещё и хрустел чипсами. Кэп писал медленно, как будто всё это время с усилием просыпался.  
— Это как отправлять письмо самому себе в будущее, — сказал Брюс, — вы так делали в детстве?  
— И ни за что не угадаешь, что окажется самым важным, — кивнула Наташа, перечитывая написанное и покусывая кончик ручки — то ли в приступе рассеянности, то ли по привычке делая соблазнительным примерно каждый второй жест. — И вы же понимаете, что нам придётся потом прочесть записи друг друга, чтоб убедиться, что искажения не вкрались и сюда.

Можно было печатать, но все не сговариваясь решили, что бумага как-то надёжнее. У Пятницы, по идее, самостоятельного разума иметься не должно было, но кто знает, откуда ведёт отсчёт камень, вдруг искин для него — тоже объект…  
Кэп сгорбился на диване, как двоечник на годовой контрольной. Тони дал бы ему списать, если бы мог.  
— Первый раз перед миссией пытаюсь сформулировать, что для меня важно, — сказала Наташа и уставилась на Брюса, но тот не поднял взгляда, зато Клинт вскинулся сразу. — Планы на будущее. Мечты. Да мало ли что. Когда вдруг сознаёшь, что всё это вот-вот можешь потерять, хочется зафиксировать вообще всё на свете, просто на всякий случай.  
Клинт хмуро покивал и засунул карандаш за ухо, а Брюс так и не поднял головы. Сам Тони, который много лет вручную изображал разве что свою подпись да чертежи, проклинал всё на свете и мечтал выпить, но кто пьёт перед миссией, во-первых, а во-вторых, пока Кэп сжимал свой полупустой лист с нечеловеческой силой, пить как-то не тянуло. Вот не тот момент. Тони-то думал, наличие плана Кэпа вдохновит, но тот вздыхал, качал головой и даже не велел не выражаться, когда Клинт перечеркнул какую-то формулировку и выдохнул: “Да бля”.  
Ракета записал свою историю быстрее всех, и вот его проверить было некому. Разве что базовые вещи — реактивный енот, инженер, помешан на оружии, потерял товарищей по команде и одержим местью. И ведь вечно кажется, что уж в этих-то трёх ментальных соснах заплутать невозможно, а посмотреть сейчас на кого угодно из команды — и не то забудешь…  
— Я вот думаю, — сказал Брюс, глядя на всех по очереди, будто ответ был в одном из нахмуренных лиц, — я должен излагать воспоминания Халка? В смысле, я несу за него некоторую ответственность, и, может, стоит изложить хотя бы конспективно, на случай, знаете, если он снова всплывёт на поверхность и захватит руль.  
— Да, — сказал Кэп, не отрываясь от конспекта, — у нас должна быть вся информация, какой только возможно обладать.  
— Да, Халк хороший парень, — сказал Тор, который свои воспоминания излагал почему-то в форме баллады.  
— Клинт, — сказала Наташа, которая читала клинтовы записи, качая ногой, — у тебя всё чисто. Ни одной самой маленькой ошибки. Ты понимаешь, что это может значить?  
— В смысле — я не ошибся в собственных воспоминаниях? Правильно указал марку любимых чипсов или что?  
И вот тут Тони осознал, что полностью в курс дела они Клинта так и не ввели. Коротко изложили битву с Таносом, порадовались, что сам Клинт не потерял никого, разве что в метафорическом смысле, и то можно надеяться, что временно, сказали, что Тор считает себя жителем Земли, Наташа объявила родиной Японию, а Кэп отрёкся от дружка, но и только. Не донесли всей серьёзности ситуации, видимо, поскольку Клинт так и не унялся:  
— Нет, я серьёзно, Нат, что в этом сложного? Я думал, это тренировка на внимание или что-нибудь вроде завещания, или такая затея на укрепление команды, в духе Кэпа…  
— Это затея по консервации наших мозгов, — отрезал Тони, — по возможности в адекватном состоянии. И твоя полная адекватность, Бартон, меня пугает. По нынешним временам ты в меньшинстве.  
Клинт потянулся достать карандаш из-за уха, но так и замер, и уставился на Тони, явно мучительно что-то осмысливая. Покачал головой, с громким хлюпаньем отхлебнул кофе и объявил как само собой разумеющееся:  
— Так Локи же.  
Пока Тони осознавал, что это значит, от своей баллады отвлёкся Тор:  
— Мой брат не имеет отношения к теперешним печальным делам, — сказал он грустно, — он умер раньше многих. И поэтому…  
— Нет, нет, — покачала Наташа головой, — никто не хочет оскорбить твоего брата. Клинт, ты же имеешь в виду, что…  
— Ну да, — сказал Клинт спокойно, и Тони захотелось его стукнуть, — я же уже был заколдован, и с тех пор меня не так легко сбить с толку, знаете ли.  
Все замерли с бумагами в руках. Первым очнулся Брюс и усмехнулся:  
— Так ты, выходит, наше живое хранилище информации?  
Небула молча, как хищная рыба, переводила взгляд с одного на другого, и вдруг пихнула в руки Клинту свой лист:  
— Учи, — сказала примерно с той же интонацией, с какой обычно угрожала разными расправами, — наизусть.  
— Я Небула, приёмная дочь Таноса, — зачёл Клинт первую фразу и присвистнул, — и я поклялась убить его во что бы то ни стало. Ну-ну. Смотрю, умел человек заводить друзей.  
— Он не человек, — отчеканила Небула, глядя Клинту в глаза, — ты бы стал вживлять своему ребёнку искуственные запчасти, а потом разбирать его, едва тебе что-нибудь не понравится? Стал бы устраивать бои сестёр? Стал говорить, что…  
— Ладно, — сказал Клинт, мигом посерьёзнев, — я понял, извини за шутку. Читаю дальше.  
Они дописывали всё, что могли вспомнить. Клинт медленно читал и бормотал:  
— Если всё это закончится успешно, вам придётся стереть мне память или сразу убить. Какой кошмар. Нет, нет, я не хотел этого знать, Наташа, боже.  
— Да перестань, — отмахнулась она, — ты и так помнишь меня лучше, чем я сама. Всё, что обо мне можно знать, ты уже выяснил, забыл и снова выяснил.  
Когда-то Тони гадал, как Наташа и жена Клинта умудряются не только мирно сосуществовать в его жизни, но и вполне искренне дружить. Если бы на коленях его мужа то и дело с удобством располагала мускулистые ноги бывшая русская шпионка, Тони бы как минимум насторожился. Но Лора принимала сложные эмоциональные связи Клинта на удивление спокойно — Пеппер, к примеру, была совсем другого теста. Вот и сейчас, когда Клинт с грудой записей расположился на диване, а Наташа уселась рядом и в задумчивости склонила голову ему на плечо, любой человек, не ознакомленный с семейным положением Клинта, сказал бы, что у этих двоих роман. И даже Тони до сих пор нет-нет да сомневался…  
— Что это? — фыркнул Ракета, и Тони вынырнул из размышлений. Где-то за его спиной раздались странные хлюпающие звуки и сразу вслед за ними тихое рычание. Ракета повторил уже пронзительнее и вскочил:  
— Я спрашиваю, что это за зелёный размазня?  
— ХАЛК НЕ РАЗМАЗНЯ! — обиделся знакомый голос, в чьём исполнении Тони раньше слышал в основном “Халк крушить!”

Тони успел: обернуться, отметить краем глаза, что и Кэп вскочил, велеть: “Пятница, костюм!” — прежде чем осознал, что Халк не нападал. Зелёный великан отшвырнул в сторону стул Беннера, сидел на полу и тёр глаза кулаками. Если бы это был не Халк, а кто-нибудь другой, Тони сказал бы, что…  
— Эй, ты что, плачешь? Тебя ж никто не успел обидеть, ты только появился, — изумился Ракета и подошёл к Халку ещё поближе, пока все остальные делали ему отчаянные знаки отойти. — С ума сойти, вот это мускулы. Квилл бы от зависти сдох. Так ты и есть тот чувак, что отказался биться с Таносом?  
— ХАЛК БИЛСЯ! — прогремел Халк и двинул кулаком по ковру. Надо сказать, слабенько двинул по его меркам: ни дыр, ни вмятин. Грубой силе Халк, видимо, сейчас предпочитал речевую коммуникацию, потому что продолжил:  
— И ХАЛК ОБИДЕЛСЯ! ЗВЕРЕК ПЛОХОЙ, НАТАША ПЛОХАЯ, ЧЕЛОВЕК С ЛУКОМ ПЛОХОЙ!  
— Зверёк, — сплюнул Ракета, — зверёк сперва вышел на поле, когда надо было, а теперь не размазывает сопли, а…  
Костюм Тони уже принялся собираться вокруг его тела, Наташа приняла этот свой вид для Халка, дева с влажными глазами, Клинт качал головой, Небула бесшумно перетекла в боевую стойку, Тор встал и явно собрался что-то сказать, когда Халк вдруг выдал:  
— ХАЛК НЕ РАЗМАЗЫВАЕТ! — и зарыдал. С таким надрывом, по представлениям Тони, должны расстраиваться маленькие дети, лет так до трёх. Заворожённый — и оглушённый, если честно сказать, зрелищем, он поставил костюм на паузу.  
— НАТАША ДРУЖИТ С ЧЕЛОВЕКОМ С ЛУКОМ! — ревел Халк в промежутках между воем, но попыток встать с пола по-прежнему не делал. — НАТАША ДРУЖИТ С БЕННЕРОМ! С ХАЛКОМ НИКТО! ХАЛК НУЖЕН КОГДА ДРАКА, КОГДА ПИР — НЕ НУЖЕН!  
— Эй, если пиром ты называешь вот эти чипсы, я готов их отдать тебе хоть все, — предложил Клинт и протянул пачку в сторону Халка. — Хочешь чипсов, приятель? Или бургер? Давай договоримся — ты перестанешь плакать, и тогда Наташа купит тебе сколько хочешь бургеров.  
Ну да, у Клинта-то, должно быть, богатый опыт борьбы с детскими истериками. Но ни один из его детей всё-таки не был потенциально способен разнести целый город и не запыхаться.  
— НЕ ХОТЕТЬ БУРГЕРОВ! — возопил Халк. — ХОТЕТЬ ДРУЖИТЬ!  
И снова завыл, утирая слёзы анкетой Беннера:  
— ХАЛК ОДИН РАЗ НЕ ВЫХОДИТЬ — УЖЕ ПЛОХОЙ! БЕННЕР ВСЕГДА ТРУС И БЕННЕР ХОРОШИЙ!  
Наташа сделала пару шагов вперёд — Клинт поднял руку удержать и тут же опустил.  
— Послушай, мой хороший, — заговорила Наташа с невиданными, мирными, материнскими интонациями, Тони даже пожалел, что это она не ему, — мы не сердимся. Просто твоя помощь нам в тот момент была очень нужна, и мы не ожидали, что ты не захочешь.  
— ХАЛК САМ НЕ ОЖИДАЛ! ХАЛК ЛЮБИТ ДРАТЬСЯ! ХАЛК ЖИЛ В ДРУГОМ МЕСТЕ И ДРАЛСЯ ТАМ ЗА ДЕНЬГИ! У ХАЛКА БЫЛА ВАННАЯ! ЛЮДИ ЛЮБИТЬ ХАЛКА!  
— Послушай, приятель, — это вступил Тор, — когда всё это кончится, когда мы надерём Таносу зад, я закачу с тобой такой пир, которого Мидгард ещё не видел. Спорим, что ты меня не перепьёшь?  
Но старания Тони пропали втуне: Халк увлёкся новоприобретённым навыком самоанализа.  
— ХАЛК МОЖЕТ ДРАТЬСЯ, А МОЖЕТ НЕ ДРАТЬСЯ! ВЫ НИКОГДА НЕ ПРОСИТЬ ХАЛКА ПО-ХОРОШЕМУ!  
— И не будем просить, — сказала Небула, и Тони замер в ожидании разрушений, — такой здоровый, а рыдает. Смотреть стыдно.  
— ТЫ ПЛОХАЯ! ХАЛК БОЛЬШЕ НЕ ХОЧЕТ РАЗГОВАРИВАТЬ! ХАЛК ВАС НЕ ЛЮБИТ!  
Халк тёр глаза руками и икал. Пол в Башне трясся и вибрировал.  
— Дорогуша, — прошипел Тони Небуле, оттаскивая её за локоть подальше, — я понимаю, что методы воспитания твоего папочки были не самыми гуманными, но, по-моему, здесь подобное не сработает.  
Халк выл. И вдруг к нему двинулся Кэп — тяжело, как ожившая скала, медленно, шаг за шагом, ничего не говоря. И уселся на скользкий от слёз пол — вот интересно, что там в их составе?..  
Халк выл, а Кэп сидел рядом и даже не морщился, когда на него попадали всё те же слёзы. Халк выл, выл и выл, и через вечность, кажется, когда всё в мастерской, что могло упасть с верстака, уже попадало, Халк наконец снова заговорил.  
— КЭП УХОДИТЬ, — объявил Халк, — ХАЛК СИДЕТЬ ТУТ. ХАЛК СОВСЕМ ОДИН.  
— Кэп не уходить, — отозвался Роджерс в тон, — Кэп хочет поиграть с тобой в мяч, когда ты успокоишься. Умеешь играть в мяч?  
— ХАЛК НЕ УМЕТЬ ИГРАТЬ. ХАЛК ТОЛЬКО ДРАТЬСЯ.  
— Я научу, — предложил Роджерс, и Халк затих и посмотрел на него. Тони ушам своим, глазам своим не верил.  
— Грустно, — сказал Роджерс в пространство, — очень грустно, когда никто не хочет дружить. Я бы тоже плакал.  
— Кэп не уметь плакать, — огрызнулся Халк неуверенно. — Кэп всегда крушить!  
— Нет, что ты, — отозвался Роджерс с этим новым усталым и рассеянным видом, который, конечно, был лучше старой угрюмой маски, но тоже бесил, — Кэп тупить. Кэп ошибаться. Кэп дурак. Тони Старк дурак. Человек с луком тоже иногда дурак. Все дураки. Все плачут. Всё нормально.  
— Зверёк обзывать Халка размазнёй.  
— Обзови его тоже, — пожал Кэп плечами, — это нормально.  
Отлёт пришлось отложить на пару часов, поскольку Халк отказывался улетать, пока Кэп не поиграет с ним в футбол в спортзале.


	11. Глава 10

**От: Мэй Паркер**  
Тони Старк, я лечу с тобой. 

**От: Старк**  
Мэй, не сходи с ума.

 **От: Мэй Паркер**  
Это не обсуждается. Пришли за мной машину. 

**От: Старк**  
Никакой машины. 

**От: Мэй Паркер**  
Через пятнадцать минут. Адрес ты помнишь. 

**От: Старк**  
Господи помилуй, Мэй, это битва с титаном  
Горячим тетушкам там не место.   
**  
От: Мэй Паркер**  
Не будь задницей. 

Тони от души чертыхнулся, убирая мобильник в карман, и залпом опрокинул в себя стакан коньяка. Бутылку откопал за завалами каких-то металлических пластин неугомонный енот — этот малый взял привычку заводиться в мастерской, как моль в шкафу, не спасала ни закрытая дверь, ни грозный рык с порога: малый был толстокожим и души не чаял в железках. Не то чтобы Тони сильно возражал, в бедламе последних дней он уже отчаялся сохранить за мастерской статус личного, черт возьми, пространства; и когда енот отшвырнул почти пустую бутылку, Тони ее поднял и плеснул в стакан. Да-да, не пить перед миссиями, вообще не пить, после недавней-то дырки в боку, но раз уж до отлета у них добрых часа полтора…   
Мобильник завибрировал, и Тони выругался еще раз.   
— Пятница, — господи, он что, серьезно собирается это сделать, — свяжись с Хэппи, пусть возьмет чертов вертолет и заберет Мэй Паркер.   
— Доставить ее в Башню, босс? — показалось, что даже Пятница считает его идиотом, и Тони раздраженно махнул рукой:  
— Да, да. Что, скажи на милость, ты там копаешь?! — вопрос он адресовал еноту, который в этот самый момент обрушил на пол полку с энергетическими накопителями, вскарабкавшись на самый верх и сиганув вниз, сжимая в мохнатой лапе здоровенную портативную батарею.  
— Так, подкручу кой-чего, — сказал Ракета и уселся на пол.   
Тони оглядел мастерскую, безнадежно утонувшую в бардаке, и вышел.   
— Роуди, как дела? — спросил он в воздух, и в наушнике спустя секунду раздалось уставшее кряхтение:  
— Бюрократично и отстойно, что, в первый раз замужем, Тони? Россу доложили, что мы запросили у Щ.И.Т.а супермощную машинку, он разорался и требует заполнить тысячу каких-то форм, разрешающих нам вылет. Мы, сам знаешь, все еще в немилости, хотя Роджерс и дал нам своей речью кое-какие бонусы.   
— Пошли козла к черту.   
— И нас расстреляют на взлете иностранные генералы в приступе паранойи, — озвучил Роуди то, что и сам Тони прекрасно знал. Но услышать имя Росса и не оскалиться было выше его сил. — Мир на ушах стоит, стрелять готовы хоть по гусям в небе, хоть по гражданским самолетам. Скажи спасибо Мэй Паркер с ее агитационными трюками с паутиной — нас хотя б на улице не попытаются разорвать, если высунемся, дамочка оказалась убедительна. Видел, кстати, последний ролик? “Почему я ценю и ненавижу Тони Старка”. Там так проникновенно, я чуть не плакал, — хмыкнул Роуди. — Все, отбой, у меня тут опять Росс на линии. 

Тони закатил глаза, на автомате бросил Пятнице, чтоб погуглила ролик, уставился на стоп-кадр, на котором Мэй Паркер с застывшим на лице упрямством протягивала вперед руки, наверняка горячо что-то доказывая. Нажал на середину экрана, вслушался в начало — _“Однажды Тони Старк пришел к нам домой и сказал, что предлагает моему племяннику стажировку в Старк Индастриз. Я, как дура, поверила, и только спустя несколько месяцев…”_ — и закрыл от греха подальше. 

Оказалось, он успел дойти до спортзала. Изнутри доносилось пыхтение, глухие удары и бодрые завывания болельщиков — кажется, Романофф с Бартоном. Тони толкнул дверь и застыл на пороге.   
В спортзале Роджерс пьяной блохой скакал перед воротами, уворачиваясь от мощных лап Халка.   
— КЭП ЖУЛЬНИЧАТЬ! — взревел вдруг Халк. — КЭП ЗА ПОЛЕ НОГОЙ! ЗА ПОЛЕ НЕЛЬЗЯ!   
— Точно, — легко согласился Роджерс и перекинул мяч Халку.   
Тони встретился глазами с Наташей, она устало улыбнулась и тут же выдала на пределе громкости, перекрикивая рев Халка:  
— Умница, малыш!   
Наташа и Клинт сидели на расстоянии доброго метра друг от друга, видно, чтоб зеленый здоровяк не решил снова залить Башню слезами ревности, и уже в полном обмундировании. К вылету они все подготовились заранее и теперь ждали только, пока Роджерс доиграет с Халком в мяч, и если б кто-то сказал Тони с месяцок назад, что они до такого дойдут, он бы покрутил пальцем у виска.   
— Что на табло? — Тони остановился рядом, скрестив руки. Халк как раз подпрыгнул и метнул мяч точнехонько в ворота, не оставив Роджерсу ни единого шанса влезть.   
— ХАЛК ЗАБИТЬ! — взревел Халк и расхохотался. — ХАЛК ГОЛ, КЭП МЕДЛЕННЫЙ!   
— У Халка семь голов, — пояснил Клинт, пока Наташа одобрительно вопила. Тут Кэп обвел мяч вокруг ног Халка, но Халк умудрился перехватить и от усердия засветил мячом в стену; мяч лопнул. Клинт осекся: — И на его счету восемь упокоившихся мячей. Это девятый.   
— МЯЧ СЛАБАК, — разочарованно пробасил Халк. Роджерс, не моргнув глазом, пнул на поле новый.   
— С ума сойти, — пробормотал Тони.  
— Ты должен болеть за малыша, — просветила его Романофф. — Не стой просто так.   
— Уволь, я тебе не девочка-фанатка. Долго еще?  
— Пять минут, — ответил Клинт.   
Пять минут тянулись бесконечно долго — как всегда в моменты безделья. Тони краем глаза наблюдал за игрой и отсчитывал минуты. Все свои дела — отладить костюм Воителя, вымолить у Бартона лук на проверку, убедиться, что умница Пятница подготовила все для него самого, — он закончил уже час как, иначе не дошло бы до коньяка и до лицезрения матча суперсолдата против громилы. Наконец, Клинт громко объявил:  
— Время вышло!   
— НЕТ! — взвыл Халк. — ЧЕЛОВЕК С ЛУКОМ МОЛЧАТЬ!  
— Эй, я просто слежу за временем, приятель, — попытался успокоить его Клинт. — Зато ты выиграл, круто, да? Загнал Кэпа в угол, все такое…   
— ХАЛК ЧЕМПИОН! КЭП НЕ ЧЕМПИОН НИКОГДА! ЧЕЛОВЕК С ЛУКОМ НЕ ЧЕМПИОН!   
— Да человек с луком и не претендует, — хмыкнул Клинт.   
Наташа поднялась со скамьи и, танцующей своей походкой настигнув Халка, подняла на него глаза.   
— Горжусь тобой, малыш. Ты силач. — И, протянув руку, похлопала его по мускулистой груди. Халк проследил за ее жестом, нахмурился недоумевающе и уточнил:  
— Наташа любить Халк?  
— Как же иначе, — невозмутимо подтвердила Наташа.   
У Халка был такой вид, словно он вот-вот перегреется и закоротит от нежданной радости; что делать с такими признаниями, несчастное альтер-эго Беннера явно не знало от слова совсем. Господи, помилуй.   
— Мы наконец-то можем выдвигаться? — напомнил о насущном Тони. — Не подумайте, что я вас тут тороплю, но у нас там Танос на пеньке греется и полирует свою варежку.   
Тут малыш Халк обернулся к Тони и, поразмыслив, решительно выдал:  
— ТАНОС УМЕРЕТЬ. ХАЛК ДРАТЬСЯ. ХАЛК ВЪЕБАТЬ, ТАНОС ЛОПНУТЬ КАК МЯЧ-СЛАБАК!   
Роджерс скривился, словно ему лимон в глотку засунули, и поспешил ретироваться, закинув на вспотевшую спину мокрое полотенце. Бартон откровенно заржал. Тони поперхнулся и заключил:   
— Вот и отличненько. Кстати, ребятки, с нами отправляется Мэй Паркер.  
— Это которая “Люблю и ненавижу Тони Старка”? — припомнил Клинт, ухмыльнувшись. — На кой черт?   
Тони неопределенно махнул рукой. Мобильник завибрировал: Хэппи докладывал, что благополучно погрузил тетушку в вертолет и через пару минут доставит. 

*** 

Взбираться в вертолет пришлось по веревочной лестнице. Под крики Нэда: “Это будет бомба! Паучья Мамаша отправляется на супермиссию на настоящем вертолете! Встречайте нового Мстителя, это пока типа фриланс, но я уверен, это ненадолго — иначе зачем бы этот суперский вертолет, даже за Пауком никто не присылал вертолет!..”   
К счастью, продолжение Мэй уже не расслышала: рев винтов заглушил все остальные звуки.   
Хэппи, полноватый добряк с оленьими глазами, протянул ей руку и помог залезть в салон, а затем снял с ее спины походный рюкзак, присвистнув:   
— Тяжесть-то нехилая. У вас там что, кирпичи?   
— Вроде того, — не стала вдаваться в подробности Мэй, широко зевнув и почти упав в кожаное кресло. — У вас тут надо пристегиваться?   
Подробности состояли в том, что всю последнюю ночь она синтезировала паутину. И нет, не дома на кухне дымила химическими реакциями, а в нормальной лаборатории одной химической компании, куда ее впустил бывший коллега, лысеющий невротик, за поцелуй и обещание выпить чашку кофе как-нибудь потом. Десять лет назад он звал Мэй в кино каждый вторник, и что-то даже могло получиться, но потом у Мэй появился Питер.   
Состав паутины она выпытала у Питера давно, вместе с признанием, что помещение химкружка в его школе ночью на ключ не закрывается, а раздолбай-преподаватель особо не следит за реактивами. Даже тут они с Питером оказались похожи — синтезировать чертову паутину ночью, тайком, в промышленных масштабах. Вот уж истинное родство.   
— Вот, — Хэппи перегнулся через свое кресло и всучил Мэй планшет. — Это инструкции от мистера Старка.   
Мэй пробежала глазами первую страницу.  
Оказалось, что первая — в общем-то, единственная и что инструкции сводятся к простому “не высовываться”. Не высовываться нигде, никогда, даже если кого-то душат у нее на глазах или кидают об стену, даже если это ее племянник, даже если Мэй Паркер плевать хотела на свою жизнь. В случае неповиновения — цитата — “корабельный искин уполномочен засунуть тебя в ближайшую кладовку”. Видимо, инструкции Старк надиктовывал самолично. От чистого сердца. Мэй фыркнула и погасила экран. 

На крыше Башни стояла сверкающая металлом громадина. Вертолет по сравнению с ней казался мошкой у брюха слона. Громадина утробно жужжала, растопырив гигантские турбины — господи, Мэй Паркер, да это же тебе придется натурально отправиться в космос, это даже не самолет, а целое космическое чудовище, с ума сойти. “Надо было все-таки взять успокоительных”, — закралась подлая мысль, и, чтоб ее прогнать, Мэй тут же резво выпрыгнула из кабины приземлившегося и затихшего вертолета. Выпрямилась, стараясь не морщиться от того, как больно шлепнулась стопами о землю, сдула прядь волос со лба и, уперев руки в бока, огляделась.   
Башня была просто _чертовски_ высокая. Карабкаться сюда на паутине — черт, да у Мэй явно поехала крыша еще тогда, вот в тот знаменательный день, и ни при чем тут их непонятный камень разума, на который они скидывают все свои идиотничества. Мэй шумно выдохнула.   
— Я возьму, — Хэппи спрыгнул следом, с мученическим лицом взвалив на спину рюкзак Мэй, и они вдвоем двинулись к спущенному трапу космического монстра.   
У трапа сидел, постукивая по земле футбольным мячом, Халк. Мэй раньше не доводилось его видеть вживую, слава богу, в гости к ним наведывался только Старк, и то в приличном виде, никакого железа, но перепутать было невозможно. Если, конечно, Мстители не завели себе еще какого-нибудь слоноподобного зверенка. Халка рассеянно трепала по волосам Черная Вдова.   
— Добро пожаловать, — сказала она, когда Мэй подошла. “Добро пожаловать в дурдом”, — это она, наверное, имела в виду. И объявила куда-то в пространство: — Стив, все в сборе. Мисс Паркер, заходите, пожалуйста. Малыш, бери мяч, нам тоже пора внутрь. 

Внутри было пустынно и ярко. Гладкие металлические стены были исчерчены светящимися элементами вдоль и поперек: синие, зеленые, белые зигзагообразные полосы — точно вот-вот завопит музыка и начнутся танцы, и вообще никакой это не корабль для важных миссий. Черная Вдова походкой типичной подиумной девочки прошла вперед и повернула направо, и Мэй, пропустив Халка, прижимающего к груди мяч, поспешила следом. За широкой зеленой спиной не видно было ни черта, размеров коридора хватало ровно на то, чтоб некто настолько огромный мог протиснуться, пригнув голову, но спустя пару метров Мэй, кроме рычания нагревающегося где-то в недрах космического кошмара двигателя, услышала новые голоса:  
— ...не было ни малейшей нужды, боже мой, признайся, это исключительно твоя прихоть!   
— Это не прихоть, это необходимость. Спешка оправдана, я согласен, но не паника. Мы можем позволить себе пожертвовать несколькими минутами, если это гарантирует, что член нашей команды благодаря этому будет в форме…  
— Только если это _действительно_ нам что-то гарантирует, Роджерс.   
— У вас тут что, новый раунд? — громко спросила Вдова.   
Зеленая спина наконец-то сдвинулась, и Мэй смогла оглядеться. Коридор привел в круглое помещение — в рубку, наверное, или как это у них тут называется, — с огромным стеклом, напоминающим стекло в океанариуме, под которым располагалась панель с кучей каких-то кнопок и рычажков. Перед стеклом — два огромных кресла, похожих на массажные аппараты из торговых центров. В одном развалился, закинув ноги на панель, неизвестный мужик со стаканом кофе, во втором деловито крутился, колдуя над панелью, енот — господи, боже, а ей-то тогда казалось, что это _галлюцинация_. Картину завершал изваянием застывший перед стеклом мужчина в красном плаще. Да кто _всерьез_ носит красный плащ, в самом-то деле?   
В двух противоположных углах крутились Роджерс и Старк — это их перепалка тут разгоралась, но комментарий Вдовы их немного остудил, и Роджерс, покачав головой, вышел.   
— Старт через две минуты, — отрезал Старк. — Привет, Мэй. Получила инструкции?  
— Не вижу у вас тут кладовки, — заметила она.   
— Не будешь вести себя, как обычно ведет твой племянник, она и не понадобится.   
— О, Питер доставлял проблемы? — тоном “да-не-может-такого-быть”, подсмотренным у озабоченных мамочек, поинтересовалась Мэй. Старк уцепился за возможность поиграть в придурка и язвительно открестился:  
— Абсолютно никаких. Разве что пробрался давеча на корабль тайком, когда я его ясно отправил домой на тихий час.   
У шуток был дурной привкус, но оба они это игнорировали; если над чем-то вообще можно шутить, не так уж это что-то и страшно.   
— Какой кошмар. Старк, тебе никто не говорил, что детей надо водить за руку?   
— Это точно, — вдруг ностальгически вздохнул мужик в кресле пилота. — Хотя это не стопроцентно спасает. Мне когда было десять, грымза мисс Тернер — это была наша воспитательница, мы, кстати, называли ее Мадам Тюремщик, — так вот, она с нас глаз не спускала, мы строем ходили даже в сортир по утрам, и в столовую, и в церковь, и она все время хвалилась, что от нее еще ни одному мелкому засранцу удрать не удалось. Да, забыл сказать — я рос в приюте, и в те годы это был далеко не курорт. Так вот, а я возьми и ляпни этой грымзе, что вообще-то это ей просто пока не попался достаточно качественный засранец. И, мол, если б этот засранец _действительно_ захотел... Следующую неделю, без преувеличения, она меня везде таскала с собой за руку. До сих пор помню эту чертову руку, вечно мокрющую. На седьмой день мне надоело, и я сбежал, прямо посередине пути в чертову церковь. Потом прятался в порту, ел рыбу, отравился, меня спас какой-то мужик из цирка, и понеслось…   
На секунду воцарилась тишина, после чего Старк, тряхнув головой, недовольно спросил:   
— Так, Бартон, я не понял, это было к чему?   
Человек в кресле пожал плечами.   
— Да так, обстановку разрядить. У нас старт или как?   
Вместо Старка ответил женский голос откуда-то сверху:  
— Двадцать секунд до старта. Вам всем нужно сесть и пристегнуть ремни.   
— ХАЛК ТАК ЛЕТЕТЬ, — рыкнул зеленый монстр из угла, и Мэй вздрогнула. — ХАЛК БОЛЬШОЙ.   
— Большой Халк может лететь так, — доброжелательно согласился голос.   
Старк подошел и аккуратно подтолкнул Мэй к ряду кресел у стены. Они были попроще, чем пилотские, и напоминали скорее диванчики из кинотеатра, только с ремнями безопасности. Ремни Старк затянул на ней лично, и она наконец разглядела, насколько изможденным он выглядит. От скандально известного миллиардера, сверкающего ухмылками с экранов, осталось только имя. В рубку вернулся Роджерс и подтянулись темнокожий мужчина и механическая женщина — последняя выглядела так, словно мечтала отвесить каждому здесь по оплеухе; вдвоем они молча заняли места.   
— Ну что, — мужик в кресле пилота наконец-то спустил ноги с панели и деловито щелкнул какими-то рычажками, — курс на Вормир?   
— А с каких пор Бартон пилот? — вдруг заинтересовался темнокожий.   
— Да мне по приколу, — признался тот и потыкал в большую красную кнопку, — панель заблокирована, летим-то все равно на автопилоте. 

*** 

И конечно же, именно когда они пошли на старт, Роджерсу понадобилось заметить Мэй. И причём ладно бы он просто ей кивнул, или там сказал “мэм”, или как там в сороковых было положено приветствовать горячих тёть. Но нет, Роджерс спросил усталым тоном, будто отец огромного семейства, у которого выходки дражайших отпрысков уже в печёнках сидят:  
— Тони, кто это?  
— Это, — ответил Тони настолько ядовито, насколько вообще можно ответить, когда неумолимая гравитация пытается расплющить тебя о кресло, вот всегда знал, что корабли у правительства так себе, но чтоб до такой степени, — это, Роджерс, тётушка того парня, который отнял у тебя щит в аэропорту, когда мы все подрались из-за твоего дружка, которого ты забыл.  
Кэп кивнул, как будто бы это всё объясняло, и погрузился в своё новое любимое состояние: тягостную задумчивость. Похоже, из неё он теперь выходил только чтоб поругаться. Ну, или Халка вот утешить, прости господи.  
Но Мэй, к несчастью, тоже всё прекрасно слышала, и только когда она посмотрела на него какими-то блестящими глазами, Тони вдруг понял, что именно про первое задание Питер ей наверняка так и не рассказывал.  
— Ты заставил его сражаться с Капитаном Америкой, — сказала Мэй, качая головой, глядя на Тони, как будто бы в первый раз его видела, — поверить не могу. Тони Старк, ты просто...  
И вот тут Тони допустил стратегическую ошибку, потому что вместо того, чтоб дать Мэй выговориться, он попытался что-то возразить.  
— Слушай, Мэй, я…  
И это, видимо, стало последней каплей, потому что Мэй приподнялась в кресле насколько позволяли ремни, упёрла руки в бока и яростно спросила:  
— Да ты хоть _знаешь_ , как Питер по нему фанател? Ты хоть о чём-то думал? А я-то голову сломала: что это за Стив, который так его отделал, и что за его здоровенный друг, а это... Тони Старк, ты самая большая задница из всех задниц, которые я когда-либо знала, ты это понял?  
Тони поперхнулся. Сзади трубно расхохотался Халк:  
— ХА! ЖЕЛЕЗЯКА — ЗАДНИЦА! ХАЛК СОГЛАШАТЬСЯ!  
— Можно подумать, я тебя когда-то обижал, — пробурчал Тони, вспомнил Веронику и славные времена Альтрона и признал: — Ну ладно, обижал. Но ведь и ты, согласись, не очень-то хотел идти на компромисс…  
— ХАЛК НЕ ПОНИМАТЬ, — объявил Халк, — СТАРК — ЗАДНИЦА.  
— Ну вот, дожили, — вздохнул Тони, — Роджерс, скажи ему.  
А самое поганое, что, пока длится подъём, они все даже разойтись по разным каютам и то не могут. Придётся как-то друг друга терпеть, и может, конечно, он многого хочет, но лучше бы взлёт не проходил под громогласное “Старк — задница”.  
— Халк, — отозвался Роджерс этим своим укоризненным тоном, который наконец-то не пропадал втуне, — ты же знаешь, что обзываться плохо. Перестань.  
— Кэп тоже задница, — отреагировал Халк, но уже далеко не так уверенно.  
— Кэп обижаться, — дёрнул Роджерс плечом, — не играть больше. Халк хочет этого?  
— Ты сказал — можно обозвать зверька.  
— Только в ответ.  
— О, боже, пресвятые батареи, — вздохнул Ракета на своём сидении, — сколько раз говорить, Зелёный, я — не зверёк. Старк, ты бы представил нас даме как полагается, а то неловко как-то. Летим-то вместе.  
— ХАЛК НЕ ЗЕЛЁНЫЙ!  
— Мда, — пробормотал Тони совсем уж себе под нос, — возраст отрицания. Эй, брейк, ребята. Халк, не хочу тебя расстраивать, но ты и впрямь зелёный, смирись с этим.  
— ЦВЕТ — ДА! ХАЛК — НЕТ! ХАЛКА ЗВАТЬ ХАЛКОМ!  
— А меня Ракетой! — не остался в долгу енот, и Тони замахал руками:  
— Всё, народ, всё, все поняли, как вы трепетно относитесь к своим именам, никто ни на кого не обижается, Мэй, вкратце — это Мстители и, м-м, гости из космоса, и для тех, кто не знает — это Мэй Паркер, тётушка Человека-Паука и да, она полетит с нами, если кто ещё не понял.  
— С какой целью? — отмер Роджерс. — Тони, она ведь не герой, это опасно и…  
— И ещё она взрослая женщина и в состоянии сама понять, чем рискует, — подхватил Тони, — и обещала не высовываться. И Питер в любой момент может выйти с ней на связь и передать какие-нибудь ценные сведения. Да в конце концов ладно тебе, Роджерс, ты же не воспрепятствуешь воссоединению тёти с племянником, даже ты не настолько бессердечен.  
— Если дело в воссоединении, нам пришлось бы везти на Вормир пол-Земли, — нахмурился Роджерс. Господи, сколько лет прошло, а от этой серьёзности по-прежнему аж скулы сводит. Тони отмахнулся:  
— Считай, что у Питера блат. Мэй, на случай, если ты жаждешь знать, с кем выпало лететь: это Ракета, инженер и хм, енот, который вхлам разгромил мою мастерскую, это Клинт Бартон, наш штатный лучник и отец троих детей, Халка ты знаешь, Чёрную Вдову, вестимо, тоже, Кэп он и есть Кэп, а вот эта дама со сложным выражением лица — приёмная дочь нашего титана и первый кандидат на его убийство, ещё есть скандинавский бог, это который с молотом, и Роуди, Воитель и мой друг. Фух, вроде всё.

Роджерс уставился на Мэй и изрёк:  
— Я не поверил вам в тот день, когда мы проиграли. Возможно — зря.  
Мэй округлила глаза и попыталась уточнить. О, наивная женщина, как скоро она выучит, что банальная логика с Кэпом не работает.  
— Но вы же лично видели два сеанса. И после этого всё ещё “возможно”?  
— Я должен видеть своими глазами, — покачал головой Кэп, — а ещё лучше мочь потрогать. Тогда — да.  
Мэй покачала головой и фыркнула что-то, подозрительно напоминающее “вот осёл”. Кэп нахмурился, как будто не мог понять, послышалось ему или нет. Тони вдруг, как нельзя вовремя, осознал, что уже может отскрестись от кресла, и сказал всем и никому:  
— Пойду-ка разомнусь.

Клинт тоже спрыгнул на пол:  
— Кухня, — проговорил он. — Или на этой кухне будет кофе, или я умру.  
— ЧЕЛОВЕК С ЛУКОМ НЕЛЬЗЯ УМИРАТЬ, — сказал Халк, и Наташа велела Клинту не пугать малыша. — ЧЕЛОВЕК С ЛУКОМ СДЕЛАТЬ ХАЛКУ ГАМБУРГЕР.  
— А ты памятливый, приятель, — хмыкнул Клинт, — пойдём, поищем что-нибудь для гамбургера.  
Енот так и зависал над панелью управления. Тор принялся полировать секиру полой плаща. Роуди и Небула уже куда-то делись, и со второй Тони надеялся в ближайшее время не встречаться, просто на всякий случай. Мэй смотрела на Роджерса не то рассерженно, не то озадаченно, а Кэп с сокрушённым видом качал головой.  
— Один-ноль в пользу Мэй, — объявил Тони сам не зная о чём и вышел из зала прежде, чем Кэп успел понять, что он сказал.  
Вообще-то стоит разработать план, но все их планы всё равно летят к чертям. Ладно, надо разработать пути импровизации, но сначала — кофе, если его ещё не уничтожили Клинт с Халком.  
— Вы подрались с подростком! — слышал Тони голос Мэй, удаляясь в сторону предполагаемой кухни. — И вам не пришло в голову узнать…  
И, хотя все эти упрёки насчёт подростка справедливо было адресовать скорей ему, сейчас Тони злорадствовал. Роджерс и Мэй — нашла коса на камень. Может, после скольких-то часов полёта в компании Мэй Роджерс поймёт, каково это, — когда твой собеседник отчаянно, нечеловечески упрям.

***

Из оранжевых песков вздымались глыбы из камня и стекла. Хаотично расположенные, разной высоты, здания напоминали кубики, кое-как расставленные непоседливым ребенком на ярком плюшевом ковре. Сочные солнечные лучи перекатывались с одного здания на другое. Небо было крепко-синим, грозовым и низким — казалось, до него рукой подать.  
Если нежно-голубой терранский небосклон ничем не намекал на черноту космоса, то небо Титана напоминало плотно закрытую крышку консервной банки.   
Квилл был готов это чертово небо хоть в стихах воспеть прямо сейчас — лишь бы не задумываться о том, что _еще_ он видит, кроме незамысловатого городского пейзажа.   
А видел он какого-то пацаненка, сидящего на тротуаре у скудно брызжущего водой фонтана; у пацаненка было до жути знакомое лицо, один взгляд на которое рисковал спровоцировать у Квилла натуральную истерику.   
— Скажи мне, что это не то, о чем я думаю, — шепотом взмолился он. — И этот спиногрыз с характерной челюстью — не твой папашечка. Пожалуйста. — Пацаненок глубокомысленно таращился в землю, Гамора молчала, и Квилл взвыл: — Нет, когда ты так молчишь, это еще хуже! Так значит, это… Черт, лучше бы я не спрашивал, кто меня за язык-то тянул, вот всегда так, Йонду, зараза синемордая, не зря говорил, что нечего пасть расхлопывать, если ответ знать тебе даром не сдалось... Почему он пялится туда? Он вообще там хоть что-то видит, или ему радуга мерещится? Он что, был слабоумным? Хотя не то чтобы только “был”...   
Столько всего изменилось и покатилось в задницу, а Гамора все та же — не прошло и минуты, как болтовня Квилла добралась до ее нервов, и она сердито на него зыркнула.   
— Сейчас ему кажется, что он ребенок, — ответила, правда, спокойно и снова устремила задумчивый взгляд на папочку. — Это Титан. Такой, каким был раньше.   
— Выглядит, как фирменный курорт.  
— Да. Но это не так. — Гамора наклонила голову, и словно по этому жесту все переменилось; высотки, купающиеся в солнечных лучах, отдалились, а под ногами у Квилла захлюпала зловонная жижа.   
Какая-то полупрозрачная старуха вытаращилась на него слепыми глазами и вылила на ближайшую стену таз с отходами. Где-то совсем рядом заорал младенец. Квилл невольно поморщился и отступил, рефлекторно пытаясь стряхнуть с обуви налипшую гадость, но оказалось, что ботинки чистые. Окружающее для него не существовало. Гамора смотрела куда-то ему за спину — обернувшись, он увидел, как мелковозрастный Танос бредет по этой грязной улице, угрюмо уставившись под ноги.   
— Это всего пара минут от центра, — негромко объяснила Гамора. — Грязь, зараза, бедность. Люди тут убить готовы не то что за лишний кусок хлеба — даже за порченые овощи, если те не до конца сгнили и что-то еще можно спасти.   
— Это что, попытка понять охренительно тонкие чувства мудака вселенского масштаба? — резко дернул плечом Квилл. — Да это половина галактики как она есть. Я этой дряни достаточно повидал с Йонду и его парнями. И что похуже тоже повидал. И ой, надо же, никто из нас не проснулся однажды с похмелья с мыслью “господи, да нам же поможет геноцид!” — Гамора не оценила шутку, и он спрятал руки в карманы, нахохлившись. — Чего ради ты это вообще тут вытворяешь? Я не спрашиваю, как, эта ваша магия у меня уже в печенках, но просто — какого черта, Гамора?   
В прежние времена она бы наорала на него в ответ. Громко так, на весь корабль было б слышно, и сразу примчалась бы Мантис — их мирить, или Дракс — похрустеть чипсами и глубокомысленно заявить, что оба они балбесы, но в итоге они двое выпустили бы пар и — как-то вот так получалось, — стали бы еще чуточку друг другу понятнее.   
Теперь Гамора вообще разучилась кричать. Она качнула головой:  
— Не знаю, — и Квиллу захотелось затрясти ее за плечи. — Я вдруг обнаружила, что могу теперь узнать про него все, что захочу, он как на ладони, и самое первое, что я поняла — он никогда не врал. Что бы он ни говорил, что угодно за все эти годы — все это было искренне. Я считала его лицемером, а он…  
— А он просто психопат, ага. Надо же, какой сюрприз, так вообще бывает?  
— И тогда я привела его на Вормир, — Гамора его словно не услышала. Квилл вспомнил девчонку с зеленой кожей, с этим ее холодящим кровь _“что, даже не попрощаешься?”_ , и его передернуло. — Я не верила в его скорбь. Не верила, что он придет... Что поддастся. А он пошел за своей скорбью, как самый обычный человек, пошел один, без воинства, без охраны…  
— Это и называется “психопат”, — пробурчал Квилл. — Ты что, надумала откопать у него в черепушке совесть и какие-то моральные извилины?   
Гамора задумчиво покачала головой.  
— Я пока просто… Смотрю, — уклончиво ответила она. — Он неустойчив. Его разум мечется, как зверь в клетке, бьется о прутья, ранит сам себя... А еще он податлив. Я могу заставить его что-то вспомнить. Что угодно. Или увидеть что-то, чего не было. Или подумать о чем-то, о чем он бы никогда не стал.   
— Ладненько, как закончишь играть в мозгоправа — подкрути напоследок у него там винтики, чтоб ему захотелось свою чертову перчатку поставить на полку, — сказал Квилл раздраженно — и только спустя мгновение понял, _что_ сказал.   
А еще спустя мгновение Гамора как ни в чем не бывало согласилась своим отсутсвующим голосом:   
— Ладно.   
— “Ладно”?! — подавился Квилл. — Что еще за “ладно”?! Ты, то есть, хочешь сказать, что это реально возможно? Я-то так просто ляпнул, а это, значит, не ерунда, а вариант? С ума сойти, какого черта ты молчала?! Мы тут все мозги сломали, как нам провернуть торжественный марш наружу, чтоб ничего такого… Нет, очуметь! — не выдержав, он схватил Гамору за плечи, развернув к себе, и взял в ладони ее лицо.   
Главное — сглотнул он — не думать о том, что марш наружу — это не для нее; главное — не пускать эту мысль даже на краешек сознания; главное — вообще отключить какое-то там на будущее нацеленное мышление. Есть только здесь и сейчас, есть Питер Квилл и есть Гамора, и сейчас они дадут жару и соорудят такой гениальный ход, что сдохнуть можно от восторга. Квилл шагнул ближе и тихо спросил:   
— Так ты сможешь промыть ему мозги? Это было бы очень, очень кстати.   
Договаривая фразу, он уже знал, что Гамора согласится, потому что она наконец-то обратила на него внимание — солнце Титана скрылось в тумане, картинка исчезла, карапуз Танос исчез тоже, и Гамора смотрела теперь серьезно и обеспокоенно. Повисла пауза — и она вдруг попросила, хрипло и тихо:  
— Поцелуй меня.   
Внутренности скрутило одним мощным спазмом, но Квилл не шелохнулся. Не думать. Не думать, ты, мерзавец. Отключи свои мозги к черту.   
И только медленно выдохнув и убедившись, что не разрыдается прямо сейчас, он сделал то, о чем она просила. 

***

Клинт перегородил вход в кухню, устроившись в дверном проеме верхом на табурете и закинув ноги в туго зашнурованных ботинках на косяк. Табурет опасно покачивался на двух ножках.   
— Таможенный контроль, — нагло заявил он, когда Наташа как раз размышляла, не будет ли слишком подло пнуть сейчас по металлическим ножкам и опрокинуть Клинта на спину. — Совмещенный с психиатрической экспертизой.   
— Нашел новую работу? — Наташа скрестила руки на груди.  
— Ага. Хотя погоди-ка, мне ж за это не платят, так что можешь считать, я волонтер.   
Наташа наклонила голову. Секундное раздумье — и на лице появилась хорошо знакомая Клинту прохладная улыбка, а все движения, почти незаметные, из числа тех, которые укладываются в долю секунды, стали кошачьими. Клинт мысленно поперхнулся.   
— И что? — голос у Наташи стал совсем немного, но ниже. — Чашка кофе только после обыска?   
— Ага, — кашлянул Клинт. — Тщательного и беспощадного.   
— А я считала, ты мне доверяешь.  
— После того, как в прошлый раз я нашел шесть сюрпризов в одном только твоем белье — нет, милая.  
— Мог бы найти семь, — она сощурилась.   
— Даже не хочу знать, где еще ты прятала свои шпионские заначки, — отрезал Клинт.   
— А ты свои где прячешь?   
За прошедшие пару секунд Нат успела как-то ненавязчиво над ним нависнуть, хотя он поклясться мог, что она почти не сдвигалась с места, и весь этот цирк пора было заканчивать. Еще чуть-чуть — и она усядется к нему на колени, а поехавшая киллерша — немного не то, что Клинт предпочитает там, на коленях своих, видеть.   
— Так, все. Романофф, не дури, мы с тобой этот этап давно прошли. — Клинт быстро опустил ноги и вытащил из-под задницы папку с автобиографиями Мстителей. Пролистал пару страниц. — Давай-ка поговорим. Задаю тему, ты рассказываешь, что помнишь. — И прежде, чем Наташа успела что-то ответить, выхватил из листка первое, что попалось на глаза: — Анастасия Петрова.  
Наташа, помедлив, выпрямилась и оперлась плечом о стену.   
— Руководила подготовкой кадров в академии, — равнодушно произнесла. — Носила деловые костюмы и пучок на затылке. Холодная сука. Анастасия Петрова — псевдоним, разумеется. У меня все в порядке с головой, Клинт. Успокойся. Я тебя дразню.   
— Сказки оставь для зеленого друга, — не повелся Клинт.   
Реакция не подвела — с табурета он вскочил раньше, чем Наташа одним ударом по ножкам отшвырнула его к стене, и от удара локтем в живот успел уклониться.   
— И это тоже пройденный этап, — спокойно сказал он, крепко ухватив Наташу за запястье, и она, конечно, тут же вывернулась, чуть не оставив Клинта самого с травмированной рукой. — Полегче, ага? Мы все-таки не враги.   
Наташа смерила его взглядом, последнее утверждение явно опровергающим, и ответила что-то по-русски, перешагнув опрокинутый табурет и выдрав из кофеварки стеклянную емкость. Зашумела вода. Клинт остался стоять. Не лезть под горячую руку — вот какой принцип он твердо усвоил, а по тому, что кофе заваривала сейчас не красотка Нат, а ледяная глыба-убийца Наташа Романофф, выращенная двинутой на всю голову русской теткой, спешить не стоило. Да воздастся терпеливым, все такое.   
Нат засыпала в кофеварку перемолотые зерна, под жужжание автомата помыла вручную чашку, словно пытаясь оттереть вместе с пятнами от чая и пару слоев стекла, вытерла насухо, залила наполовину ядрено-темной жидкостью, разбавила холодной водой и уставилась в чашку, застыв.   
Только тогда Клинт подошел к Наташе со спины и молча стащил с полки пару кусочков сахара. Кинул в чашку и размешал вытащенной из мойки ложечкой, свободной рукой приобняв Нат за плечи.  
— Передумала меня убивать? — Нат фыркнула. — Ага, значит, передумала. Ну слава богу, я уж думал, мне конец.   
— Дальше только хуже будет, — тихо сказала Нат, и он не сразу понял, о чем она. — С этими… Помутнениями. Не думала, что это будет так сложно. Тогда еще, в академии, нам говорили, собранный ум — половина успеха. А теперь непонятно даже, когда и как мозги закоротит.   
— Хреново, — не стал спорить Клинт. — Могу только пообещать, что если кто-то из вас, красавчиков, решит вдруг драться против своих, я вас дистанционно вырублю с корабля. Тут арсенал — мечта, Щ.И.Т. от нас утаивает массу новых игрушек, оказалось.   
Нат изогнула бровь и отпила кофе, поморщившись.   
— Сироп.  
— Всего две ложки. Лора кладет пять. Вот это — сироп, — Клинт похлопал Наташу по плечу и отошел, потягиваясь. — Ладненько, пойду подвергну экспертизе еще кого-нибудь, а то глаз да глаз за вами тут…   
— Бартон, — вдруг рявкнули по громкой связи. Клинт узнал голос Тони и вопросительно уставился в потолок. — Иди в рубку. Нужно твое компетентное мнение.   
— Ну вот, ни минуты покоя, — закатил глаза он.   
— И поторопись, — приказал Тони. — Не то Роджерс тут скончается от асфиксии.  
— Чего?  
— Того. Капитан Америка у нас решил, что у него приступ астмы, и пытается посинеть.   
— Приступ _чего?_ — удивился Клинт, уже направляясь к выходу.   
В ответ раздалось шипение — то ли динамиков, то ли Тони, — и короткое “сам увидишь”. Нат, прихватив кружку, решила от Клинта не отставать. Ну да, когда еще такой дурдом увидишь. Астма. Охренеть можно. На ходу Клинт вытащил из папки листок с досье Роджерса, где его собственной рукой была выведена спасительная фраза “сыворотка излечила меня от астмы и сделала устойчивым к любого рода инфекциям и вирусам”. Оставалось надеяться, своим собственным словам Роджерс поверит.


	12. Глава 11

— Спасибо, — переминаясь с ноги на ногу, сказал Брюс, растерянно разглядывая добросовестно скрученный Клинтом из всякой всячины гамбургер, — что присмотрел. Я, эм, не мог предугадать, что Халк решит ещё и погрустить. Вместо крушения-то.  
Брюс только что обнаружил себя на полу рубки с внушительным гамбургером в руке и, как выяснилось, вполне запомнил плачущего Халка. И даже их футбол и тот запомнил.  
Стив даже сейчас, с гудящей головой и какой-то особенной усталостью, будто его самого колотили, как мешок с песком, прекрасно понимал подтекст — если когда-нибудь Брюс и ревновал Наташу к Клинту, то никак не давал этого понять. Халк же, со своими непосредственными реакциями, сделал их с Наташей историю ещё более странной, чем она была до этого.  
— Халк хорошо играет в мяч, — сказал Стив вместо этого всего. Превращение Халка в доктора Беннера его не тронуло: его, в отличие от остальных, устраивал и Халк. — Возможно, нам стоит чаще разминаться. После миссий.  
Никто не говорил о том, что нынешняя миссия имела все шансы оказаться последней.  
— Да, да, — сказал Брюс, всё ещё глядя в пол, и если было бы, что комкать в руках — он бы комкал. — По правде сказать, мне ужасно неудобно. Я привык, что вы помогаете сдерживать монстра, но успокаивать ребёнка — это как-то…  
— Ну, Халк два года жил на Сакааре, — напомнил Стив, — если верить рассказу Тора. И твоему. Конечно, ему хочется теперь побыть на воле.  
Брюс вымученно улыбнулся — он, кажется, предпочел бы не слышать рядом «Халк» и «на воле».  
— Ну-ну, — рассеянно отозвался Тони, который как раз вошёл в рубку, вертя в руках «Рэдвинга», — только представьте, что будет, когда малыш Халк вступит в переходный возраст. С возвращением, док.  
Стив посмотрел на него довольно-таки недобро, Старк взгляд проигнорировал — ему, видно, важно было просто не смолчать, проходя мимо Стива. Но видит бог, уж не Старку бы вспоминать про переходный возраст.  
Мэй Паркер успела неплохо потрепать Стива на тему, каким же засранцем надо быть, чтобы драться с подростками, и Стиву ничего не стоило бы, в конце концов, указать бедной женщине на настоящего виновника. Допустим, по голосу и по размерам этого парня с паутиной они могли бы тогда догадаться, что он не так уж опытен, совсем не опытен, но одно дело — не знать и не понять вовремя, а другое — _сознательно_ тащить в драку подростка, а этим согрешил всяко не Стив Роджерс... Но стоило Стиву начать вспоминать тот день в аэропорту, как все размывалось, и он уже не был уверен, что не обманет Мэй Паркер первым же словом. Он даже не помнил, зачем дрался. Паренька — помнил. Помнил, как Тони предложил сдаться по-хорошему. Как он сам выдернул Клинта с пенсии. Как ему очень нужно было куда-то попасть, потому что?.. Была какая-то важная миссия, о которой Тони не знал, или хуже — в которую не верил, и вот поэтому они со Стивом и поссорились, и это не была просто размолвка, как Стиву казалось раньше, это был настоящий раскол...  
В общем, когда Мэй сказала, что ей нужно вздремнуть, и удалилась в местную каюту, Стив выдохнул с облегчением.  
Брюс нервно рассмеялся.  
— Что ж, Халк-подросток... Придется нелегко. Наверное, мне стоит прочесть пару книг для родителей. Что-то про десять советов, как справиться с трудным ребенком, знаете...  
Старк хмыкнул и, так и не удостоив Стива взглядом, удалился в дальний угол рубки, где уже обзавелся креслом, столиком и грудой конструкторских примочек.  
Стив спустя полминуты поймал себя на том, что смотрит Старку в спину и ведет с ним мысленно какой-то, боже, диалог, встряхнулся и огляделся. 

В рубке царило спокойствие — никто, то есть, пока не сходил с ума в открытую. Тор минут пятнадцать назад закрыл глаза, объявив, что пытается обратиться к Одину, и с тех пор не шелохнулся; Небула сердито объясняла что-то еноту, что-то вроде «да нет здесь твоего тощего пенька», звучало непонятно, но, кажется, безопасно; Роуди ощупывал собственную спину, и выражение лица у него становилось всё беспомощней. Не так-то и плохо, никто не говорил с неизвестно кем, не нападал на друзей и не забыл пока что, какова их цель. Труднее всего приходилось Наташе, но ее недавно перехватил на кухне Клинт, и они пока не возвращались.  
Словом, раз уж выдалось затишье, Стив хотел использовать его с толком. Не потренироваться даже, он уже во сне видел эти груши в Башне Старка, и все эти парные бои с Наташей, с Небулой, в каких угодно комбинациях — он считывал их жесты, а они — его. Даже хорошо, что Клинт в этот раз не появится на поле боя, потому что за это время Стив привык в драке обходиться без него; Тор был сильнее Стива, но Стив был быстрее; Тор-с-секирой мог одолеть Наташу, Небулу и Стива примерно два раза из трёх. Иногда к боям подключался и Ракета, который атаковал с воздуха и этим напоминал Старка — только этим. Сам Тони в их тренировках не участвовал по многим причинам, и Стив даже не считал, что это плохо — всё равно Тони всегда действовал в одиночку, обособляясь хотя бы потому, что мог летать, и в этой битве у него, наверное, тоже будет своя роль, а Роуди, если что, прикроет спину...  
Так вот, повлиять на будущий бой они пока всё равно никак не могли, подготовиться лучше, чем были готовы — тоже.  
Стив поднялся и, кивнув Брюсу, подошел к Старку. 

— Изыди, — сказал Старк, не оборачиваясь, — изыди, Роджерс, я пытаюсь думать.  
Лицо у Старка было рассеянно-увлечённое, такое лицо, как будто если бы корабль начал разваливаться прямо сейчас, Тони ответил бы «да-да, минуточку», и продолжал бы свои изыскания как ни в чём не бывало.  
— Попробую синхронизировать его с Пятницей, — поделился Тони, поняв, видимо, что Стив просто так не уйдёт. — Хочешь — составь мне компанию. Желательно молча.  
— Старк, — сказал Стив коротко, как будто щит метнул. — Я не скажу Мэй Паркер про драку в аэропорту большего, чем уже сказал ты сам, если ты расскажешь, из-за чего мы подрались. И каким образом я подружился с Зимним. Это сделка.  
— Гос-споди, — протянул Тони, покачав головой, — не прошло и ещё одних ста лет, как наша общая совесть освоила понятия шантажа. Ну надо же.  
— Я понимаю, что ты бесишься, когда мы… когда я упоминаю, — продолжил Стив, сдерживая непрошенную, опять неведомо откуда хлынувшую злость, — но я даже не знаю, почему. Я даже извиниться не могу. Нельзя просить прощения, не зная, что совершил.  
— А ты уже просил, — сказал Тони невозмутимо, по-прежнему глядя только на дрона, тихонько отвинчивая от крыла какую-то вытянутую изогнутую штуковину. Когда та не поддалась, пробормотал:  
— Надо проконсультироваться с Ракетой…  
Стив глубоко вдохнул. Драться — не метод, господи, он же не Халк. Даже Халк научился договариваться.  
Роуди охнул, осел на пол, но к нему тут же повернулся Тор, прервав беседу с отцом, и покачал головой:  
— Друг наш сны наяву видит, не более того.  
— Какие сны? — поинтересовался Тони сквозь зажатую в зубах отвёртку. — Роджерс, отвали. Хочешь моего прощения — не дам, и не проси.  
— Ну тогда расскажи мне, в чём я виноват. Хотя бы это ты можешь мне дать?  
Вообще-то Стив сперва даже пошёл к Наташе — еще когда Халк был Халком и на корабле царил хаос, но она назвала его десятком русских имён, а потом попыталась взять в захват, так что, наверное, момент был не лучший. Клинт сперва делал гамбургер Халку, потом усмирял Наташу, и к нему обращаться было тоже совестно. Оставались Тони с Роуди, но Роуди тоже хватало своих задач. Итак — Тони Старк с отверткой во рту или никто.  
— Посмотри у себя в вещах, — посоветовал Тони, не отрываясь от работы, — где-нибудь там наверняка должно быть фото.  
Стив посмотрел. Фото и прям нашлось — чёрно-белое, явно сороковых годов, и с него смеющимися глазами на Стива смотрел незнакомый человек. На первый взгляд он казался довольно храбрым, и, может быть, честным, хотя и странно всё это определять по фото.  
— Ага, — сказал Тони, с явным усилием вращая отвёртку против часовой стрелки, — так я и думал. Так вот, Роджерс, вот там на фото — Баки Барнс, твой лучший друг детства и единственный, кто у тебя остался в нашем времени. Ты-то считал его погибшим, а он оп! — и выжил. Правда, ему промыли мозги в Гидре, так что другая его личность не очень-то милая, ну, знаешь, убивает по приказу, не останавливается ни перед чем, прямо как ты. Только приказы ему отдавали те ещё типы. А потому мои родители не погибли в автокатастрофе, как я всю жизнь думал, а убиты как раз-таки твоим дружком, и когда я спросил, знал ли ты это, что ты сказал? Ты сказал — да, Тони, конечно же знал, но разве это стоило того, чтобы тебе сообщать, такая мелочь? — отвёртка у Тони в руке, кажется, хрустнула. Стальная часть застряла в дроне, а почти что раскрошенная в щепки деревянная ручка осталась у Тони в руке.  
— Вот, — сказал он, поглядев на ручку и не глядя отшвырнув, — вот говорил же — не лезь под руку, так нет. Ах да, ещё из-за того, что ты хотел оставить Барнса на свободе, Клинт, Ванда и Сэм попали в тюрьму. И ещё кто-то там, забыл как звать. Ну, про то, что репутацию Мстителей ты подорвал довольно основательно, я даже говорить не буду, это же ерунда, правда? А ещё ты избил меня щитом. А теперь, как будто всего было недостаточно, из всех возможных миссий, фактов, слухов ты забываешь, мать твою, именно это! Вы с Зимним были лучшими друзьями, ты звал его нормальным именем, ты за него убил бы!  
Хрустнуло, зазвенело ещё что-то, веером разлетелись осколки деталей, и когда Стив открыл глаза, Тони сжимал в руке стальную часть отвёртки и сам, похоже, не знал, что с ней делать.  
— Не след вещам страдать из-за хозяев, — прогудел Тор, глядя на остатки несчастного дрона. Сам Стив глядел на фотографию — и не помнил. А потом поднял взгляд — и встретился глазами с Тони. Он хотел смотреть долго, выдержать, не опускать глаза первым по крайней мере, но вдруг закашлялся и сбился. И ещё раз закашлялся — это какая-то пыль от дрона, что ли?  
Чем сильней он пытался вдохнуть нормально, тем вдохновеннее кашлял — надсаживался, как в те времена, когда уверен был, что ему не дожить до двадцати. Интересно, если Зимний Солдат и этот Баки Барнс — одно и то же лицо, и если, Тони говорит, они дружили в детстве — он видел, как Стив задыхался? Может, держал за руку, или травил анекдоты, или ещё что-то такое? Потому что Стив знал, что будет дальше — вот-вот он захочет выдохнуть — и не сможет толком, а потом и со вдохами возникнет проблема, и всё, что останется — лежать, прикрыв глаза, дышать поверхностно, вразрез всем правилам бега и боя, расходовать как можно меньше воздуха. Выживал же он как-то в детстве, да в конце концов, дожил он как-то с этим до своих лет, хотя все говорили, двадцать — максимум…  
Стив снова закашлялся, зажмурился, снаружи Старк спрашивал «Ты рехнулся, что ли?», но Стив не мог говорить, только кашлял, мотал головой, задыхался и хватал воздух ртом, как будто тонул. Не надо глубоко дышать, так только хуже! Не надо вот этих рваных глотков, надо терпеть, почему же он разучился, астма ведь всегда…  
— Да ты, я смотрю, мастер уходить от неприятных разговоров, — говорил Старк, но слышно было, что волнуется. — Роджерс, ты хренов капитан, прекращай задыхаться, не положено!  
Когда это ему было не положено. Он наконец наладил ритм дыхания, приоткрыл рот, открыл глаза. Жалко было расходовать силы на слова, от недостатка кислорода в глазах всё плыло, но он всё же сказал:  
— Я почти в порядке, надо только немного подождать, спасибо, Тони.  
«Упрямый как чёрт» — говорил кто-то когда-то, не мама и не Старк, и это в те времена, когда за слово «чёрт» школьный учитель мог и отлупить. Упрямый мелкий чёрт. Упрям, зараза.  
Да, думал Стив, ещё какой упрямый. Дышать ровнее.  
— Расскажите мне что-нибудь, — попросил даже не зная кого, — всё равно что. Если не трудно. Отвлекает.  
— Ингалятор тебя отвлечёт, когда Брюс его наконец отыщет, — ответил Старк, как будто огрызнулся. — Господи, Кэп, ты избавился от долбаной астмы семьдесят с лишним лет назад, отец рассказывал мне это сотню раз!  
— Кто. Лучше. Знает, — выдохнул Стив, экономя воздух, — отец или я?  
А сам представил, как его неизвестный друг убивает постаревшего Говарда — уж его-то Стив отлично помнил. Представил — и закашлялся ещё раз, тем самым кашлем, который заставлял всех кумушек на окрестных улицах дружно считать, что у него туберкулёз.  
— Черт возьми, где там застрял наш штатный мозгоправ? Пятница, дай громкую связь. Бартон! — рявкнул Старк. — Иди в рубку. 

***

Хуже всего были пожилые леди. Вроде старухи-библиотекарши у них в школе, которая выросла в гребанном девятнадцатом веке и по ночам тайно вывозила из школьной библиотеки «аморальную литературу» — и кажется, под это определение подходило все, что чуть развратнее «Питера Пэна». Доставалось даже Джейн Остин.  
Дело миссис Пигс и книжной недостачи было первым, которое расследовал Человек-паук (ха, сказал бы ему кто тогда, что он станет Мстителем и вляпается в настоящее дерьмо!). Пара ночных дежурств, немного логики — и стало понятно, что дело не в преступном умысле, а в редкой упертости седой старушки.  
Нынешняя старушка в упорстве не уступала. Сущая реинкарнация миссис Пигс.  
— Я никуда отсюда не пойду, — заявила она, нахмурив на Питера седые брови. Крючковатый палец уткнулся ему в грудь. — Коли райские врата открылись — не пойду, не для того я по воскресеньям сорок лет в церковь моталась на чертов другой конец чертового города!  
— Мэм, но это не рай, — в миллион первый раз вздохнул Питер.  
— Поучи меня еще, как рай выглядит! — возмутилась старушка, и Питер мысленно сосчитал до десяти.  
Вообще-то не так уж обязательно было наседать на каждого, кто пропускал мимо ушей инструктаж. Фьюри — тот и вовсе придерживался политики «дважды не повторяю, идиотов не изменишь», но Стрэндж настаивал: чем больше ушедших усвоят хотя бы сам факт того, что скоро они вернутся, тем лучше. «Представь, что клетку с мышами сбросили в пропасть, — сказал Стрэндж, когда первое, «умное» объяснение Питер не понял. — Клетка прыгает по камням, умные мыши выпрыгивают и цепляются за ветки, а глупые из последних сил хватаются за прутья». Ладно, если по-честному, второе объяснение тоже не очень-то добавило понимания, но Питер постарался и сделал вывод, что повторить дважды будет иногда не лишним.  
— Мэм, я понимаю, это все немного лажово, в смысле, мы все тут уже мозги сломали, пытаясь понять, что с нами случилось, но посмотрите, тут даже никаких ангелов нет… и, э, Иисуса тоже, какой это рай?  
— Вот уж самомнение у нынешней молодежи! — фыркнула старушка, и острый палец, уже почти проделавший в груди Питера дырку, наконец опустился. — Иисуса ему подавай с ангелами! Дел у них других нет, что ли, как старым дурам и мальчишкам сопливым показываться?  
— Ну ладно, — вздохнул Питер и махнул рукой.  
Старушка торжествующе усмехнулась. Питер представил, как она окажется через пару часов на своей кухне, обнаружит на столе пачку неоплаченных счетов, а на потолке над духовкой — черное пятно от сгоревшего кекса, который некому было снять, когда все случилось… Кому, интересно, она пойдет жаловаться — соседкам или местному священнику?  
— Питер, — позвали из-за плеча, и Питер, обернувшись, увидел Стрэнджа. Плащ чинно лежал у него на плечах. — Идем. Ванда уже готова.  
— А, эм, Танос?  
Губы Стрэнджа дернулись.  
— Танос, надеюсь, _не готов._ — Туман расступился, когда Стрэндж развернулся и устремился вперед. Последние часы сделали Стрэнджа еще более нездешним и невозмутимым, но Плащ не мог скрыть, как подрагивают у него руки — и вряд ли столько от волнения, сколько от предвкушения. На вопросительный взгляд Питера он пояснил: — Если у Гаморы все в порядке, Танос сейчас избавляется от амбиций и, кхм, проникается идеей умиротворенного отшельничества. Отшельникам, как известно, не нужны социальные контакты, электрические чайники и перчатки с Камнями Бесконечности.  
Питер хмыкнул — вышло немножко нервно.  
— Знаете, пока вы не пришли, мне казалось, у нас времени еще, типа, навалом.  
— Преимущество — не количество времени, а его распределение, — Стрэндж мельком взглянул на Питера. — Нет смысла переживать, Питер. Мы либо одолеем Таноса сегодня, либо погибнем.  
У крутых магов, наверное, это должно сойти за утешение, но Питер только поежился от того, как встали дыбом волоски на руках и на загривке.  
— Действительно, чего переживать-то, — пробормотал он. Стрэндж невозмутимо кивнул. 

***  
— Это дроид-разведчик, — устало потирая глаза костяшками пальцев, сказал Старк. — Я ни черта не помню, зачем, но он полетит на планету.  
— Если разведчик — наверное, разведывать, — пробормотала Черная Вдова.  
Самое страшное — они не шутили. 

Мэй ушла подремать пару часов назад, поняв, что иначе рискует свалиться в самый важный момент... А когда вернулась, ей чуть не пустили пулю в голову.  
Черт возьми, _пулю._ Она даже сказать ничего не успела, только перешагнула порог, и тут же этот чертов «бдыщ», Мэй подпрыгнула, ударилась плечом о стену и наткнулась на ледяной взгляд Наташи. Та держала в вытянутой руке пистолет. Спустя мгновение Мэй оттолкнул к стене Клинт и принялся орать на Наташу. Тогда-то Мэй и поняла, что все за какие-то два часа стало только хуже.  
Потому что Мстители напоминали толпу подростков, перебравших на вчерашней пьянке. Старк тер воспаленные глаза, Роджерс стискивал в одной руке ингалятор, в другой — черно-белый снимок, с которого улыбался какой-то красавчик в военной форме, и физиономия у Роджерса опухла не хуже, чем у Старка. Енот носился по кораблю, срывая связки, и пытался кого-то дозваться: «Я тебе сказал — я выкину твою залипалку в черную дыру, если ты опять с ней где-то зашкерился!» 

Теперь Наташа сидела на полу у стены, обхватив колени руками. Над ней, скрестив на груди руки, стоял злой как черт Клинт. Он закатил глаза:  
— Нет, ребятки, я все понимаю, но давайте вы хотя бы попытаетесь, черт возьми, включать мозги! Старк, особенно ты.  
— Я пытаюсь, — огрызнулся Старк. — Это ты у нас суперфея, а у нас, не поверишь, твоих чудесных даров нет. Если интересно, каково это, представь, что тебя каждые три минуты бьют булыжником по башке.  
— Сейчас расплачусь, — иронично отозвался Клинт. — Может, сразу развернем корабль и полетим покупаться под метеоритным дождем, а? Почти та же дурь, как к Таносу толпой неадекватных глюколовов, только еще умрем красиво — в искрах, как на Рождес... Романофф, _сиди, черт возьми, на месте,_ или я надену на тебя наручники. Это Мэй Паркер, а не американский шпион, вылезай уже из мира чертового КГБ и шевели мозгами!  
Мэй, сглотнув, поймала напряженный взгляд Вдовы, которая успела приподняться на локте и напоминала кобру перед броском, и поспешила отойти подальше, к Стиву Роджерсу, который выглядел, конечно, помятым, но вряд ли помешался настолько, чтоб, если что, бросить в беде женщину.  
— Бартон, от твоей болтовни голова болит еще сильнее, — со вздохом пожаловался друг Старка. Роуди, кажется? Мэй покосилась на него недоумевающе — он валялся на полу, закинув руку за голову, и было в его позе что-то неестественное.  
— Заткнусь, как только ты наконец решишь встать.  
— Клинт, приятель, ну я же не вру — я правда не могу. Черт, ты видел когда-нибудь, чтоб кто-то ходил с переломом позвоночника? Может, мне станцевать еще? Я джигу хорошо умею.  
— Пляске время после победы, — наставительно изрек Тор. Он решительно пересек рубку, покачивая зажатой в руке секирой, и навис над Роуди. — Но если это поднимет твой боевой дух, друг, я готов с тобой сплясать и сейчас.  
— О господи, — пробормотала Мэй.  
Нэд бы в этот момент заявил какое-нибудь «мы все умрем» и включил бы камеру. Напоследок. Знал бы ты, Нэд Лидс, как мне тебя тут не хватает.  
Мэй прислонилась спиной к стене и, подумав, сползла вниз, оказавшись совсем рядом с Роджерсом. Тот отреагировал спустя только пару секунд — медленно повернул голову, словно ему прострелило шею и каждое движение доставляло боль, и кривовато улыбнулся. На привычную бодрую улыбку Капитана Америки это походило мало.  
— Вы в порядке, мэм? — в комплект «реакция Капитана на ошалевшую женщину» входила не только улыбка, но еще и щепочка беспокойства. Мэй вздохнула — по-честному, даже она сейчас справилась бы с ролью типичного Кэпа лучше, чем он сам.  
— Лучше, чем вы все, — призналась она. — Я, ну, ощущаю нечто, похожее на самое банальное похмелье, но мне уж точно не мерещатся вражеские шпионы. — Роджерс нахмурился и медленно кивнул. Мэй поняла по его окаменевшему лицу, что он пытается выскрести из памяти идеальный-подбадривающий-ответ, и не выдержала: — Капитан, честно, вы можете расслабиться. Меня не надо успокаивать. То есть, я буду вам благодарна, если вы не дадите Вдове всадить в меня нож, если что, но вообще-то я почти уверена, что она этого не сделает. Я имею в виду, она бы не промахнулась из пистолета, если бы действительно потеряла разум. А у вас такое лицо, словно вам и самому не помешает второй Капитан с его вечными улыбками и советами.  
Окаменевший Роджерс рассмеялся.  
— Вы меня подловили. Все отдал бы за того уверенного парня с плакатов. Появился бы, сказал пару слов, сверкнул щитом...  
Его голос утонул в перепалке Старка и Клинта, которые вернулись к вопросу, зачем нужен дроид-разведчик. Роджерс дернулся, поднял на них глаза — и устало вздохнул, изменив принципу «влезь в любой спор, где участвует Старк». Отвернулся и сгорбился, хотя уж Мэй-то видела, как тяжело сгорбить такие широченные плечи.  
— Но мы с тем парнем друг друга потеряли, если можно так сказать. Я не помню его, он бы разочаровался во мне.  
— Наверняка не все так плохо, — предположила Мэй, и Роджерс вложил ей в руки тот самый снимок.  
— Это Джеймс. Баки. Друг, которого я не помню и за которого готов был отдать все. Я не преувеличиваю, это не фигура речи, мэм. Если верить тому, что говорят остальные и что записано в хрониках, стоило какому-то мерзавцу произнести имя Баки, как у меня срывало тормоза. Это стоило мне дружбы с Тони, Мстителям — репутации… Капитан Америка совершил этот выбор. А я его, — он кивнул на снимок, — даже не помню.  
— Для человека, который не помнит, вы слишком плохо выглядите. Простите, это, наверное, бестактно…  
— Зато честно, — усмехнулся Роджерс. — Честность — хорошая вещь, мэм. В этом мы с Капитаном заодно.  
— Вот как? — Мэй улыбнулась — вышло как-то нервно. — Скажите мне тогда, мистер Честность, как по-вашему, у нас есть вообще хоть какой-то шанс?  
Она указала глазами в центр помещения, где скандинавский бог, засунув оружие за пояс, держал за запястья вспотевшего до нитки Роуди, и громогласно подбадривал и требовал музыки, чтобы они могли исполнить ритуальный танец воинов. Роджерс помолчал, а затем взял Мэй за руку и сжал.  
— Мэм, откровенно — не знаю. Вероятно, нам может повезти. Вероятно, повезет не всем из нас. Вероятно, мы летим на погибель. Вероятно все, что угодно. Но если мы сдадимся, у нас не будет ни одного шанса на какое-либо «вероятно», и вот это будет настоящее поражение.  
Мэй ошарашенно покачала головой. И рассмеялась. И может, она бы еще и заплакала от непонятного кувырка чувств где-то в животе, но тут в рубку вошел доктор Беннер с подносом, заставленным картонными стаканчиками, и очаровательно улыбнулся с порога:  
— Ребята, я принес кофе. Всем должно стать полегче после него.  
— Ты добавил туда яд, который просто убьет нас быстро и безболезненно? — натужно пошутил Роуди; бог не давал ему лечь на пол с мнимой травмой позвоночника, и он уже почти смирился.  
— Я добавил… а, некоторые свои разработки, — скромно признался доктор. — Так, кое-что, что должно прояснять сознание, улучшать память и концентрацию… Ну, и кофеин для бодрости.  
— И сахар для диабета, — буркнул Старк, отхлебнув из стакана. — Ты сам-то в порядке?  
— Можно сказать, что да. Когда заваривалась третья чашка, я вдруг забыл, как меня зовут, но Понедельник — то есть, прошу прощения, Пятница, — подсказала, и все стало хорошо.  
— А зеленый? Здоровяк не рвется все-таки заполучить свой гамбургер?  
— Кажется, нет. Но я на всякий случай ношу тот гамбургер в кармане.  
Доктор, лохматый, в рубашке с закатанными рукавами напоминающий вечного студента, замученного курсовой работой, подошел к каждому по очереди. На губах у него блуждала все та же рассеянная улыбка. Мэй принюхалась к своему стакану. Пахло ореховым сиропом. 

***  
— Да. Да, солнышко, я слышу тебя, это просто помехи. Помехи — это из-за космоса, знаешь, я сейчас далеко от планеты, вот и… Нет, в скафандр одеваются те, кому надо, э, побыть в вакууме, а мы тут как будто плаваем на обычном корабле, только в космосе. Задание, да, милая. Я бы, конечно, почитал тебе про Белоснежку, поросенок, но тут такой дурдом, э-э, то есть, тут очень много дел, и всякие дяди и тети, за которыми мне нужно присмотреть… Малышка, Белоснежка и Золушка — это одно и то же… Я имею в виду — нет, я знаю, что это разные принцессы, я же не совсем тупица, гномов и туфельку не перепутаешь, но это две длинные сказки…  
Если они выживут и кто-нибудь — например, чертов Фьюри, — спросит у Клинта отчет за вот эти сутки, Клинт просто возьмет лист бумаги и нарисует на нем задницу. Как в средней школе — те две недели, что Клинт вообще посещал занятия, закончились как раз этим художественным шедевром: задницей посреди контрольной по математике, так что он, можно сказать, спец, а Фьюри и сделать ничего не сможет — официально Соколиный Глаз на пенсии. Вот-то радость будет.  
Потому что Клинт понятия не имеет, как еще описать происходящее. Реально — полная задница. Представь, Ник, все твои ребята-мстители слетели с катушек, из оружия у вас — помятый бог с волшебной цацкой и один на всех мешочек энтузиазма и веры в победу, неплохо, да? А самое паршивое, Ник, мать тебя, что в этом всем есть чертовы светлые моменты — например, когда во время кофе-брейка (и честное слово, ты не хочешь знать, каких запрещенных веществ туда намешал Беннер) тебе звонит дочка и ревет в трубку. А знаешь, Ник, почему она ревет? Потому что она вспомнила своего папочку и хочет сказку на ночь и на ручки. А мамочка все еще считает, что папочка — мудак.  
— Я тебе почитаю, когда вернусь, ладно? Вообще-то, я даже расскажу тебе настоящую, новую суперверсию этих сказок. Что значит «не существует»? У тебя папа, вообще-то, спецагент и знает все, чего другие не знают, и так вот — на самом деле Золушка была не так проста и отправилась на этот бал к принцу не потанцевать и втрескаться в нее, а потому что у нее было суперзадание от феи — прошпионить за папочкой принца, который был тем еще засранцем… Так, последнее слово я не говорил. Маме его не повторяй, ага? Ты мое солнышко. Без тебя мама уже давно открутила бы твоему непутевому папке голову…  
— Клинт? — из-за угла выглянула Наташа, и Клинт с трудом сдержал рефлекторное желание занять боевую стойку. Романофф заметила даже это и фыркнула. — Я в норме, никаких американских шпионов. У нас там последняя пятиминутка мозгового штурма перед посадкой, присоединишься?  
Клинт кивнул. В трубке уже нарастало разочарованное сопение. Но слава богу, еще не шмыганье носом, и Клинт отвернулся к стене, сжав телефон сильнее, словно это могло придать его бездарной болтовне лишний вес. Бедная малышка Лила, наверняка стащила телефон у старшего, забралась под одеяло и сопит оттуда. А скрипучее тарахтение музыкальной игрушки — это, наверное, карусель с цветными конями, это уродливое кошмарище, от которого она без ума. А может, малышка завела эту жуть для конспирации, скрываясь от сердитой мамочки.  
— Крошка, эй, мне пора идти. Поцелуй за папочку всех там, ладно?..

В головной отсек он вернулся спустя пару минут, прихватив стакан с уже остывшим кофе. В холодном виде пойло от Брюса превратилось в лютый ужас, но сделать этот день хуже не могло ничто, поэтому Клинт от души хлебнул, переступив порог, и уселся прямо на панель управления, придавив задницей какие-то желтые круглые кнопки.  
— Уже не так похоже на психушку, — заметил он, с прищуром оглядев присутствующих. — Роджерс, уже можешь выкинуть ингалятор?  
— Пока оставлю, — Стив, тем не менее, изобразил что-то ужасающее на своем серьезном лице. Улыбку, наверное. — Лучше быть готовым, если это снова случится.  
Клинт хмыкнул, представив, как могли бы выглядеть новые плакаты с Капитаном — весь такой серьезный Роджерс, звезды на груди, натертый до блеска щит — и ингалятор зажат в кулаке. И подпись: «Будь во всеоружии!».  
Клинт не преувеличивал — выглядеть, как отделение для буйных, это место перестало. Мстители и сочувствующие стянулись в кружок, нацепили адекватные лица, красотка Небула тихо ругалась с енотом, Старк перестал ныть, да и концентрация растворенной в воздухе паники заметно снизилась. Клинт вдруг понял, что и сам, глядя на это, немного успокоился. Даже есть захотелось.  
— Брюс, если Халк не хочет свой гамбургер прямо сейчас, поделись?  
— А потом у нас на поле боя случится истерика, — хмыкнул Старк, когда Брюс вытащил из кармана завернутый в салфетку бургер и кинул Клинту.  
— Это будет уже не моя проблема, — пожал плечами Клинт, разворачивая салфетку. — Скажу Халку, что это из-за вон того громилы по имени Танос я не могу сделать ему еще один гамбургер прямо сейчас. Уверен, это сработает.  
— Но мы все равно должны быть готовы к тому, что с Халком будут проблемы, — заявила Наташа.  
Клинт заметил, что она, едва у нее прочистились мозги, опять перебралась поближе к Брюсу и теперь сидела, откинувшись спиной на его грудь. Обычно у них на общих собраниях нежностей избегали, но сейчас Клинт бы руку на отсечение дал, что эти двое могут тут хоть взасос поцеловаться, никто и не заметит. То, что маячит там, впереди, на чертовом Вормире, на все остальное отбрасывает гигантскую тень пофигизма.  
— Не только с Халком, — подал голос Роджерс. — С каждым из нас. — И обвел всех взглядом, своим фирменным. Да как будто кто-то из них сейчас стал бы протестовать и выеживаться, ха. После того-то, как Романофф обстреляла корабль. На Роджерса таращились исключительно сознательные физиономии, и он одобрительно кивнул. — Выйти из строя может любой. И «выйти из строя» включает в себя не просто потерю боеспособности.  
— Можем перебить друг друга, — ровно произнесла Нат.  
— Верно. Мы все должны быть готовы к тому, что можем стать ненадежными. Впасть в безумие. Напасть на своих.  
— Выход один — изоляция. Для того, кто слетит с катушек, — жестко сказал Старк, и на секунду они с Роджерсом встретились глазами. Помедлив, Роджерс кивнул.  
— Да. Как мы и планировали, Клинт останется здесь в качестве наблюдателя. И если это произойдет, если кто-то потеряет контроль, Клинт сможет вывести его из игры.  
— Любого? — рассеянно улыбнулся Брюс.  
— Ага, — беззаботно ответил Клинт.  
Доктор, может, и не изучил полное оснащение этого кораблика, зато Клинт ознакомился с припрятанными тут и там, не только в специальных отсеках, сюрпризами. Склад ломился от всевозможных примочек, начиная от элетрошоковых сетей, которыми можно повалить кого угодно, от кролика до Годзиллы, и заканчивая склянками в белом чемоданчике с выразительной черепушкой на крышке. Беглого взгляда на инструкцию, милостиво подкинутую искином, Клинту хватило, чтоб присвистнуть и затолкать чемоданчик подальше. Но черт с ним, со складом, — даже в ящике под кофеваркой Клинт нашел пистолет, гранату и шокер. Очевидно, Роудс не просто так полдня срался с Россом за эту махину. Громадный арсенал игрушек дополнял пожертвованный Старком легион — скромная армия железных красавчиков, обученных и за пиццей сгонять, и дом построить, и скрутить сколь угодно ретивого засранца.  
— А если он сам поедет крышей? — раздался мрачный голос. Клинт поймал на себе острый взгляд Небулы и развел руками:  
— Тогда просто повеселимся в последний раз.  
— Идиотизм.  
— Ну, или я изолирую сам себя. Пожарю тут шизофреничную яичницу, буду петь в фен для волос и стрелять в мух, а вы там как-нибудь сами.  
Небула моргнула и повернулась к Роджерсу:  
— Обязательно все завязывать на этого кретина?  
— Можно вопрос? — вдруг руку подняла Мэй. Общество толпы поехавших супергероев ее если и смущало, то самую малость. Мэй не хватало только блокнота и ручки — тогда она бы, в своих очках, с тугим пучком на затылке, выглядела точно как приглашенный специалист на конференции по спасению мира. — Возможно, я зря паникую, но все-таки — что, если мистер Тор промахнется?  
— Женщина! — осуждающе пробасил Тор, любовно поглаживая секиру. — Верно, достойные мужи не встречались тебе. Пусть мне отсекут обе руки, я не промахнусь!  
— На минуточку, — вмешался Старк, — вот если предположим, что целишься ты в Таноса, а потом опачки — и он превращается в твоего братца? Штучки-дрючки камня разума. Что, рука достойного мужа не дрогнет?  
— Буду в замешательстве, — помедлив и поникнув плечами, признался Тор. — Но пока разум мой верен мне, клянусь — не дрогнет.  
— А если с ним что-то случится? — не сдалась Мэй. — С богом, я имею в виду. Сможет кто-то из вас нанести удар этой штуковиной?  
Тор в сердцах стукнул древком оружия по полу.  
— Это не штуковина, женщина, это Громсекира!  
Мэй неожиданно всем корпусом к нему повернулась и рявкнула:  
— А я не женщина, а Мэй Паркер, ясно?! Что за отстойное воспитание!  
Клинт поперхнулся. Тор нахмурился, откашлялся и повинился:  
— Прости. Я только имел в виду, что ты и впрямь земная женщина. Понимаешь, ты — земная женщина, я — бог-мужчина из Асгарда…  
— Ладненько, с этим разобрались, — торопливо вмешался Клинт, заметив, как изогнула брови Мэй. Мда, он останется на корабле с дамочкой, которая может наорать на бога грома, ладно, отлично, принято. — Но вообще-то вопрос по существу — я же правильно понимаю, что без Тора эта железяка нам не пригодится? Отлично, значит приоритет у нас один — отвлекаем Таноса, как можем, и прикрываем Тора. Если «доблестный Тор» действительно промахнется — уж извините, ребятки, но мы рвем задницы, чтоб его прикрыть. Танос должен размазать по стенке наши кишки, а доблестный Тор должен получить шанс прицелиться еще раз.  
Мэй снова подняла руку.  
— А когда вернутся те, кто в камне? Как вы планируете, м-м, поделиться с ними, по какому плану им вообще действовать?  
Клинт пропустил часть ответа, где должны были прозвучать всякие «да хрен знает, вернутся ли они, как вернутся, куда и в каком состоянии», и твердо ответил, не дав уже распахнувшему пасть Старку поехидничать:  
— На этот случай у нас есть проверенная стратегия, мэм. Импровизация.  
Судя по лицу Мэй, после этой фразы репутации Мстителей в ее глазах падать стало просто некуда.


	13. Глава 12

— Местоположение объекта определено, — мелодично проинформировала Пятница и вывела на экран снимки, присланные дроидом-разведчиком. — Беру севернее, босс, расчетное время — три минуты.   
— Двигатели в беззвучный режим, — на автомате скомандовал Тони.   
— Обижаете, босс, — отозвалась Пятница. — Уже сделано.   
— Умница.  
Дроид заснял со всех сторон угловатую скалу, полностью черную, похожую на кусок угля. По одному краю к вершине вели скальные уступы, по второму зияла пропасть. Снимки были засвеченные и откровенно паршивые, подбираться вплотную не решила даже жестянка, но темную фигуру на краю пропасти узнала тут, кажется, даже Мэй Паркер, которой не довелось любоваться титаньей рожей.  
Тони прищурился и сделал шаг вперед: нет, ему же не мерещится?... Точно не мерещится: чертов ублюдок стоит на краю пропасти _на коленях_.  
— Скажите мне, что он собирается вот прямо туда и сигануть, — взмолился Роуди.   
— Было бы слишком хорошо, — пробормотал Роджерс. Надо же, какая злорадная стала совесть нации.  
Тони невнятно хмыкнул и, надеясь, что никто не заметил, как он вдруг прижал ладонь к правому боку, отвернулся от экрана, бросив через плечо:  
— Готовимся. Да пребудет с нами чертова сила.   
В несколько широких быстрых шагов Тони преодолел расстояние до шлюза, не отнимая ладонь от живота. Рана, уже поджившая, только вспухшая полоска шрама осталась, даже анальгетики больше раза в сутки принимать не надо, неистово ныла. Померещилось даже, что по животу потекла кровь, но одежда оставалась сухой. Тони незаметно засунул руку под футболку, дотронулся до повязки: сухая. Зато кожа ниже повязки горячая и сердце рвет грудную клетку, ну отлично, это что, очередной приход, несмотря на волшебную водичку Брюса?   
Тони прислонился к стене, тяжело дыша. Костюм ждал тут, начищенный заботливыми дроидами, сверкающий в белом свете ламп. Не глядя, Тони протянул руку и коснулся холодного металлического корпуса.   
— Пятница, — позвал он на автомате, но сразу же осекся: нет, сначала надо оказаться внутри чертового костюма. Сцепив зубы, Тони шагнул внутрь, и металл сомкнулся вокруг. Система кондиционирования пустила мурашки по всему телу. — Пятница. Включи диагностику. У меня что, гребанная паническая атака?   
— Нет, сэр, — спустя пару секунд доложила Пятница. — Я бы сказала, что вы просто сильно взволнованы и испуганы.  
— Да? — Тони пропустил мимо ушей обидное «испуганы». Ха, он испуган? Да с чего бы это? — А ощущается так же отстойно.   
— Дышите глубже, босс, — посоветовала Пятница. — Включить вам музыку?   
— Нет уж, спасибо, — пробормотал Тони. Взволнован и испуган, с ума сойти теперь, это чертовы снимки, что ли, так проехались по мозгам?   
Мда, в последний раз, когда Тони видел Таноса, тот всадил в него кусок металла и развеществил у него на глазах всех, кроме механической дамочки. Не то чтоб Тони жаждал после этого видеть его мерзотную рожу, но приступ хрен пойми чего — какого ж черта?   
В шлюзовой отсек вошел, тяжело ступая по обшивке, Роуди в костюме Воителя.   
— Старк, — позвал он, и чутье подсказало Тони, что Роудс собирается завести сентиментальную шарманку или, не дай боже, начать прощаться и благодарить за совместно прожитые годы. Роуди помолчал и натужно хмыкнул: — Я тут подумал, если этот мой костюмчик отметелил даже тебя, когда ты был скверной бухающей задницей, то уж у этого засранца точно нет шансов, да?   
— Ага, это проще, чем драться с сопливым младенцем, — на автомате пробормотал Тони, отгоняя вдруг вспыхнувшую мысль: когда (если) все это закончится, он _нахрен разломает свой костюм._  
Видит господь, если этот чувак вообще есть, — он разломает все костюмы, и чертовую броню Роуди, и прототип еще одного нового костюма для Паучка, и господи боже, он наконец возьмет Пеппер в охапку и увезет на гребанную Аляску, и если для этого ему надо будет симулировать собственную смерть — так тому и быть, Железный Человек отправится к праотцам под торжественную музыку. Пеппер поможет с легендой, от которой обрыдается общественность... с ума сойти, почему он раньше до этого не додумался?   
— Старк, твой воздух, — услышал он голос кэпа, и на мгновение показалось, что это еще одна из тысячи операций и сейчас на них обрушатся читаури или безмозглые детища Альтрона. Но позади тихо всхлипнула Мэй, и наваждение схлынуло. — Мэм, сохраняйте спокойствие. Полковник, вам тоже достается воздух. Небула и Ракета — правый фланг, Нат, наш с тобой — левый. Брюс?   
Старк оглянулся на Беннера одновременно с Роджерсом. Беннер улыбнулся спокойно и загадочно.   
— Мне кажется, Халк в хорошем настроении.   
Роджерс кивнул и с непрошибаемой серьезностью подытожил:   
— Тогда Халк — крушить и отвлекать, Тор — наносить смертельный удар. В голову.   
Старк ждал, что хотя бы кто-нибудь поиронизирует, но все ограничились тем, что не менее серьезно покивали. Рана на животе заныла сильнее, и Тони сцепил зубы.   
— А папочка Клинт следит, чтоб детки вели себя хорошо и не били друг друга лопатками по голове, — громко заявил Бартон. Система связи усилила его голос настолько, что он сейчас мог бы и мертвеца разбудить. Тони поморщился и пожалел, что не может почесать ухо. — И да, кэп, ты уж прости, но убирай сразу замашки командира. Ты у нас прирожденный лидер бойскаутов, но сейчас командую я.   
По лицу Роджерса пробежала тень, но скорее досады, чем реального недовольства.   
— Ты прав. Прости.   
— Проехали. Давайте на изготовку, ребятки, через пятнадцать секунд можно выходить. А кто скажет папочке, что мы делаем, когда выйдем?   
— Ждем, — хором ответили ему, и Тони обнаружил, что в этом хоре затерялся и его голос.   
— И не мельтешим, — отозвался Бартон. — Пока не случится обещанная нам неизвестная мистическая срань, всем сидеть тихо и курить бамбук. Эффект неожиданности, все дела, тактика-херактика. Все. Идите. — И помедлив, уже без иронии добавил: — С богом.   
— Я не понял про бамбук, — пробасил Тор. — Следы дыма легко обнаружить, это разумно?   
— Как я обожаю этого парня, — хмыкнул Бартон, и Тони поклясться мог, что он сейчас закатил глаза. 

Вормир сверкает под лучами красного солнца. Черная скала кажется гладкой, отполированной, как столы в серьезных компаниях. До скалы несколько минут спокойным шагом, но Тони давно не мерит расстояние в минутах спокойным шагом. Мстители рассыпаются по территории и тут же теряются, скрываясь за рыжими и красными барханами, за скальными выступами. Тони с Роуди взмывают в небо одновременно. Бесшумный режим — они сейчас не громче, чем пара реактивных шмелей.   
В груди по-прежнему горячо, и мысль бьется по-прежнему одна: Аляска. Гребанная проклятая Аляска. И Пеппер. 

***

Питер, конечно, и так знал, что Ванда — не самая милая девушка на свете и держаться от нее лучше подальше. Ну, знаете, ведьма, которая может вскрыть твою черепушку за секунду — это явно не то, с чем ты хочешь сталкиваться каждый день.   
Но когда Ванда подняла руки и закрыла глаза, Питер подумал, что подальше — это, желательно, где-нибудь в другой Вселенной.   
На самом ее конце.   
Потому что у него вдруг возникло отчетливое ощущение, что он стоит в центре ядерного реактора, и прямо сейчас, в эту самую секунду, начинает случаться катастрофа; нет еще ни растущего в воздухе гриба, ни вспышки, ничего, но отсчет уже пошел и время назад не отмотать.   
Если кто-нибудь потом спросит у него, как это было, мало будет сказать «это, чувак, было страшно».   
Это, чувак, было _охренеть господи как нахрен блин страшно._  
— Мы умрем, — упавшим голосом заключил Питер, когда по белому мареву заструились красные нити. Воротник костюма сдавил шею.   
— Похоже на то, — он ожидал услышать очередную успокоительную белиберду от Стрэнджа, но ответил Барнс. Засунув руки в карманы, он с безразличным интересом наблюдал за тем, как множатся нити.   
— Тебя вообще не парит, да? — буркнул Питер, и Барнс скривил рот в улыбке.   
— Парит ли меня то, на что я не могу повлиять? Неа.   
Питер дернул плечом и нервно оттянул ворот костюма. Впервые Белое Нигде показалось ему таким душным, как центр Нью-Йорка в середине июля, когда накален асфальт, сверкают стеклянные высотки, и со всех экранов ругают аномальную жару. Только сейчас нельзя пойти выпить колы со льдом или упасть в кресло под кондиционер.  
Можно только стоять в сердце магического взрыва и надеяться, что ты не сойдешь с ума в ближайшие минуты.   
Ванда ни разу не шевельнулась — двигались едва уловимо только ее пальцы, — пока краснота вокруг не стала напоминать плотную, почти непроглядную сеть.   
Тогда Ванда открыла глаза, чуть повернула голову, скользнула туманным взглядом по Стрэнджу и уставилась почему-то на Барнса.   
— В любую секунду, — сказала она. 

— Еще минута, — раздался негромкий голос.   
Питер обернулся и нервно хмыкнул. Ладно, они тут давно все привыкли, что люди появляются из ниоткуда и исчезают в то же никуда, так что ничего удивительного нет в том, что именно в тот момент, когда стремная ведьма готова разнести тут все на атомы, из-за их спин появляется зеленокожая леди, чтоб внести в разговор намеками свою лепту.   
Гамора остановилась за спиной у Ванды, прикрыв глаза. На лбу Гаморы, сморщенном в напряжении, блестел пот, и вся она мелко дрожала, словно держалась за оголенный провод. Квилл шел за ней по пятам и теперь встал чуть в стороне. Глаза у него были больные. Барнс, кинув на него всего один взгляд, передвинулся поближе.   
Теперь он смог бы свернуть шею Квиллу раньше, чем тот дернется что-то испортить.   
— Он почти готов, — произнесла Гамора. Под полуприкрытыми веками она явно видела не простую темноту и не цветные пятна. По крайней мере, от пятнистой темноты у людей не бывает таких сложных лиц, боже, нет, с такими лицами сорокалетние тетушки (и нет, тетя Мэй не из них, ничего такого) смотрят концовки многосерийных индийских драм, и ладно уж, тут все понимают, что происходит, лучше, чем Питер, но даже он не настолько тормоз, чтоб не догнать, что зеленая леди сейчас наблюдает за своим папочкой-убийцей. И ей от этого, типа, ужасно хреново. — Он… В скорби и смирении. Он готов отказаться от всего. Ему не нужна ни власть, ни память народа, ни уважение, ни страх…   
— И никаких электрических чайников, — пробормотал Питер.   
— Только одиночество, — не обращая на него внимание, прошептала Гамора. — И… прощение.  
Питер незаметно покачал головой. С ума сойти, прощение. Теперь они не только в центре катастрофы, они еще и в мексиканском сопливом сериале. В последний раз, когда Питер его видел, фиолетовый громила не казался тем, кому нужно чье-то прощение…  
И вдруг Гамора вскрикнула.  
Неверяще, зло.   
— Нет!  
И случилось несколько вещей одновременно. 

Стрэндж выскочил вперед, впился пальцами в плечи Гаморы, громыхнув: «Что?!»  
Квилл метнулся вперед, оттолкнув его, вмазав локтем по груди.   
Красные нити налились светом.   
Белое Нигде содрогнулось. 

***

Потому что Клинт Бартон не успел остановить Тора Одинсона, гребанного бога молний.   
— Твою мать, — только и смог выдавить Клинт, когда детище асгардских мастеров впечаталось в ладонь Таноса, а рев гребанного бога молний зазвенел в воздухе Вормира.   
— Дайте я угадаю, — нервно сглотнула за плечом Клинта Мэй Паркер, — самое время переходить к импровизации?   
— Так точно, мэм, — коротко ответил он и гаркнул в микрофон, надеясь, что у полудурка-Тора лопнут барабанные перепонки: — Тор, опусти свою чертову секиру! — И уже тише, но так же торопливо продолжил: — Так, у нас форс-мажор, всем приготовиться. Старк и Роудс, пока не высовываться, но в любую секунду воздух ваш.   
Ярость захлестывала Клинта с головой, и больше всего ему хотелось сейчас отметелить этой несчастной секирой самого Тора, и хрен с ним, что Клинт ее даже поднять не сумеет. Черт возьми, он даже своему полуторагодовалому сыну смог втолковать, что жевать башмаки — плохо, так такого хрена скандинавское божество, которому, по логике, не положено поддаваться влиянию камня разума, не может усвоить простую последовательность: раз — мистическая срань, и только два — атака?!  
На экране Тор по-прежнему ревел, а Танос, медитирующий лиловый будда, стискивал его секиру в ладони. С таким выражением лица, словно срать он хотел на все, кроме текущей через чакры энергии.   
— Тор, — прорычал Клинт в микрофон. Давай, черт возьми, в твоем ухе такой же наушник, как у остальных! — Тор, включи мозги, слышишь меня? Тор, сын ты гребанного Одина!   
Воинственный рев заглох, и рубку корабля огласило возмущенное:  
— Как смеет смертный поносить бессмертного моего отца?!   
Клинт переглянулся с Мэй, и они синхронно выдохнули.   
— Смертный сейчас и не так понесет, если ты не начнешь думать своей черепушкой, — пообещал он. — Какого черта ты творишь?! Ты — наш козырь, а не пушечное мясо, ради всего святого, уйди!  
— С поля боя воина уйти ты просишь?!   
Господь милосердный, дай же сил, взмолился Клинт.  
— В тот миг, когда сердце его готово к жертве?! — взвыл Тор, и Клинт задницей почуял, что масштаб форс-мажора недооценил.   
— Какой еще жертве?   
— Душу мою отдам за душу брата моего, — полным драмы голосом поведал Тор, и Клинт, буркнув короткое «вот оно что», нажал несколько кнопок на приборной панели.  
Знать он ничего не хочет о том, какие там ритуалы обмена мерещатся этому блаженному громовержцу, но случиться им не суждено: пара электрошоковых цепей, доза успокоительного и, на крайний случай, крепкий удар по затылку остудят пыл.   
И дай боже, чтоб это случилось раньше, чем гигант выйдет из транса.   
Пятнадцать секунд — ровно столько требовалось дроидам, чтоб добраться до Тора и скрутить его, но Тору потребовалось не больше восьми, Клинт следил за долбанным таймером, — _не больше восьми_ , чтобы вдруг рухнуть на колени перед Таносом и взреветь:   
— Даруй смерть мне, ты, проклятие всех миров!   
И Танос открыл глаза.

***

...Тор шагнул на красные, словно крошеная медь, пески, твердо помня, кто он есть и каково его предназначение. И ровно десять шагов случилось ему пройти, неся на плечах бремя того, кому суждено нанести смертельный удар по повинной голове врага, — прежде чем ухо его защекотал голос:  
— А теперь послушай сюда, мой воинственный брат.   
И сердце его исполнилось радости в тот же миг, и заходящее солнце непременно взошло бы снова, если бы был он богом солнц, а не молний.   
— Ни слова не пророни, брат, — шепнул ему Локи, и слеза скатилась по щеке Тора.   
Уж сколько Тор повидал морока, искусством брата рожденного! Ни за что не спутать ему теперь истинное с неистинным. Не спутать ему, никак не спутать, истинно солнце, утонувшее за горизонтом, истинна секира в руке его, истинна скорбь уходящая, истинна любовь, цветущая в сердце, и истинен голос брата любимого, что ласкает слух!  
— И думай потише, как ты рад меня видеть, — и насмешку эту он бы слушал и слушал. — Да и радоваться бы тебе потише, ибо нечему. Ты зря считаешь меня живым, брат. Нет меня тут, лишь тень… Рад бы я провернуть любимый фокус еще раз и выкарабкаться, да только не повезло. Иронично, не так ли? Богу обмана не удалось обмануть собственную смерть.   
Слух коснулся тихий смех. Горе сковало грудь. Тор низко наклонил голову, ступая по пескам, враз потемневшим. Удивительно горе — тяжело что камень, огромно что океан, а помещается в сердце с кулак величиной.   
— Лишь богу молний по силам это, — прошелестел Локи.   
И Тор на мгновение ощутил себя самым глупым из богов. И самым недоверчивым.  
И самым счастливым.   
— Нет невозможного рядом с камнями, что всесильны, — шептал Локи. — Жестоко все и просто, брат мой, нет хуже истины: жизнь здесь и цена, и товар.   
Тор широко улыбнулся. Мир, великий и многогранный в глазах творцов, сделался в этот миг не сложнее тростниковой дудочки в руках ребенка. Крепче сжал Тор секиру и оглянулся туда, где враг предавался раздумьям.   
Если жизнь — цена, то истинно Тор Одинсон богач. Он заплатит.   
Песок зашуршал под тяжелыми прыжками, секира сверкнула в воздухе, и боевой рев наконец разнесся над красными песками. 

*** 

За годы работы в Щ.И.Т.е Клинт Бартон усвоил одну вещь: упаднические настроения — это роскошь, которую ты можешь позволить себе только в ту наносекунду, когда пуля уже буравит дыру в твоем виске, но ты еще жив. До — ты еще можешь выкрутиться, после — уже все равно, что ты мог или можешь. Всему свое время, вот что ты должен выучить, если ты гребанный спецагент.   
Поэтому с той секунды, как Танос открыл глаза, Клинт не шелохнулся. Его рука покоилась на панели перед экраном, готовая в любой момент взлететь к сенсору, на языке вертелись десятки протоколов для малышки Пятницы, которая по одному слову могла развернуть тут что угодно от апокалипсиса до эвакуации, — но сам Клинт не двигался. Он наблюдал.   
И слушал.  
— Убирайся прочь, — произнес Танос, окинув взглядом Тора так, словно тот представлял интереса не больше, чем сопля на пальце прыщавого первоклассника.   
— Нет, — пробасил Тор. Клинт мысленно поклялся, что придушит его потом, когда все это кончится, на том свете или на этом.   
— Ничтожество, — почти ласково обратился к нему Танос, массивная голова наклонилась в сторону. — Я больше не судья этому миру. Убирайся.   
Сложно сказать, из каких черных дыр Танос выхватил весь этот неземной дзен, но Тору эти источники явно знакомы не были и терпение его иссякло быстро. Он ударил кулаком по песку и заорал:   
— Я плачу цену, ты, кусок козьего дерьма! Убей меня немедленно!   
— Я его пристрелю, — мрачно предложила Небула, и Клинт все-таки дернулся, рявкнув:  
— Нет!   
— Он все испортит! — не могла успокоиться Небула.  
Кто-то свистяще вздохнул, и очень усталый, очень растерянный голос кэпа прошелестел:   
— Не... убивать... своих.   
Танос втянул воздух через две здоровенные ноздри, грудь его поднялась и медленно опустилась. И он поднял руку — ту самую чертову руку с перчаткой, — и опустил на голову Тора.   
Как в приюте в детстве Клинта священник в пыльной рясе опускал свои бледные пальцы на макушки хулиганов и медленно, с чувством гладил. Клинт, сам того не замечая, сглотнул.   
— Цени свою жизнь, воин, — лиловые губы зашевелились, огромная ладонь надавила Тору на лоб, заставляя приподнять голову… И отпустила. — Цени. И ступай с миром.   
Быстрый в драке, но неторопливый в интеллектуальных процессах Тор уставился на него, еще не осознав, что убивать его не собираются, зато это осознал Клинт и успел выдохнуть — но в следующее мгновение Вормир озарила вспышка ярко-рыжего пламени. В ушах зашумело, но уже не от звуков чужого дыхания и не от дурноты. Это зашумел, поднимая пласты красного песка, непонятно откуда взявшийся ветер.   
Танос вскинул руку, уставившись на перчатку.  
Клинт протер глаза и взглянул на экран.  
Камней в ячейках осталось пять. На месте шестого красовалось пустое отверстие. Вокруг Таноса кружила, опускаясь, золотая пыль, смешиваясь с песчаным ветром.   
— А вот и мистическая срань, — бодро заявил Клинт и, не дав ни себе, ни другим опомниться и задаться вопросом, что теперь с теми, кто был внутри камня ( _где они, черт возьми?!_ ), скомандовал: — А теперь, ребятки, в атаку, и размажьте этого ублюдка. Тор, ради покойного Одина, БЕЙ В ГОЛОВУ. 

***

— Питер Паркер!  
Честное слово, подумал Питер, худшее, что можно услышать через секунду после того, как ты вернулся из не пойми откуда — это голос твоей тети. _Тот самый_ голос. Как будто ты на ее глазах падаешь с дерева, задеваешь высоковольтный провод, напарываешься на зубчатый забор задницей, а в конце тебя сбивает в полете гигантский голубь, и вот ты рухнул на асфальт, ты уже трижды мертв, и тогда звучит _оно самое_ : «Питер Паркер, только попробуй умереть! Я тебя убью!».   
Питер даже толком не успел выдохнуть или проморгаться, увидев вместо Белого Нигде оранжево-красные пески. Вляпался ногой в темную мутную лужу, всхлипнул потрясенно, а затем голос тети Мэй мигом стер все — и накатывающую панику, и отчаяние, и все разновидности экзистенциальной мути. Все эти штуки из серии «вау, я не сдох» и «погодите-ка, а это точно реально?»  
Стрэндж предупреждал, что возвращение может стать для них шоком не меньшим, чем исчезновение, что с ними может случиться страх небытия, паническая атака, истерика и с десяток иных радостей — но тетя милостиво спасла Питера от всего сразу. Потому что теперь в его голове билась единственная мысль — «ТВОЮ ЖЕ МАТЬ».   
— А вот и драка, — со спокойной обреченностью произнес за его спиной Барнс. Питер вздрогнул, ошалело обернулся. Барнс почесал щетину, как ни в чем не бывало — вот уж кому экзистенциальный шок не светил, — и приподнял бровь: — Хм, или нет?   
Питер попытался оглядеться — и ощутил себя хомячком, которого вытряхнули из клетки в центре Нью-Йорка. Где все гудит, громыхает и двигается, и как ни верти головой, ни черта не понятно.   
Сначала Питер увидел корабль, пузом увязший в песках. Здоровенный, с включенными зачем-то сигнальными огнями. Потом — ревущего, как Годзилла, Халка, но через секунду он приземлился, подняв облако песка, и скрылся из виду. Потом, почти сразу же — бодро крутящегося в воздухе Железного Человека.   
И чуть с ума не сошел здесь же. Нелепое восторженное «мистер Старк!» не сорвалось с губ только потому, что поднятая Халком пыль забилась в нос и заставила откашляться. Быстро протерев глаза, Питер снова уставился в воздух. Безумно захотелось, чтобы мистер Старк приземлился рядом и поднял шлем, и сказал что-нибудь типа «о, пацан», ну просто так, чтоб точно знать, что все дерьмо точно позади и мистер Старк сейчас, как и всегда, всем надерет задницу и все будет путем...   
Мысль промелькнула, и у Питера тут же скрутило живот. Что, если там, в броне, никого нет? Броня Железного человека ведь может двигаться и сама по себе, Пятница умеет справляться с целым легионом… Ведь тогда, здесь же, на этой уродской планете, чертов титан всадил в Железного человека чертов металлический штырь, прямо в живот… Что, если мистер Старк…   
— Питер Паркер, — вновь громыхнуло, и Питер встряхнулся. Так, ладно, кажется, он начинает паниковать, а паниковать — плохо. Директор Фьюри бы точно сказал, что плохо, да и Стрэндж тоже, а Барнс вообще ненавидит паникеров, так что надо, кажется, просто перестать предаваться, как ее там, панике, да.   
Питер с усилием вдохнул, вышло подозрительно похоже на нервный всхлип, и тут до него дошло еще кое-что.  
Почему голос тети Мэй, вообще-то, такой громкий? И почему он повсюду, как на футбольном матче?  
И даже так — откуда вообще тут, на Вормире, тетя Мэй?!   
— Да черт возьми, Питер Паркер, подойди к кораблю, или я тебя придушу!   
Что? К кораблю?   
— Сию минуту!  
Секунда — и он сложил два и два, или полтора и полтора, короче, точно понял, что его заманивают в ловушку, то есть, в безопасность, ну конечно, что еще может делать тетя Мэй, и он не идиот, чтобы на это поддаться!   
— Ну нет! — возмутился он.   
И тут же все вокруг стало понятным. Всплеск упрямства неплохо прочистил мозги, и Питер четко разложил по полочкам: раз — они на Вормире, два — голос Мэй — громкая связь с корабля, три — вокруг — самый серьезный бой в его жизни. В их жизнях. Да, и четыре — его хотят упрятать, и вот уж нет!   
Питер снова закрутил головой, и мгновением позже увидел Таноса. И чисто машинально выстрелил паутиной.   
Кассета сработала вхолостую.   
Нахмурившись, Питер попытался снова — и снова никакого результата. Волосы на загривке встали дыбом. Только не это!   
— Карен, — позвал он, не скрывая панику.   
— Запас паутины на нуле, Питер, — взволнованно оповестила Карен.   
— Не может быть!   
В Белом Нигде паутина не кончалась — он стрелял направо и налево, и значение не падало ниже отметки «безопасный минимум». Безопасный минимум — это ого-го как много, паутина не могла просто кончиться!   
— Рекомендую избегать столкновения с врагом, — бодро предложила Карен, и Питер застонал. Неужели на этот случай у костюма нет никакого протокола?! Хоть что-то, какое-нибудь «Запас на черный день», или…   
— Тони Старк, будь добр, притащи ко мне моего племянника, пока его не убили к чертям! — громыхнуло в воздухе, и две секунды спустя Питер почувствовал, как его вздернули в воздух, ухватив под мышки.   
— Слушайся тетю, паучок, — рыкнуло где-то над ухом.   
— Мистер Старк! — только и смог выдохнуть Питер. — Мистер Старк, паутина кончилась!   
В ответ его аккуратно уронили ровно под ноги вышедшей на трап тети Мэй. Взревели вшитые в броню реакторы, и Железный человек взмыл в небо, оставив Питера на растерзание.   
На медленное, мучительное растерзание, потому что это же тетя Мэй, она сейчас поймет, что наконец-то Питер больше не мертвый и не не пойми где, а тут, рядом, и все, она психанет и начнет накручивать и себя, и его, и тогда…   
— Слава богу, Питер! Ты что, черт возьми, растерял последние мозги?! — воскликнула тетя Мэй и вместо того, чтобы заключить его в удушающие объятия, шлепнула его ладонью по плечу. Вообще-то, очень даже неслабо.   
— Тетя Мэй?! — опешил Питер. Мэй выглядела так, словно он не пропадал в Белом Непонятно Где, а шатался по улицам в компании головорезов-старшеклассников, назло ей отключив телефон и выдув три банки пива.   
— Скажи на милость, у нас тут что, уйма времени, чтобы я тебя звала черт знает сколько раз? — она всплеснула руками, очки у нее на носу грозно покачнулись, и Питер ошарашенно мотнул головой. Честное слово, в таком состоянии он видел Мэй всего несколько раз, но главное правило усвоил — надо держать язык за зубами и не ни в коем случае не прикидываться стенкой. Самое лучшее — кивать. Мэй ткнула его пальцем в грудь. — Вот именно, молодой человек. У нас охренеть как мало времени, и я убью тебя, если ты не будешь слушать меня с первого раза, возьми уже свою гребанную паутину и только попробуй еще раз исчезнуть черт знает куда!   
Ткнувшуюся в ладонь кассету с паутиной он взял на автомате и, подняв руку, тупо уставился на металлический кругляшок.   
— Мэй, ты что, серьезно?  
— Хватит тормозить, Питер Паркер, — мрачно прошипела Мэй, вручив ему еще парочку заполненных под завязку кассет. Питер почуял неладное. Вообще-то дома у него оставалась, конечно, парочка кассет, но не совсем таких и не таких уж полных, он же их сто лет уже не использует, с тех пор, как у него есть костюм мистера Старка.   
— А откуда… В смысле, там же было, хм…   
— Я в первую очередь дипломированный химик, а уже во вторую — твоя тетя, — веско произнесла Мэй. И наконец-то заключила его в объятия. Короткие и крепкие. — Я с ума сойду, если что-то пойдет не так, поэтому не вздумай терять голову, Питер. Иди уже.   
— Ты что, даже не запрешь меня на корабле?   
Мэй отстранилась — влажные глаза и невеселая улыбка.  
— Пока этот засранец жив, в мире нет ни одного безопасного места. Иди, пока я не запаниковала и не передумала.   
— Ты лучшая, — выдавил Питер и, сжав кассеты, отвернулся и в один прыжок оказался на земле. 

***

Нельзя сказать, что Стивену Гранту Роджерсу не приходилось оказываться в странных ситуациях в его четырнадцать. Вполне себе приходилось. Ну хорошо, может, не в по-настоящему странных, но уж в дурацких — сотню раз. И в унизительных. И в каких-то, ну, знаете, повторяющихся — почему-то всё время выходило так, что если он дрался, то один против троих, или двоих, а если против одного — то этот один как правило оказывался в два раза его, Стива, выше. Или крепче. Или толще. Или и то, и другое, и третье вместе. Из драк потрёпанного Стива вытаскивал Баки — шипел, чтоб «больше никогда», «а вот возьму и расскажу всё миссис Роджерс» и «куда тут столько борзости вмещается». И ведь не то что бы Стив был таким уж храбрым, вот Баки — это да, а Стив — ну, просто некоторые люди не должны говорить то, что говорят. Даже если их много, а ты один. Даже если ты весь пронизан всякими хрипами, свистами и ещё непонятно чем. Про таких говорят: «в чём душа держится».  
Так вот. Стив не раз и не два приходил в сознание в чужих дворах, в собственной квартире и у Баки на кухне. Чего он точно не делал — так это не открывал глаза в какой-то золотистой пыли, и незнакомые рыжеволосые красотки не заглядывали обеспокоенно ему в лицо. Должно быть, он ещё спит.  
— Капитан, — сказала красотка сквозь зубы и Стив повертел головой — кому это она? — Капитан, вздумаешь задыхаться ещё раз — честное слово, я убью тебя сама. Или Клинт вырубит, чтобы не расстраиваться.  
Стив не понял, кто такой Клинт, и ответил на самое очевидное:  
— Слушайте, леди, дело в том, что я не капитан, вы, наверное, что-то путаете.  
— О господи.  
— Ну, хоть не обозвал тебя американским шпионом, — раздался голос у Стива в ушах, но кто говорил, Стив тоже не понял. — Кэп, кончай дурить, ты нам здесь нужен во всей полноте. Могу зачесть твои же слова, вот, слушай: «сыворотка излечила меня…»  
Игнорировать загадочный голос было трудно, но получалось. От общего предчувствия опасности только что воздух не вибрировал, и Стив встал и огляделся по сторонам — рядом с ним застыла рыжеволосая красотка, в любой момент словно готовая сорваться — и, например, перекувырнуться через голову. А потом сбить кого-то с ног. И поцеловать.  
А над ними летали — ну, доспехи? Красные с золотом, как из музея какого-нибудь, и это, Стив не мог не признать, было красиво, ровно до тех пор, пока кто-то внутри доспехов не произнёс:  
— Не говорите мне, что наш капитан опять во власти грёз.  
Стив не помнил этого человека, но очень хорошо представил, как тот закатывает глаза. Почему-то стало стыдно.  
— Я не… — начал он было, и человек в небе его тоже услышал.  
— Ты да, — отозвался он ядовито, и Стиву захотелось ему врезать, — ты тысячу раз да, кэп, просто тормозишь невовремя.  
Слева от Стива парил в воздухе енот — заметил, что Стив на него смотрит, и ощерился. Рядом с енотом стояла женщина с голубой кожей, тоже поймала взгляд, улыбнулась как-то неловко и рвано — то ли не умела, то ли забыла, как это делается. Всё было слишком странное для сна, и пыль так и вилась в воздухе. Стив закашлялся было, но отвлёкся — на стальную махину позади себя, господи боже, что это? Почему-то вспомнилась странная книжка о войне миров, кажется, так она и называлась — там мерзкие создания из космоса взялись угрожать жителям земли. Хм. Почему сюжет кажется таким знакомым?  
У входа в махину сидел на корточках парень в красно-синем костюме — и почему-то помахал Стиву рукой. Да это прямо как в мечтах — все тебя помнят, всем от тебя что-нибудь нужно, а то, что сам ничуточки не понял — так это надо было тщательней загадывать…  
— Мэм, — спросил Стив у рыжей, — если это не сон, где мы находимся?  
Она прищурилась, словно бы что-то рассчитывая.  
— Даже если и сон, — сказала наконец, — противник — вон там. Прямо перед нами. Не тот, что в плаще, а тот, который фиолетовый. Врежешь ему как следует — и будешь молодцом. Сколько тебе лет?  
В голове шумело. Стив попытался вспомнить: четырнадцать? Двадцать?  
— Я, эм, не помню точно, — объявил, глядя себе под ноги. Боже, какой позор. Леди просит помочь — и Стив поможет, вот только что он против этой глыбы?  
А рыжая продолжала объяснять, как будто Стив был здесь желанным гостем и все вокруг знали, что он должен делать, кроме него самого:  
— Вот этот, с топором, в плаще — наш друг. Он пострадать не должен. Мы — мы можем.  
Стив сжал кулаки и спросил о самом главном:  
— Что сделал фиолетовый?  
— Угрожал людям, в том числе невинным. Старикам, детям. Гражданскому населению. Скажи, а ты у нас кэп до войны или всё-таки кэп после?  
— Леди, сказал же — я не капитан.  
Дрался в чужих дворах — почему бы не подраться в чужой истории? Вряд ли рыжая леди станет врать и наговаривать. Помощь от Стива, конечно, смехотворная, но уж лучше, чем никакой. Тем более раз рыжая считает, что он способен принести какую-то пользу…  
— Просто попробуй ему двинуть, — искушала она почти что шёпотом, — хоть разочек, давай. Сам удивишься. Ты вступишь, когда он нападёт на нашего друга с топором, — а он нападёт, если Тор и дальше продолжит так безбожно… Ах ты чёрт.  
Фиолетовый медленно развернул к себе перчатку с пятью камнями вместо шести, всмотрелся, будто бы от солнца заслонялся — и этой же рукой залепил Тору в плаще, кто бы он ни был, пощёчину.  
— Остынь, — донеслось до Стива, и рыжей, и человека в облаках, и загадочный голос-Клинт выругался так замысловато, что Стив даже запомнил, хотя и не собирался. У фиолетового голос был глубокий, рокочущий — и отвратительный.  
— Остынь, вспыльчивый бог. Не твоя жизнь мне нужна, а лишь те жизни, чьи обладатели вновь прошмыгнули в мир, который был для них уже закрыт! Вы думали, всё так легко? Бремя вселенной…  
— Бла-бла-бла, — сказал Клинт, — бремя вселенной — это ты и есть. Чего стоим, ребята?  
Почему-то Стиву стало понятно, что вот сейчас решается что-то страшно важное. Это как стоять на пороге комнаты и не знать, что ждёт внутри —  
дадут ли тебе работу, знает ли мать о ваших с Баки приключениях, и даже больше — как шагнуть за порог родного дома и не вернуться.  
— Я бы нарисовал вас, — сказал Стив рыжей, потому что терять им было нечего, кем бы они друг другу ни приходились, — вы очень красивая.  
Женщина покачала головой, поцеловала ладонь и положила ему на грудь:  
— Какой хороший мальчик.  
Почему на грудь, а не на голову? Она же ведь должна быть его выше?..  
Человек в плаще пошатнулся, но устоял и даже не выпустил оружия. Замахнулся было, но фиолетовый гигант перехватил топор за длинную рукоятку.  
— Ни одной жизни, — прохрипел человек, тоже вцепившись в топор и изо всех сил упираясь ногами в землю, — ни одной жизни больше ты не заберёшь, ты, жалкое отродье бездны!  
— Ни одной жизни сверх необходимого, — проговорил гигант, — но вы мешаете мне. Время уходит, и спокойствие моё рассеивается как туман на восходе солнца.  
— Подумаешь, какой поэт, — фыркнуло в ушах, — не давайте ему умучить Тора, Тор наш приоритет номер один.  
А фиолетовый отбросил со своего пути — сперва жалобно звякнувший топор, а потом и человека.  
— Так, — сказал Клинт, — задача резво меняется: продержаться, пока Тор сбегает за секирой, туда и обратно. Нет, нет, Тор, не бросайся Таносу вслед, ты хочешь отомстить или погибнуть? О, господи ты боже, Тор, просто найди свою секиру, хорошо? Да, да, конечно, Гром-секиру, просто отыщи. Ох чёрт…  
— Начну с самого надоедливого, — объявил фиолетовый, взвешенно хохотнул, будто это была бог весть какая шутка, и зашагал к махине, у входа в которую всё ещё сидел мальчишка. — Хочешь сделать хорошо — сделай собственными руками.  
— Ну же, ребятки, — занервничал голос в ушах, — ваш выход, или я в вас разочаруюсь.  
Стив не любил, чтоб в нём разочаровывались, но в каком-то оцепенении наблюдал, как гигант шествует к махине — и как мальчишка, тоже замерев,  
вжимается в металл, тщетно стреляет белыми нитями. А потом Стив увидел кое-что ещё.  
Точней, кое-кого.  
Баки — но лет на десять старше, чем Стив помнил. Баки — но с металлической рукой. Баки, который медленно подкрадывался к фиолетовому со спины — чтобы что, господи помилуй?  
Тот Баки, которого Стив помнил, определённо нравился ему намного больше. Он никогда не ввязывался ни во что один, вот так вот, не предупредив. Ну и что, что только что его тут не было, а сейчас — есть. Всё равно нужно было рассказать.  
И Стив побежал вперёд. Он и вправду как будто где-то научился драться, будто было достаточно одного удара, чтоб тело начало действовать само — и вот уже они с Баки бросались на фиолетового с двух сторон, как волки на лося, и пока один переводил дыхание, второй бил, уворачивался и опять бил, и мальчишка скользнул куда-то вбок, и нырнул за спину гиганту, и всё стремился своей паутиной попасть ему в глаза или рот.  
— Здорово, Стиви, — фыркнул Баки во время одной из своих передышек и покосился как-то странно, будто проверяя, и Стив ответил, задыхаясь:  
— Ага, здорово, Бак. А где ты научился вот так драться? А я где?..  
— Всё-то тебе расскажи, — стоп, Баки что, боксирует с фиолетовым?  
К ним вроде бы спешили и рыжеволосая, и женщина с голубой кожей, и даже енот, но то ли время потекло иначе, то ли они всё-таки были во сне, потому что приближались они отчаянно медленно, а Стиву с Баки не хватало времени, а Стиву — ещё и дыхания, будет смешно свалиться с приступом и так закончить… Стив едва не начал хватать воздух ртом, и это было бы началом конца, когда с неба вдруг раздалось раздражённое:  
— Кончай парные танцы, Белоснежка! Просто сдёргивайте перчатку и отваливайте!  
Перчатка — это хорошо, это понятно; Стив и так пару раз пытался её сдёрнуть, но если есть приказ... Но почему же Баки — Белоснежка? Неведомый Клинт отчаянно что-то объяснял, потом велел и снова объяснял, но Стив почти не слышал — в ушах шумело.


	14. Глава 13

Клинт уже сейчас знал, что про эту битву ничего хорошего не скажут, и плевать, они угробят Таноса или он их. Фанаты воспевания эпичных битв в комиксах и роликах на Ютубе просто не смогут изощриться и переврать сцены сражения настолько, чтоб кто-то поверил, что это было хоть сколько-нибудь _не жалко_.  
И когда его собственный сын нахватается слухов и спросит, правда ли они окунули сраного титана в красную песчаную грязь башкой («Эй, приятель, никаких сраных титанов, тебе так нельзя говорить. Он, конечно, тот еще говнюк, но черт, это слово тебе тоже произносить запрещено!»), Клинт честно скажет, что черта с два.  
Черта с два мы были там героями, приятель.  
Черта с два мы могли хоть царапину оставить на этой занозе в заднице вселенной.  
Черта с два, потому что на деле нас мотало по этой планетке, как будто мы мешки с д… С песком, приятель. Ничтожные мешки с песком. 

Танос отшвырнул наскочившего на него Барнса легко, как тряпичную куклу, и медленно повернулся к Роджерсу. Тот не растерялся — в голове у него был бардак, это точно, но в ноги Таносу он кинулся с проворством карлика-Джеки Чана.  
Танос пошатнулся, закряхтел и гигантской ручищей сцапал Роджерса за шкирку. И откинул.  
Господь милосердный, этот уродец кидает национальный символ, как новорожденного котенка. Вот, детишки, как все было на самом деле, вот что я вам расскажу.  
Роджерс отлетел и приложился спиной о скалу. Романофф подскочила к нему, как проворная медсестричка, и, не раздумывая, вмазала ему по лицу.  
— Полегче там! — буркнул Клинт.  
— Он крепыш, — меланхолично отозвалась Романофф, и Роджерс зашевелился, заморгал и издал в микрофон протяжный изумленный стон.  
— Я что, покрошил скалу? — Он запрокинул голову, созерцая место, где его железобетонный затылок отбил кусок черного камня, и повторил: — Покрошил гребанную скалу?! Бак, я покрошил скалу!  
Барнс, которого выловил пару секунд назад из пропасти племянник Мэй Паркер, кивнул с самым безразличным видом, отодрал от рукава кусок паутины, размял кулаки и вперился в Таноса мрачным взглядом. 

Роуди и Старк атаковали с воздуха. Две струи прожигающего все на свете огня устремились к лиловой башке — Танос в ответ соизволил нехотя поднять руку, отгоняя невидимую муху. Огонь проехался по синюшному бицепсу, скользнул на укрытую доспехом грудь. Танос опустил глаза, понаблюдал, как раскаляется металл, вздохнул и содрал доспех.  
И отшвырнул его, заехав Воителю в голову. Роуди рухнул вниз, в пропасть, к холодным пескам, темнеющим с уходом солнца все сильнее.  
— Роудс?! — гаркнул Клинт в микрофон, и спустя секунду донеслось раздраженное:  
— Порядок! Эй, Клинт, я там что-то вижу… Отправь свои гляделки вниз, кажется, там кто-то есть!  
Пятница среагировала раньше, чем Клинт. Дроид-наблюдатель обогнул скалу и устремился вниз, туда, где раскинулась лужайка, усыпанная острыми черными валунами. Скальные выступы нависали, как козырьки каких-то кафешек, и внизу царил сумрак…  
Но Клинт бы узнал эту фигуру на изображении и куда более паршивом, чем передавал чудо-дроид Старка.  
Эта упрямая задница в своем треклятом плаще!  
— Пятница, малышка, отправь шлюпку, — быстро скомандовал Клинт. — И тащи этого говнюка сюд… Черт, прикрывайте Тора! Срань господня, прикрывайте!  
Первым отреагировал Паук — метнул свою чудо-паутину, перескочил на соседний скальный выступ, потом еще на один, все это заняло у парнишки две секунды, не больше, и ему охренительно повезло, что Танос в приходе нездорового дзена двигался, как пьяная амеба: двух секунд хватило, чтобы обмотать кулак с блестящей перчаткой толстым слоем паутины и не дать Таносу разжать пальцы и направить на Тора карающую длань.  
— Да! — возопил Паук — и в ту же секунду Клинт понял, что обрадовался рано.  
Танос повернул голову, сидящую на массивной шее, как яйцо в подставке, и — _господи, срань какая_ — рассмеялся.  
Медленным, тяжелым «ха-ха-ха”.  
Паука окутало зеленое сияние, и он замер в этой своей ликующей позе с поднятым кулаком.  
Роняя очередное «ха”, Танос поднял руку в перчатке, и паутина растворилась, словно ее пожрал сам воздух. 

Уберите парня, хотел сказать Клинт. Уберите парня к чертовой матери, скиньте его с уступа, утащите, Романофф, просто засунь его в любую дырку в этом гребанном Вормире, пока ублюдок с ним не расправился… Плечо пронзила боль — Мэй вцепилась в него пальцами, бледная, ни слова не произнося.  
Ублюдок осмелел и стал использовать камни — значит, как нечего делать расправится с каждым из них.  
Клинт выматерился то ли вслух, то ли про себя, и рявкнул:  
— Прикрывайте Тора.  
Давление на плечо исчезло, осталась пульсирующая боль. Оглянуться на Мэй Клинт не смог.  
В следующую секунду из-за скалы взметнулось что-то, что Клинт принял сначала за свою личную галлюцинацию. Словно невидимый тореадор взмахнул полотнищем, выманивая быка, словно сейчас поднимутся пески, завихрятся и родят огромного быка…  
Полотнище обмотало с ног до головы Паука и умыкнуло за скалу.  
— Что за… — пробормотал Клинт, и миг спустя ошарашенно подскочил, когда за спиной откашлялись. Мужским требовательным кашлем, «эй, чувак, посмотри на меня».  
Клинт обернулся прыжком, чисто на рефлексах нацеливая в лоб чужаку заряженный пистолет…  
И в ту же секунду пистолет полетел на панель управления. Фьюри за такой ход уволил бы его к чертям, ха-ха, оставаться безоружным рядом с личностью с неясными мотивами, да еще и колдуном, да еще и когда у всех тут кукушечка едет, ладно, черт с ним, он давно пытается уйти на гребанную пенсию.  
Колдун держал на руках Ванду.  
— Если она мертва, я тебя урою, говнюк, — пробормотал Клинт и шагнул к нему, перехватывая изможденную девушку и вглядываясь в белое, как простыня, лицо.  
— Без сознания, — коротко пояснил колдун, сцепив за спиной руки в замок. — Мэй, не сделаете чаю?  
— Не раньше, чем ты объяснишь, какого черта происходит и что это за срань! — громыхнул Клинт, сверкнув на него глазами. За спиной у гостя искрил оранжевый обруч, открывающий вид на песчаные барханы, и видит милосердный господь, которого Клинт сегодня затрахал поминать всуе, что эта оранжевая хренотень нравилась Клинту еще меньше, чем полуживая Ванда.  
— Это колдун, — отмерла Мэй, и Клинт только невнятно рыкнул: да понял он уже, понял. — Питер… Питер про него говорил.  
— Меня зовут доктор Стивен Стрэндж, я колдун, — подтвердил Стрэндж. Бархатным голосом мудака из рекламы банка, который трындит с честными глазами и призывает отключить мозги и взять двадцатый кредит. «Сэр, меня зовут Стивен Стрэндж, я спец, и поверьте мне, вы не останетесь с голой жопой». — А это портал. Вижу, он вас нервирует.  
Стрэндж крутанул в воздухе пальцами, и искрящая срань исчезла.  
Клинт, чертыхнувшись, опустил Ванду на пол и ударился коленями об пол. Стрэндж вмиг оказался рядом, серьезные глаза с широкими зрачками, ссадины, вид такой же потрепанный, как у них всех. Ладно, не так уж похож на банковскую собачку.  
— Я на вашей стороне, — сказал Стрэндж. — И мне крайне нужна ваша помощь. А вам — моя.  
Клинт рвано выдохнул и мотнул головой — давай уже, говори, козел, какого хрена тебе надо.  
— Сладкий чай, — после паузы произнес Стрэндж. — Мне нужен крепкий сладкий чай. И, пожалуй, немного нашатыря. Вы друг Ванды?  
— Брат и отец, — буркнул Клинт.  
— В таком случае, мне понадобитесь и вы. После, когда Ванда придет в себя, вам нужно будет уговорить ее уничтожить еще пять камней. Уничтожить, — он сделал паузу, как будто без пауз Клинт не понял бы, насколько херово звучит вот это все, — _их все._

* * *  
«Шлюпка», мелкий перевозчик размером с легковой автомобиль, доставила на корабль двоих — директора Фьюри, дважды покойного и почему-то еще живого, и какого-то мрачного мужика с щетиной. И Клинт даже не удивился, когда Фьюри вместо всяких там «агент Бартон, чувак, какая встреча!» указал пальцем на мрачного и приказал:  
— Выдай этому парню пушку побольше.  
Боже всемогущий, Фьюри, не пойти б тебе нахер?  
— В другой раз, — хмыкнул Фьюри. О, он что, послал старого лиса вслух? Какая жалость.  
— Оружие там, — Клинт махнул рукой вникуда, — в специальном отсеке для оружия, знаете.  
— Я покажу, — сказала Мэй Паркер. Она, кажется, не удивилась бы уже, даже появись тут Халк в полосатых гольфах и станцуй он джигу.  
Мрачный тип стрельнул глазами в Клинта, потом в полуживую Ванду, возлежащую на коленях чародея, передернул плечами — да, да, чувак, все дерьмо, чего тебе еще? — и все-таки утопал вслед за Мэй.  
Фьюри зацепился большими пальцами за карманы плаща и качнулся туда-сюда на пятках. Клинт затылком чувствовал его взгляд и ждал рядового приказа сдать рапорт, типа, эй, агент, насколько именно все хреново? — но Фьюри, черт такой, вместо этого выдал:  
— Какие будут приказы, Бартон?  
— Да ну нахрен, — открестился Клинт. Фьюри сощурил единственный глаз. Это, видимо, означало «а чего ты хотел». Пожалуй, в иное время Клинт бы аж прослезился от такого доверия, но сейчас лишнее напоминание о том, что парадом командует он, не очень-то поддерживало. Клинт коротко хохотнул, шлепнул ладонью по лицу и выдал: — Ну ладненько. Разделим командование, сэр, у нас вообще-то охренеть как мало времени и Тор не в себе, а красотка-ведьмочка пытается тут умереть у моих ног, так что…  
— Пошел ты, — донесся с пола уставший, блеклый совсем голос Ванды.  
— Ага, — Клинт подмигнул ей, внутренне выдохнув, — отбой, ведьмочка восстала, одной проблемой меньше.  
Ванда хоть и выглядела помятым трупом, на Клинта уставилась еще как злобно. Высказаться ей не дал Стрэндж: сунул к ее рту чашку с чаем и нетерпеливо потребовал:  
— Пей. Глюкоза поможет восстановить силы.  
— Мы еще не победили? — Ванда смотрела по-прежнему на Клинта, и ему оставалось только развести руками. Уж прости, милая.  
— Выпей, — Стрэндж нетерпеливо прищелкнул пальцами свободной руки.  
Ванда медленно, как ленивец из мультика, который так обожает его младшая, повернула голову и так же медленно улыбнулась Стрэнджу — безумной улыбкой Алой Ведьмы, которая целую вечность назад кружила вокруг Альтрона со своим гиперактивным братцем. И тогда Клинт, уже переключаясь мозгами на происходящее на экране, подумал, что этот заморский колдун Ванду недооценивает, если считает, что его ход с «а теперь-ка уничтожь остальные камушки» для нее — сюрприз. 

* * *  
— Эй, приятель, отпусти. — Питер заворочался, пытаясь отдышаться, но плащ Стрэнджа спеленал его в такой тугой кокон, что удалось только шеей покрутить. — Эй-эй, дружище, все, спасибо тебе, но я там типа нужен…  
Плащ колыхнулся, и Питер уже приготовился вздохнуть свободно, но в следующую секунду объятие стало еще туже.  
Вот же блин.  
— Всем прием, — по внутренней связи раздался бодрый голос Клинта. — Вы все молодцы, обожаю вас, а теперь соберитесь: нам нужно продержаться еще две минуты, пока мисс Максимофф допивает свой чай. После она восстанет, разомнет кулачки и оторвет Таносу яйки. А мы должны не просрать в это время свои собственные.  
— Охрененно командуешь, — фыркнул в динамиках, чуть запыхавшись, Воитель, — принято, сэр, так точно, есть беречь яйца.  
— Шутнички, — пробасил неодобрительно кто-то другой, и Питер узнал искореженный системой связи голос Фьюри. — Не операция, а бардак, уволю всех к чертовой матери, у меня новички на третий день дерутся лучше, чем вы, паршивцы! — Воитель восторженно загыгыкал по каналу связи, словно Фьюри хвалебную песнь им спел, а не отчитал. — Так, меня слушать. Романофф, берешь Роджерса и его дружка и ни на шаг от Тора, защищать, как мать родную. Будут чудить эти двое — вырубай с одного удара. Тор позади вас в сорока метрах льет слезы над секирой, поэтому прочистите-ка ему мозги. Роудс, Старк, а вы ну-ка давайте наверх и унесите Элли из гребанного Канзаса.  
Что он имеет в виду, Питер понял не сразу. Плащ мешал ему оглядываться, но, кое-как покрутив головой, Питер заметил, как мистер Старк и Воитель взмыли высоко в воздух и закружили над Таносом, закручивая песок в воронку силой ревущих двигателей.  
— Тор, детка, — настойчиво позвал Клинт, и Питер опять завертел головой, ища взглядом могучего воина, — давай ты уже поцелуешь свою секиру и пойдешь крушить, что это за сраные ритуальные рыдания?  
Песчаный смерч взвился так бурно, что у Питера уже в носу свербело и чесались глаза, и Плащ заботливо пытался замотать ему еще и лицо, но Питер упрямо вертелся и сумел наконец разглядеть Тора у подножия скалы. Тот, преклонив колени и повесив голову, держал на вытянутых руках секиру. Поспорить можно было, что губы у него шевелились в глухой молитве, как у каких-нибудь сектантов-сатанистов в ужастиках. На Наташу, которая что есть силы сжала его плечо, он даже не оглянулся. Кэп присел рядом на корточки и попытался что-то внушить, но Тор, не отвлекаясь, выдал ему небрежный удар локтем в грудь. Барнс успел оттащить кэпа в последний момент.  
— Тор! Именем Одина тебя предупреждаю, поднимай задницу! — срывал голос Клинт, но Тор не поднимал головы.  
В ту секунду, когда Питер уже открыл рот, чтоб замотивировать Плащ сменить приоритеты, прекратить его душить и пойти надавать отрезвляющих пощечин богу молний, к скале метнулась словно из ниоткуда здоровенная зеленая туша.  
Питер мысленно застонал: он уже не понимал, кто и где находится, чертов песок мешал, в ушах звенело, черта с два за чем уследишь.  
— ХАЛК ПОДНИМАТЬ ЗАДНИЦУ, — коротко изложил громила. — ЗАДНИЦУ ТОРА. — И с этими словами он схватил Тора за шкирку, поднял и приложил о скалу. Скала треснула ровно посередине. Трещина разошлась, как шов на старых джинсах. — ТОР ДУМАТЬ! ТОР УБИВАТЬ! ТОР НЕ ТУПИТЬ!  
— А мне с тобой еще повезло, да? — пробормотал Питер, кося глазами на Плащ, и тот погладил его по щеке уголком подола.  
Танос медленно поднял ладонь к лицу, морщась и прикрывая глаза, и прогрохотал:  
— Суета. Ненавижу суету.  
Щелчок пальцами — и стало невыносимо тихо; Питер жадно глотнул воздуха, испугавшись, что это у него помутнело в голове как перед обмороком, но нет. Просто все вокруг замерло. Буквально все.  
— Ну охренеть теперь, — прошипел Клинт.  
— Как в Матрице, — пробормотал Питер.  
Песчаный смерч застыл, рассеявшись в воздухе миллионами цветных песчинок; человеческие фигуры, серая и красно-золотая, застыли тоже, похожие на муляжи из музеев, Железный Человек и Воитель, воссозданные в пластике и картоне, спешите видеть; исторгаемые из реакторов языки пламени выглядели теперь так, словно их соорудили из строительной пены, покрасили и прилепили на эти самые муляжи.  
И как раз тогда, когда Питер задумался, а почему не застыл он сам, Танос щелкнул еще раз, и на Питера рухнула тишина еще более оглушающая, чем прежде; он окунулся в нее с головой и понял, что не может ни пошевелить пяткой, рукой или носом, не может даже взгляд перевести в другую сторону.  
— Карен, я не чувствую, э-э, ничего, — сказал он и понял, что не произнес ни слова. Даже губами не шевельнул. — Карен! Карен! Ч-черт… Плащ? Что… Меня кто-то слышит?  
Питер сглотнул, нервно облизнул губы — и конечно, ничего этого на самом деле не сделал. Его тело словно осталось за тысячу миль от него. Как когда ты проснулся только мыслями, а тело еще не слушается; как падение на грани сна и реальности, когда ты подскакиваешь в кровати, только до этого момента так и не доходит; бесконечное, безумное падение. Словно какой-то нерв перерубили между телом и мыслями.  
— Вот же задница, — вздохнул Питер. 

Белое Нигде, надо отдать ему должное, нервную систему неплохо закалило. В истерику Питер не впал. Интересно, если ты однажды умер, ты потом вообще от чего-то можешь впасть в истерику или это как прививка?  
Апокалиптическую картину с красными песчинками, застывшими в спиралевидном урагане, он разглядывал час или два. Или даже три. Попытался даже посчитать песчинки, но забросил после сотни. Попытался подумать о том, какая же классная тетя Мэй, но тут же почувствовал, что нервная система вот тут как-то перестает быть закаленной, и переключился на мысли о том, почему профессор Беннер стал именно зеленым чудищем, а не красным или, скажем, голубым. Дальше в ход пошли даты по истории, компьютерные игрушки Нэда, химические таблицы, рецепт вегетарианской пиццы, меню Макдональдса, а под конец Питер представил, что он — мистер Стрэндж, а вот эта неподвижная хренотень вокруг — это такое специальное пространство для медитаций, и стал медитировать и представлять, как все его существо наполняется энергией солнца, космоса… и какие они там еще бывают.  
Он так увлекся, что не сразу заметил, как неподвижная хренотень дрогнула, совсем чуть-чуть, и в красном вихре появилась женщина. Подняв голову, она, не мигая, смотрела на Таноса, почти настоящая, но красное солнце просвечивало зеленую кожу насквозь. За спиной у неподвижного гиганта как ее отражение стояла вторая женщина.  
— Ох, — мысли о медитациях в тайных восточных храмах среди снегов и облаков, где все носят Плащи и ведут себя как мистер Стрэндж, тут же улетучились, и Питер уставился внутрь красного вихря. Сконцентрировался на нем, точнее говоря, но в замысловатом бестелесном существовании концентрация вполне сходила за действие.  
Гамора и Алая Ведьма стояли по две стороны от Таноса, и если Гамора выглядела так же, как Белом Нигде, если не считать жуткой полупрозрачности, то Алая Ведьма переменилась и стала еще страшнее. Красная магия, эти электрические алые нити, которыми она смогла к чертям разнести гребанный камень души, теперь окутывала ее с ног до головы, струилась с ладоней, из глаз, из-под куртки, стекала с волос.  
Алая Ведьма подняла руку, и это выглядело еще жутче, чем когда это делал Танос со своей адской перчаткой; и затем она щелкнула пальцами, и Питер снова рухнул куда-то в темноту — и честное слово, как раз это уже не пугало.

* * *  
Больше всего в своей дурацкой жизни Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс ненавидел две вещи: беспомощность и ожидание. В бытность его в Гидре эти две вещи были тесно связаны. Сейчас его не собирались обнулять, зато сперва пытались сбросить в пропасть — сколько можно? — а потом сунули в мутное ничто. Не как в камне души, где мир вокруг отзывался на движение мысли, а в вязкое, инертное, тупое ничто песчаного цвета. То есть убивать поленились, это хорошо. Пока ты не мёртв, можно побороться. Баки зачем-то очень ярко представил, как фиолетовый урод называет код и велит Зимнему броситься на Стива, и тут же мысленно покачал головой: этот страхолюд мог бы их всех сравнять с землёй движением пальцев, нахрена ему Зимний. Поразвлечься только…  
А потом вместо песчаного и вязкого появилась Ванда. То есть вскоре Баки рассмотрел всех остальных — и дамочку с зелёной кожей, и стиснутого колдунской одёжкой Питера, и зелёного монстра, — ну и вид, — и здоровяка в плаще, у которого слёзы так и застыли на лице, и замерших в воздухе Старка и его дружка, — но сперва он увидел Ванду. Она пылала самым ярким красным светом и истекала им, как кровью.  
— Салют, подруга, — выговорил Баки и губы его снова не послушались, а потом накатила чернота. А потом он открыл глаза по давней привычке выныривать отовсюду, откуда можно, и обнаружил, что сидит на здешней мёртвой земле, и что руку ему протягивает Стив.  
— Клинт говорит, — сказал тот, наконец-то ровно дыша, — что ваш колдун сказал, что Ванда уничтожила камень разума.  
— То есть ты больше не будешь хвастаться, что расколол скалу? А мне понравилось, — фыркнул Баки просто чтоб не молчать. Он уже нашёл Ванду взглядом, и ему не понравилось то, что он увидел: всё больше красного, всё меньше человеческого. Выражение лица уже не столько разбираешь, сколько угадываешь.  
— Вот дерьмо, — сказал вслух, — она же не даст собственной магии себя сожрать?  
Стив медленно оглядывал поле битвы, хмурился, даже собрался, кажется, что-то ответить, но тут Танос взревел. От его рёва хотелось пригнуться, а рука мелко завибрировала. Ник Фьюри, Баки спорить мог, назвал бы это «вой раненого динозавра» или что-то вроде.  
— Я обещал не поднимать руки на неразумных, — прогремел Танос, отведя руку с перчаткой, — помятой, но целой. — Ты глупа, ведьма. Я могу даровать тебе покой. Я воссоединю тебя с возлюбленным.  
Баки ждал, что она скажет: «Пошёл к чёрту!», но Ванда расхохоталась. Пламя вспыхнуло ещё злее, ещё ярче.  
— У меня камень времени, — напомнил Танос, — я запросто восстановлю первые два.  
— Что ж, попытайся, — выплюнула Ванда, и Баки слышал, как дрожит у неё голос, — пусть они оба сбрендят, как твой разум. Пусть всё, к чёрту, сгорит, мне всё равно.  
Голос у ведьмы дрожал не от страха, а от ярости.  
Танос медленно-медленно покачал головой и поднял руку.  
— Ты больше никого не убьёшь!  
Рука в перчатке застыла. Танос замер и повернул голову на голос. Рядом с ним, заслоняя зелёную женщину, стояла та женщина с голубой кожей, которая как-то вмешалась в разговоре с Землей. Баки она напоминала всё того же Зимнего — столько металла…  
Обоими руками она сжимала рукоять секиры, а за неё саму держался енот. Что ли, тот самый, который так смачно стрелял тогда в Ваканде?  
Титан безмолвно пошевелил губами, будто благословлял, и щёлкнул пальцами. Ничего не произошло.  
— Она должна была сделаться фольгой, — сказал он, и в этом голосе Баки уловил призрак растерянности, — любое оружие…  
— Не то, что выковано на звезде, — отрезала синекожая, — и уж поверь мне, отец, я ударю куда следует и как следует. Ты хорошо учишь.  
— Вмажь ему, и дело с концом, — вмешался енот, — я хочу вырастить из этой деревяшки ещё одного Грута, когда встречу старого. Ну, я подумал, наверняка ему всё это время было одиноко, всё-таки никаких себе подобных, да и…  
На месте Таноса Баки уже раз десять щёлкнул бы пальцами, но тот бездействовал. Только смотрел синекожей за плечо, туда, где, скрестив руки на груди, стояла её зелёная сестра. Стояла — и молчала.  
— Дитя моё, — сказал титан, — тебя единственную я хотел бы спасти.  
— Хотел бы, но не станешь, да? — спросила Гамора, и в вопросе этом явственно звучало сочувствие. — Я понимаю. Тяжело лишаться близких. Знаешь, я рада, что мы с Небулой всё-таки поняли друг друга, пусть и после моей смерти, и что Квилл… Ну, что, сложись всё по-другому, ты мог бы вести меня к алтарю на нашей свадьбе.  
Гамора смотрела на Ванду. Баки смотрел на них обеих — и думал о танкистах в горящих танках и о сбитых лётчиках.  
— Дочь моя, — голос у Таноса дрогнул, — любимая моя дочь. Ты всегда была самой храброй из всех нас.  
Гамора кивнула, и в это время Ванда наконец воздела руку. На этот раз взрывная волна ушла вверх и в сторону, и Баки начисто оглох, но зато видел. Как Танос упал, заслонив лицо. Как задрожала Гамора, словно бы в дыму, потом распалась на осколки и исчезла. Как отшвырнуло Небулу, и как она схватилась за секиру и двинулась прямо сквозь волну спёртого воздуха, а енот так и болтался на рукояти, вцепившись намертво обеими лапами.  
— Ванде осталось ещё два камня, — сказал Стив, — Танос ослеп и оглох от ярости и горя, но Небула тоже не в себе. Нужно помочь.  
Ванда лежала на земле, и красная её магия не текла больше ровно, а лилась толчками. Она или Стив? Стив сказал бы — иди к женщине, но он не справится один…  
Баки промедлил всего миг, Солдат внутри него колебался меж одинаково приоритетными людьми, а на Таноса уже бросились: зелёный монстр, оправившийся здоровяк в плаще, рыжая красотка, Старк, приятель Старка и Питер, которого заботливо придерживал под мышки плащ.  
— Мне должно нанести первый удар! — выкрикнул здоровяк, и, конечно же, синекожая ответила:  
— А вот и нет!  
Зелёный монстр проревел:  
— ХАЛК БЬЁТ РУКАМИ БЕЗО ВСЯКИХ ЖЕЛЕЗЯК!  
Танос щёлкал и щёлкал пальцами, но искореженная перчатка не повиновалась. Наконец Небула всё-таки занесла секиру, здоровяк заорал, и они бы попали Таносу точно в голову, если бы он внезапно не исчез и не появился точнёхонько у Баки за спиной.  
— Тьфу ты, — сказал Баки и снова принялся делать то, что умел лучше всего: наносить удары и ускользать. Стив успешно ему аккомпанировал, а Ванда всё ещё лежала в пыли. Чёрт.  
— Клинт говорит, — сказал Стив, подныривая Таносу под руку, — остались камни силы и пространства. Но пространство сбоит, и вот поэтому он не может от нас сбежать, но может… уворачиваться.  
— По-прежнему считаешь, что это большие парни должны от тебя сбегать, а не наоборот?  
Сила, видимо, была при Таносе тоже не в полном объёме, потому что когда он отшвырнул того же зелёного монстра, тот вскочил сразу — и снова бросился в драку с криком: «КЭП ПОПАДАТЬ, ХАЛК ТОЖЕ ПОПАДАТЬ!» Романофф то кидала в титана ножи, то стреляла, целясь, как видно, в глаза, и если б не сбоящий камень пространства, давно б лишила того зрения и слуха. Все вместе они худо-бедно, но справлялись, поэтому Баки всё-таки метнулся к Ванде.  
— Эй, подруга, — позвал, опускаясь на колени, — ещё два камня, и мы сможем всех послать.  
— Я подточила их, — сказала Ванда, скосив на него глаза и даже не попытавшись встать. Дерьмо, дерьмо. — Я все их подтачивала, пока Танос разговаривал. Гамора выиграла мне время. Но теперь я не могу их уничтожить, и всё зря. Последний рывок, а сила меня оставила.  
Лучше оставила, чем сожрала, хотел Баки сказать, но промолчал, конечно. Зато отвёл ей с лица прилипшую прядь и поцеловал.  
Зажмурился, и мир за веками затопило красным цветом.


	15. Эпилог

Барнс потянулся и хрустнул костями, не прекращая раскачиваться на табуретке с железными ножками. Это оказалось заразительнее, чем зевота, и спустя секунду застонал от удовольствия мистер Старк, аккуратно разминая еще стянутые повязкой ребра, а следом издал пошатнувший стены рык Тор. И только кэп ограничился тем, что тихо размял кулаки.  
— Что следующее? — Барнс, выпрямившись, тут же потянулся к миске с чипсами. Опустевшая, под его рукой она наполнилась, и зале снова запахло луковой приправой. — Черт, это просто восхитительно, кто разрешил тебе использовать магию вне Хогвартса, парень?  
«Парень» не удостоил его ответом, только вежливо улыбнулся, не отрываясь от книги. Мистер Стрэндж все-таки уникальный человек, кто вот еще может просидеть в полуметре от пола в позе медитации с книгой на коленях три боевика подряд и даже за чипсами ни разу не потянуться? Возле него, правда, услужливо парил картонный стаканчик с кофе, так что, может, Стрэндж не очень-то страдал.  
— Ну, — Питер сполз с дивана, где валялся последние часов шесть, привалившись одним плечом к тете Мэй, а вторым — к мистеру Старку, и подошел к экрану поближе, разглядывая кучу постеров, которые вывела туда Пятница. — У нас тут есть еще куча боевиков, но если мы хотим сменить жанр... — он сделал паузу, и Пятница моментально заменила одни постеры другими, и Питер, разглядев среди них «Короля льва» и «Бэмби», фыркнул.  
— На твой вкус, — махнул рукой Барнс и, закусив соломинку, присосался к коле.  
Вообще-то им всем уже давно полагалось разъехаться по домам, вспомнить о том, что существуют школы, офисы, лаборатории, общественный транспорт и забегаловки, где за еду — с ума сойти — надо платить. Хаос в Нью-Йорке почти утих, метро работало уже два дня, а сегодня открыли аэропорты. По новостям шутили, что Ньй-Йорк после инопланетных бед отряхивается, как собака после купания, и даже Большой Геноцид, как назвали выходку Таноса, не смог убрать из города шумные закусочные, сумасшедших таксистов и скачущих по центральному парку лабрадоров. И наверное, не такая уж это шутка. В школьном чате Питера уже планировали закатить вечеринку в честь неудавшегося геноцида, с блестками, символизирующими прах исчезавших, и в футболках с хэштегом «ТаносСоси». Нэд уговаривал Питера пойти, но Питер малодушно соврал, что тетя Мэй посадила его под домашний арест до конца жизни. («Не хочешь — так и скажи, — обиделся тогда Нэд. — Мэй полчаса назад выложила в инстаграмме фотку, где они с Капитаном Америкой едят пиццу!»).  
Так вот — им все полагалось разойтись по своим делам, и кто-то так и сделал. Клинт, например, рванул к семье, но каждые пару часов звонил уточнить, «не просрали ли они еще что-то и не собирается ли случиться еще какой звездец»; и каждый раз спрашивал, как Ванда. Ник Фьюри уехал сразу же, как они долетели до Земли: забрал с собой мистера Роудса, Наташу и доктора Беннера и руководил теперь всеми этими манипуляциями по пересыланию домой случайно затерявшихся в США французских старушек, сербских детишек и бразильских женщин. Камень души, выплевывая всех умерших, большинство из них доставил по верному адресу, но неурядицы случались. Небула, енот и Квилл пробыли в Башне всего пару часов, а потом Небула попросила корабль: «Мне тут делать нечего. Ему, — кивнула на безучастного Квилла, — тоже». Питер никому бы не стал этого говорить, но когда они улетели, ему стало дышать как-то попроще.  
А вот остальные остались в полном составе, и из всей их компании Башню за прошедшие четыре дня покидали только Мэй с кэпом (есть пиццу, господи, боже, да Питер чуть не умер еще раз, когда узнал, а мистер Старк шутит про его выражение лица до сих пор).  
Мистер Старк наотрез отказался ехать в больницу, затребовал врачей прямо в Башню и теперь наслаждался нарушением рекомендаций: ел вредную еду, сменил постельный режим на диванно-кресельный и подливал коньяк в чашку с колой или кофе. На него в три голоса ругались Мэй, Пеппер и кэп — кэпу мистер Старк показывал плохой, но понятный жест, Мэй включал шарманку про «если я от этого умру, то умру счастливым!», а Пеппер что-то шептал так тихо, что не различал даже паучий слух, а от нежности, какая сквозила между этими двумя, у Питера почему-то краснели щеки.  
Ванда спала. Сначала — почти сорок часов без перерыва, потом — провалами, и ничего вокруг не замечала, даже если открывала глаза. Фьюри настаивал на том, что Ванду необходимо госпитализировать в приличное место с хорошими специалистами, но к упрямому «нет» мистера Старка присоединилось твердое «нет» мистера Стрэнджа и взгляд «ну-ка повтори?» Барнса, и Фьюри махнул рукой. Стрэндж утверждал, что состояние временное, но над Вандой квохтал, как волшебная наседка — хотя выражение лица у него, конечно, оставалось такое же серьезное и чуть-чуть возвышенное, как и всегда. Плащ сменил фаворита — теперь он не душил Питера, а укрывал Ванду; Питер теперь называл его «плед мистера Стрэнджа», а Стрэндж делал непроницаемое лицо.  
Барнс бродил по Башне, по сто раз на дню заглядывал к Ванде и единственный умудрился достать ее настолько, что в один из коротких периодов, когда она не спала, был тихо, но отчетливо послан к черту. «Она сказала “пожалуйста”», — добавлял Барнс.  
Несколько раз их всех звали на конференции — рассказать, типа, как именно они в конце концов прикончили Таноса. За них всех принял решение мистер Старк: «Пятница, для журналистов мы все мертвы или пролежим под трубками ближайшие полгода. Никаких Мстителей в прямом эфире».  
Поэтому в Башне не было никаких журналистов, только телек, чипсы и они все. Они заказывали пиццу, играли в баскетбол, смотрели Дискавери и иногда — новости, Питер врубал стереосистему на полную и грузил Барнса и кэпа музыкой от пятидесятых до современности, Стрэндж искрил порталами по всем помещениям и даже принять ванную отправлялся через оранжевый искрящий круг, за что над ним от души издевался мистер Старк.  
Короче говоря, они просто отдыхали. Только они, только те, кто пережил всю эту канитель, в камне или снаружи, и не свихнулся. Они даже не вспоминали о том, что случилось, только шутили иногда — Танос был излюбленной темой для шуток, — но и этого хватало.  
— Давай «Короля льва», — сказал Питер, и на экране стала медленно расцветать заставка Walt Disney Pictures.  
— Мой любимый мультфильм. Я буду плакать, когда Муфаса умрет, — раздался вдруг хрипловатый голос, и все как по команде обернулись.  
— Проснулась спящая красавица, — хмыкнул мистер Старк, но вышло всем не ехидно.  
Ванда, покрепче закутавшись в Плащ, слабо улыбнулась. Нормальной улыбкой — Ванды, а не Алой ведьмы.


	16. Бонусы

_А это — кусочки к таймлайну эпилога, но спустя чуть больше времени. Это уже не столько эпилог, сколько пост-стори. Спасибо всем, кто читал! Мы пытались умереть после 12 главы, но выжили :)_

**БЫЛЫЕ ВРЕМЕНА**  
****  
— Эй, Бак, — зовет Стиви.  
Он притаился за углом, привалившись к стене плечом как бы между делом, и намерения у него серьезные — ради бога, никто ведь не караулит за углом, если ему не срочно.  
Этот угол — единственный во всей Башне, мимо которого не пройдешь. Это местная транспортная развязка, территория между сортиром и жилыми помещениями, миновать ее можно, только решив наведаться в другой сортир, наверху, но тот, с гигантским джакузи, недавно нарек своим огромный зеленый монстр, и пока никто не объяснил ему, что это не так работает.  
Баки, короче говоря, натолкнулся бы на Стива в любом случае, и Стив это знал.  
— Занял стратегически выгодную позицию, — похвалил его Баки. — Чего тебе?  
Стиви нахмурился. Их ритмы привыкания к этой новой чертовой жизни не совпадали — Баки уже привык не миндальничать, а Стиви еще жил в мире, где одно неосторожное слово то ли заставит Баки упасть и рыдать, то ли пробудит Зимнего, то ли еще что.  
— Поговорить, — наконец, сказал Стиви.  
— Это плата за возможность отлить?  
— Что?.. А, нет, конечно. Я подожду.  
— Уже не по себе, — хмыкнул Баки и обошел его, направляясь к двери, еще не отмеченной табличкой «ЗДЕСЬ ХАЛК».  
За минуту пребывания в комнате, подсвеченной какими-то синими огоньками и пропахшей цветочным освежителем воздуха, Баки осознал, что, вообще-то, не сомневается, о чем пойдет речь.  
В конце концов, Стиви уже пытался дважды. Даже с двух сторон, но и Баки, и Ванда, не сговариваясь, на попытку что-то выяснить реагировали одинаково — строили непонимающие лица. Ванда, правда, была та еще грубиянка и добавляла что-то вроде «и вообще это не твое дело».  
Наверное, поэтому Стиви караулил за углом не ее.  
— Бак. Я… Я просто не уверен, что это сейчас разумно, — сказал Стив минуту спустя, когда они переместились в гостиную. — Я не хочу лезть не в свое дело, но речь идет в том числе об атмосфере внутри команды. Вы оба много пережили и, возможно, сейчас вам кажется, что это наилучший выход, но не все так просто.  
— Иногда думаю, что дрищом ты был получше, — признался Баки. — Без обид.  
— Бак…  
— А может, все пошло не в ту сторону, когда ты решил отрастить бороду, потому что…  
— Бак.  
— ...я подозреваю, что длина бороды как-то влияет на желание взваливать ответственность на спину.  
— Хватит.  
— Может, я даже возьму с тебя пример...  
— Ну да.  
— ...хотя ваша спецагентка говорит, что я и так напоминаю бездомного. Мне настолько не идет щетина? — и Баки наконец-то улыбнулся.  
Известная, старинная закономерность: если у Стива серьезное лицо, ты не можешь делать такое же серьезное лицо, иначе его станет еще серьезнее, и тогда пиши пропало.  
Улыбка не сработала.  
— Представь на минуту, что будет, если на миссии с тобой что-то случится, — убийственно серьезно предложил Стив. — Ванда не железная, Бак. Ей хватило Вижена и брата.  
— Да нет, — вдруг ухмыльнулся Баки. Вышло наверняка жутковато — так же, как ощущалось; он скрестил на груди руки, скопировав позу Стива. Надо же, пронеслась мысль, Стиви все-таки вырос — ни слова о том, что будет с ним самим, если Баки на миссии открутят голову. — Нет, Стиви. Она, может, не железная, но крепче, чем ты думаешь.  
— Она… Просто девушка, Бак.  
— Во-первых, она очень симпатичная девушка. — Взгляд у Стива сделался осуждающим, и Баки продолжил уже серьезно: — Во-вторых, чья, ты думаешь, была инициатива остаться здесь? Не смотри на меня так. Я надеялся на лачугу в Ваканде или, на крайний случай, скромную квартиру в какой-нибудь городской глуши, и знаешь что? Я выяснил, что я тот еще подкаблучник, потому что эта твоя «просто девушка» заявила, что нельзя малодушничать и сбегать, и вот — вместо того, чтоб спокойно выращивать коз и читать журналы, мы снова на передовой.  
— Ты мог ее убедить, — вздохнул Стив. — Она пошла бы с тобой.  
— Ты слишком мало общался с женщинами, — снисходительно хмыкнул Баки.  
Стиви вымученно оскалился в ответ и провел по лицу ладонью. Широченной, не то что в былые годы, когда он даже хомяка бы не смог одной левой задушить.  
— Эй, — позвал Баки, сжав его плечо живой рукой. — Мы справимся. Кончай быть мамочкой-бойскаутом.  
— Кем? — фыркнул Стиви.  
— И перестань караулить людей у сортира, это напрягает.  
— Я не… Господи, да я просто не хотел вламываться.  
— Ага. Я так и понял.  
— Какой ты засранец.  
В былые времени — черт, интересно, Стиви тоже частенько думает вот это дурацкое «в былые времена?» — так вот, в те времена Баки бы растрепал ему волосы на макушке, а теперь с силой толкнул в плечо. Стиви даже не шелохнулся, только бровь приподнял.  
— Эй. Не толкайся.  
— А то что?  
— Я тебя повалю.  
— Ты? — Баки оглядел его с ног до головы так, словно перед ним все еще стоял тощий шкет, и изрек: — Надорвешься.  
Это был вызов — да или нет, готовы они или нет, плюнут на все или нет — и они плюнули, и в следующую секунду Стиви сделал какую-то мудреную подсечку, а Баки отшвырнул его за шкирку, как котенка. Попытался, точнее — потому что Стиви извернулся и прыгнул ему на спину.  
...К черту бы их, эти былые времена.

**ПЛОХАЯ КОМПАНИЯ**

— Нет, — говорит Барнс, — неа, приятель, ты сегодня пропускаешь.  
— Но мистер Барнс!..  
— Неа.  
— Нет, вы не понимаете, я должен!  
В Башню Мстителей Питер всегда старался попасть как можно быстрее, потому что, ну, Башня — это круто, это супергеройская часть его жизни со всеми сопутствующими плюшками в виде бесплатной бесконечной пиццы, подколок Соколиного Глаза, неиссякаемых апгрейдов от мистера Старка и, ладно уж, духоподъёмных речей от Кэпа. Хотя насчёт последних — Питер бы с удовольствием с кем-нибудь поменялся, типа — геройствует Питер, а речи слушает кто-то другой. Ну потому что, все эти «ты не бессмертен», «нам следует ценить доставшееся нам чудом, а не разбазаривать», и даже, о боже, «тебе, наверное, тяжело сразу принять, что я и твоя тётя — ну, ты знаешь». Питер и пробовать не стал ему объяснять, что дело, чёрт возьми, вовсе не в его внезапном старпёрском бенефисе с тетёй Мэй! Про бенефис Питер придумал не сам — подслушал как-то сказанное мистером Старком, но в душе был полностью согласен. Роман Капитана Америки с его, Питера, собственной тётей — это было как предательство, ну, всего устойчивого, что у Питера вообще было. В том смысле, что Капитан — он вообще символ, и не должен уплетать у вас дома фирменный пирог и уж тем более, боже упаси, стоять у плиты или отдраивать раковину. И с другой стороны — не то что Питер не желал тёте Мэй счастья, но всё-таки она всегда была только его. То есть её личная жизнь, если и была, Питера как-то не касалась никогда.  
Так вот, Питер рисковал вовсе не поэтому.  
И не потому, что была весна, и не потому, что все, побывавшие внутри клятого Камня Души, с каждым днём забывали всё больше, а значит, никто в школе и подумать не хотел, что ему, Питеру, можно дать немного форы. Ну, не то что держать его в школе из милости, но хотя бы не спрашивать на уроках столько же, сколько обычно, потому что ещё есть вся эта супергеройская дичь, и ни один подросток не смог бы на его месте нормально сдавать гору пробных тестов, тренироваться в Башне и после всего делать вид, что Капитан Америка, задумчиво поедающий мусаку на кухне Мэй — в порядке вещей. Чёрт возьми, Капитан был дружелюбным, он даже с Нэдом умудрился подружиться. Барнс с Алой Ведьмой тоже были вместе, насколько Питер понял, но это «вместе» как-то оставалось между ними.  
Может быть, так всегда, когда тебе пятнадцать. Всё было слишком медленно, и слишком быстро, и мистер Старк составил график патрулей и всё норовил исключить оттуда Питера под разными надуманными предлогами, но Питеру только это и было нужно! Только погони, только обезоруживать плохих парней и успокаивать хороших, и обойти все парки, и все крыши, и даже в канализационный люк однажды спуститься. Всё вокруг будто стало неудобным, тесным, кололось и жало, и Питер так хотел успеть хоть что-нибудь, что не успевал ничего вообще. Ну, или думал так.  
И вот теперь, когда на миссию собрались, Питер точно знал, Капитан, Чёрная Вдова и Соколиный Глаз — он опоздал. В Башне, по крайней мере на виду, был только Барнс, и говорил всё с этим же своим невозмутимым видом редкую чушь. Ванду он с этим же ровным видом раздевает?  
Нет, это всё неправильно, Питер же вообще не думал о таких вещах, то есть ему нравилась Лиз, и ЭмДжей, может, тоже, но почему все вокруг встречаются так явно? Разве Барнс с Кэпом не из прошлого столетия, разве они там не должны блюсти приличия?  
— Сегодня ты не играешь, — говорит Барнс и садится, подпирая собой дверь, в которую Питер только что вошёл. Заглянул в гостиную, думал, все будут в сборе, а они…  
— Сегодня ты не играешь, потому что за прошлую неделю тебя пришлось вытаскивать пять раз.  
— Это всё не…  
— Потому что ты не рассчитываешь вес.  
— Чего?  
— Берёшь больше, чем можешь утащить.  
Что Питера бесило в Барнсе — тот был быстрее. Питер метнулся к окну — и Барнс оказался там, Питер к двери — и Барнс к двери. Будто отматывал время назад и предугадывал. Да сколько же его учили в этой Гидре?  
— Это вам мистер Старк сказал за мной следить?  
— Старк вносит вклад в восстановление города и понадеялся на твоё благоразумие.  
— Но если он…  
— А я вот не надеюсь.

Вот честно — Питер с ним подрался бы, отвести душу. Барнс не обиделся бы, он вообще не обидчивый. Но Питер даже, ну, добраться до него не мог, хотя казалось…  
— Да как вы уклоняетесь от паутины?..  
— Хорошо отдыхаю. Сплю, ем, трахаюсь, перевожу через дорогу не больше пятерых старушек в день.  
— Каких старушек?  
— А ты тянешь их пятнадцать и ещё парочку хотел бы, да не можешь. Метафорических старушек, вот что я скажу. Но мир не рухнет, если один парень денёк отдохнёт, понимаешь о чём я?  
— Но остальные…  
— Согласны, а как ещё.  
— А мистер Старк…  
— Тоже бы согласился, если б знал.  
— Это что, отстранение от миссий?  
— Это забота, — Барнс вновь поднырнул под свежевыпущенную клейкую полоску, — и дедовщина. В том аэропорту ты дрался лучше.  
Гостиная была вся в паутине, ну, сверху донизу, когда Питер всё же выдохся. Он бы, наверное, был не против помириться, но говорить об этом — нет, увольте. Или они не ссорились?  
— Пойдём, — сказал Барнс, — выпьем пива что ли. Я знаю, что тебе нельзя. Стив меня расчленит, если узнает.  
— Да кто он такой, — буркнул Питер, и Барнс фыркнул:  
— Я всегда был плохой компанией. Пошли.


End file.
